See No Evil
by The girl of the World
Summary: TRADUCTION - Préquelle AU. Sam part pour Stanford, pensant uniquement à la réalisation de son rêve de mener une vie normale. A la place, il est kidnappé et sa vie devient tout sauf normale. Les Winchester pourront-ils résister aux changements qui leur sont imposés et se serrer les coudes ou vont-ils s'écrouler sous la pression? Major hurt!Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici une traduction qui m'a pris du temps mais que je suis heureuse de vous présenter.

L'auteur original, **AlElizabeth** , m'a donné sa permission pour la traduction de sa fanfiction. Remerciez-là si vous en avez l'occasion !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre Un

« Si tu passes cette porte, ne reviens pas! »

Sam Winchester grimaça à la voix furieuse de son père qui le suivait dans la douceur du soir. Il ne regarda cependant pas en arrière. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de partir s'il le faisait.

Sam marcha péniblement sans le montrer à travers le parking du motel, regardant droit devant lui, effrayé de croiser la Chevrolet Impala 1967 noire de son père.

Remontant son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, Sam prit une grande inspiration et sentit un poids immense quitter sa poitrine alors que ses baskets frôlèrent le trottoir.

Pourtant sa démarche vacilla quand il entendit le grondement grave d'un moteur de voiture s'approchant par derrière dans la lignée du motel.

Pitié pas Dean, pensa désespérément Sam. Si son frère arrivait et essayait de le convaincre de rester, Sam était sûr qu'il oublierait tout de Stanford et retournerait au motel avec lui en un instant.

Une voiture cabriolet rouge cerise accéléra sur la route derrière Sam, ses phares le baignant de leur lumière éblouissante tandis qu'elle le dépassait.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et accéléra le mouvement. Il y avait une demi-douzaine d'immeubles jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et il n'avait qu'une heure pour y arriver.

Le trottoir était sombre, seulement illuminé en partie par la lueur orangé diffusée par les lampadaires et regretta un instant de ne pas avoir demandé à son frère de le déposer.

Non, pensa Sam, je ne pouvais pas faire ça je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Dean. En plus, c'est ma chance de leur prouver que je peux être indépendant. C'est ma chance de montrer à papa que je n'ai pas à être un chasseur pour le restant de mes jours.

 _SPN_

Dean observa silencieusement son frère attraper son sac et passer la porte.

Arrête-le idiot ! se dit-il mais ses pieds semblaient ancrés au tapis usé du motel.

Il regarda son père se détourner de la porte bien que Dean ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Son fils voyait aussi à quel point il était perdu. John fit courir une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel et secoua la tête de frustration.

« Tu savais pour ça ? » John pointa brusquement du doigt la porte, les yeux fixés sur son fils aîné.

Dean secoua la tête sans dire un mot. Sam les avait laissé tous les deux dans le noir à propos de la bourse généreuse pour Stanford.

Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? se demanda Dean, se sentant blessé que son petit frère ne se soit pas confié à lui.

« J'aurais du le voir arriver. » murmura John.

Moi aussi, pensa Dean déprimé. Il savait que Sam ne partait pas pour toujours, qu'il ne les abandonnait pas... Mais la douleur était toujours là.

John se dirigea vers la petite kitchenette de la chambre du motel et prit deux bouteilles de bière du minibar réfrigéré, offrant l'une d'elle à Dean.

« Merci », murmura Dean mais il ne l'ouvrit pas. Au lieu de ça, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, ses mains pendantes entre ses genoux et la tête baissée.

John but une lampée de sa propre bière, ne sachant pas quoi dire à son aîné qui pourrait lui apporter un peu de réconfort alors qu'il en voulait encore à son cadet.

 _SPN_

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, » dit l'homme âgé d'un voix traînante, « le prochain bus arrive à huit heures précise et pas avant. Sinon, il y a un motel sympa et pas cher juste au bout de la rue qui a sûrement des chambres de libres si vous voulez y aller- »

Sam secoua la tête et retira son ticket de bus du guichet en faux marbre, « Je vais attendre ici. »

Le bonhomme haussa les épaules et Sam s'en alla. Il regarda autour de lui la gare routière déserte pendant un moment avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers la rangée de chaises en plastique vert. Sam lâcha son sac à dos entre ses pieds et s'assit, épuisé.

Sam poussa son sac sous la chaise avec les talons et se laissa tomber en arrière. Sam sourit à sa compagne de voyage qui investissait le terminal pour la nuit une femme d'âge moyen avec un paletot violet qui s'endormit très vite sur la chaise dans un coin.

Sam sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste et regarda son écran noir.

Je devrais peut-être appeler Dean, pensa-t-il mais ensuite il hésita.

Et si Dean ne voulait pas me parler ? pensa Sam. Et si il me déteste ?

Tout en soupirant, Sam rangea son téléphone et se leva. Il y avait un distributeur près des guichets et il ne serait pas contre une petite collation.

Piochant un peu de monnaie dans son porte-feuille, Sam acheta une bouteille de soda et deux sachets de chips. S'appuyant contre la machine, Sam suivit du regard le seul employé fermer son guichet et traîner des pieds hors de l'espace d'attente par une porte marquée PERSONNEL UNIQUEMENT.

Le vieil homme salua de la main Sam pendant qu'il glissait son manteau sur ses maigres épaules et Sam lui sourit en retour, prenant en même temps une gorgée de son soda.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, » dit le vieil homme au jeune homme.

« Vous aussi, » répondit Sam.

« J'espère que vous arriverez là où qu'vous allez. » Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que la personne âgée sortait par la porte, ses derniers mots sonnant comme un message de mauvais augure pour l'ex-chasseur.

Quittant sa position contre le distributeur, Sam retourna à sa chaise et ouvrit l'un des paquets de chips. La femme dans son coin était toujours profondément endormie, ronflants fortement et d'un air apaisé.

Mangeant quelques chips, Sam s'autorisa à rêver à quoi ressemblerait son université. Sam sourit quand il pensa à quel point tout serait _normal_. Il ne serait plus la bête curieuse de l'école avec son grand frère populaire et son père trop occupé la moitié du temps. Il pourrait être qui il voulait pour la première fois de sa vie ! Il pourrait se faire des amis et les garder... Peut-être même avoir une petite amie... Et il n'aurait plus à se soucier de partir précipitamment parce que son père aurait trouvé un nouveau cas. Sam était pour l'instant excité par les dissertations et les partiels et les groupes d'étude parce que ça n'impliquait pas de chasser.

Sam écrasa le paquet de chips vide et le posa sur la chaise vide à côté de lui. Le son de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait surpris Sam et il releva la tête, son cœur accéléra la cadence.

Peut-être que c'est papa qui vient pour me ramener au motel, pensa Sam pendant un instant, paniqué, avant de voir que l'homme qui venait d'entrer n'était pas son père.

Le nouveau voyageur était obèse et chauve avec une tête toute ronde, pas de menton et des yeux sombres et perçants. Sam se détendit légèrement- mais pas complètement- quand l'homme se dandina vers les chaises et s'assit juste à sa droite.

Super, pensa Sam en roulant des yeux, le gars pouvait choisir n'importe laquelle des chaises et il choisit celle juste à côté.

Sam regarda l'obèse du coin de l'œil et remarqua avec un peu de dégoût que sa peau au teint terreux était couverte de sueur.

« C'est trop tard pour le dernier bus, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'homme.

« Euh, ouais, » répondit Sam, « Le prochain ne vient pas avant huit heures demain matin. »

L'homme sourit, « Parfait. »

Commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise, Sam se tortilla sur sa chaise et décida de changer de chaise en prétextant aller aux toilettes.

Avant que Sam n'ait pu se lever, il sentit une douleur vive à la main et, en baissant le regard, il froussa les sourcils en signe de confusion à la vue de la minuscule perle de sang qui coulait sur sa peau.

« Que... » Le jeune homme ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase avant de perdre connaissance.

L'homme obèse le rattrapa et mit sa main contre la poitrine du garçon pour éviter qu'il ne tombe au sol.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et un second homme entra. Il était jeune et blond. Il examina rapidement la gare routière et alla directement vers son partenaire.

«Bon sang, Oscar, tu nous as trouvé une foutue girafe ! » marmonna le nouveau venu et il agrippa le sac de voyage de Sam sous la chaise, « Vite, fouille ses poches. »

Quand son partenaire ouvrit le sac, Oscar y déposa le téléphone de Sam. Il prit le porte-feuille du jeune homme et, après en avoir retiré l'argent, il le jeta aussi à l'intérieur.

«Débarrasse-toi de ça Ritchie, » siffla Oscar et l'autre homme acquiesça.

« Ouais, ouais, » grommela d'exaspération Ritchie.

Une fois que son partenaire fut sorti du bâtiment par la porte de derrière- en direction des poubelles

pour disposer des affaires du garçon- Oscar souleva le jeune garçon inconscient pour le déposer sur son épaule et sortit à son tour.

Le parking était sombre et désert mise à part une banale camionnette jaune. Oscar marcha vers le véhicule et posa son passager sur le trottoir pendant qu'il attendait.

Regardant sa montre, l'homme obèse tapota d'impatience le sol du pied. Il ricana nerveusement quand il aperçu Ritchie à l'angle de la gare routière.

« T'en as mis du temps, » grommela Oscar et son partenaire ouvrit les portes arrières de la camionnette, « Ça prend pas une éternité. »

« Tu voudrais pas me lâcher ? » siffla Ritchie pendant qu'il aidait Oscar à pousser le jeune homme inconscient à l'intérieur de la camionnette. Il y avait un brancard à l'arrière- le genre qu'on trouve souvent dans une ambulance- qui avait été abaissé pour que Ritchie n'ait plus qu'à positionner le garçon dessus et à l'attacher. Une fois que Ritchie fut sûr que le garçon était fixement attaché, il descendit et épousseta ses mains.

Fermant d'un coup la porte, Oscar secoua la tête, « Tu sais ce qui va arriver si quelqu'un nous trouve, petite merde. »

« Va te faire foutre ! » lança Ritchie en retour tandis qu'il montait dans la voiture à la place du conducteur, « Je sais comment cacher des trucs. Personne ne va retrouver les merdes du gosse. »

Oscar ne fit que soupirer et s'assit à son tour sur le siège passager.

« Et ne conduis pas comme un vieux, » se plaignit Oscar, « Le Doc nous attend. »

 _SPN_

Les yeux de Dean glissaient sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il avait été mis sur cette recherche depuis des heures et il en était ressorti avec un dos douloureux.

Sam aurait du faire tous ces trucs de geek à la con, pensa Dean fatigué.

Le jeune homme sortit son téléphone et fit défiler les numéros jusqu'à celui de son frère.

Son pouce voletant au-dessus du bouton APPELER, Dean hésita.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Salut, Sam, il fait beau en Californie ? Blague à part, tu nous as fait peur. T'es prêt à revenir et à nous aider pour cette chasse ?

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche, Dean laissa courir une main dans ses cheveux et retourna son attention une nouvelle fois sur l'ordinateur.

Sam a dix-huit ans, se dit Dean, et tu sais qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu l'appelles tous les jours pour savoir si il a pris son petit-déjeuner et si il a bien dormi.

Demain, se promit Dean, J'appellerais Sam demain.

 _SPN_

Le docteur Bates se promenait dans le parking- les lumières de l'extérieur procurant assez de luminosité pour voir mais pas pour être vu- et il se dirigea tout droit vers la camionnette jaune dont les portes arrières étaient grandes ouvertes.

« Ah, Oscar ! Ritchie ! J'espère que vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant pour moi cette fois-ci ! » Il sortit les mains des poches de sa blouse et les leva dans un geste pour dire 'qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous'.

Ritchie avait une grimace plaquée sur sa tête de fouine et Oscar lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

« Il a l'air pas mal, » répondit Oscar sur un ton sérieux et il sortit pour que le docteur Bates puisse voir à l'intérieur de la camionnette.

Le jeune homme reposait sur le dos sur le brancard les attaches avaient déjà été enlevées par avance pour l'arrivée du docteur. La première chose que Bates remarqua fut que le garçon était très grand et gringalet.

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda Bates tandis qu'il prenait une seringue de sa poche et se pencha pour faire une prise de sang au jeune homme pour de prochains tests.

« A la station de bus de Kettering, » répondit immédiatement Oscar.

« Ohio ? » Bates remit le capuchon sur la seringue et elle disparut dans sa poche. Ensuite, il en sortit une aiguille remplit d'un liquide jaune pale- un antibiotique à large spectre- qui le débarrasserait de n'importe quelle infection. Il tapota la fiole pour faire sortir les bulles d'air et il prit le bras du garçon, insérant doucement l'aiguille dans son coude.

« Oui monsieur ! » proclama Ritchie et Bates recula.

Lèche-cul, pensa le docteur et il se releva, faisant face aux deux hommes.

« Bon travail, » dit platement Bates, « Maintenant, emmenez-le à l'intérieur et faite le préparer. Vous savez que le sédatif ne dure pas une éternité. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et regardèrent le docteur retourner à l'intérieur.

« Allez, » grommela Oscar, « J'ai eu assez de cette merde pour ce soir. Emmenons-le à l'intérieur et il sera le problème de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ils sortirent le brancard de l'arrière de la camionnette et Oscar ajusta la hauteur pour que ce soit plus facile à pousser. Ritchie et Oscar guidèrent leur captif à peine conscient à l'intérieur et flânèrent à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs avant de monter dans un vieil ascenseur.

Le blond baissa le regard sur la frange de cheveux châtain couvrant le front du garçon et dit.

« Le gamin peut pas avoir plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, » marmonna-t-il, « J'ai une petite sœur du même âge. »

Oscar ne dit rien.

« Me demande où il va aller ? Tu sais ? Je veux dire, si il attendait un bus c'est qu'il avait un endroit où aller, » continua Ritchie, plus pour irriter Oscar. Il s'en fichait de l'âge du jeune homme ou de l'endroit où il allait. Il était ici maintenant et voilà.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au niveau du sous-sol et le trio en sortit. Oscar et Ritchie avancèrent dans un long couloir stérile, arrêtant momentanément le brancard quand le jeune homme frissonna et essaya de parler. Le son qu'il produisait ne pouvait pas être compris comme de vrais mots, c'était plus le bruit d'une respiration du genre _huhhhhh_ mais cela obligea Oscar à avancer beaucoup plus vite qu'habituellement.

« Lève le pied ! » gronda-t-il à Ritchie mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ils poussèrent les doubles portes, surprenant les techniciens de laboratoire qui travaillaient là.

« Bates le veut traité dès que possible, » dit Oscar dans un énorme élan d'autorité et il remua le bras du gamin pour se donner plus d'effet.

Un couple de techniciens s'approcha du brancard pendant que les conducteurs s'en allaient. Ils portaient des blouses blanches, des gants en latex et un masque bleu. La femme prit un stylo lumineux de sa poche et dirigea le faisceau dans l'œil du jeune homme.

« Hmm, » marmonna-t-elle en voyant les pupilles du garçon se contracter doucement, «Je dirais qu'on a environ une demi-heure. »

« C'est plus qu'assez, » grogna l'homme et il souleva le garçon jusqu'à le mettre en position assise.

« Hey ! Gamin ? Tu m'entends ? » dit fortement le scientifique et le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux vitreux en réponse.

« Aide-moi à le mettre sur la chaise, » dit l'homme et ils portèrent le jeune homme jusqu'à une simple chaise en plastique qui comportait des attaches sur les accoudoirs.

« J'pense pas qu'on en aura besoin, » commenta la femme, en désignant les lanières en cuir, « Il est encore dans les vapes. »

Le menton du jeune homme reposait sur sa poitrine mais il ne glissa pas de son siège et les techniciens commencèrent. L'homme attrapa une paire de ciseaux dans le tiroir d'à côté et il prit une poignée des cheveux du garçon. Le scientifique coupa rapidement de grosses touffes de cheveux lui donnant l'impression que le coiffeur du gamin était bourré quand il s'était occupé de lui. La femme alluma une tondeuse électrique et elle tondit le reste des cheveux jusqu'à ce que ce ne ressemble plus qu'à une barbe sombre.

Le jeune homme commençait à se réveiller pendant sa coupe de cheveux non voulue et il releva la tête, l'air hagard.

« D'n ? » marmonna le garçon mais les techniciens n'y firent pas attention. L'homme leva le garçon pour le mettre debout et bien qu'il chancela dangereusement, le garçon réussit à rester sur ses pieds.

Les scientifiques prirent les bras du garçon et le baladèrent à travers la pièce jusqu'à une cabine de douche ouverte. S'arrêtant juste devant, le retira la veste du garçon et la jeta sommairement sur le carrelage blanc.

Le duo travailla avec une brutalité évidente pendant qu'ils retiraient les vêtements du gamin, comme si ils l'avaient déjà fais une centaine de fois... Et c'était le cas.

Une fois le jeune homme nu, la femme ouvrit le robinet d'eau, ne s'encombrant pas de vérifier la température, et l'homme poussa le garçon sous le jet glacé.

Le garçon leva la tête pour regarder la pomme de douche comme si il n'en avait jamais vu une avant, son air dérouté comique. Des mains puissantes l'attrapèrent et le sortirent de la douche et l'homme et la femme l'habillèrent avec un pantalon à cordon bleu foncé et un t-shirt blanc. Enfin, la femme attacha un bracelet d'hôpital autour du poignet du jeune homme mais à la place de son nom il n'y avait qu'une série de chiffres et de lettres qui ne voulaient rien dire pour le garçon.

« Je pense que c'est un record, » sourit l'homme alors qu'il regardait sa montre.

« Vaut mieux que tu le montes dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne se réveille pour de bon, » répondit la femme, retournant son sourire.

« Tu crois que tu peux marcher ? » demanda l'homme au jeune homme, parlant très fort.

Le gloussa quand le sourcil du garçon se haussa de confusion mais il fit un pas tremblant en avant.

« Il récupère vite... Le doc Bates va aimer ça, » l'homme prit le bras du garçon et lui et la femme le conduisirent vers là d'où ils venaient, vers le même ascenseur mais cette fois, ils montaient.

Pendant qu'ils montaient de plus en plus haut, le jeune homme secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Il cligna deux fois et il regarda l'intérieur de l'ascenseur confusément.

« Quoi... Où... » essaya-t-il de dire mais il ne se rappelait plus comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait.

Une fois que l'ascenseur ait atteint l'étage voulu, les techniciens conduisirent le jeune homme confus à travers un couloir avec des portes métalliques. La tête du garçon se releva brusquement quand il entendit des pleurs venant de l'intérieur de l'une des salles.

Au bout du couloir, l'homme ouvrit une porte et regarda rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Allez, entre, » dit la femme d'une voix joyeuse et elle poussa le garçon à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme trébucha dans la pièce et s'effondra.

L'homme ferma la porte et la verrouilla.

Soupirant, la femme fit glisser son masque, « Heureusement que c'était le dernier ce soir. »

L'homme acquiesça, «T'as envie d'aller boire un verre avec moi ? »

La femme sourit, « Dans tes rêves ! »

Riant tous les deux, les techniciens marchèrent le long du couloir, leur pas résonnant sur le carrelage au sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Merci pour ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fanfiction en follow et/ou favorite. Tant pis pour les commentaires, mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter pour ça.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

Chapitre Deux

Sam frissonna, sentant le froid mais il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi. Il ouvrit les yeux précautionneusement et les referma rapidement. Où qu'il soit c'était incontestablement lumineux. Son esprit semblait brumeux et quand Sam essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait pas. Était-il malade ? S'était-il blessé durant une chasse ? Sam se ramassa doucement et il ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois- cette fois avec plus de succès en regardant du coin de l'œil. Sa tête l'élançait douloureusement au plus petit mouvement et son estomac protestait d'une manière dérangeante.

Sans regarder son environnement, Sam se lança en avant, paniqué, et se leva avec effort contre une bassine en acier qui avait été posée dans le coin.

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Sam alors qu'il avait un haut-le-cœur. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même tout contre la bassine, Sam gémissait de douleur quand sa tête le lançait avec agonie à chaque fois que son estomac essayait de se retourner.

A travers son esprit embrumé à cause du sédatif, une pensée brillait comme un phare en signe d'avertissement et cela terrifia Sam.

 _Quelque chose cloche. Ce n'est pas normal._

Sam eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur, sa gorge le brûlait et ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Épuisé, Sam se laissa tomber contre le mur blanchi à la chaux et essaya uniquement de contrôler sa respiration.

Soudain Sam se souvint de la gare routière à Kettering. Il se souvint d'avoir parlé à un employé plutôt âgé et... et... rien. Sam ne se rappelait de rien après ça.

Gémissant, Sam baissa rapidement la tête et il put voir le bracelet d'hôpital à son poignet.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Sam leva le bras et plissa ses yeux brouillés pour essayer de lire ce qui était imprimé sur la surface plastifiée du bracelet. Si il était bien dans un hôpital alors ça lui donnerait au moins quelques indices sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sam fronça les sourcils alors qu'il lisait les séries de chiffres et de lettres imprimées sur le morceau de plastique. Reposant la bassine, Sam s'obligea à regarder l'intérieur de la pièce, se demandant où étaient les instruments hospitaliers. Il devait certainement y avoir une infirmière avec lui.

Un regard et Sam réalisa qu'il n'était dans aucune sorte d'hôpital reconnaissable. Se forçant à se lever, Sam tituba vers la porte et tenta de tourner la poignée et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'était pas surpris de la trouver verrouillée.

Sam regarda à l'extérieur à travers la minuscule fenêtre renforcée par un grillage et il ne vit rien à part un mur blanc en face de la pièce où il était. Il observa pour peut-être dix longues minutes sans voir personne passer et il leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

Le cœur de Sam fit un bond quand le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent ses cheveux très courts et son crâne.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Sam laissa courir ses deux mains sur son tout nouveau crâne quasiment chauve.

Papa a toujours voulu que tu te coupes les cheveux, pensa Sam sans humour et il sentit de nouvelles larmes fraîches couler le long de ses joues.

Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Sam essuya ses yeux et baissa le regard sur ses vêtements. Ses pieds étaient nus et il ne portait qu'un pantalon à cordon et un t-shirt qui n'était définitivement pas le sien.

Où étaient _ses_ vêtements ?

Près d'hyperventiler à cause de la panique, Sam réussit à atteindre le lit de camp qui reposait contre un mur avant qu'il ne tombe. Plongeant sa tête dans son oreiller bosselé, Sam se leva difficilement encore une fois et retourna dans le coin avec la bassine. La puanteur acide de vieux vomi collant au lit de camp envoya une sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit de Sam.

Le plus jeune Winchester se plia soigneusement en boule, ses genoux pressant contre sa poitrine et ses bras enroulés autour de ses tibias. Fermant les yeux le plus fortement possible, Sam appela silencieusement sa famille.

Dean ! Papa ! Vous êtes où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Aidez-moi !

 _SPN_

Dean s'assit sur son lit au motel et sortit son téléphone. Il était totalement seul dans la chambre, son père était parti dans un petit restaurant pour prendre leur dîner et il décida que c'était le bon moment pour avoir des nouvelles de Sam.

Dean savait que son père fulminait encore contre la décision de Sam de partir donc il pensait que c'était mieux de parler à son frère seul à seul sans que leur père ne se mêle de leur conversation.

Dean fit défiler la liste de ses contacts et appuya sur le bouton APPELER quand il s'arrêta au numéro de Sam.

Le téléphone sonna une fois... deux fois... trois fois...

Dean fronça les sourcils mais secoua la tête, se disant que Sam ne voulait peut-être pas encore lui parler.

Laisse-lui une semaine pour s'habituer, se dit Dean. Seulement sept jours et après appelles-le.

Dean aurait aimé entendre la voix de son frère à l'instant, et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'attendre une semaine entière.

Tenté d'appeler une nouvelle fois et de laisser un message si nécessaire, Dean fut stoppé dans son élan quand son père frappa à la porte.

Jetant son téléphone, Dean se leva fatigué et ouvrit à John.

« J'espère que t'aimes les hamburgers, » dit le plus vieux des Winchesters avec un sourire.

Dean roula des yeux et s'écarta pour que son père puisse entrer. Dean prit un sac en papier marron des mains de son père tandis que le plus vieux déposait le porte-gobelet en carton avec les boissons sur la table en formica de la kitchenette.

Dean ouvrit le sac en papier et attrapa le cheeseburger au bacon qui l'attendait.

« Merci papa, » marmonna Dean avec la bouche pleine de bœuf haché et de fromage.

« De rien, fils, » dit John et il mordit dans son propre hamburger.

 _SPN_

Sam leva le regard quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une main avec un gant en latex fit glisser un plateau dans la pièce.

Sam ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et prit une profonde respiration. Il était épuisé il n'avait pas dormi et son abdomen le faisait se sentir comme si un champion de boxe l'avait pris pour un punching ball. Se dépliant doucement, Sam ouvrit encore les yeux et examina la nourriture sur le plateau.

Le plateau était fait dans un marron sombre en plastique avec quatre quartiers séparés. Un sandwich trônait dans la plus grande section avec un globe de gelée verte dans le quartier de droite. Quelqu'un avait pris le temps de faire des carottes et des branches de céleri- qui étaient disposées à gauche du sandwich- et il y avait une brique de jus de pomme nichée dans le dernier rectangle.

La nourriture de l'hôpital, pensa Sam et il prit le sandwich. Il l'éplucha de ses deux morceaux de pain et il décida que le jambon et le fromage semblaient bien assez inoffensifs. Sam se contenta de grignoter un coin du sandwich et il déambula dans la chambre. Toujours les mêmes murs blanchis à la chaux et le même carrelage blanc glissant qu'avant. Toujours le même lit de camp et la même bassine. Regardant le plafond, Sam vit qu'il était fait de plaques de fibres de verre qui étaient souvent trouvées dans les écoles.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, Sam essaya de se rappeler les événements qui l'avaient mené à son emprisonnement dans cet endroit mystérieux. Fermant les yeux en même temps qu'il mangeait une branche de céléri, Sam se concentra sur le vieil homme à la station de bus de Kettering.

Il se souvenait d'être déçu d'avoir raté le dernier bus et de devoir attendre jusqu'au matin pour le prochain. Le salarié lui avait suggéré d'aller dans un motel en bas de la rue mais Sam n'avait pas tellement d'argent sur lui et il pouvait simplement attendre au terminal gratuitement.

Sam pouvait aussi sentir le goût du soda et des chips qu'il avait mangé et il regarda tristement le repas sans imagination dans son plateau en plastique.

Il y avait une autre personne qui attendait dans l'aire de repos avec lui... une femme- mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle était une menace- avec qui il n'avait jamais parlé et elle dormait profondément de toute façon.

Un mal de tâte commença à l'élancer entre les yeux et il frotta douloureusement cet endroit.

Sam but le jus de pomme mais ignora la gelée. Poussant le plateau vers la porte, Sam retourna dans le coin de la pièce et s'assit, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

J'aurai du écouter les conseils du vieil homme et partir dans ce motel pour la nuit, pensa Sam, je ne serais pas là si je l'avais fait.

Sam renifla et se frotta les yeux tandis qu'il recommençait à pleurer.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, » marmonna-t-il à voix haute et il reposa sa joue contre ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

 _SPN_

Le docteur Bates regarda sa montre bracelet. Ils étaient en retard.

Soupirant, il arrangea les instruments disposés sur un plateau en métal couvert par un film stérile. « Dois-je les faire appeler ? » demanda l'infirmière.

Bates secoua la tête, « Ils ne devraient plus être très longs. »

Il s'était attendu à un retard la première fois était toujours la plus difficile.

Jetant une fois encore un regard à sa montre, Bates leva la tête quand il entendit des cris provenant du couloir.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Le docteur sourit et se leva.

Les portes de la salle d'examen s'ouvrirent brusquement et les deux agents hospitaliers malmenaient le garçon à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme était plus grand que les hommes qui le retenaient captif mais ce qu'ils perdaient en taille, ils le gagnaient en muscle. Chacun d'eux avait une poigne de fer sur les bras du garçon, le maintenant en place.

Le jeune homme regarda la chaise qui ressemblait à celle d'un dentiste et le docteur et il redoubla d'effort pour s'échapper.

Bates regarda silencieusement le jeune homme se tortiller entre les mains des agents. Il réussit à donner un coup de coude à un homme dans le ventre mais c'était tout ce qu'il réussit à faire avant d'être attaché à la chaise. Les agents hospitaliers lui agrippèrent un bras qui battait l'air et une main se cogna contre le plateau des instruments, les envoyant s'écraser au sol avant qu'ils n'aient pu réussir à le maintenir, attachant ses poignets aux accoudoirs de la chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » grogna d'un ton féroce le jeune homme.

Bates était choqué. Depuis le temps, il devrait être en train de pleurer et de supplier pour rentrer chez lui c'était ce que les autres avaient toujours fait... mais pas ce garçon... non, il était en _colère_.

« Infirmière, voudriez-vous m'apporter un nouvel assortiment d'instruments? » demanda-t-il et la femme acquiesça.

« Et une autre poche de sang, » ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.

« Une autre docteur ? » demanda l'infirmière hésitante.

« Vous avez mal compris ? » se moqua Bates et l'infirmière quitta la pièce pour s'exécuter.

Retournant son attention vers le captif, Bates nota que les pupilles du garçon étaient dilatées et que sa poitrine se soulevait avec effort.

« Calme-toi, » dit-il au jeune homme.

« Va te faire foutre ! » grogna le garçon et il se tendit contre les lanières, ses mains serrées en un poing.

Bates haussa les sourcils d'amusement. L'infirmière revint avec des instruments propres et la poche de sang demandée.

Les yeux du garçon suivaient le cheminement de la potence pour intraveineuse à côté de la chaise, une poche pour la collecte de sang pendait de l'un de ses bras fins couleur argent.

Bates replaça les instruments sur le plateau et ouvrit un sachet de cotons imbibés d'alcool.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » grogna le gamin mais Bates l'ignora.

« Ça ne fera pas mal, » l'informa Bates tandis qu'il passait le coton imbibé dans son coude.

« M-BSPN666, » sourit Bates quand il lut le code imprimé sur le bracelet d'hôpital au poignet du garçon, « Tu vis certainement en accord avec ton nom. »

« Laissez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » glapit le garçon, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand Bates prit une aiguille et l'attacha au mince tube qui s'introdusait dans le sac accroché à la potence de l'intraveineuse.

« Non ! Enlevez-ça ! » Maintenant, Bates voyait de la peur prendre vie dans les yeux verts du garçon et il sourit voracement.

« Tu es très spécial, tu sais ça ? » dit Bates tandis qu'il insérait l'aiguille dans le creux du coude du garçon, parlant au-dessus de ses cris outragés.

« Ton groupe sanguin est rare et c'est ce qui t'épargne, vraiment, » Bates fronça les sourcils quand aucun liquide pourpre ne coula dans le tube.

«Détend-toi, » dit-il au jeune homme, « Ou ça ne fera que prendre plus de temps. »

« Laissez-moi partir ! » répondit le garçon.

« Je peux te sédater si tu veux, » proposa Bates, « Mais je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le gamin le regarda un moment pendant qu'il essayait de décider si il bluffait vraiment avant de défaire son poing.

Bates attendit patiemment tandis que le sang coulait dans la poche jusqu'à la remplir complè des agents avança pour libérer le garçon mais le docteur leva une main, « Encore une je pense. »

« Quoi ?! » haleta le garçon, « Vous pouvez pas ! »

Bates retira l'aiguille et tendit la poche remplie de sang à l'infirmière pour s'en occuper.

Pendant qu'il préparait la seconde aiguille et la poche pour collecter le sang, Bates écouta les protestations du gamin.

« Vous êtes malade! C'est complètement fou ! Laissez-moi partir salaud ! »

« Je ne suis pas fou ! » craqua Bates et il piqua l'aiguille dans le coude du garçon, le faisant crier de douleur.

« Je suis juste cupide, » corrigea calmement le docteur.

Les yeux du garçon se plissèrent et il posa une question qui rendit confus et enchanta Bates avec ironie.

« Vous êtes des vampires ? »

« D'une certaine façon, » répondit le docteur avec un sourire. Il n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon mais il supposait que, oui, il était un vampire.

Une fois que la seconde poche fut pleine, le garçon se tut. Il était pale et son front était couvert de sueur.

« Une dernière chose avant que tu t'en ailles, » Bates prit une aiguille remplie d'un liquide clair.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le jeune homme avec méfiance.

« Des antibiotiques, » dit Bates.

Après l'injection, les agents hospitaliers défirent le dispositif de retenue et le mirent sur ses pieds. Prenant ses bras, les hommes poussèrent le garçon jusqu'à la porte mais il ne se débattit pas cette fois.

 _SPN_

L'ascenseur filait frénétiquement et c'était tout ce sur quoi Sam pouvait se concentrer pour ne pas vomir. Il baissa la tête et il put observer ses pieds et il souhaita de pouvoir juste s'allonger.

Les hommes agrippant ses bras semblaient immunisés à sa misère et le firent rapidement entrer dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

L'un des hommes déverrouilla la porte pendant que l'autre tenait le bras de Sam avec une prise douloureuse. Le plus jeune des Winchester commença à ressentir les effets secondaires- il était si fatigué- et il trébucha quand il fut poussé dans sa chambre.

Sam ne se dérangea pas pour se retourner quand il entendit le verrou se mettre en place. Il s'abaissa jusqu'au sol et pressa sa joue contre le carrelage froid.

 _W_

Sam frappal'un des hommes à l'entre-jambe avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper et il courut jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Il cogna la porte de l'ascenseur et appuya avec la paume de sa main sur les boutons, priant pour que les portes s'ouvrent pour lui.

« Merde, » marmonna-t-il quand il jeta un regard en arrière et qu'il vit les deux hommes venant vers lui.

Sam pleura quand l'un d'eux l'attrapa par la nuque et le jeta hors d'atteinte des portes de l'ascenseur.

« Tu vas payer pour ça, » grogna l'homme qu'il avait frappé et il lui donna un coup de poing au visage.

« Bates aura ta tête si tu l'embrouilles, » prévint le second homme.

« Ce tas de merde va payer pour m'avoir secoué, » argumenta le premier. Sam leva les mains pour protéger son visage contre d'autres punitions quand le second homme le protégea.

« Allez, » grommela-t-il, « Laissons le doc gérer ça. »

Sam n'essaya pas de s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Il était sûr qu'il se ferait rouer de coups jusqu'au sang si il essayait. Il pouvait déjà sentir son œil gonfler à cause du coup de poing reçu.

L'ascenseur descendit et ils en sortirent à un étage que Sam ne connaissait pas. Il arrêta de marcher, forçant ses gardiens à faire une halte.

« Où on est ? » demanda-t-il, même si il ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Tu penses que le doc Bates va faire que prendre ton sang ? » grimaça cruellement l'homme qui l'avait frappé.

Le rythme cardiaque de Sam accéléra et il commença à se débattre.

« Ramenez-moi ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Ramenez-moi dans ma chambre ! S'il vous plaît ! » supplia Sam de peur.

« Pas le temps pour ça, » dit l'homme qui avait un penchant pour la lutte et donna un coup bas à l'abdomen de Sam, lui coupant le souffle- et l'envie de se battre.

Sam observa lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la nouvelle pièce et il gémit de peur.

« Non, » supplia-t-il quand il remarqua Bates et une infirmière portant une blouse verte, des gants, un masque et une charlotte.

« S'il vous plaît, » essaya encore Sam, « Je serais sage... Je ne me débattrais pas... Vous pouvez prendre mon sang... Ça m'est égal... »

Les yeux de Bates se plissèrent au-dessus de son masque et il pointa le visage de Sam, « Qui a fait ça ? »

« Le petit con a essayé de s'échapper, » répondit effrontément l'auteur de l'acte.

« Merde, Elridge ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis sur le fait de les frapper ? » lança Bates, « Si vous les frappez, plus personne ne voudra d'eux ! »

Sam eut un mouvement de recul aux mots du docteur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours te le rappeler ? Nous servons une clientèle haut de gamme et ils veulent que tout soit parfait ! » continua en colère Bates.

« Désolé doc, » s'excusa Elridge, « Mais la petite merde m'a frappé dans les noix ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne lui auriez pas donné une petite leçon ? »

Bates lâcha un soupir et s'approcha de Sam. Le jeune homme tressaillit quand le docteur toucha le côté de son visage avec une main gantée.

« Je serais bien plus subtil, » répondit-il doucement à la question de son camarade.

« S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça, » supplia Sam mais Bates ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention.

« Mettez-le sur la table, » dit distraitement le docteur et Sam fit une ultime tentative pour se libérer.

Les agents malmenèrent Sam sur la table d'opération et l'attachèrent quand il fut enfin allongé sur le ventre.

Sam était pratiquement pantelant son cœur battait la chamade tandis que le docteur Bates approchait avec un masque à gaz.

«Tant que je ne peux pas te faire confiance pour rester tranquille, tu dois te laisser faire, » expliqua le docteur, son ennui évident dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda effrayé Sam.

Le docteur l'ignora et pressa le masque en plastique sur la bouche et le nez de Sam.

Une légère odeur écœurante emplit les poumons de Sam et les lumières semblèrent devenir de plus en plus brillantes pendant un instant avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et qu'il plonge dans les ténèbres accueillantes.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Tout d'abord, merci à **Courtney Ackles** et **Clo** pour leur soutien ! Je n'abandonnerai pas cette traduction, je te rassure.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

Chapitre Trois

Sam roula sur le côté et gémit de douleur, sa main survolant sa hanche pendant un instant.

Il regarda à travers la pièce jusqu'à la porte et il espéra que Dean et son père débouleraient à l'intérieur et l'emporteraient loin d'ici.

Sam ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais il devinait que ça faisait plus d'une quinzaine de jours. La petite fenêtre était bien trop haute pour que Sam puisse l'atteindre et elle ne diffusait pas tellement de luminosité. La moitié du temps Sam ne pouvait même pas dire quel moment de la journée il était. Quand les lumières dans sa chambre s'éteignaient- pour la nuit supposait Sam- il était plongé dans les ténèbres pendant ce qui semblait être des heures et malgré le fait d'être assez âgé pour ne plus avoir peur du noir, Sam n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il ne pouvait pas exactement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Bates n'était pas satisfait avec juste son sang et il avait alors commencé à extraire de la moelle osseuse. Cela ruinait l'hypothèse que Bates soit un vampire. Sam commençait à réaliser que le docteur n'était peut-être pas un monstre du tout- ou du moins pas le type de monstre auquel il était habitué- mais rien de plus qu'un humain. Cela n'apaisait pourtant pas la peur de Sam les humains pouvait être aussi dangereux que n'importe quels démons ou goules.

Sam savait qu'il y avait d'autres personnes avec lui à part le docteur et ses camarades. Il entendait les cris des autres prisonniers quand ils étaient traînés dans le couloir, parfois retournant dans leur chambres mais pas le plus souvent.

Sam tripota le bracelet d'hôpital à son poignet. Il lut le code imprimé sur la bande plastifiée pour la centième fois.

« M-BSPN666, » chuchota Sam mais le sens de la combinaison de ces chiffres et de ces lettres lui échappait.

Fermant les yeux, Sam essaya de dormir malgré la profonde douleur à sa hanche. Au lieu de plonger dans l'inconscience, Sam pensa à son frère et son père. Il se demandait s'ils savaient qu'il avait disparu et, si c'était le cas, s'ils allaient le trouver.

Une larme coula et roula sur la joue de Sam et il commença à sangloter. Il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié pour quelque chose avant. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore Bates le laisserait en vie... Il se demandait si en ce moment-même le docteur n'était pas en train de préparer un mélange mortel de poisons pour l'injecter dans ses veines pendant qu'il lui sourirait et lui dirait que ce sont des antibiotiques. Si Bates était indifférent à lui prendre son sang et sa moelle osseuse, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait prendre d'autre ? Le plus jeune Winchester ne se leurrait pas. Il savait que le docteur pouvait prendre sa vie à n'importe quel moment. Il savait que finalement Bates se lasserait de lui et il serait impuissant pour l'arrêter s'il voulait le tuer.

« Quelqu'un s'il vous plaît aidez-moi, » murmura Sam misérablement. Il attira ses genoux contre sa poitrine, plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller- ignorant l'odeur de vomissure imprégnée depuis longtemps- et il pleura jusqu'à tomber de sommeil épuisé.

 _SPN_

La première fois que Dean appela et tomba sur la boite vocale de Sam, il ne paniqua pas.

La seconde fois que Dean appela et tomba sur la boite vocale de Sam, il laissa un message.

La troisième fois que Dean appela et tomba sur la boite vocale de Sam, il commença à sentir que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

John regarda curieusement par dessus son journal son aîné.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-il à Dean tandis que le jeune homme fixait son téléphone portable, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Sam ne répond pas à son téléphone, » répondit Dean.

John haussa les épaules, « Il est peut-être occupé. »

Dean secoua la tête, « Non, j'ai laissé un message et je _sais_ que Sam m'aurait répondu. »

John se renfonça dans son siège et posa son crayon. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Dean. Peut-être que Sam voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul maintenant qu'il avait décidé qu'il voulait aller étudier au lieu de chasser des monstres et de sauver des gens.

Dean sembla lire l'expression sur le visage de John et il protesta, « Oh non, Sam ne nous aurait pas simplement abandonné, papa. Il nous aurait au moins appelé pour nous laisser savoir qu'il était arrivé à Stanford sain et sauf, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas fils, » marmonna John et il laissa courir une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. Depuis que Sam était devenu un adolescent, John avait trouvé qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment son plus jeune fils ainsi que la manière dont il avait agi la nuit où il était parti. Le plus vieux des Winchester ne serait pas du tout surpris si son garçon avait décidé d'en rester là avec eux ainsi qu'avec la vie de chasseur.

Dean secoua la tête et essaya encore une fois le numéro de son frère.

Sam ne les aurait pas mis entre parenthèse, Dean en était certain. Même si il était toujours hors de lui depuis leur dispute, il pouvait au moins parlé à son grand frère. N'est-ce pas ?

 _SPN_

L'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill de Marshalltown, dans l'Iowa, s'étendait sur une énorme parcelle de terre d'environ neuf kilomètres et demi en-dehors de la ville. L'hôpital avait été construit à la fin des années 1950 et il était considéré pour être l'établissement de soin psychiatrique de toute première qualité de l'État. Le rez-de-chaussé comprend un jardin spacieux et une serre, un court de tennis, et une piscine creusée. Cathcart Hall- la résidence principale- était un grand bâtiment fait de briques rouges qui était assis sur une colline artificielle, cerné de rosiers entretenus soigneusement. Les visiteurs et les passants aussi ont une belle vue du hall depuis la route et ils disent souvent au personnel qu'ils apprécient et se sentaient réconfortés par son charme.

Le docteur Bates sourit à la jeune femme dans la salle des infirmières quand elle l'accueillit. Il fit un signe de tête aux autres visages familiers tandis qu'il passait sans leur donner sa totale attention. Il était en mission. Faisant son chemin vers les ascenseurs, Bates resserra sa cravate et vérifia son attaché-case pour la centième fois ce matin.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était nerveux, non il était déjà passé par là assez de fois pour savoir que Findlay lui faisait confiance l'émotion qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et qui rendait ses mains moites de sueur était l'excitation.

Bates avait l'ascenseur pour lui tout seul et il recula un peu à l'écoute de la petite musique de fond qui sortait des hauts-parleurs. Il resserra sa cravate par habitude même si il savait qu'elle n'était pas de travers.

Il salua un confrère quand une femme entra dans l'ascenseur.

« Comment vont les choses au North ? » demanda-t-elle à Bates sur le ton de la conversation.

Il répondit impassible, «Comme d'habitude. »

La femme docteur sourit, « Continuez comme ça. »

Bates eut un petit sourire et sortit de l'ascenseur quand il s'arrêta à son étage. Marchant de façon décontractée à travers les bureaux et ne prenant pas garde au papier peint à fleurs sur les murs, il frappa brusquement à la porte en bois au bout du couloir.

« Entrez, » appela la voix de Findlay et Bates entra dans le bureau du directeur.

« Qu'avez-vous cette fois-ci ? » demanda Findlay, la curiosité dans la voix.

Bates marcha droit vers le bureau de l'homme plus jeune et posa dessus son attaché-case.

« Juste le même lot que d'habitude, Will, » marmonna-t-il un peu ennuyé.

William Findlay, directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill, soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur sable, ses yeux bleus prenant déjà un air absent.

Bates en sortit une dizaine de gros dossiers et il les étala pour que Findlay les examine. Le jeune homme consulta deux d'entre eux, jetant à peine un coup d'œil aux photos des jeunes hommes et femmes aux cranes chauves et avec l'air d'un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

«Tu aurais pu m'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre si tout ce que tu voulais c'était me donner ça, » dit Findlay à Bates, appuyant ses propos en agitant les dossiers.

Le docteur le regarda et sourit, « J'aurais pu mais je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait le plaisir de te montrer ça. »

Bates ouvrit l'un des dossiers qu'il n'avait pas tendu au directeur et pointa l'image d'un jeune garçon qui avait été attachée avec un trombone aux formulaires. Le jeune homme avait un visage mince, un nez un peu long, des cheveux mal rasés qui devait être couleur noisette si on leur permettait de pousser et des yeux verts. A la place de l'air appeuré habituel, le garçon regardait dans la direction de celui qui prenait sa photo.

Findlay souleva la photo et allait lire les informations sur le gamin quand Bates glissa le dossier hors d'atteinte et le reprit.

« Il a été trouvé dans l'Ohio, peut pas avoir plus de vingt ans, » dit Bates au directeur, « En pleine forme. Pas une seule chose de travers avec lui. »

Findlay joignit les mains et les laissa sur le bureau, « Bien. Il devrait rapporter de l'argent. »

Bates sourit le sachant déjà, « Il a un groupe sanguin rare, Will. Et c'est un donneur universel. »

« Donc tu vas vouloir le garder pendant un moment, » dit le directeur et Bates acquiesça.

Findlay se reposa dans son fauteuil pivotant, « D'accord, bon, North est ton domaine. »

Bates tendit le dossier du jeune homme pour le mettre avec les autres. Se penchant au-dessus du bureau il serra la main de Findlay et se redressa, lissant son costume.

Avant d'atteindre la porte, le docteur se retourna, « En passant, nous devons mettre fin au F-CNJW89 plus tôt aujourd'hui. »

« Je vais faire déchiqueter son dossier immédiatement, » promit Findlay et Bates quitta le bureau.

Bates sifflota pendant qu'il marchait dans le couloir et il décida de prendre les escaliers au lieu de l'ascenseur ne serait-ce que pour échapper à la petite musique guillerette. Il salua rapidement l'infirmière de garde pendant qu'il entrait dans le hall et sortait dans l'air vif de septembre.

North était bien le domaine du docteur Arthur Bates. Tous à l'intérieur de ces murs étaient ses sujets et sa loi était tyrannique. Construit seulement deux ans après Cathcart Hall, le North Hall ne comportait aucune de ces briques rouges caractéristiques. Pensé de façon originale pour enfermer les patients dangereux et « incurables », le North Hall sortait de terre comme une tour massive grise. Sous le joug de Bates, la résidence était son propre terrain de jeu où de jeunes hommes et femmes étaient forcés de donner leur sang et même leurs organes pour la clientèle du docteur. Findlay était le gardien de North Hall. Personne de Cathcart Hall n'entrerait dans la résidence aussi longtemps que William Findlay continuerait de recevoir une part du profit que faisait Bates. Findlay était heureux de détourner le regard du travail de Bates aussi longtemps qu'il n'interférait pas avec le reste de l'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill. Comme Bates, William Findlay était aussi un homme cupide et son avarice gagnerait toujours contre les vies des hommes et des femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 _SPN_

Le téléphone de Dean faisait résonner les accords de « Smoke on the Water » et le jeune chasseur sauta presque sur l'appareil, souriant car il _savait_ que c'était Sam qui appelait.

« Sammy, où est-ce que tu- » Dean s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand il fut accueilli par une voix masculine inconnue.

« Est-ce que je parle à un John ou Dean Winchester ? » demanda l'homme et immédiatement Dean savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

S'éclaircissant la voix, Dean fit bonne figure, « C'est Dean Winchester. Je peux savoir qui m'appelle ? »

« Shérif Evan Teller du département de police de Kettering, » répondit l'homme et Dean se détendit un peu.

« Oh, vous voulez parler à mon père alors, » Dean repoussa tristement le téléphone de son oreille et le tendit à John qui venait tout juste de rentrer avec leur dîner dans des sacs en papier marron.

Les deux Winchester firent un échange et Dean ouvrit avec impatience le plat à emporter graisseux, inspirant l'odeur des frites et des hamburgers.

« Allô ? » demanda John, gardant un œil sur son fils aîné pour être sûr que Dean ne se laisse pas emporter et avale son hamburger par la même occasion.

« John Winchester ? Ici le Shérif Teller du département de police de Kettering, » répéta l'homme.

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda John, un peu confus. Ils ne recevaient jamais de coup de fil de la police à moins qu'ils ne connaissent quelqu'un dans la police. John était presque sûr qu'il ne connaissait personne à Kettering, dans l'Ohio.

« Avez-vous un fils du nom de Samuel ? » demanda Teller et John sentit un sentiment d'effroi lui traverser le cœur.

« Oui, » répondit-il, « C'est à propos de quoi, Shérif ? »

« Le sac de voyage de votre fils a été retrouvé dans une poubelle à l'extérieur de la gare Greyhound de ma ville, monsieur, » répondit Teller et la poigne de John sur le téléphone se resserra.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama John, poussant Dean à lever le regard de son repas et à hausser un sourcil de curiosité.

« Je préférerais ne pas discuter des détails au téléphone, » dit Teller mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus le père effrayé reprit.

« Vous avez trouvé Sam ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda John et Dean se leva d'un bond de sa chaise pour se mettre nerveusement aux côtés de son père.

« Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons trouvé que le sac de votre fils mais- » commença une nouvelle fois Teller, ayant toujours détesté cette partie du travail, quand il entendit John parler à Dean.

« Range tes affaires, Dean, on doit aller dans l'Ohio, » lança inutilement John à son aîné.

« John ? Monsieur Winchester, » Teller réussit à capter l'attention de l'homme désespéré, « Je dois juste vous poser une question avant que vous ne vous en alliez : Saviez-vous que Samuel se trouvait là ? »

John soupira, « Non, mais je savais qu'il était parti, si c'est ce que vous vouliez dire. Il partait en Californie pour l'université. »

« Très bien monsieur, » dit Teller et John pouvait déjà entendre les questions sous-entendues qui naissaient sûrement dans la tête de l'homme : _Si votre fils partait si loin pour étudier, est-ce qu'il fuyait quelque chose ? Pourquoi faire prendre à votre fils les transports en commun ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir conduit à travers le pays vous-même ?_

John raccrocha le téléphone et le lança à Dean qui le rattrapa adroitement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? Où est Sam ? » demanda son fils en urgence tandis qu'il prenait leur deux sacs et les portait vers la porte, son dîner complètement oublié.

John attendit qu'ils soient en sécurité à l'intérieur de l'Impala avant de parler, sortant du parking sans même regarder.

« Quelqu'un a trouvé le sac de ton frère dans une poubelle, » dit-il discrètement, terrifié par ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Dean en resta bouche bée pendant un moment et il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, « Non, oh non... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que Sam va bien ? »

John secoua la tête, « Je ne sais pas. Le Shérif a dit qu'ils n'ont trouvé que le sac de Sam. »

Dean frissonna et enroula ses bars autour de son ventre.

Ça allait être un long voyage jusqu'en Ohio.

 _W_

Le voyage jusqu'à Kettering avait été silencieux et tendu. Aucun des Winchester ne parla et Dean ne pensa même pas à allumer la radio.

Les deux hommes essayaient de ne pas paniquer de façon irrationnelle ils se disaient à eux-même que le plus probable était que Sam allait parfaitement bien et qu'il avait juste, quoi, décidé de jeter son sac à dos dans une poubelle de la station de bus ? Oui, c'était plausible.

John agrippait le volant de l'Impala jusqu'à voir ses jointures blanchir.

Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était que son plus jeune fils, son petit garçon pouvait être dans le pétrin, merde, il pouvait être... non, John ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Sam était en vie.

Dean écouta distraitement le cliquetis des Legos dans le chauffage de la voiture de collection. Il se rappelait vivement ce jour, c'était le jour où Sam avait coincé l'un de ses petits soldats verts dans le cendrier à l'arrière. Dean sourit tristement à ce souvenir.

Ah, Sam, où es-tu ? S'inquiéta Dean. Dean n'avait pas pensé que Sam s'en irait et disparaîtrait tout simplement dans le grand large. Le gamin voulait s'en aller pour aller étudier mais pas pour disparaître des écrans radars complètement.

Dean s'essuya rageusement les yeux alors que les larmes commençaient à le picoter. Il attira l'attention de son père qui le regardait du coin de l'œil et il marmonna quelque chose à propos d'allergie.

John offrit à son fils un sourire peu réjouissant et il détacha une main du volant pour serrer l'épaule de Dean.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver Sam, » Il essayait de paraître optimiste.

Dean n'avait aucun doute qu'il retrouverait Sam. La seule question était, est-ce qu'ils le voulaient ?

Sa gorge se serra alors qu'il imaginait son frère de dix-huit ans allongé, froid et immobile sur la table de la morgue. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu aller étudier.

Ressaisis-toi, Dean ! Se réprimanda-t-il tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé alors avant de devenir morose et sinistre, attend d'entendre ce que les flics ont à dire !

Dean ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait attendre aussi longtemps. Il voulait retrouver son frère _maintenant_!

Soupirant, Dean tourna la tête pour qu'il puisse voir à travers la fenêtre du coté passager, ne regardant pas vraiment le paysage qui défilait, John poussant l'Impala aussi vite qu'elle pouvait sans attirer l'attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **Courtney Ackles** pour son commentaire. Merci de continuer de suivre cette aventure !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

Chapitre Quatre

Sam regarda avec lassitude sa nourriture. Un sandwich- jambon fromage- posé à côté des familières carottes et branches de céléri. Un globe marron de pudding et une brique de jus contenant du jus de fruit avait été ajouté pour donner quelque chose de différent, devina Sam.

Son bras lui faisait mal. Les creux de ses deux coudes étaient violet et bleu avec des ecchymoses. Des points rouge foncé et noir de la taille d'une aiguille indiquaient les plaies causées par les seringues.

Sam leva une main et la fit courir sur son crâne. Le jour d'avant- ou est-ce que c'était il y avait deux jours ? Sam ne savait pas c'était de plus en difficile de savoir l'heure dans cet endroit- il avait été poussé dans une pièce qui lui semblait presque familière et il avait été attaché à une chaise pour que des étrangers avec une tondeuse puissent s'occuper du bazar qu'étaient ses cheveux.

Sam s'était débattu violemment quand les agents hospitaliers avaient essayé de le pousser sur la chaise. Il se débattait toujours, et donc ils étaient parés. Il frissonna quand il pensa au bourdonnement et au vrombissement que la tondeuse électrique avait fait, comme des ongles sur un tableau noir ou la fraise du dentiste. Sam savait que ça ne servait à rien de lutter, il n'arriverait pas à s'échapper et tout ce que cela faisait c'était de le laisser épuisé de toute façon.

Mais se soumettre serait comme céder, abandonner et Sam n'allait pas faire ça. Même si tous ses combats ne faisaient qu'ennuyer Bates, Sam ressentait un peu de satisfaction de savoir qu'il rendait la vie du docteur fou un peu plus difficile.

« Mon Dieu, c'est pathétique, » marmonnait Sam à voix haute et il prit le sandwich sur le plateau.

Sam renifla la garniture, n'étant pas sûr si la viande et le fromage étaient encore mangeables mais il décida que, si Bates le bourrait d'antibiotiques, il pouvait tester leurs effets.

 _SPN_

John et Dean serrèrent chacun leur tour la main du Shérif Teller. John avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent directement à la station de police et son aîné n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Pour Dean, plus vite ils trouvaient ce qui était arrivé à Sam, plus vite ils le ramèneraient avec eux.

Teller avait conduit les Winchester dans une salle d'interrogatoire vide pour plus d'intimité dans le commissariat animé. Le Shérif s'assit en face des deux hommes, posant ses mains sur la table et soupira.

« Vous voulez du café ? » demanda-t-il, « Il est dégueulasse mais vous semblez en avoir besoin. »

Dean secoua la tête et John dit, « Tout ce qu'on veut c'est savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sam. »

Le Shérif Teller acquiesça, « Je comprends votre inquiétude. J'ai juste besoin de vous poser quelques questions pour commencer. »

Dean et John devinrent immédiatement anxieux. Bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait quelque chose à cacher, l'idée d'être impliquée dans la disparition de Sam s'ajoutait à leur inquiétude.

« On est des suspects ? » demanda John sur ses gardes.

Les sourcils épais du Shérif Teller se haussèrent de surprise à la question, « Bien sûr que non ! On a juste besoin de se faire une idée sur ce qu'il s'est passé avant que Samuel ne disparaisse. »

Dean grinça des dents à l'utilisation du non complet de son frère, « C'est Sam. Il préfère Sam. »

Teller s'éclaircit la gorge, « Je suis désolé. Sam, donc. »

Les trois hommes se retournèrent quand la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit et qu'un policier entra. Dean vit un instant de reconnaissance traverser le visage de son père à la vue de l'homme mais elle s'évapora très vite. Dean ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu cet homme. Il était bien plus vieux que John, avec des cheveux bruns qui grisonnaient au niveau des tempes et des yeux rusés. Il était grand- pas aussi grand que John cependant- et raide.

« Ah, agent Kaylor, » annonça Teller et il se leva pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

« Monsieur Winchester, » continua-t-il, « Je vous présente notre enquêteur Deacon Kaylor. Il est chargé du cas de votre fils. »

Dean et John serrèrent tous les deux la main de l'agent avant de se rassoir.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire exactement comment vous avez trouvé les affaires de Sam ? demanda John mais le Shérif secoua la tête.

« Je voudrais d'abord vous poser quelques questions, si ça ne vous gêne pas. » dit Teller. D'après le visage de John, ça le gênait mais il ne se plaignit pas. A la place il fit un geste de la main signifiant 'allez-y'.

« Quel jour Samuel- Sam- a-t-il quitté la maison ? » demanda Teller et Dean se redressa.

« Le vingt août, » dit-il immédiatement.

« Très bien, » dit Teller, « Et Sam s'en allait en Californie ? A l'université de Stanford ? »

« Oui, » répondit John, avant de demander, « Est-ce que vous avez les affaires de Sam ? Est-ce que nous pourrions les récupérer ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il était sûr que son père n'avait pas précisé dans quel établissement Sam avait été accepté pendant qu'il parlait au téléphone avec le Shérif.

Ils avaient probablement du regarder dans le sac de Sam réalisa Dean et il croisa les bras, se sentant mis à nu pour son frère absent.

« Les affaires de votre fils vont vous être retournées plus tard, » répondit Teller vaguement, « Pourquoi Sam prenait-il les transports en commun ? Vous avez de toute évidence un véhicule je l'ai vu quand vous êtes arrivés. »

« Hey ! » craqua Dean mais il s'arrêta quand son père posa une main sur son bras.

John frotta une main contre sa bouche. Mentir ne les aiderait pas, surtout si la vie de Sam était en jeu.

« Sam ne nous a pas quitté en bons termes, » répondit-il aussi vaguement que Teller plus tôt.

Teller grogna, « Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes battus ? »

John soupira, souhaitant ne pas avoir à laver son linge sale devant le Shérif mais ça les aiderait à trouver Sam- et à l'enlever de la liste des suspects- et puis il trouva que c'était nécessaire.

« Je n'étais pas heureux que Sam s'en aille, si c'est ce que vous pensez, » confessa finalement John.

Dean pensa que c'était l'euphémisme de l'année. Se rappelant l'engueulade entre son frère et leur père, John était un peu plus que 'pas heureux' à propos de la décision de son fils de chercher une meilleure éducation.

« Est-ce que vous en êtes venus au poing ? » demanda Teller et Dean se redressa, sa chaise raclant sur le linoleum dans sa précipitation.

« Attendez ! Est-ce qu'on est accusé de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il indigné.

« Dean, assis-toi ! » siffla John mais Dean secoua la tête.

« Papa ! Il est en train de te demander si tu l'a frappé ! » argumenta-t-il.

« Je sais ça Dean ! » gronda John et il se tourna vers le Shérif, « Non, je n'a jamais touché à mon fils. Nous nous sommes disputés, c'est vrai. On a crié, dit des choses qu'on ne pensait pas mais je n'ai jamais levé la main sur mon garçon. »

« Très bien, » Teller leva les mains, « Calmons nous pendant un moment, voilà. »

Dean récupéra sa chaise et s'assit en colère et vexé, regardant avec méfiance le Shérif.

Gardant le même ton, John continua, « Je suis mécanicien de profession. J'étais dans les Marines. Je n'ai même jamais terminé le lycée. J'avais peur pour Sam... Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille si loin. Avec toutes les choses horribles qu'on entend aux infos j'avais peur pour mon fils. »

Teller acquiesça pour s'excuser, « Je comprends. Je suis désolé de devoir poser ces questions mais dans des cas comme ça on doit être sûr de pouvoir éliminer les membres de la famille. »

« Nous comprenons, » dit John, « N'est-ce pas, Dean ? »

« Ouais, » marmonna Dean, regardant toujours le Shérif avec méfiance.

« Okay, » Teller retira son chapeau et passa une main dans ses maigres cheveux gris, « Quand était la dernière fois où vous avez parlé à Sam ? »

Dean repensa au message qu'il avait laissé sur le répondeur du téléphone de son frère, « La nuit où il est parti. »

Même l'agent Kaylor semblait surpris par cette annonce.

« On était tous plutôt sensible après que Sam soit parti donc nous n'avons pas essayé de l'appeler avant, » expliqua Dean, « Je ne l'ai pas appelé pendant la première semaine parce que je pensais qu'il voulait s'habituer. »

John acquiesça, « Quand Dean appelait Sam et qu'il n'avait aucune réponse nous avions pensé qu'il avait oublié son téléphone dans le dortoir ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais Dean a essayé encore... et Sam ne répondait toujours pas... »

John sentit ses yeux devenir brûlants et il baissa rapidement le regard sur la table en acier. Il aurait du savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, merde ! Il était un chasseur et il n'avait pas réalisé que son cadet était en danger dès la première fois où il n'avait pas répondu à son frère.

« Une autre question et s'il vous plaît, ne vous sentez pas offensés, » demanda le Shérif aux Winchester.

Dean se tendit, attendit l'explosion de la bombe.

« Où étiez-vous le soir du vingt août entre dix heures quarante-deux et onze heures trente ? »

John réfléchit. Il avait été dans une bibliothèque à Altoona, en Pennsylvanie à essayer de trouver des informations sur un poltergeist.

« On était au motel en train de prendre un dîner tard, » mentit Dean.

Les sourcils gris de Teller se rejoignirent, « Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous étiez mécanicien. »

John acquiesça, « Je voyage beaucoup l'économie, vous savez. »

Dean ajouta, « Il est meilleur que l'AAA (American Automobile Association). »

« Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, » dit Teller et il se leva, « Je vous laisse entre les mains expertes de l'agent Kaylor. »

John acquiesça, serra la main du Shérif et le regarda partir avant de se retourner vers le policier d'État.

« Deke ! Sale enflure ! » sourit John et il se pencha pour une étreinte virile avec l'agent.

Dean s'assit juste sidéré pendant que les deux amis se saluaient.

 _SPN_

Sam se débattit pendant que les agents hospitaliers le conduisaient à travers le couloir. Il était fatigué et endolori mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

« Arrête de te tortiller ! » céda l'un des agents mais l'ordre ne réussit qu'à rendre Sam encore plus bagarreur. Il traîna des pieds sur le sol en linoleum, obligeant les agents à supporter tout son poids- pas qu'il soit lourd, il avait beaucoup perdu depuis qu'il était arrivé- et il sourit quand il entendit les deux hommes haleter tandis qu'ils le traînaient dans le couloir.

« Peut-être que Bates devrait juste te lobotomiser, » ricana le deuxième agent, « Ça te ferait taire. »

Cette seule pensée dérangea l'estomac de Sam mais il ne le montra pas. A la place, il prit appui sur ses talons et réussit presque à se libérer de ses geôliers quand ils lâchèrent brusquement ses bras, ignorant qu'il avait arrêté de les suivre.

« Fils de- » grogna l'agent qui avait parlé en premier et il agrippa le bras de Sam avec une poigne qui laisserait des marques.

Sam essaya de s'y soustraire mais il était piégé.

« Plus aussi drôle maintenant, hein ? » sourit l'agent d'un air suffisant pendant que son partenaire resserrait lui aussi ses doigts autour du biceps de Sam.

Sam tenta de ne pas être effrayé quand il entrèrent dans la pièce avec la chaise de dentiste. Au moins ils ne l'avaient pas emmené dans la salle d'opération il en était content.

Le docteur Bates le remarqua et sourit à Sam avec condescendance.

«Pourquoi tu souris? » grogna Sam avec le plus de colère qu'il pouvait rassembler.

Bates ne fit que glousser et ne répondit pas. Peu importait. Sam préférait ne pas savoir à quoi le trouduc' pouvait sourire.

« Messieurs, » Le docteur fit signe aux agents hospitaliers et ils poussèrent Sam vers la chaise.

L'un des hommes bouscula Sam contre le siège et le tint là à l'aide d'une main sur la poitrine. Il attrapa le poignet de Sam et le pressa contre l'accoudoir et serra fermement avec expérience les sangles- probablement plus que nécessaire- pendant que son partenaire sanglait l'autre bras.

Les agents s'écartèrent furtivement et regardèrent, souriant, Bates se préparer pour extraire le sang.

Sam siffla de douleur pendant que le docteur insérait l'aiguille dans la chair déjà tendre de son coude et regardait fasciné son sang tourbillonner dans le tube et dans la poche qui y était reliée.

« Pas si mal, hein ? » dit Bates d'un air complice et Sam se demanda jusqu'où cela pouvait aller.

 _W_

Sam se roula en boule sur le lit de camp et mit ses mains devant ses yeux. Des larmes brûlantes- larmes qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul- glissèrent entre ses doigts. Il frissonna et enserra ses genoux, souhaitant avoir une couverture pour un peu de chaleur.

Il se demanda si son père et son frère savaient qu'il avait disparu. Il espérait que ce soit le cas parce que cela signifierait qu'ils étaient en train de le chercher.

Peut-être qu'ils pensent que tu es à l'université, se dit Sam sombrement, peut-être qu'ils sont encore en colère après toi pour les avoir quitté.

« Non, » murmura Sam d'une voix frêle et tremblante, « Ils savent. Ils savent et ils arrivent pour moi en ce moment. A n'importe quelle minute maintenant Dean va ouvrir cette porte et m'emmener loin d'ici. »

Sam retint même sa respiration, cherchant à entendre avec espoir le bruit d'une course ou des cris ou des coups de feu mais la seule chose qu'il entendit était ses propres soupirs étouffés.

Il plongea la tête dans l'oreiller à l'odeur acre et pleura pendant un long moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **Courtney Ackles** pour continuer de suivre ! En espérant que tu continues d'apprécier !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

Chapitre Cinq

Une fois les salutations terminées, les deux hommes redevinrent sérieux.

Deacon Kaylor posa un dossier sur la table et l'ouvrit.

« J'espérais qu'on aurait eu cette réunion sous de meilleures conditions, » grommela-t-il tandis qu'il faisait tourner les maigres pages du dossier.

« Oui, » marmonna John, attirant le regard de Dean sur lui.

« Comment vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il. Il se demanda si cet agent de police était vraiment un chasseur sous couverture, peut-être qu'il travaillait sur le cas de Sam parce que son frère avait été enlevé par un monstre.

« Nous étions tous les deux au Vietnam, » répondit John, « Deke m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. »

Le plus vieux gloussa, « C'est parce que tu arrives toujours à te mettre dans le pétrin, Winchester. »

Dean n'arrivait pas à imaginer son père avoir besoin d'être sauvé par _quelqu'un_. John était le chevalier, pas la demoiselle en détresse.

Se raclant la gorge, Deacon continua, « J'ai entendu ce qui est arrivé à ta femme. Je suis désolé. »

John acquiesça, « C'était il y a bien longtemps. »

Dean frissonna. Évidement, c'était il y a longtemps, dix-huit ans pour être exact mais John n'oubliait jamais. Peut-être que ce Deacon Kaylor n'était pas un chasseur après tout.

« Le Shérif a dit que le sac de Sam avait été retrouvé dans une poubelle ? » demanda Dean à l'agent. Mary Winchester était partie, il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elle mais il y en avait toujours pour Sam.

Deacon acquiesça, « Un sans-abris d'ici fouillait les poubelles et a trouvé le sac. Il a appelé parce qu'il trouvait ça bizarre que quelqu'un ait simplement laissé toutes ses affaires comme ça. Il pensait qu'il aurait eu une récompense ou quelque chose. Il a dit aussi que ça faisait comme si quelqu'un l'avait mis à la poubelle volontairement. Il était presque au fond de la poubelle sous une tonne de détritus comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de le cacher. »

Dean regarda son père, les yeux plissés. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Sam dise aller à l'université et abandonner son sac à dos. Même si il avait menti pour Stanford il aurait encore eu besoin du sac toutes ses affaires les plus importantes étaient à l'intérieur.

« Le téléphone de ton fils a aussi été trouvé à l'intérieur, la batterie était morte et son porte-feuille avec tout sauf du cash. »

« Quelqu'un aurait pu voler Sam et jeter le sac ? » demanda John, n'aimant pas cette possibilité mais c'était un peu mieux que les autres alternatives auxquelles il pouvait penser.

« Je ne pense pas que le vol était le but, » Deacon secoua la tête « Si Sam avait été agressé il aurait déjà été retrouvé, pris en charge par l'hôpital le plus proche et identifié. De plus, l'argent était la seule chose qui manquait, ils n'étaient pas intéressés par les cartes de crédit ou le téléphone portable de Sam. »

John prit une grande inspiration, « Donc tu es sûr que Sam a été... a été kidnappé ? »

Deacon hocha la tête, « Toutes les preuves vont dans ce sens. »

Dean ne voulait plus rester assis il voulait sortir d'ici pour chercher son frère. Il se leva de sa chaise et laissa courir une main dans ses cheveux courts.

« Est-ce que la gare de Greyhound est surveillée ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le policier d'État acquiesça, « J'allais y venir, gamin. Je dois jouer selon les règles même si toi non. »

Dean s'arrêta. Donc peut-être que ce Deacon Kaylor savait pour ce que faisait son père.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant, Deke ? » demanda John et il donna un coup sur la table du plat de la main.

« La station a des caméras uniquement à l'extérieur, en face du parking et les vidéos qu'on a récolté ne nous aident pas vraiment, » dit Deke, « Mais j'aimerais que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, tout de même. »

Les trois hommes quittèrent la salle d'interrogatoire et s'en allèrent en passant par la caserne de police vers une seconde, plus petite avec une télévision trônant sur un support noir en métal à l'ange le plus éloigné.

Dean, John et Decon Kaylor se tassèrent pour rentrer dans la pièce et l'agent ferma la porte.

« Désolé pour ça, » s'excusa Deacon, « C'est seulement prévu pour une ou deux personnes. »

Il se dirigea vers une étagère étroite et y prit une bande vidéo. Il la glissa dans le magnétoscope et alluma la télévision.

De la neige remplit l'écran pendant un long moment avant que l'image ne change pour faire apparaître un coin du parking de la station de bus de Greyhound. Dean pouvait tout juste deviner les lignes jaunes illuminées des places de parking par un lampadaire extérieur dans un coin du cadre.

L'heure au coin de la vidéo affichait vingt-deux heures trente le vingt-et-un août.

Les yeux de Dean semblaient collés à l'écran lorsqu'une personne âgée- granuleux et projeté en noir et blanc par la caméra- rentra dans le cadre cinq minutes plus tard.

« C'est M. Norman Grenview, » les informa Deacon, « Il était la dernière personne à avoir vu Sam. »

Dean prit une rapide inspiration à cette pensée : _la dernière personne à avoir vu Sam_.

« Il a été interrogé mais n'est pas un suspect, » continua l'agent Kaylor, « Il a dit que Sam semblait décontracté. Il n'était pas nerveux ou effrayé. Il ne regardait pas au-dessus de son épaule ou rien d'autre qui pourrait le rendre méfiant. Il a remarqué Sam parce qu'il était très poli. 'Pas le genre de gamin qu'on voit de nos jours' ce sont ses mots. »

John sourit à la dernière phrase et il vit Dean mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Plus rien ne se produisit jusqu'à ce que sept minutes après vingt-trois heures une camionnette aux couleurs pâles se gara dans le champ de la caméra, l'extrémité avant uniquement visible dans le cadre.

Le cœur de Dean accéléra et il se retrouva à se rapprocher plus près de l'écran comme si ça pouvait l'aider à mieux voir. John posa une main sur l'épaule de son aîné pendant qu'ils regardaient un homme enrobé sortir du côté passager de la camionnette et se dandiner vers la station de bus hors champ.

Deacon rembobina la vidéo et fit pause pour les Winchester.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous reconnaît cet homme ? »

Dean ne savait pas. Pour lui il ressemblait juste à n'importe quel homme en surpoids. Même avec l'image granuleuse, Dean était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu cet homme de sa vie.

John scruta l'homme avec un œil bien plus critique. Même si la personne ne lui semblait pas familière ça ne voulait rien dire. Il vérifia le blanc des yeux ou tous les autres indices qui pourraient dire que la personne n'était pas un homme mais un être surnaturel.

Finalement, John secoua la tête tristement, « Non. »

Deacon relança la vidéo. L'homme obèse était parti pour une douzaine de minutes quand un deuxième homme sortit du van, cette fois par le côté conducteur.

« Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme auparavant ? » demanda Deacon.

Cet homme était bien plus jeune que le premier, plus proche de l'âge de Dean si il devait deviner, mais il n'était pas non plus familier comme son camarade potelé.

Dean et John regardèrent l'écran, ne voyant rien jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes réapparurent devant le véhicule et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Ils observèrent le véhicule sortir de la place de parking et quitter le cadre. L'heure en bas de l'écran affichait vingt-trois heures trente.

« Vous pensez qu'ils ont emmené Sam ? » demanda Dean sa gorge serrée et sèche à cause de l'angoisse.

L'agent Kaylor acquiesça, « Le FBI a averti une poignée d'agents de police pour être à la recherche de disparitions étranges durant les huit dernières années et l'enlèvement de Sam y correspond. »

John fronça les sourcils, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par disparitions 'étranges' ? Des gens disparaissent tous les jours. »

« Le Bureau continue de traquer les enlèvements de jeunes enfants qui voyagent seuls. Ces victimes disparaissent généralement des stations de bus ou de train et ce sont toujours des adolescents ou allant sur leur vingt ans. Tous les enfants disparus n'étaient pas considérés comme des fugueurs : ils avaient tous une place où aller, une famille et ils devaient revenir, » dit Deacon, racontant à John et Dean plus qu'il n'aurait du.

Les deux Winchester se regardèrent.

« A quoi tu penses ? Des vampires ? » demanda Dean à son père.

John acquiesça, « Ça se pourrait. Mais il y a aussi- »

Deacon les interrompit, horrifié à ce sujet, « Des vampires ? Non, les fédéraux pensent que c'est le travail de quelqu'un ou d'un groupe récoltant des organes pour le marché noir. »

Dean et John fixèrent l'agent de police pendant un moment.

« Je crois que je préfère l'idée des vampires, » murmura Dean, palissant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Deke ? » demanda John et le plus vieux soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Le FBI est presque sûr que les enfants sont kidnappés pour qu'on leur vole leurs organes, » répéta-t-il, « Il n'y a aucun corps retrouvé mais avec cette quantité de jeunes- jeunes en bonne santé- disparaissant, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

« Bien, pourquoi les fédéraux ne font rien à propos de ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuent de surveiller ? » demanda Dean en colère.

« Ces personnes continuent de bien se cacher, » répondit Deke, « Même pour les professionnels ce n'est pas facile de retrouver ces gars. »

Si le FBI ne pouvait pas retrouver Sam alors par quel moyen on va pouvoir le faire ? pensa Dean d'un air impuissant et il se tourna vers son père.

« Un agent les a infiltré il y a deux ans, » dit Deacon, essayant de donner aux Winchester au moins _un peu_ d'espoir, « Elle n'a pas pu trouvé beaucoup d'information avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'elle était sous couverture et elle a du partir mais ce qu'elle a réussi à avoir a été utile. »

John regarda impatiemment son vieil ami, « Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Ils s'adressent à une clientèle haut de gamme, des gens riches, et exposent leur euh, produits en ligne, » dit Deacon aux Winchester.

« Quand ils étaient infiltrés ils utilisaient une école privée comme centre des opérations, » continua-t-il, « L'endroit était déjà surpeuplé de tellement d'enfants que personne n'aurait remarqué si il y en avait un peu plus. »

Dean resta bouche bée. Il avait souvent entendu que les gars du marché noir étaient rusés mais, merde, si personne ne remarquait que des gosses se faisaient découpés comme de la viande dans une simple école alors leur chance de retrouver Sam déclinait progressivement.

« Après ça ils ont disparu, ils peuvent être partout maintenant, » dit Deke d'une voix morose. C'était la mauvaise nouvelle. Ces fils de putes pouvaient être partout, ils pouvaient même être en train d'opérer en-dehors des États-Unis, orchestrant des kidnapping au niveau international et ces pauvres gosses étaient victimes d'un trafic au-delà des frontières.

« Les fédéraux ne peuvent pas trouver leur site internet ou quelque chose ? » demanda Dean, « Je croyais que les fédéraux étaient les meilleurs dans ce domaine. »

Deke secoua la tête, « Comme je l'ai dit, ces cons savent se cacher. »

John, qui réfléchissait en silence, regarda son vieil ami et son fils.

« Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour être sûr que tu retrouves ton fils, » dit Deacon au chasseur.

John sourit et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Deke, « Tu en as fait plus qu'assez pour nous aider. »

L'agent de police fronça les sourcils, « A quoi tu penses, Winchester ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué là-dedans, ça pourrait être dangereux, » dit John et Deacon bredouilla indigné.

« Dangereux ? Bien sûr que c'est dangereux ! Quoi que tu ais planifié, laisse moi aider, » insista le plus vieux.

« Papa, je pense que l'agent Kaylor a raison, » approuva Dean, « On pourrait avoir besoin d'une aide officielle, au moins pour tenir les autorités à l'écart pendant un moment. »

Dean ne savait pas à quoi pensait son père mais il connaissait le regard qu'affichait John pour savoir qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

« Mais John, réfléchit une minute, tu veux bien ? » supplia Deacon, « Si les fédéraux n'ont pas pu trouver ces personnes, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que toi tu peux ? »

Souriant toujours d'un air sévère, John dit, « Je ne vais pas les trouver... mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut aider. »

 _W_

Dean jeta son sac d'un air lasse sur le lit du motel et il s'assit sur le matelas. Après avoir quitté le commissariat de police, ils ont parcouru toute la station de Greyhound où Sam avait été enlevé, cherchant du soufre, testant l'endroit à l'EMF, tout ce qui pourrait éliminer les monstres et Dean était épuisé. Il était inquiet et avait hâte que toute cette histoire soit finie. Tout ce que Dean voulait c'était de savoir son petit frère sain et sauf.

John s'assit à la petite table du motel, son téléphone portable pressé contre l'oreille et un air nerveux qui était tout sauf naturel sur son visage.

Dean ne demanda pas à son père qui il appelait. Il se disait qu'il le saurait tôt ou tard de toute façon. A la place il prit le sac de voyage de Sam- Deacon le leur avait rendu avant qu'ils ne quittent le poste- et il le serra contre sa poitrine, son frère lui manquant et espérant qu'il allait bien.

John ne sembla pas remarquer les actions de son aîné- ou si c'était le cas il n'avait pas commenté- et fronça les sourcils en attendant que quelqu'un décroche.

« Allô ? » demanda une voix sévère de femme et John n'était soudainement plus tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ellen Harvelle ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Oui, qui est à l'appareil ? » retourna-t-elle pragmatique, ce qui rendit la bouche de John sèche. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi difficile de lui parler.

« C'est John... John Winchester. Attends ! Avant de raccrocher, laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi je t'appelle ! »

John soupira de soulagement lorsque Ellen ne raccrocha pas subitement ou ne le lui cria pas dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix aussi froide que de la glace.

« Mon fils, Sam, il a été kidnappé et j'ai besoin de ton aide. S'il te plaît, Ellen. Il n'a que dix-huit ans, » souffla John, ne le réalisant pas.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Ellen ? S'il te plaît. Aide moi, je t'en supplie. Je me fous que tu me déteste encore mais fais-le pour mon fils, » la voix de John commençait progressivement à baisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peine audible.

« Bien, » répondit-elle et John pouvait presque voir ses lèvres se transformer en une ligne fine et serrée et ses jointures blanchir autour du téléphone, « Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à te voir dans quelques heures ? »

« Merci- » commença John mais la ligne se coupa. Il referma son téléphone pour voir Dean l'observer.

Se raclant la gorge, John se leva et piocha les clés de l'Impala dans ses poches.

« On s'en va, Dean, » dit-il et il prit son sac sur le second lit de la chambre.

Dean sembla surpris, « On vient juste d'arriver. »

John glissa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, « Et maintenant je dis qu'on s'en va. »

Dean ne rajouta rien, il était toujours cramponné au sac de son frère et ramassa son propre sac et suivit son père jusqu'au parking.

« Tu as appelé quelqu'un qui peut nous aider à retrouver Sammy ? » demanda Dean doucement pendant qu'il mettait son sac avec celui de son père dans le coffre- il refusait de lâcher celui de son frère- et alla à la place passager.

John ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti du parking- ne s'arrêtant même pas pour contrôler- et acquiesça, « J'espère que oui. »


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci, merci et encore merci à **Courtney Ackles** pour être toujours présente. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Pour info, pour la bonne compréhension d'un passage dans ce chapitre, Rawhead est un monstre du cinéma qui fait équipe avec Bloody Bones. Faites une petite recherche et vous saurez à quoi il ressemble. Il est pas beau du tout.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre Six

Dean regarda le bar délavé situé au milieu de nul part, entouré d'herbes sèches et jaunies, semblant croupir au bord de cette route poussiéreuse. Sa façade en bois était rêche et agressée par le vent et le soleil, un panneau fait maison légèrement bancal proclamait le bâtiment comme étant le « Harvelle's Roadhouse ». Le parking n'était rien de plus qu'un carré de végétation morte délimité par des cailloux de la taille d'un poing à côté du Roadhouse.

John poussa l'Impala jusqu'à une place et éteignit l'engin. A côté d'une camionnette bleue rouillée, la Chevi classique était le seul autre véhicule.

Dean défit sa ceinture et posa une main sur la poignée, plus que prêt à rencontrer cette mystérieuse personne qui pouvait les aider à retrouver son frère. Il avait essayé de se renseigner sur lui en demandant à son père (ou elle, se rappela-t-il) durant les longues quatorze heures de route mais John resta aussi muet que d'habitude. Il semblerait que même maintenant, le nom du potentiel sauveur de Sam était une information confidentielle.

John tendit la main et la posa fermement sur le genou de Dean, l'empêchant de quitter la voiture.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Dean, énervé.

« Reste ici une minute, » dit John à voix basse et Dean se rassit.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il inquiet pour son père.

« J'ai besoin que tu te taises une seconde, » répondit John et Dean fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait été une pipelette durant tout le voyage jusqu'ici.

Dean regarda sa montre avec impatience et leva les yeux sur la porte du Roadhouse. Personne n'était sorti pour les accueillir. Dean n'était pas sûr si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Il se disait que peu importait à qui son père avait parlé au téléphone, ça ne devait pas être un fan de John Winchester.

Prenant une grande inspiration, John défit sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte. Dean se précipita hors du véhicule une main agrippée à la sangle du sac de son frère, et suivit son père sous le porche branlant en bois.

John ne s'arrêta même pas pour frapper et entra dans le bar où l'air était frais. La première chose que remarqua Dean était l'odeur- bières éventrées et sciure de bois et nourriture grasse- qui n'était pas complètement déplaisante. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua était la femme d'un âge moyen pointant une carabine sur la tête de son père.

« Bonjour Ellen, » dit calmement John, une main écrasée contre la poitrine de Dean pour l'empêcher de sortir son arme.

« John, » répliqua-t-elle et elle baissa son arme, à contre-cœur.

Tous les trois se tenaient debout silencieusement, embarrassés pendant un moment avant que Ellen Harvelle ne reprenne la parole.

« Ça doit être Dean, » demanda-t-elle et le jeune homme acquiesça et tendit la main pour la lui serrer.

Au début Dean ne pensait pas qu'Ellen allait lui répondre mais elle le fit, secouant sa main deux fois avant de la laisser. Dean fut surpris par sa forte poigne.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Sam, » continua-t-elle, « Je vais aider avec tout les moyens que j'ai. »

Ellen se retourna vers le bar et rangea sa carabine sous le comptoir avant d'attraper trois bières.

Le trio s'assit à l'une des tables en bois et après une bonne lampée d'alcool, John raconta à la femme tout ce qu'ils savaient à propos du kidnapping de Sam.

Ellen fronça les sourcils une fois que John eut fini, « Marché noir, hein ? »

Dean acquiesça, « C'est ce que le FBI pense. »

« Je pense connaître la bonne personne pour vous aider, » sourit Ellen- à Dean, elle ne regarda pas John- et se leva.

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous ne pouvez pas nous aider ? » demanda Dean d'un air découragé.

« Je tiens juste un bar au bord de la route, » dit Ellen, « Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. »

Les deux Winchester la regardèrent pendant qu'elle faisait son chemin vers le bar et dans un couloir qui emmenait plus loin dans le Roadhouse.

Dean entendit le vacarme d'une musique- il reconnut Muse- provenant de quelque part dans un coin du bâtiment et ensuite des bruits de pas et occasionnellement des grognements qui étaient tus sèchement.

Dean rit presque quand il vit le jeune homme accompagnant Ellen dans la pièce principale. Il était maigre et grand- mais pas aussi grand que Sam, remarqua Dean- et il portait des chaussures de chantier marron, un vieux jeans avec les genoux troués et une chemise à carreaux sans manche rouge et noir. Il avait un ordinateur portable sous le bras.

« Lui ? » demanda John incrédule, « Il va nous aider à trouver Sam ? Il ressemble à un assistant des Lynyrd Skynyrd ! »

« J'déteste pas, » dit le péquenaud et il s'assit à la place d'Ellen.

« Voici Ash, » leur présenta Ellen.

Dean secoua la main du jeune homme et décida qu'il aimait déjà ce gars.

« Ellen m'a dit que vous recherchez quelqu'un qui vend des organes en ligne illégalement, » dit Ash et il regarda les Winchester pour confirmation.

« La police pense qu'ils ont kidnappé mon frère, » dit Dean et John acquiesça.

« Hmm, » Ash ouvrit son ordinateur et se connecta, « Ça va être délicat, ils vont cacher leur site pour les gens 'normaux'. »

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? » Dean se pencha au-dessus de la table, bousculant presque sa bouteille de bière.

« Oh, bien sûr que je peux le faire, » dit Ash, « Je vais trouver ton frère mais ça va prendre plusieurs heures et beaucoup de café, amigo. »

Dean grinça des dents mais hocha la tête. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas trouver Sam comme par magie mais ça ne rendait pas la chose moins difficile.

Le jeune Winchester descendit anxieusement le reste de sa bière pendant que John se leva et alla parler discrètement à Ellen au bar. Dean n'essaya pas d'écouter leur conversation mais il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi la Harvelle semblait si froide envers son père ses pensées étaient trop focalisées sur son frère. Dean mit le sac de Sam sur ses genoux et agrippa les deux lanières pendant qu'il regardait Ash se concentrer par-dessus son ordinateur.

 _SPN_

Sam leva des yeux fatigués quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que deux agents hospitaliers entrèrent. S'asseyant, Sam leur permit de lui attraper les bras et de le lever. Ses genoux tremblèrent dangereusement mais il ne tomba pas.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Sam dans un murmure. Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Est-ce que je rentre chez moi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sam et il sourit. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Bates le laisse s'en aller mais l'idée de rentrer chez lui lui fit un peu de bien.

Encore une fois Sam fut ignoré.

Ils marchèrent le long du couloir familier et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. L'estomac de Sam se souleva quand la cabine descendit et il se bâillonna, essayant de ne pas vomir.

Le cœur de Sam se crispa quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et qu'il vit qu'ils l'emmenaient vers la salle d'opération.

« S'il vous plaît, » cria-t-il, « Ne faites pas ça. Je n'en peux plus. Non! Laissez-moi partir ! »

Sam commença à se débattre tandis que les agents le guidaient vers les doubles portes.

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et s'écoulèrent sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, « Laissez-moi ! Pitié ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Les agents le poussèrent de l'autre côté des portes et Sam fixa le docteur fou.

« Pas encore, » supplia Sam, « Pitié... pitié. »

Bates l'ignora, dit aux agents de mettre Sam sur la table, et de le préparer pour l'opération avec l'aide des infirmières.

Sam se débattit contre les sangles le retenant à plat mais ses mouvements étaient faibles. Il savait que ça ne lui ferait aucun bien.

La dernière chose que vit Sam avant de perdre connaissance fut le visage de Bates au dessus de lui.

 _SPN_

Dean leva la tête fatigué de la table quand il sentit quelqu'un agiter son oreille.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que- » Dean s'arrêta quand il vit une fille debout à côté de lui. Elle était mince et blonde avec des yeux bleus et l'air renfrogné de sa mère.

Elle mit une mains sur sa hanche et fixa Dean comme si il était Rawhead ou un monstre du même registre.

« Qui es-tu ? » lâcha-t-elle, tapant du pied chaussé d'une ballerine.

« Dean Winchester et toi ? »

La fille se vexa comme si c'était la question la plus stupide du monde, « Jo. »

Dean sourit, « Bon Jo, tu ne parais pas assez âgé pour boire donc à ta place je prendrais la tangente avant que mes parents ne me trouvent ici. »

Jo roula des yeux, « Ma mère sait déjà que je suis là. »

« Huh, » Dean haussa des épaules et allait fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois quand la gamine prit le sac de Sam sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? » demanda-t-elle et elle commença à fouiller le sac.

« Rends le moi ! » s'exclama Dean, prêt à tout les moyens possibles pour reprendre le sac de voyage.

Jo sourit et éloigna le sac de Dean.

« Oh, » se moqua-t-elle, « Il y a un truc que je ne devrais pas voir ? »

« Toi petite salope ! Rends le moi ! » craqua Dean tout le stress et l'inquiétude pour son frère faisant surface.

La fille sembla un peu choquée du langage de Dean et elle courut vers le bar. Elle se baissa derrière le comptoir et Dean la poursuivit.

Sans aucun moyen de s'échapper, Jo frappa Dean, le touchant à l'estomac.

« Fils de pute ! » grogna Dean et il attrapa la manche de la chemise de Jo.

La fille lâcha un cri à vous glacer le sang et en une seconde des pas se rapprochaient vers les deux enfants se battant.

« Dean ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » la voix choquée de John l'arrêta de se battre.

Dean regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir son père et Ellen debout dans l'encadrement du bar, les regardant presque terrifiés.

Dean libéra immédiatement Jo et leva les mains, « Je n'allais rien faire ! Elle a volé le sac de Sam ! »

John regarda la fille et vit qu'elle avait en effet le sac de voyage de son plus jeune fils.

« Pourquoi tu l'as amené à l'intérieur en premier lieu, Dean ? Ça doit rester dans la voiture ! » lâcha John en colère et Dean sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Joanna Beth Harvelle, » sermonna Ellen, « Tu vaut mieux que ça ! »

La gamine baissa la tête, « Désolée maman. »

« Ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est pour quoi vous étiez en train de vous battre comme des sauvages, » continua Ellen, fixant particulièrement Dean.

« Elle ne voulait pas me rendre le sac de Sam, » répondit Dean mollement.

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, « Dean, elle a seize ans. Tu es le plus mature des deux. »

« Jo, rends le sac à Dean, » dit Ellen à sa fille, « Et excuse-toi. »

« Désolée Dean, » dit la fille en rougissant. Elle tendit le sac vers Dean. Il le prit et le porta à sa poitrine comme si il était son petit frère.

Pendant que les deux jeunes sortaient de derrière le bar John secoua la tête, « Dean se comporte mieux que ça en général. Peut-être qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, se reposer. On est passé devant un motel en arrivant ici. »

Ellen acquiesça, « C'est probablement une bonne idée. Je t'appelle si Ash trouve quelque chose. »

 _W_

John ne dit rien de plus à son fils pendant qu'ils entraient dans le petit motel au bout de la rue menant au Roadhouse. Il remarqua que Dean avait gardé le sac de voyage de Sam près de lui au lieu de le mettre dans le coffre. John espérait juste que le sac ne soit pas leur seul connexion avec Sam il ne pensait pas que Dean réussirait à le supporter si son frère ne revenait pas.

Dean ne se brossa même pas les dents il enleva juste sa veste et ses chaussures, posant le sac de Sam sur les draps à côté de lui- même si maintenant ils étaient plus vieux, Sam et lui devait souvent partager un lit pour que John puisse avoir le sien- et se coucha.

John s'assit sur son lit et regarda son fils pendant un long moment.

S'il vous plaît Mon Dieu, laissez-nous trouver Sam pria-t-il en un dieu qu'il ne croyait pas mais des fois quand quelque chose dérapait, John ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. D'une certaine manière ça lui faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, même si il n'existait pas.

 _W_

Dean regarda avec lassitude sa bouteille de bière à moitié vide avec désintérêt. Ils étaient au Roadhouse depuis quatre jours et Ash ne trouvait aucun indice pour se rapprocher de Sam.

Malgré l'avertissement de l'expert comme quoi ça prendrait du temps, Dean commençait à se demander si son frère n'était pas perdu pour toujours.

Après leur première rencontre catastrophique, Jo et Dean réussirent à s'entendre. Elle parlait beaucoup des chasseurs qui venaient au Roadhouse et comme Dean n'avait pas envie de parler, il écoutait.

Jo essaya de le motiver, « Ne t'inquiète pas, Ash est le meilleur. Il va trouver ton frère en un rien de temps. »

Dean grogna comme réponse.

La fille érafla le bout de sa chaussure contre le sol en bois, « Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas que ce sac appartenait à ton frère. »

Dean ne dit rien mais prit une lampée de bière.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gamins ici, tu sais, » continua-t-elle, tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, « J'étais juste curieuse. »

Dean eut un sourire narquois, « La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu sais. »

Jo se vexa, « Tu veux une autre bière ? »

Dean acquiesça, « Continue de les apporter. »

Jo secoua la tête et eut un petit rire. Elle savait comment se sentait Dean. Elle avait perdu son père quand elle était petite et même si ce n'était pas exactement la même chose, elle pouvait comprendre.

J'espère que tu vas trouver son petit frère, Ash pensa Jo, il ne va pas bien sans lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **Courtney Ackles** et **ZephireBleue** pour vos commentaire et pour vous inquiéter pour Sam. Il va avoir du plus de soutien possible.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre sept

« Eurêka ! »

Dean sauta au cri de triomphe et courut vers l'endroit où Ash était assis. Se tenant derrière le gars qui avait abandonné ses études au MIT, Dean regarda l'image sur l'écran.

C'était Sam. Il en était sûr. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

John avait donné à Ash une photo de Sam pour l'utiliser comme référence pendant qu'il le cherchait et ça avait payé.

« Papa ! Viens voir ! Papa ! » cria Dean dans les oreilles de Ash et John arriva en courant.

John reprit son souffle et regarda la photo. Il reconnaîtrait son fils n'importe où. C'était Sam.

Dean fronça les sourcils Sam semblait un peu pale et ses yeux verts étaient remplis de haine envers celui qui avait prit sa photo mais ce qui dérangea le plus Dean était le fait que quelqu'un avait tondu la tête de son frère.

Dean regarda son frère presque chauve et sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Sam ne laissait personne toucher à ses cheveux. Même John avait demandé à Sam de les couper court comme Dean, il avait refusé comme si ça signifiait la fin du monde si on les lui enlevait.

Dean referma ses mains en un poing. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la légende sous l'image de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à Ash. Il reconnut la taille de son frère, son poids et son âge approximatif. Il y avait aussi quelque chose qui ressemblait à une série de nombres et le groupe sanguin de Sam.

« Les spécificités de Sam, » expliqua Ash, « Tout les détails sur lui qui pourraient intéresser un acheteur. »

Dean déglutit, « Un acheteur ? »

Ash regarda Dean par-dessus son épaule, « Ouais, ça fonctionne comme ça : un gars riche est mourant d'un cancer des poumons ou d'un truc et il trouve ce site- ingénieusement déguisé en page publicitaire- où il peut voir tous les enfants qu'il peut choisir et s'acheter une nouvelle paire de poumons. »

Ash changea l'image de Sam pour arriver sur celle d'une fille- sa tête était aussi tondue- avec des yeux bleus.

« Attends, combien de personnes ils ont ? » demanda Dean, horrifié.

« Bon, tu vois ça ? » Ash pointa sous les caractéristiques de la fille le mot TERMINEE en rouge.

« Uh huh, » dit Dean, n'aimant pas où ça l'emmenait.

« Ça veut dire qu'elle est morte, » dit solennellement Ash.

« Donc quoi ? Ils prennent un gosse et quoi, ils envoient leurs organes par FedEx ? » demanda John.

« Rien d'aussi bizarre, » répondit Ash, « Non, apparemment ils peuvent faire du 'lèche-vitrine' si ils veulent. Je suis presque sûr que ça veut dire qu'ils peuvent aller voir les gosses en personne. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » murmura Dean et il plaça son poing contre sa bouche, la bile remontant sa gorge.

« Tu sais où c'est ? » demanda John et Ash fronça les sourcils.

« Euh, non, » admit-il, « Mais je suis sur le coup. »

John s'écarta et passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré.

Dean poussa les doigts de Ash et retourna sur le portrait de son frère.

« On est là, gamin, » lui dit Ash, « On va le trouver. »

Dean hocha la tête la vue de Sam avec ses cheveux coupés lui serra la gorge. Il se retourna et alla vers John.

Le vieux Winchester respirait lourdement et Dean savait qu'il essayait de retenir ses propres larmes.

« Papa ? Papa ! On va trouver Sammy, » dit Dean de la même voix autoritaire que John utilisait parfois quand il avait besoin que ses fils obéissent sans poser de question.

John acquiesça et essuya ses yeux avec sa manche.

« Je, euh, je dois appeler Deke, » marmonna-t-il et il quitta la pièce principale.

Dean était laissé seul avec l'espoir de ne pas voir tout de suite le mot TERMINE sous les caractéristiques de son frère.

 _W_

Dean commença à se réveiller, un cri triste mourant sur ses lèvres dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre du motel. Le seul bruit était la respiration hachée de Dean. Les derniers vestiges de son cauchemar s'évaporèrent comme de la fumée et il était laissé seul avec uniquement un sentiment désagréable dans le ventre.

S'asseyant, Dean passa une main sur son visage en sueur et il regarda du coin de l'œil la pièce où John devrait dormir dans son propre lit.

« Papa ? » appela discrètement Dean, ayant besoin de réconfort de la part de son père.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part du plus vieux Winchester. Dean regarda les nombres rouges sur le réveil trônant sur la table de nuit entre les lits et il vit qu'il n'était que deux heures trente.

Dean tendit la main derrière lui et attrapa le sac de son frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sammy, » murmura-t-il pendant qu'il serrait le sac contre sa poitrine, « On va te retrouver. Tiens encore un peu. »

Dean ferma les yeux en attendant que les battements de son cœur redeviennent normaux et il appela son père encore une fois.

« Papa ? »

John ne lâcha même pas un grognement fatigué.

« Papa ? T'es là ? » demanda Dean et il tendit la main pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Une lumière jaune baigna les deux lits clairement mais il était clair que le vieux Winchester était absent.

Dean regarda vers la salle de bain mais la porte était ouverte, la pièce sombre.

« Papa ! » cria Dean et il se leva rapidement, même si il était évident que son père ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre du motel.

Le jeune homme fonça vers la porte d'entrée mais il s'arrêta quand il remarqua une page du papier à lettre du motel sur la table, retenue à plat par une bouteille de bière.

 _Parti voir une amie. Elle pourra nous aider pour Sam. N'essaie pas de me suivre._

Dean attrapa la bouteille et la brisa, « Merde ! »

Il alla à la fenêtre mais il vit que l'Impala n'était plus sur sa place de parking.

« MERDE ! » hurla Dean et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Cherchant dans son propre sac, il prit son téléphone et sélectionna le numéro de John.

Le téléphone du plus vieux sonna et sonna et sonna. Dean raccrocha.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, papa ? pensa Dean avec colère. Tu dois être ici ! Pas parti pour une visite de courtoisie ! Tu dois être ici pour Sam !

Avec rien d'autre à faire si tôt ce matin, Dean retourna dans son lit et s'assit. Il posa le sac de Sam sur ses jambes et regarda le lit vide de son père jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à briller à l'est.

 _SPN_

Deux jours avant que John ne quitte son fils aîné pour aller voir une amie inconnue, le docteur Bates se tenait derrière le miroir d'observation avec son nouveau client. M. Pettigrew avait dans les soixante-dix ans et avait besoin d'un rein. Il était trop impatient pour attendre un véritable donneur car son âge avancé ne le classait pas dans les priorités des gens avec une insuffisance rénale.

« Ils correspondent tous avec vous, » Bates désigna d'une main les cinq jeunes hommes et femmes derrière le miroir. La pièce était vide de mobilier le sol était fait de carreaux blanc et les murs d'un gris poussiéreux.

Quatre des jeunes étaient assis, les yeux baissés et triste. Le seul sur ses pieds était M-BSPN666. Il fixait d'un regard tranchant les deux hommes cachés et Bates avait le pressentiment que le garçon savait exactement de quoi ils parlaient.

« Ils ont l'air malade, docteur, » se plaignit Pettigrew et Bates se hérissa.

« Je vous assure qu'ils sont tous en parfaite santé, » contesta-t-il.

Pettigrew se frotta le menton, « Je n'aurais pas de mauvaises surprises avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au contraire des mes concurrents je n'ai pas de prostituées ou de drogués arrachés à la rue, » dit Bates d'un air suffisant, « C'est pourquoi vous êtes venu vers moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pettigrew acquiesça, « Vous présentez le meilleur produit. Je ne ferais pas confiance au rein d'un ivrogne. »

« Vous voyez ! » Bates écarta les mains, souriant, « Maintenant, lequel préférez-vous ? »

Pettigrew regarda maladivement à travers ses lunettes. Il vit le garçon qui avait d'abord retenu son attention quand il parcourait l'étalage sur Internet.

« Je l'aime bien, » le vieil homme pointa le garçon avec les yeux verts qui avait été pris à Kettering.

« Ça fera vingt mille dollars, » dit calmement Bates.

« Vingt mille pour un rein ! » s'exclama Pettigrew indigné, « C'est scandaleux ! »

Bates ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il savait que le vieux chnoque avait bien plus d'argent que ça.

« M. Pettigrew, dans ce milieu, vous comprenez rapidement que si vous achetez bon marché la qualité sera médiocre. »

« De plus, » continua Bates, « C'est un donneur universel et donc, une rareté. Je demande une compensation si quelque chose devait mal se passer durant l'opération. »

Grommelant à cause du prix faramineux, Pettigrew sortit son chéquier et en griffonna un pour Bates.

Le docteur sourit, « Si je suis trop cher pour vous, soyez libre d'ajouter votre nom sur les listes d'attente d'un hôpital. »

Pettigrew regarda Bates mais ne dit rien.

« Quand puis-je espérer recevoir mon rein ? » demanda-t-il rudement.

« Je peux faire l'opération en quelques heures et le rein sera dans l'hôpital de votre choix dès demain matin, » l'informa Bates.

Cela sembla égayer Pettigrew et il serra la main de Bates.

« C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, », dit le docteur et il montra à son client la sortie. La seule chose qui se trouvait dans la tête de Bates ce soir était le chèque de dix mille dollars caché dans sa poche- un petit pourcentage serait destiné à William Findlay mais le reste n'était qu'à lui- et la pensée de tout l'argent que M-BSPN666 pouvait lui rapporter.

 _SPN_

Sam savait que quelque chose était différent au moment où les agents hospitaliers le traînèrent dans la salle d'opération.

Au lieu d'une infirmière il y en avait quatre et Bates semblait plus excité que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Sam, incapable de cacher la peur dans sa voix.

Bates lui sourit derrière son masque en papier. Sam résista et essaya de se libérer de la poigne des agents.

Il va me tuer, pensa Sam c'est ça. Il va poser ce masque sur mon visage et je ne vais pas me réveiller.

« Mettez le sur la table, » ordonna Bates aux agents, « Et soyez sûr qu'il soit sur le côté. »

Sam se tortilla autant qu'il put, frappant les agents au tibia et cognant avec ses poings.

« Non ! Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Laissez-moi ! Pitié ne me tuer pas ! » supplia Sam et Bates s'arrêta, gloussant.

« Idiot, » réprimanda-t-il, « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Ce qui va se passer c'est que tu te sentiras plus léger au réveil. »

Ça ne fit rien pour effacer la panique de Sam et il se cambra sauvagement. Des larmes dévalèrent son visage pendant que les agents le portaient sur la table et le mettait sur son côté droit.

Une fois que Sam fut attaché solidement à la table, Bates s'approcha de lui, tenant ses gants haut.

« S'il vous plaît, » supplia Sam, sa vision se floutant avec les larmes, « Je ne veux pas. Pitié ne me faites plus de mal. »

Bates attrapa le masque à gaz et le posa sur la bouche et le nez de Sam. Sam essaya de retenir sa respiration, pour éviter de perdre connaissance mais une des infirmières apparut avec une aiguille. Elle prit le bras de Sam- déjà plaqué par les lanières le maintenant allongé- et lui injecta un anesthésiant.

La vision de Sam devint vive et le docteur Bates sembla avoir une couronne de lumière autour de la tête. Soudain des points noirs apparurent dans le champ de vision de Sam et ils grossirent et grossirent jusqu'à l'aveugler complètement.

 _SPN_

Dean marcha péniblement jusqu'au porche et il rentra dans le Roadhouse.

Ash était déjà assis à la table, l'ordinateur en face de lui et une bière dans la main.

« T'en veux une ? » demanda le jeune homme à Dean et après avoir consulté sa montre- il n'était même pas huit heures- il acquiesça.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Il haussa les épaules et s'assit tandis que Ash lui apportait une bière.

« Où est ton père ? » demanda Ash en même temps qu'il lui tendait sa bière.

Le jeune chasseur haussa les épaules, « Qui sait ? Il a laissé un mot ce matin disant qu'il était parti voir une amie. Il a volé la voiture aussi. J'ai du prendre un taxi jusqu'ici. »

Ash fronça les sourcils en signe de sympathie, « C'est la grosse poisse. »

Dean sourit tristement, « Tu l'as dit. »

Après avoir pris une gorgée de bière, il demanda à Ash si il n'avait pas déjà trouvé la cache des moissonneurs d'organe.

L'ancien étudiant du MIT secoua la tête, « Rien jusque là. Mais je cherche toujours. Si d'autres trouduc' ont pu trouver l'endroit, alors moi aussi. »

Dean espérait que Ash réussirait à trouver où était Sam et qu'ils n'étaient pas sur une fausse piste.

« Est-ce qu'il est- » Dean s'arrêta et Ash le regarda.

« Sam est toujours dans la course, » répondit-il doucement et il retourna son ordinateur pour que Dean puisse voir la photographie de son frère, pas de TERMINE sous ses caractéristiques.

Dean n'était pas sûr de combien de temps des gens comme ça gardaient leurs victimes. C'était sans aucun doute pas indéfiniment, devina-t-il, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un qui ait besoin d'un organe vital. Dean espéra qu'aucun riche snob n'avait besoin d'un cœur ou d'un foie.

Il fixa le dessus de la table en bois abîmé, imaginant ce qui pouvait se passer pour son frère et n'aimant pas cette idée.

Le bruit de Ash s'éclaircissant la gorge sortit Dean de ses pensées morbides.

L'expert en technologie tenait sa bière levée, « Pour trouver Sam. »

Dean grimaça et entrechoqua sa bouteille contre celle de Ash. Il ne voulait pas porter la poisse mais il transforma le toast de Ash en espoir pour retrouver Sam _en vie_.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **Courtney Ackles** pour son commentaire ! Et je m'excuse du retard que je prends, les fêtes ne m'ont pas aidé du tout.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre huit

La respiration de Sam se traduisait par de petites bouffées. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux contre l'afflux de douleur. Le côté de son corps lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qui y avait mis de l'acide. Sam s'était réveillé sur le sol de sa chambre, en pleine agonie. Il avait essayé de se lever mais c'était devenu hors de question le mouvement tirait sur les points de suture qui maintenaient en place l'incision sous une couche de gaze. Même quand il avait tenté de se mettre à quatre pattes et de marcher comme ça jusqu'au lit, Sam avait trouvé que c'était presque impossible.

Gémissant de douleur, Sam n'avait réussi qu'à faire quelques pas avant d'abandonner et de se laisser couler sur le sol froid carrelé. Il avait roulé sur son flan droit et était resté comme ça, essayant de respirer à travers la profonde, cuisante agonie.

Sam ne fit même pas attention lorsqu'une main glissa un plateau de nourriture dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour ramper jusqu'à la porte pour l'attraper. Son estomac le rendait nauséeux- un effet secondaire de l'anesthésique, devina Sam- et rien que la pensée de la nourriture de l'hôpital lui donna une série de rots qui menaçait de se transformer en haut-le-cœur.

Sam roula sur le dos, les larmes coulant de ses yeux à cause de la douleur à son côté gauche, et ainsi il ne voyait plus le plateau.

Il souhaita que Dean soit avec lui. Dean pouvait toujours le faire se sentir mieux peu importe à quel point il était blessé. Le frère de Sam raconterait des blagues et des histoires stupides pour essayer de lui faire oublier la douleur et pour lui laisser savoir qu'il s'occupait de lui.

« Personne ne s'inquiète plus pour moi, » murmura Sam.

Sam renifla et leva une main pour la passer sur son visage, « Je veux mon frère. Je veux papa. »

Il commença à pleurer, la force de ses pleurs tirant sur les points de suture et le faisant pleurer encore plus fort. Se recroquevillant sur son côté droit malgré la douleur, Sam remonta ses genoux et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'enfance- il mit son pouce dans sa bouche, le geste familier de réconfort.

Fermant les yeux, Sam attendit que la douleur s'apaise ou qu'elle le tue. Il ne s'inquiétait pas duquel viendrait en premier c'était clair que sa famille ne viendrait pas pour lui et il souhaita mourir avant que Bates ne puisse prendre autre chose de lui.

 _SPN_

John revint dans le Roadhouse deux jours après qu'il ait abandonné Dean, exténué et usé.

« Papa ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? » questionna immédiatement Dean avant que John n'ait eu une chance de dépasser le seuil.

« Je pensais à Sam ! » craqua John et Dean hésita.

« T'étais où ? » demanda le jeune Winchester, sans plus d'ardeur dans la voix.

« Je suis allé voir une vieille amie, » dit John brusquement, « Je peux avoir une bière ? »

Jo- qui parlait à Dean avant que son père n'entre dans le bar- s'approcha du bar et en chercha une fraîche pour le vieux chasseur.

John remercia l'adolescente et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Dean s'assit à la table près de son père et le regarda avec espoir.

« Elle s'appelle Missouri Mosley, » dit John après avoir pris une bonne gorgée de bière, « Elle est médium. »

Dean fut surpris, « Une médium ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Sammy ? »

John piocha une feuille en papier de sa poche et la déplia. Dean vit que c'était la lettre d'acception pour Stanford.

« C'était dans le sac de Sam, » commença Dean révolté que son père ait regardé dans les affaires de son frère.

« Et ce ne fut pas facile à avoir, » commenta John amèrement, « Avec toi qui fixait ce sac toute la journée et qui dormait avec la nuit. »

Dean se rassit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, « Pourquoi la lettre ? »

« Missouri peut parfois voir des choses sur les gens si elle touche quelque chose qui leur a appartenu, normalement ça doit être quelque chose qu'ils ont touché récemment, » expliqua John, « Je me suis dit que ton frère la regardait chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait. »

Les mots provenant de la bouche de John n'étaient pas plein de colère mais de tristesse et de regret.

Dean prit une profonde inspiration, « Est-ce qu'elle a senti un truc, ou n'importe quoi ? »

John passa une main sur son visage, « Sam est en vie, Missouri était sûre de ça mais... il ne va pas bien. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Sam s'est fait attrapé par des dingues qui récoltaient des organes humains donc bien sûr qu'il n'allait 'pas bien'.

Les yeux sombres de John se remplirent de larmes, « Elle a senti que son aura se dégradait. »

Le cœur de Dean loupa un battement, « Et ? »

John passa une langue sur ses lèvres et prit une autre gorgée de bière, « Missouri pense que Sam est peut-être mourant. »

« Non, » souffla Dean, « Non, il ne peut pas ! Sammy ne peut pas mourir ! On doit aller l'aider ! »

« Je sais fils, mais Missouri a dit- » commença John et Dean se leva rageusement, semblant surplomber son père.

« Merde ! Sam ne va pas mourir ! Missouri a tort, » insista Dean.

Le regard de John tomba sur la lettre de Stanford, « Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser partir. »

Dean secoua la tête, « Non papa. C'était moi J'aurais du savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis son frère. Sam me dit toujours tout. J'aurais du dire quelque chose cette nuit-là mais je ne l'ai pas fait... Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne suis qu'un dégonflé. »

« Il ne voulait pas m'écouter, » murmura John et les deux Winchester restèrent dans le silence.

Père et fils levèrent les yeux quand Ash entra dans la pièce, l'ordinateur ouvert dans ses mains et un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Que font ces deux tristes mines à broyer du noir ? » demanda-t-il effrontément.

Dean prit la parole en premier, « Tu as... ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'ai fait, amigo, » dit Ash confiant, « Je sais exactement où est Sam. »

Les chaises tombèrent à la renverse quand Dean et John coururent vers Ash, le serrant entre eux tandis qu'ils regardaient l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« L'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill ? » demanda Dean, « Ils ont mis Sam dans un asile de fous ? »

Ash acquiesça, « D'après ce site, le 'produit' est rangé dans un endroit qui s'appelle North Hall. »

John attrapa l'ordinateur portable des mains de Ash et le posa sur le bar.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur Dunhill et j'ai trouvé que North Hall était l'une des résidences pour les patients à long terme et violents. C'est toujours le cas, mais uniquement sur papier pour que le marché noir puisse récolter des organes en toute intimité. Il doit aussi y avoir une histoire de corruption dans le milieu bien sûr mais- » commença Ash mais il s'arrêta quand les Winchester se ruèrent vers la porte.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? » appela-t-il.

« Chercher Sammy, » répliqua Dean, la réponse lui semblant évidente. Ash secoua la tête.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça, » protesta l'expert.

« Pourquoi pas ? » siffla John.

« Si ces gars apprennent n'importe quoi, et je dis bien _n'importe quoi,_ de suspect ils vont ranger leurs affaires et disparaître et vous ne reverrez plus jamais Sam, » leur dit Ash.

John était confiant, « Ils ne nous verront pas venir. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça tous les deux... pas tout seul en tout cas, » continua Ash, « Au moins laissez Ellen appeler des chasseurs pour que vous puissiez avoir ces gars une bonne fois pour toute. »

John s'arrêta. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à ce jeune péquenaud mais il devait admettre qu'il marquait un point. Au Vietnam, ne pas savoir contre combien d'ennemis vous faisiez face pouvait vous menez à votre perte même pour le plus chevronné des soldats.

« Très bien, » admit John, « Un jour, pas plus, et après nous allons sauver mon fils. »

« Excellent choix, monsieur, » dit Ash avec un faux accent britannique comme si John avait décidé de choisir un excellent brandy au lieu d'attendre vingt-quatre heures pour secourir son plus jeune fils.

Dean et John se regardèrent un moment et ne purent rien faire d'autre que sourire. Ils allaient ramener Sam à la maison. Tout allait redevenir parfait comme avant.

 _SPN_

Sam frissonna tandis que la sueur roulait le long de son visage ruisselant. Sa température augmentait dangereusement avec la fièvre et ses pensées lui semblaient lourdes. Il pouvait sentir une chaleur malsaine irradier au niveau de l'incision et la douleur semblait le transpercer jusqu'à l'os.

Sam pouvait à peine bouger quand une infirmière entra dans sa chambre et l'approcha. Elle sortit un thermomètre et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« Où est-ce que vous allez mettre ça ? » demanda Sam- au moins pensa-t-il qu'il le fit, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir ouvert la bouche- et il tenta de se tortiller hors de sa portée quand la femme baissa son pantalon à cordon.

« Non, » protesta Sam d'une voix rauque qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne.

Mon Dieu, il avait si chaud... et froid. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être en même temps brûlant et gelé ? Était-ce même possible ? Il voulait de l'eau- besoin d'eau- et une grosse couverture en laine comme celle que son père gardait dans le coffre de l'Impala pour les urgences.

Sam allait demander à l'infirmière si elle voudrait bien aller chercher la couverture dans le coffre de la Chevy de son père mais à la place il grogna de douleur. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration comme il put. Quand Sam les rouvrit il était seul l'infirmière était parti. Reniflant sous la douleur et avec embarras, Sam remonta son pantalon et se roula en boule.

Il somnola en pleurnichant pendant un moment, se réveillant à temps pour voir le docteur Bates au dessus de lui, une seringue à la main.

« Pitié... de... l'eau, » supplia Sam d'une voix rauque mais le docteur l'ignora. Le médecin souleva le bras gauche de Sam et lui injecta le liquide contenu dans l'aiguille.

Sam regarda Bates quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière à travers une vision de plus en plus noire.

C'était peut-être une dose mortelle de morphine, se demanda Sam- espéra-t-il- et il gloussa sans humour.

Sam dormit un peu plus et quand il se réveilla, Dean était avec lui. Son grand frère était assis contre le mur à côté de la porte, les jambes repliées avec les mains pendantes entre ses genoux.

« D'n ! » cria joyeusement Sam, sa voix se brisant et il toussa difficilement pendant une minute.

Dean sourit, ses yeux noisette se plissant.

« Tu pensais qu'on t'avait oublié, » dit-il son expression toujours joyeuse mais sa voix était dure.

« Mais tu es là maintenant ! C'est tout ce qui compte ! » Sam essaya de s'asseoir, gémissant de douleur et se résigna à rester allongé sur le sol.

« Oui je suis là maintenant, » répondit Dean distraitement.

« S'il te plaît aide-moi à me lever, » Sam tendit les bras vers son frère mais Dean ignora son geste.

« Je suis juste venu dire au revoir, Sam, » dit Dean et il ne souriait plus. Il semblait en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu dois m'emmener avec- » commença Sam toussant encore, une toux sèche lui brûlant les poumons.

Dean secoua la tête, « Tu nous as laissé, Sam. Tu as décidé que papa et moi n'étions pas assez bien pour toi. »

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc, « C'est pas vrai, Dean ! »

« On avait besoin de toi, Sam, et tu t'en foutais complètement ! » lâcha Dean, « Tu ne veux plus nous aider à sauver des gens, tu ne veux plus nous aider à trouver la chose qui a tué maman ! »

« Dean, s'il te plaît, » supplia Sam, les larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

« Non Sam, pas cette fois, » Dean se leva et s'épousseta les mains, « Tu as fait le choix d'avoir une vie 'normale' et c'est ce que tu as eu. Je n'aurais plus à te surveiller comme un gamin. »

Sam se tortilla pour s'asseoir, combattant la douleur et il réussit. Il sentit quelque chose à son côté gauche tirer et un liquide chaud s'écoula et imbiba son maillot.

« Dean, » supplia Sam, « Ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plaît. Je crois que je suis en train de mourir. »

Sam regarda avec horreur Dean qui secoua la tête, « Je dois partir Sam. »

« Non ! Dean ! Dean ! Reviens ! Pitié ! » hurla Sam aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Son frère ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Dean ! S'il te plaît ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! » continua de crier Sam et il s'effondra sur son côté gauche.

Sam regarda abattu la mare de liquide carmin qui grandissait rapidement autour de lui pendant un moment avant de fermer les yeux et de tomber dans l'inconscience.

 _SPN_

Bates remercia sa bonne étoile pour ne pas avoir perdu le garçon aux yeux verts. C'était juste, pour sûr, d'abord avec l'infection et ensuite avec cette idiot qui s'était arraché presque tous ses points de suture.

Il avait été chanceux que Elridge et Peters étaient sur le chemin pour apporter un autre enfant pour une prise de sang et avaient entendu le garçon appeler frénétiquement quelqu'un nommé Dean.

Malgré ce petit ralentissement, M-BSPN666 semblait recouvrir vite et Bates ne pouvait pas attendre pour essayer une nouvelle expérience sur lui.

Il avait reçu une cargaison de cornées synthétiques de la part de proches amis et ils lui avaient demandé de faire des expérimentations sur des humains avec elles. Elles n'avaient été testées que sur des animaux et les résultats étaient positifs. Si les cornées fonctionnaient sur un humain alors ils pourraient diminuer le nombre de gens qui attendaient des donneurs. Même si Bates trempait dans les affaires de vol d'organe, il était spécialisé dans les organes plus grands donc son revenu n'était pas menacé par la possible réussite des cornées synthétiques. De plus, les transplantations oculaires ne se vendaient pas bien sur le marché noir de toute façon, c'était trop délicat et compliqué- trop de choses pouvaient mal se passer et ensuite le client serait très, très insatisfait. Et un client insatisfait n'était jamais une bonne chose. Ils pouvaient aller voir les autorités et tout serait terminé.

Bates avait décidé d'utiliser le garçon avec les yeux verts comme cobaye- un peu à contrecœur- parce que la procédure était plutôt sans douleur et elle ne mettrait pas la vie du garçon en danger. De plus, si les cornées fonctionnaient, elles ne seraient pas plus différentes qu'une transplantation naturelle.

Arthur Bates sortit de North Hall pour profiter de l'air vif d'automne et des feuilles orange et rouge tapissant la pelouse de l'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill, chantant The Who 'I Can See For Miles' pendant qu'il s'en allait.

 _SPN_

Sam se débattit mollement contre les agents hospitaliers. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours et sa tête tangua quand il fut forcé soudainement à se lever après tant de temps allongé.

« S'il vous plaît, c'est trop tôt, » supplia Sam, « Je ne suis pas prêt. »

Comme d'habitude, les agents étaient immunisés contre les suppliques de Sam. Sam arrêta de parler, décidant de conserver son énergie et à la place il essaya de tirer ses bras hors de la poigne des agents.

Sam pouvait à peine le croire quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage où se trouvait la salle d'opération.

Des larmes de peur dévalèrent des yeux de Sam et il gémit. Il franchit les doubles portes et fut accueilli par Bates.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial ! » l'informa le docteur. Sam eut un mouvement de recul.

« Non, pitié, » supplia Sam et il recommença à se débattre, « Ne prenez rien d'autre ! »

« Tu vas encore déchirer tes points de suture si tu continues comme ça, » réprimanda Bates, ignorant complètement Sam.

Les agents mirent Sam sur la table, le forçant à se mettre sur le dos et ils l'attachèrent. Les larmes coulèrent des yeux de Sam pendant qu'il regardait la lumière brillante au-dessus de lui.

« Ça ne devrait pas faire mal, » dit Bates tandis que son visage masqué apparut au-dessus de Sam.

« Pitié laissez-moi partir ! » dit Sam d'une voix étranglée et il remua d'inconfort quand le docteur posa de force un masque à gaz sur son visage.

La lumière chatoyante sembla illuminer toute la pièce, ses rayons s'étirant en un arc-en-ciel de couleurs pendant une longue seconde avant que Sam ne perde conscience.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci beaucoup à **Courtney Ackles** pour son commentaire ! Et je m'excuse encore pour mon retard ! Avec les fêtes et les partiels qui arrivent, mon rythme d'écriture a ralenti vraiment beaucoup.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre neuf

Sam se réveilla doucement, frissonnant et groggy à cause de l'anesthésie. Sa bouche était sèche et sa tête le lançait. Ses yeux l'élançaient et ils semblaient deux fois trop grands pour leurs orbites.

Sam essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer mais à la place il laissa échapper une toux sèche. Il se pencha en avant, réalisant qu'il était en position assise- quelqu'un avait bloqué son dos contre le mur- sur le lit de camp de sa chambre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose ne va pas avec mes yeux cette réalisation entraîna une peur qui paralysa d'effroi Sam comme de la glace.

Tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, Sam fronça les sourcils- les paupières ne voulaient pas coopérer et il sentit comme une bande tirant sur ses joues. Son cœur commença à accélérer la cadence en même temps que la peur devenait panique.

« Non, » murmura Sam, « Mon Dieu, pitié non. Pitié, pitié. »

Les larmes remplirent ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Sam essayait de lever la main pour effacer les gouttes de son visage quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger les bras, ils étaient enroulés autour de lui, bloqués.

Sam commença à changer de position, frénétiquement dans la couverture qui l'emprisonnait.

Non, pensa Sam en même temps qu'il entendit le tintement métallique des maillons et le grincement du cuir, ce n'est pas une couverture, c'est une camisole.

C'est une camisole de force.

Pendant un instant Sam envisagea l'idée qu'il devait être fou et tout ce qui s'était passé ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination très réelle mais il l'écarta- les dernières semaines avaient été trop _réelles_ pour être une illusion.

« C'est tout simplement stupide, » dit Sam d'une voix rauque, « Si je suis fou ça n'explique pas la chasse avec papa et Dean. »

Sam commença à rire- d'un air impuissant, sans espoir- tandis que les larmes continuaient de dévaler depuis ses yeux enflés.

Sam s'appuya contre le mur, bougeant nerveusement ses bras attachés et il tomba dans un sommeil épuisé.

 _W_

Sam se réveilla, frissonnant et gigotant inconfortablement sur le lit. Il devait aller aux toilettes.

« Merde, » marmonna Sam. Ses yeux ne se sentaient pas mieux que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de l'anesthésie et son mal de crane semblait avoir empiré.

Maintenant, l'appel de la nature s'ajoutait à cet inconfort. Même si Sam réussissait à se lever et à trouver le chemin à travers la pièce jusqu'à la bassine, ses bras étaient piégés, l'empêchant de baisser son pantalon.

Sam ne voyait pas beaucoup d'options. Il pouvait attendre quelqu'un- un agent hospitalier ou une infirmière- pour vérifier son état (pas sûr) et il lui enlèverait la camisole de force ou il pouvait faire dans son pantalon comme un enfant.

La pensée de se faire dessus fit rougir ses joues pales.

Ce n'est pas plus embarrassant que d'avoir un thermomètre là où le soleil ne brille jamais, se dit Sam de plus, ce ne serait pas vraiment ma faute, je n'ai pas d'autres choix de toute façon.

Cependant, Sam décida de se retenir et de voir si quelqu'un allait venir.

Il attendit un long moment.

 _SPN_

Dean leva les yeux, surpris, quand le policier d'État Deacon Kaylor entra dans le Roadhouse.

Pendant une minute l'officier regarda d'un air incertain le petit groupe de chasseurs se demandant si il était venu au bon endroit avant de trouver John et de se diriger tout droit vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Deke ? » demanda le plus âgé des Winchester, sincèrement concerné.

« Je veux aider, » dit simplement Deke, « Je veux voir ces gars se faire coffrer autant que toi. »

Avant que John ou Deacon n'aient pu continuer, Caleb Blacker prit la parole, « Plutôt se faire descendre que de se faire coffrer ! »

Les sourcils de Deacon Kaylor se haussèrent de surprise mais John grommela, « Ignore-le. »

« Laisse-moi aider, John, » continua Deke, « Je peux envoyer les autorités à Dunhill si vite que ces bâtards ne les verront pas arriver. »

John fronça les sourcils il ne voulait pas que la police d'État ou, que Dieu lui pardonne, les fédéraux s'en mêlent. Si ça arrivait il y aurait des centaines de questions, des heures d'interrogations- ils voudraient même parler à Sam- et tout ça envoyait des signaux lumineux dans la tête du chasseur.

« Deke, » commença John, « J'apprécie vraiment que tu fasses ça. Vraiment, je veux dire, on ne s'est pas vu tous les deux depuis la fin de la guerre mais je veux... non, j'ai besoin de faire les choses à ma manière. Je suis dans une position dangereuse ici, tu comprends. Juste... si tu veux appeler les fédéraux ou n'importe qui, c'est bon mais laisse-moi prendre Sam et mettre de la distance entre Dunhill et ma famille. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Le policier d'État de l'Ohio réfléchit à la proposition pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer.

« Je crois que je peux faire ça, » dit-il et John sourit, « Laisse-moi te présenter à quelques uns de mes amis du boulot. »

 _SPN_

Sam se raidit quand il entendit le bruit de sa porte être déverrouillée. Deux paires de pas frottèrent contre le sol carrelé et des bras puissants l'attrapèrent et le soulevèrent.

« Bates veut qu'on la lui enlève avant de l'emmener en bas, » grogna un homme- Elridge- directement dans son oreille.

Le jeune Winchester resta silencieux pendant que les agents hospitaliers tripotaient les boucles et les sangles et sortaient ses bras de la camisole.

Sam ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu ne vas pas nous résister, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'autre agent et Sam commença à secouer la tête mais il s'arrêta quand un pic de douleur se propagea au sommet de son crâne.

Les agents prirent les bras de Sam et il les suivit alors qu'il était toujours aveugle à travers le couloir.

Le trio s'immobilisa et Sam sentit ses jambes qui vacillèrent faiblement. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis que Bates lui avait pris son rein et il était affamé. Il espérait qu'une fois que le docteur en aurait fini avec lui, il obtiendrait de la nourriture.

Ils le firent entrer dans l'ascenseur et il se tint entre les deux malabars hospitaliers. Un moment après, l'un des hommes renifla et fit un son de dégoût.

« Ça sent la pisse, » grinça l'agent inconnu et Sam baissa la tête de honte.

L'ascenseur tinta et Sam entendit les portes s'ouvrir. Il fut tiré à travers le couloir- lequel ? Est-ce qu'il allait dans la pièce avec la chaise de dentiste ou la salle d'opération ?- sans qu'il ne se débattis pas comme habituellement. Il n'en avait pas la force. Pas maintenant.

Les agents poussèrent les portes et la voix de Bates accueillit Sam, « Ah, vous êtes en avance ! C'est une première ! »

Elridge marmonna, « C'est parce qu'il ne s'est pas débattu. »

« Hm, » dit Bates, « Il semblerait que tu as enfin appris à être sage. Ça rend les choses bien plus faciles, non ? »

Cela prit un moment avant que Sam ne réalise que le docteur voulait qu'il lui réponde.

« Si, » murmura Sam, son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine, lui causant à nouveau des élancements derrière les yeux.

Bates gloussa et il ordonna aux agents de faire asseoir Sam sur la chaise. Sam leur permit de le guider jusqu'à la chaise et ils le poussèrent pour qu'il s'assoit. Il ne les affronta pas non plus quand ils attrapèrent ses bras pour les boucler aux accoudoirs.

Sam sursauta quand il sentit les mains froides de Bates sur son visage, défaisant le bandage qui comprimait la gaze sur ses yeux.

« Ouvre, » ordonna Bates et Sam ouvrit lentement ses paupières douloureuses et il vit... rien. Ou plutôt, pas rien, tout semblait être caché derrière un brouillard gris-blanc.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Bates pendant qu'il observait les yeux du garçon autrefois verts. Maintenant les iris étaient d'un pale, blanc laiteux. Il sortit son crayon lumineux de la poche au niveau de sa poitrine et pointa le rayon dans ses yeux, fronçant les sourcils quand les pupilles ne réagirent pas.

« Oh, » répéta le docteur comme si le résultat ressemblait plus à une petite déception qu'à un handicap à vie.

Les mains de Sam se contractèrent en un poing et il commença à respirer anormalement, hyperventilant presque de panique.

Je ne peux pas voir ! Je suis aveugle ! Pitié mon Dieu faites que ce soit un cauchemar ! Ça ne peut pas m'arriver ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? S'il vous plaît, dites-moi !

Bates dirigea encore une fois la lumière dans les yeux de Sam, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient maintenant le long du visage du garçon.

C'est pourquoi son ami lui avait demandé de faire des essais avec les cornées d'abord sur un sujet humain- pour prévenir ce genre d'infortune dans le futur.

Au lieu de lui prélever du sang, Bates lui administra simplement une dose d'un fort antibiotique et il demanda aux agents de porter Sam en bas pour le laver.

Sam était hébété tandis qu'il était pratiquement traîné le long du couloir jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Il fléchit dans la poigne des agents mais il n'y fit pas attention.

« Peut-être que Bates devrait rendre aveugle tous les gamins, » ricana Elridge, « Ce serait bien plus simple pour les contrôler. »

L'autre agent rigola en réponse et il secoua le bras de Sam, « En tout cas, ça marche sur lui. »

« Doux comme un agneau, hein ? » se moqua Elridge mais Sam n'avait pas la force de se mettre en colère.

Sam ne ressentait pas grand chose, juste engourdi, comme si tout à l'intérieur de lui lui avait été retiré.

Il fut arraché brusquement à ses pensées quand l'ascenseur atteignit le bon étage et il fut poussé le long d'un couloir qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Les agents hospitaliers poussèrent des doubles portes et ils firent un geste en direction d'un couple de techniciens de laboratoire- les mêmes qui avaient préparé Sam quand il était arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda une nouvelle voix et Sam leva légèrement la tête.

« Bates le veut propre, » dit Elridge aux techniciens, « Le gamin s'est pissé dessus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ses yeux ? » demanda la technicienne choquée et légèrement dégoûtée.

« Bates a voulu communiqué avec son Frankenstein intérieur qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire ? » aboya Elridge, « Faites votre boulot et renvoyez-le là-haut. »

Le bruit de pas s'affaiblissant signala à Sam que les agents s'en allaient. Il tressaillit quand une main gantée attrapa son menton et tourna sa tête.

« Allez, » grogna le second scientifique- un homme, « On ne va pas attendre toute la journée que tu finisses d'admirer le travail du bon docteur. »

La main de la femme fila de sa joue à son bras tandis que son partenaire prenait l'autre bras.

Sam ne protesta pas pendant qu'il fut mené vers les cabines de douche et les techniciens lui enlevèrent ses affaires sales. Un mouvement brusque envoya Sam sous le jet de la pomme de douche et il hoqueta quand l'eau chaude le frappa. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux paires de bras l'agrippèrent et l'éloignèrent de la douche, l'habillant rapidement avec des vêtements propres.

Déboussolé, Sam fut poussé encore une fois à travers le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il frissonna. L'eau sur sa peau entrait en contact avec l'air froid. Il cligna des yeux, _souhaitant_ les éclaircir.

Sam ne se souvint même pas du trajet jusqu'à sa chambre. Il tomba sur les genoux, les frappant violemment contre le sol carrelé de sa prison, et il posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

Sam toucha ses paupières, le bout des doigts frôlant les cils dans un constat horrifique que seulement deux jours plus tôt il voyait encore.

Sam sentit les larmes rouler le long des joues et goutter de son visage mais elles n'effacèrent pas la terrible blancheur qui obscurcissait sa vision comme un blizzard sans fin.

Se recroquevillant après ce qui semblait être des heures de prières désespérées, Sam garda ses mains au-dessus des yeux d'une façon protectrice, espérant que peut-être, peut-être sa vue reviendrait quand il se réveillerait. Ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire de l'opération du docteur et ça passerait tout comme passait la douleur de son flanc.

Tu n'y crois pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? pensa Sam.

Non admit Sam et il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

 _SPN_

Ellen Harvelle suivit le petit groupe de chasseurs à travers l'immense terrain de l'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill. La rosée du soir recouvrait l'herbe et trempait son pantalon mais Ellen le remarqua à peine.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ma fille ? pensa-t-elle, Tu n'es pas chasseuse.

Même si Ellen n'avait jamais tué un wendigo ou exorcisé un démon, elle sentait un fort désir d'aider John et Dean pour sauver Sam.

Gardant son arme à feu à portée de main, Ellen suivit du coin de l'œil Caleb Blacker courant devant elle.

Feu Bill, le mari d'Ellen, lui avait enseigné à tirer, croyant qu'elle aurait besoin de savoir comment se protéger elle et leur fille quand il s'en allait chasser.

Ellen n'avait jamais tiré sur une chose vivante, ses victimes avaient toujours été des bouteilles de bière et des boites de conserve vides.

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle tandis qu'ils se faufilaient le long d'un chemin de gravier, le suivant depuis le bâtiment principal- Cathcart Hall- si elle se souvenait bien du debriefing de Ash.

Ellen ne faisait certainement pas ça pour John. Elle était juste mal à l'aise dans le fait de le détester. Il était avec son Bill sur sa dernière chasse et même si Ellen ne doutait pas du fait que John lui avait dit la vérité et que la mort de Bill avait été un horrible accident, elle ne trouvait pas la force de lui pardonner. John était un chasseur, merde ! Il savait faire mieux que ça et son erreur avait coûté la vie de son mari.

Non, Ellen ne faisait pas ça pour John. Elle le faisait pour Sam. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré mais elle ressentait le besoin insatiable d'aider. Sam, qui n'avait jamais joué de mauvais tour à qui que ce soit, n'avait eu que pour seul crime de partir pour Stanford. Personne ne méritait d'être traité comme du bétail, d'être déshumanisé en un sac d'organes avec une étiquette au lieu d'un nom.

Ellen se surprit à cligner des yeux pour éloigner les larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment elle se sentirait si quelqu'un lui prenait sa fille et même si elle devait (presque) détester John Winchester elle le prenait en pitié. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire, il ne méritait pas de voir son fils découpé et jeté aux ordures.

De plus, pensa-t-elle, il y avait assez de mal dans ce monde sans que des hommes en rajoutent.

Ellen commençait à se dire qu'ils s'étaient perdus ou que Ash avait trouvé une mauvaise adresse quand un énorme bâtiment gris s'éleva devant eux.

La plupart des lumières à l'intérieur était éteinte mais Ellen pouvait apercevoir un mince rayon jaune provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Elle resserra sa prise sur son arme et ses yeux scrutaient les arbres qui longeaient le chemin à la recherche d'ennemis.

John fit signe de s'arrêter et le groupe fit halte instantanément. Entre des épaules et des dos en face d'elle, Ellen vit que le hall de North Hall était désert mise à part une infirmière travaillant de nuit. Elle s'asseyait derrière un bureau en chêne cerné par une cage en verre.

Ellen se souvint que les patients dans cette résidence était supposés être violents puis elle se tourna quand John prit la parole.

« Deke et Joshua iront à l'arrière voir un passage pour passer par-là, » leur dit-il- les deux hommes en question acquiescèrent et se faufilèrent dans les ténèbres- avant de se retourner avec la tête penché d'un côté comme pour guetter un signal.

Ellen regarda Dean se rapprocher de son père et murmurer quelque chose John secoua la tête et Dean roula des épaules avant d'hocher la tête.

Une chouette hulula deux fois avant de rester muette et John fit signe au groupe. Ellen haussa les sourcils elle n'avait pas pensé que ce petit groupe de racailles serait aussi organisé.

Ellen se retrouva aux abords de la première ligne de l'équipe de secours et elle vit Joshua et l'agent Kaylor de l'Ohio- un ami de confiance de John- attendant à côté une lourde porte grise.

Joshua avait bloqué la porte avec son pied pour qu'elle reste ouverte et il avait un énorme sourire dans le noir.

John leva le pouce aux deux hommes et ouvrit la porte en plus grand, poussant tout le monde à l'intérieur. Ellen avança dans North Hall et vit qu'ils étaient dans un couloir silencieux avec un sol carrelé et des murs bleu clair nus. Le couloir était sombre et John leur dit d'avancer vers la lumière jaune à l'autre bout- le hall.

Le cœur d'Ellen commença à battre plus fort tandis qu'ils se glissaient de plus en plus loin, et elle resserra sa poigne sur son arme.

« C'est une zone privée ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! » appela l'infirmière quand elle vit le groupe s'avancer vers elle.

Marchant enfin dans le hall, John leva son arme et la pointa sur le visage de la femme.

« Ne bougez pas. Où sont les enfants ? » sa voix était étonnement calme et cela envoya un frisson le long du dos d'Ellen.

L'infirmière plissa les yeux sur John mais ne répondit pas.

Le regard sur le visage du plus vieux Winchester aurait pu faire pleurer Ellen- si il lui avait été destiné- mais la femme en tenue d'infirmière renifla simplement, « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Ceci est un établissement psychiatrique. »

John retira le chien de l'arme. « Ça ne prend pas avec moi. Maintenant, dis-moi où sont gardés les enfants. Un, deux... »

La femme ne dit rien mais leur fit signe derrière elle. C'était vague mais au moins ils savaient quelle direction prendre.

« Ellen, » appela John et elle s'approcha, « Reste ici et surveille-la. Tire lui dans la jambe si elle essaie de s'enfuir la tête si elle essaie d'appeler à l'aide. »

Quelque chose en Ellen se figea à l'idée qu'une femme puisse être impliquée dans quelque chose d'aussi horrible que le trafic d'organes et elle acquiesça, leva son arme pour la pointer sur l'infirmière.

Ellen écouta le groupe s'en aller silencieusement et elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils prendraient mais sa colère lui donna de l'énergie et elle pensa qu'elle pourrait rester comme ça toute la nuit.

L'infirmière la regarda et se déplaça pour retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil pivotant.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, » prévint Ellen et la femme se figea.

Ça allait être une longue nuit.

 _SPN_

« Dean, tu vas avec Caleb et trouve Sam, » ordonna John à son fils dans un murmure pendant qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur, « Le reste d'entre nous va s'occuper du personnel. »

Dean acquiesça et Caleb posa une main encourageante sur son épaule.

Pour aucune autre raison que le fait que ce serait plus facile de commencer par le haut et de continuer en descendant, John appuya sur le bouton de l'étage le plus haut.

Dean baissa le regard sur le sol de l'ascenseur entre ses pieds et se demanda si son frère était déjà monté dans ce même ascenseur.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Deke sortit des talkies-walkies du sac qu'il portait. John semblait légèrement surpris mais sourit.

Dean reçut le sien et l'alluma.

« Une fois que tu as trouvé ton frère on pourra s'enfuir rapidement, » expliqua Deacon en murmurant, « Et ça évitera que quelqu'un se perde. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta soudainement et tinta, les portes coulissant pour révéler un long couloir ridé de portes métalliques.

« Bingo, » chuchota Caleb et il sortit de l'ascenseur avec Dean juste derrière lui.

Les jeunes hommes étaient déjà partis avant que les portes ne se referment et ils regardaient attentivement à travers les fenêtres renforcées dans les pièces- qui étaient heureusement vides pour la plupart- en espérant que Sam soit à l'intérieur de l'une d'elles.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » fit une voix bourrue qui alarma Dean et il se tourna pour voir un homme de forte corpulence en tenue d'agent hospitalier tout en blanc qui sortait de l'ascenseur.

Caleb poussa Dean sans ménagement et il lui souffla de continuer à avancer.

« Je me charge de ce gorille, » sourit Caleb et Dean s'en alla, continuant à chercher son frère.

Dean commençait à penser qu'ils avaient pu arriver trop tard, que Sam avait été tué (terminé) quand il regarda à l'intérieur de la dernière pièce avec espoir.

« OhmonDieu ! » haleta Dean, et il atteignit la poignée. Fermé, bien sûr. Le mécanisme n'était pas si difficile à trafiquer et Dean réussit à ouvrir la porte en quelques secondes.

« Sammy ! » dit fortement Dean, fixant son frère. Sam était replié en position fœtale sur le carrelage blanc, portant un pantalon bleu foncé et un T-shirt blanc. Ses mains étaient près de son visage et refermées en des demi-poings.

Tombant à genoux à côté de son frère, Dean attrapa l'une des épaules osseuses de Sam- il était si mince- et le secoua pour le réveiller.

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent et il lança un cri effrayé, se précipitant loin de Dean sur les fesses, ses mains levées devant lui.

« Pi-pitié, » supplia Sam, « Pas encore... Pitié. »

Dean regarda le visage de son frère- ses yeux- avec horreur.

Qu'est-ce que ces connards avaient pu lui faire ?

« Sammy ? » dit Dean doucement et il tendit la main qui se referma sur l'une des mains glacées de Sam.

« D-Dean ? » dit Sam choqué et il cligna des yeux, « C'est vraiment toi ? »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Dean, « Ouais, Sammy, c'est vraiment moi. Papa est en train de chercher ceux qui font marcher l'affaire. On va te faire sortir de là. »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de Sam et il poussa Dean plus près.

Dean passa ses bras tendrement autour de son frère et il le serra pendant un long moment.

« On doit partir, » Dean se dégagea et se leva, gardant la main de son frère.

Sam, pleurant encore, se leva en tremblant et marcha prudemment tandis que Dean le menait hors de la chambre.

« Tu l'as trouvé ! » Caleb sortit la tête de l'une des pièces, fermant la porte derrière lui, souriant quand elle se ferma automatiquement.

« Ouais, » dit Dean, sa voix divisée entre la joie et la tristesse.

Caleb aperçut les yeux de Sam et il fronça les sourcils. En sa faveur, le chasseur garda la bouche fermée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du gorille ? » demanda Dean à Caleb.

Ricanant, le plus vieux jeta un pouce derrière lui, « Je lui ai donné un aperçu de sa propre médecine. »

Dean jeta un œil à l'intérieur pour voir l'homme de forte corpulence étalé de tout son long au sol, une bosse commençait déjà à gonfler sur son front.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure de sortir d'ici, » dit Dean et Caleb prit le talkie-walkie.

« Le thon est dans la boite, » dit le chasseur avec assurance et Dean ne put se retenir de grimacer.

« Vous avez trouvé Sam ? » la voix de Bobby Singer prit vie.

« C'est ce que ça veut dire, » dit Caleb exaspéré, « Tu n'as jamais regardé un film d'espionnage, le vieux ? »

« C'est pas le temps de jouer au con, Blacker ! » grogna Bobby et Caleb ricana.

« Vous avez trouvé le meneur ? » demanda Dean et il sentit la main de Sam se serrer davantage autour de la sienne.

« Ouaip, » répondit Bobby, « Et disons qu'il ne verra pas son jugement arriver. »

Dean aurait aimé être là pour voir ce trouduc' recevoir le châtiment qu'il méritait mais il savait que son frère était plus important qu'une place aux premières loges pour l'exécution de cette ordure.

« D'n ? » la voix faiblissante de Sam éveilla l'instinct de Dean juste à temps pour voir le garçon s'écrouler au sol.

« Merde ! » jura Dean et il s'accroupit, soulevant son frère- il semblait ne rien peser du tout, c'était juste un sac d'os- avec la tête de Sam posée contre son bras droit et les genoux sur le gauche. Caleb bougea précautionneusement le bras gauche de Sam pour le passer autour du cou de Dean et son souffle se hacha quand il vit les ecchymoses dans l'intérieur de son coude.

« Allez, » grogna Dean et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Pendant qu'ils attendaient que l'appareil arrive, Dean baissa le regard sur son frère. Il était en sécurité maintenant. Personne n'allait plus lui retirer Sam. Si ils essayaient, ils allaient devoir faire face à un grand frère furieux.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Enfin, je suis à l'heure ! Quoique l'orage qui est arrivé soudainement m'a coupé ma connexion. Merci à **Courtney Ackles** , **kailoft5** et **ZephireBleue** pour vos commentaires !

Je suis en pleine semaine de partiel et ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter, alors je 'excuse d'avance si jamais je met du temps à répondre à vos reviews. Je serais sûrement en train de plancher sur du droit pénal ou en train de réviser la finance publique!^^

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre dix

Deacon tint sa promesse et attendit que les Winchester se soient suffisamment éloignés avant d'appeler les fédéraux. En milieu de matinée, l'hôpital psychiatrique de Dunhill grouillait d'agents fédéraux, de la police de l'État et locale, d'auxiliaires médicaux et des journalistes pour la télévision. Les membres du personnel du North Hall furent arrêtés et leurs victimes furent placées sous protection, transférées sous la sécurité de l'hôpital général de Marshalltown. Le cadavre du feu Docteur Arthur Bates avait été enfermé à l'arrière du camion noir du médecin légiste. Le bureau du Docteur William Findlay à Cathcart Hall avait été fouillé et des dossiers contenant des informations sur presque trente jeunes disparus furent trouvés. Pendant que les photos étaient rapprochées d'un jeune homme ou d'une jeune femme, seul un dossier semblait appartenir à un fantôme. Le garçon sur la photo, avec sa tête rasée, ses grands yeux verts et un long nez, ne faisait pas parti des enfants retrouvés à North Hall. Uniquement connu sous le code M-BSPN666, son identité restait un mystère et les spéculations sur qui il était se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre. Le communiqué officiel du FBI mentionnait que le jeune homme était sûrement mort. Officieusement, pour beaucoup d'agents qui avaient lu le dossier du garçon, il était en vie quelque part à cause de son groupe sanguin rare qui le transformait en une marchandise précieuse pour ceux qui vendaient des organes sur le marché noir.

Malgré toute l'attention que reçut l'hôpital psychiatrique de Dunhill, la mission de sauvetage de nuit n'avait jamais été mentionnée. Qui voudrait croire l'agent hospitalier qui avait été attaqué par Caleb Blacker et retrouvé dans l'une des pièces fermées ? Qui voudrait écouter l'infirmière qui avait eu le pistolet d'Ellen Harvelle pointé sur elle pendant presque une demi heure, avant que le groupe de chasseurs ne quitte l'établissement avec le jeune garçon dont le visage devint connu par tous les américains qui regardaient les informations ce matin ?

John et Dean n'écoutèrent pas la radio, ils n'allumèrent même pas la télévision. La seule chose qui leur importait était le plus jeune membre de leur petite famille. Même si les deux hommes étaient épuisés, dormir était la dernière chose à laquelle ils pensaient.

Sam était allongé sur le dos sur le vieux canapé marron de Bobby Singer, un oreiller sous sa tête et une grosse couverture arrangée autour de lui.

Le chasseur vétéran avait pratiquement demandé aux Winchester de rester chez lui, sachant que s'il ne disait rien John allait juste emmener les garçons dans un chapelet de chambres de motel et Dieu savait à quel point Sam n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

 _W_

Dean avait porté Sam hors des portes du North et à travers la pelouse de l'hôpital, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et des larmes dans les yeux pendant qu'il pressait le corps de son frère contre sa poitrine. John suivait au trot juste à côté de son aîné, son visage pale et concerné. Personne ne dit un mot mais silencieusement ils formèrent un cercle protecteur autour des trois Winchester jusqu'à ce qu'ils mirent Dunhill derrière eux.

Quand Dean atteignit l'Impala il monta à l'arrière sans hésiter Caleb l'aidant pour qu'il puisse garder Sam pendant qu'il glissait sur la banquette en cuir. S'asseyant de l'autre côté avec son frère allongé à côté de lui, Dean berçait la tête de Sam sur ses genoux. John n'entra pas immédiatement dans la voiture, parlant discrètement avec les hommes et femmes qui avaient aidé à secourir le plus jeune.

Dean n'écouta pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer le visage de son frère. Les traits déjà anguleux de Sam se distinguaient avec netteté grâce à la fine lumière provenant des fenêtres du côté passager. Dean prit l'une des mains molles et froides de Sam et il caressa du pouce les jointures pour le réconforter.

Après avoir été poussé à promettre de garder tout le monde au courant de la santé de Sam- même Ellen, qui craqua et l'enlaça- John monta à la place du conducteur de l'Impala et se retourna pour regarder attentivement ses fils.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda John d'un ton bourru et Dean prit un moment pour répondre. John ne savait pas à propos des yeux de Sam et Dean ne pensait pas qu'il devrait déjà en parler à son père.

« Toujours endormi, » répondit Dean vaguement et il mit sa mains sur son genou, attristé par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère comme il le faisait quand Sam était petit.

« Bobby nous a invité à rester chez lui, » avait dit John pendant qu'il se retournait et il attendit que tous les autres chasseurs sauf son mentor soient partis et hors de vue.

Dean ne se souvint même pas d'avoir été surpris par la déclaration, même en sachant à propos de la bagarre qu'ils avaient eu après que Bobby ait suggéré à John d'être plus un parent qu'un Marine. Ce n'était pas un secret pour Sam et Dean que Bobby pensait que John devrait attendre qu'ils soient plus vieux avant de leur apprendre à chasser, qu'il devrait les laisser être des enfants au lieu d'essayer de les transformer en des enfants-soldats. Bobby sortirait de sa routine pour traiter Sam et Dean comme des gosses à chaque fois que les deux Winchester restaient avec lui, leur faisant des macaroni au fromage, jouant avec eux à des jeux de société et même les emmenant au vidéoclub pour louer des films. Bobby menait une politique sans entraînement chez lui et rendait furieux John quand il revenait et se rendait compte que son fils ne s'était pas du tout entraîné. Finalement leur père en avait eu assez de Bobby sapant son autorité- les mots de John- et il avait coupé les ponts avec le chasseur vétéran, ne lui parlant pas pendant des années jusqu'à ce que son vieux mentor se montre au Roadhouse après un coup de fil d'Ellen.

Dean leva le regard quand l'Impala commença à bouger, plaçant une main sur la poitrine de son frère pour éviter que Sam ne glisse de la banquette.

« Tout va bien, Sammy, » murmura Dean à son frère endormi, « On ne laissera plus personne te blesser. »

Les cinq heures de route jusqu'à Sioux Falls semblèrent durer cinq ans pour Dean les heures s'écoulant lentement pendant qu'il attendait que son frère se réveille. De temps à autre- Dean était presque sûr que c'était toutes les dix minutes- John demandait comment allait Sam et il recevait la même réponse.

Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'ils passèrent sous le panneau rustique à l'entrée de la casse-auto de Bobby et il frotta la poitrine de son frère.

« On y est, Sammy, » souffla-t-il, « On est chez Bobby. »

Dean refusa de laisser les deux plus vieux hommes l'aider tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de son frère et se déplaça difficilement hors de l'arrière de l'Impala. Sachant qu'il n'était pas voulu à ce moment, John avait ouvert le coffre et avait attrapé les sacs de voyage.

Une fois dans la maison, Dean positionna Sam sur le canapé, sachant que son frère n'arriverait pas à utiliser les escaliers quand il se lèverait. Bobby prit des couvertures en plus et des oreillers dans l'armoire et ainsi Sam serait installé aussi confortablement que possible.

John s'assit dans un fauteuil de Bobby et ne fit que regarder son jeune fils endormi. Dean s'assit par terre à côté du canapé et il tint d'une façon protectrice la main de son frère.

Bobby, réalisant que le seul qui allait dormir cette nuit était Sam, alla dans la cuisine et prépara la cafetière pour une longue utilisation.

 _W_

Dean regarda au fond de sa mug vide, fronçant les sourcils sur l'anneau noir de café séché. John somnolait sur sa chaise, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main. Bobby tournait les pages d'un épais volume reposant sur son bureau, plissant les yeux sur le livre aux petites lueurs de l'aube.

Dean se retourna immédiatement pour regarder son frère quand il sentit les doigts de Sam se contracter entre les siens. Se penchant en avant, Dean grimaça lorsqu'il commença à sentir des fourmis dans son derrière.

« Sammy, hey, tu m'entends ? » demanda-t-il à son petit frère qui fronça les sourcils comme réponse.

John ronflait et se réveilla quand il entendit la voix de Dean dans la pièce silencieuse. Il se leva du fauteuil et se rapprocha de son aîné, poussant hors du chemin la table basse.

« Sam ! » s'exclama-t-il, excité et anxieux.

Dean frotta les jointures de son frère pendant que les yeux de Sam bougeaient sous les paupières.

« D-Dean ? » demanda Sam sa voix à peine audible.

Dean sourit, « Oui, Sammy, Je suis juste là. Je te tiens. »

« Sam ? Fils ? » John se décala plus près de son jeune garçon et il posa une main sur sa poitrine.

Dean regarda Sam se relever sur les coudes, sifflant de douleur et essayant de s'asseoir.

« Laisse moi t'aider, » Dean agrippa les bras de son frère et le poussa dans une position assise, penchant son dos sur les oreillers pour le supporter.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Dean fronça les sourcils à la vue les iris laiteux de son frère et John sentit tout l'air de ses poumons s'échapper, sentit comme si il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il attrapa son jeune fils, tenant fermement le garçon de dix-huit ans, le visage de Sam pressé contre sa large épaule. Sam ne rendit pas l'étreinte mais il resta simplement immobile dans les bras de son père. Dean pouvait voir la grimace de douleur de son frère et il ferma ses yeux laiteux.

« Sam, » murmura John, « Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir. »

 _SPN_

Sam sentit la tension quitter ses épaules dès qu'il entendit la porte de devant se fermer derrière son père.

Sam n'était pas sûr de la manière dont John avait réagi quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il s'était attendu à ce que son père soit en colère- l'émotion par défaut de son père- et il avait été choqué quand son père s'était à la place excusé, le broyant presque dans une de ses étreintes rares.

Sam était devenu nerveux, bougeant dans la poigne de John au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, pas habitué à ce que son père montre autant d'émotion. Les mots de John poignardèrent Sam comme un couteau _je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir_ tournant dans la tête de Sam comme une moquerie. Durant les dernières semaines, Sam s'était dit des mots similaires- Je n'aurai jamais du partir- sachant qu'ils ne changeraient pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Heureusement Bobby avait eu pitié du jeune Winchester et il s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention de John.

« J'ai des truc à prendre en ville, John, » expliqua-t-il, « Et un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus. »

Sam avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son père le libérer et qu'il entende le plus vieux se lever. Dean se faufila à la place vacante laissée par leur père, tenant toujours les doigts froids de Sam pendant que les deux vieux chasseurs sortaient par la porte de devant.

« Sammy, ça va ? » entendit-il son frère demander, le souffle chaud de Dean lui chatouillant l'oreille.

« Oui, » soupira Sam et il tira sur le col de son T-shirt avec sa main libre, réalisant qu'il portait toujours les vêtements qu'ils lui avaient donné à l'hôpital.

« Euh, Dean ? » demanda Sam, tournant la tête, « Je peux changer de vêtement ? »

Dean serra sa main, « Bien sûr. J'ai ton sac en haut. »

Sam haussa les sourcils, « Tu as mon sac ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était devenu après... après que j'ai été enlevé. »

Sam tressaillit un peu quand Dean tapota son épaule et ensuite lui leva le visage, clignant des yeux alors que des larmes s'y formaient.

« Je croyais que tu voulais te changer, » sermonna avec amusement la voix de Dean au-dessus de Sam. Il avait du se lever.

Sam acquiesça et poussa la couverture au pied du canapé. Balançant ses pieds au sol, Sam sentit son cœur palpiter un court instant. Tendant la main dans la direction où il pensait trouver son frère, Sam attrapa un bout du maillot de Dean et se mit debout en tremblant.

Les genoux de Sam semblait être fait de gelé et l'incision sur son flanc le piqua de douleur à cause du mouvement soudain.

« Je devrais peut-être aller chercher ton sac et le ramener ici, » suggéra Dean et Sam sentit la main de son frère sur la sienne, prête à repousser ses doigts de sa chemise.

« NON ! » s'exclama Sam et il sentit Dean se raidir.

« Non, » dit encore Sam, plus calmement, « Ne me laisse pas seul en bas. »

Sam pouvait presque imaginer son frère plisser le front, ses yeux plissés alors que Dean disait, « Sam, tu trembles comme une feuille. Je ne crois pas que tu peux monter les escaliers- même avec mon aide. Je vais faire très vite et comme ça on va pouvoir te changer avec des vêtements propres. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Il regarda droit devant lui mais le brouillard blanc ne lui donna aucune réponse.

« Okay, » accorda Sam et il se colla contre les coussins du canapé. Il croisa les bras sur son ventre quand il frissonna soudainement. Il écouta le bruit des pas de son frère qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

Sam se sentait vide et froid au niveau de l'estomac, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps. Sam soupira et sentit des larmes se former une nouvelle fois au coin de ses yeux.

Passant avec colère une main sur son visage, Sam tourna la tête en direction des escaliers, entendant les pas de son frère.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda Dean tandis que sa voix se faisait plus proche jusqu'à ce que Sam soit sûr qu'il se tenait devant le canapé.

Sam secoua la tête, « Tant que je sais où est le devant je devrais me débrouiller. »

Se relevant encore, Sam tendit la main et il sentit la douce, légère, texture granuleuse du jean contre ses doigts son blue jean.

Sam baissa le pantalon, « Dean... Est-ce que tu as descendu un boxer ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, oui, » Dean prit le jean et le remplaça par un caleçon.

Sam roula ses yeux aveugles quand Dean commenta, « Je me tourne. »

Après avoir été déshabillé par un couple de parfaits étrangers, le fait que son grand frère le voit nu n'ennuyait pas du tout Sam. Mais il ne dit rien à Dean.

Sam baissa le pantalon bleu foncé à cordon sur ses chevilles, se balançant précautionneusement pendant une seconde tandis qu'il essayait de sortir les pieds des jambes du pantalon. Il se tenait debout en même temps et il l'enleva enfin et le jeta dans un coin. Sam frissonna encore et il mit rapidement le boxer, ayant une sensation bizarre de soulagement d'avoir de nouveau un sous-vêtement.

« Okay, Dean, » dit Sam, « J'ai besoin du pantalon. »

Cette fois Sam se tint à l'épaule de son frère pendant qu'il levait un pied et le glissait dans la jambe du pantalon, le remontant et ensuite il en fit de même avec l'autre pied, maniant gauchement la braguette et le bouton pendant un temps relativement long quand il eut le jean là où il le voulait.

« Tu sais, ça aurait été plus facile si tu t'étais assis, » commenta Dean et Sam le regarda.

« La ferme, » grommela-t-il et il passa le T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête.

« Sam ! C'est quoi ça ?! » cria fortement Dean, faisant sursauter son frère.

« Quoi ?! » demanda Sam la peur grignotant son ventre.

« Cette coupure, » expliqua Dean et Sam recula soudainement quand son frère le toucha, juste sous les côtes sur son côté gauche.

Déglutissant, Sam laissa le T-shirt blanc tomber au sol.

« Il a pris mon rein, » murmura Sam, se sentant soudainement honteux.

Son frère ne répondit pas et Sam leva le regard.

« Dean ? » croassa Sam.

« Est-ce... Est-ce que c'est tout ? » demanda Dean la voix enrouée et Sam secoua la tête.

« Il a pris mon sang, » la main gauche de Sam vint instantanément dans le creux de son coude droit, touchant la peau tendre qui était sûrement toujours marquée.

Sam aspira en de petites respirations, « Et de la m-moelle o-o-osseuse. »

Sam sentit les mains de son frère sur ses épaules basses, sentit la chaude senteur de café dans le souffle de Dean sur son visage et il souhaita pouvoir le voir, même si c'était clair que son frère était bouleversé. Il souhaita pouvoir voir cette petite ligne verticale qui apparaissait toujours entre les sourcils de Dean, voir les larmes dans ses yeux qui tournaient la couleur noisette en un doré usé, voir les lèvres de son frère s'affaisser d'inquiétude.

Les yeux de Sam se piquait de larmes et la blancheur sembla miroiter, « Et ma vue... Il l'a pris en dernier. »

Dean attira son frère pour une étreinte, faisant attention à ne pas serrer trop fort.

« Je suis désolé, Sammy, » chuchota Dean, « Je suis si désolé. »

Sam sentit les larmes déborder et dévaler son visage. Les mots de Dean, bien qu'ils soient proches de ceux de leur père, ne semblèrent pas communiquer le même sens et Sam autorisa son frère à le serrer dans ses bras pendant un long moment.

Quand Sam commença à frissonner malgré la douce chaleur de la pièce, Dean le lâcha.

« Ah, voilà ton haut, » marmonna Dean et Sam sentit le tissu doux d'une chemise à manche longue pressée dans ses mains.

Sam haussa le vêtement par-dessus ses épaules, passa les mains dans les manches et l'arrangea. Sam soupira, irrité, quand Dean poussa ses doigts hors du chemin et il commença à boutonner la chemise.

« Tu veux que je relève les manches ? » demanda gentiment Dean et Sam secoua la tête.

Il se rassit sur le canapé et se rallongea contre les oreillers, les pieds sur les coussins. Ses jambes tremblaient et il se sentait épuisé.

Sam entendit Dean se déplacer et renifler, « Je t'apporte quelque chose, Sammy ? De l'eau ? »

Sam acquiesça et sourit, « Merci. »

 _SPN_

Dean marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et il se pencha sur le comptoir. Essuyant son visage de la main, il regarda son frère dans son nid. Sam fixait un point droit devant lui, ses yeux laiteux légèrement troublés.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'inquiéta Dean. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux pendant un moment.

Se souvenir de ce qu'il devait faire Dean repoussa son inquiétude au fin fond de son esprit et attrapa un verre dans le placard. Ouvrant le robinet de la cuisine, Dean attendit jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit quasiment glacée avant de remplir le verre.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Dean remarqua que Sam jouait avec le bracelet en plastique de l'hôpital toujours à son poignet. Dean fronça les sourcils et alla jusqu'au tiroir fourre-tout, piochant une paire de ciseaux dans le bazar des élastiques et des piles, avant de prendre le verre d'eau et de se diriger dans le salon.

Dean regarda Sam qui tourna le tête, écoutant ses pas.

« Voilà ton eau, Sammy, » Dean donna à son frère le verre et regarda Sam tandis qu'il le portait avec ptécaution à ses lèvres, le tenant à deux mains.

Une fois que son frère eut englouti tout le liquide, Dean prit le verre et le posa sur la table basse.

« Besoin d'autre chose ? » demanda Dean, tapotant les lames fermées du ciseau contre la paume de sa main.

« Je meurs de faim, » dit Sam timidement, « Je n'ai rien mangé depuis... ben, depuis un moment. »

Dean hocha la tête, « Attendons jusqu'à ce que papa et Bobby reviennent, d'accord ? On devrait leur parler de, euh, ce qu'il t'est arrivé à l'hôpital. »

Sam se tourna vers son frère, « Leur dire à propos de mon rein. »

Dean baissa son regard et s'éclaircit la gorge, « Oui. »

Les deux Winchester restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que Dean ne bouge, « Donne-moi ton bras droit, Sammy. »

Sam s'y plia et Dean coupa le bracelet plastifié, le laissant tomber au sol. Se pliant pour le ramasser, Dean vit la série de chiffres qui était aussi sous la photo de Sam sur le site.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? M-BSPN666 ? » demanda Dean à voix haute et Sam haussa les épaules, « Un moyen d'identification, je crois. »

« Ils ne pouvaient pas te demander ton nom ? » dit Dean avec un léger sourire, essayant d'égayer l'atmosphère.

« C'est probablement difficile de couper le rein de quelqu'un si tu connais son nom », murmura Sam, « Si tu pense que c'est une autre personne vivante. »

« Sam, » hoqueta Dean , broyant le bracelet plastifié dans son poing.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose de niais, Sam soupira, « Je suis un peu fatigué, Dean. »

Ravalant le trop plein d'émotion dans sa gorge, Dean acquiesça, « Okay, repose-toi, Sammy. Je te réveillerais quand papa et Bobby seront revenus. »

Sam glissa jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur les oreillers et il roula sur le côté droit, les mains cachées contre sa poitrine. Dean remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et ensuite il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, jetant les ciseaux sur le comptoir et le bracelet dans la poubelle. Dean fixa le réfrigérateur avant de l'ouvrir et d'attraper une bière.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Désolée du retard ! Cette fois, c'est pas ma faute mais celle d'Internet ! Impossible de me connecter quand j'ai voulu publier.

Pour ce chapitre, le Tylenol est un peu comme notre Doliprane à nous.

Et l'optométriste, c'est un spécialiste des yeux. Ça se rapproche de l'ophtalmologue mais ce n'est pas la même profession.

Merci à **ZephireBleue** et **Courtney Ackles** pour vos commentaires ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous allez penser de celui-ci.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre onze

Dean regarda la mâchoire de Sam se crisper tandis que Jefferson touchait du doigt avec précaution l'incision sur son flanc. Dean sentit son frère serrer fortement sa main et il sut que son frère avait mal, alors même que le docteur s'excusait doucement.

John et Bobby patientaient dans la cuisine, une tasse de café en main et une expression anxieuse sur le visage.

Le grand frère fronça les sourcils alors que les sourcils gris et broussailleux de Jefferson se rejoignaient.

« Sam, est-ce que tu as reçu un soin spécial après l'opération ? » demanda le docteur grisonnant, essayant d'être aussi professionnel que possible mais Dean pouvait clairement voir le froncement de sourcils et les petites rides de l'homme.

Le plus jeune Winchester secoua la tête, sa respiration hachée pendant un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, « Je n-ne savais même p-pas ce qui allait se passer. Ils m'ont j-juste sorti de ma ch-chambre et ils m'ont en-endormi... »

« Tout va bien, mon garçon, » marmonna Jefferson d'un ton apaisant et Dean frotta son pouce sur les jointures des doigts de son frère pour le réconforter.

« Je me suis r-réveillé et je me s-sentait mal... Mon côté me faisait si m-mal, » dit lentement Sam, « Je ne me souviens pas v-vraiment de t-tout... Je suis désolé. »

Le docteur secoua la tête, « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Donc après que ce Docteur Bates t'ait enlevé ton rein, il t'a juste renvoyé dans ta chambre là où ils te gardaient ? »

Sam inspira, « O-oui. »

Dean plissa les yeux et regarda le docteur amical.

« Pourquoi ? C'est important ? » demanda-t-il à Jefferson et le vieil homme hocha la tête.

« Les caillots de sang arrivent parfois après que le rein est été retiré, » expliqua le docteur, « Je ne crois pas que ces gens étaient très concernés par cette issue. »

Dean pâlit. Sam aurait pu mourir et personne à l'hôpital ne s'en serait soucié.

« Normalement des précautions sont prises pour prévenir ces caillots, » continua Jefferson, « On donne parfois aux patients des bas à porter ou des piqûres. »

« Mais Sam va bien maintenant ? Non ? » demanda Dean, priant pour que Jefferson dise que son frère était sorti d'affaire.

« Oui, » affirma le docteur grisonnant, « Sam est hors de danger de ce côté-là. »

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et passa une main dans les cheveux mal rasés de Sam, souhaitant qu'ils soient plus long comme avant que ces trouduc' ne les lui coupent. Sam sourit au toucher de son aîné.

« Cependant Sam n'a qu'un seul rein, » la voix de John fit sursauter Dean. Son père avait quitté la cuisine et se tenait dans le salon, toujours distant de ses fils mais assez près pour qu'il n'ait pas à lever la voix pour parler à Jefferson.

Bobby resta où il était, secouant la tête et marmonnant dans sa barbe, probablement en train de traiter son ami chasseur d'idiot.

« Aussi longtemps que le rein restant de Sam reste sain, » expliqua Jefferson, « Il devrait bien se porter. »

John fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas la tournure des événements.

« Et à propos d'une transplantation ? » demanda le plus vieux Winchester.

Jefferson se frotta la joue, « C'est toujours une option mais John, Sam pourrait être sur la liste d'attente pour un bon moment... des mois ou même des années car même si il est jeune, il a toujours un rein en bonne santé. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Sam ne puisse pas vivre une vie heureuse avec un seul rein. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un régime particulier à suivre ? Est-ce qu'il doit éviter certains aliments... le sucre ou le sel ou l'alcool ? » continua John.

Dean baissa le regard quand Sam serra sa main douloureusement et il eut un regard suppliant envers le docteur.

« Non, » dit Jefferson, « Sam peut manger tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Très bien, » dit John sur un ton qui signifiait pour Dean que cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas et il soupira, se retirant dans la cuisine pour remplir sa tasse de café.

« Tu vas bien, Sammy ? » Dean se pencha plus près de son frère et murmura à l'oreille de Sam.

« Oui, » murmura le cadet mais Dean fronça les sourcils à la vue d'une ligne humide qui courrait sur l'une de ses joues.

Dean utilisa sa manche pour sécher le visage de son frère et il frotta le bras de Sam.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essayerais pas de dormir un peu ? Quand tu te réveilleras je te ferais quelque chose à manger, » proposa Dean et Sam acquiesça, fermant les yeux.

Jefferson donna à l'aîné un simple hochement de tête et Dean se leva, suivant le bon docteur dans la cuisine.

John regarda d'un air implorant le vieil homme, « Vous pourriez jeter un coup d'œil aux yeux de Sam ? Il doit y avoir un moyen de les soigner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean eut un mouvement de recul intérieurement au son du désespoir dans la voix de son père. Jefferson se servit lui-même une tasse de café et il ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Dean avait essayé de ne pas penser à ce que ce fils de pute avait fait aux yeux de son frère. Il savait qu'il y avait une forte probabilité pour que Sam ne voie plus jamais mais il ne s'autorisait pas à y penser davantage.

Le vieux docteur acquiesça, il semblait inquiet mais Dean essaya de l'ignorer. Jefferson serait capable de leur dire exactement ce qu'avait fait cet enfoiré de Bates aux yeux de Sam.

Même si il était contre le fait de réveiller son frère, Dean retourna dans l'antre et il se tapit à côté du canapé. Tendant une main, il secoua doucement l'épaule de Sam.

Le jeune homme sursauta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, « Non ! Pitié ! »

« Shhh, » rassura Dean, « Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi. »

« Dean ? » demanda Sam, clignant férocement des yeux et il se relaxa sous la main de son frère.

« Oui, Sammy, » murmura-t-il, « Désolé de te réveiller... Ça te va si Jefferson regarde tes yeux ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils, « D-d'accord... Je crois. »

Dean serra l'épaule de son frère, « Ça ne fera pas mal. Je te le promet. »

Aidant son frère à s'asseoir, Dean se laissa tomber à côté de lui et ils attendirent que le vieux docteur entre dans la pièce, suivi de près par John et Bobby.

Jefferson s'agenouilla devant les Winchester et il sortit un stylo lumineux de la poche de sa chemise.

« Tu peux lever la tête pour moi Sam et ouvrir les yeux aussi grand que possible ? » demanda Jefferson, sa voix tout sauf professionnel.

Sam s'y plia, avalant sa salive nerveusement. Dean regarda Jefferson loucher tandis qu'il levait la petite lumière vers les yeux laiteux de Sam.

Dean haussa les sourcils quand Jefferson les fronça. John et Bobby avancèrent petit à petit plus près du canapé, l'intérêt clairement affiché sur leur visage. Le docteur éteignit le stylo lumineux et dit à Sam qu'il pouvait se détendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda John. Dean passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère pour le réconforter.

Jefferson secoua la tête pendant un moment, semblant surpris, « C'est la cornée de Sam. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » grommela Bobby.

« Je pense que votre docteur Bates a transplanté la cornée de Sam. Je peux voir les points de suture qu'il a fait, » répondit Jefferson, son visage palissant. Dean fixa son frère, « C'est ce qui s'est passé, Sam ? »

Avant que son frère n'ait pu répondre, Dean se rapprocha et prit son visage entre ses mains il était presque nez-à-nez avec Sam quand il les vit. Il y avait des fils aussi mince qu'un cheveux qui sillonnaient l'iris, la structure non plus lisse à cause des sutures qui creusaient des plis. Dean supposa qu'ils ne partiraient pas même lorsque les fils seraient retirés ou dissous.

Dean aurait pu se gifler. Ils avaient été si focalisés sur le rein de son frère qu'ils n'avaient même pas regardé de plus près les yeux de Sam. Il enlaça son frère quand Sam commença à trembler, toujours choqué par les souvenirs de tout ce par quoi il était passé à l'hôpital.

« Pourquoi ? Sam n'en avait pas besoin, » demanda John et Dean foudroya du regard son père. Est-ce que ce fils de pute avait besoin d'une raison pour découper les yeux de quelqu'un ?

« Ça a vraiment un intérêt ?! » céda Dean, « Sam ne peut pas voir ! »

« Très bien, » Bobby fit un pas assuré en avant, prêt à arbitrer si un combat devait se dérouler, « Calmez-vous tous les deux ! »

John s'essuya le visage d'une main, « Dean a raison. Jefferson, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de réparer ça ? »

« Je ne saurais le dire, John, » le vieux Winchester sembla s'affaisser sous les mots, « Mais j'ai une amie qui est spécialiste des yeux, elle sera capable de vous dire si il y a une chance pour que Sam retrouve la vue... En fait, elle ne vit pas si loin d'ici. »

John acquiesça et Jefferson tapota son épaule avec compassion. Dean avala sa salive, sachant que son père allait écouter le conseil du docteur. Si il y avait une chance pour que Sam retrouve la vue John ne passerait pas à côté.

 _SPN_

Sam tortilla ses mains nerveusement sur ses jambes. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit la chaleur de la paume de Dean se refermer sur ses doigts.

« Ça va aller, Sammy, » lui dit son frère d'une voix étouffée. Sam essaya de sourire et hocha la tête.

Le mouvement des roues de l'Impala sur la route avait un effet apaisant sur le jeune Winchester et il soupira pendant qu'il se calait contre le siège. Dean avait insisté pour s'asseoir à l'arrière avec Sam et le cadet ne s'en plaignit pas. Sam se sentait en fait plus à l'aise en ayant son frère sur la banquette arrière avec lui tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de tendre la main et il savait que Dean était juste à côté de lui.

« Encore combien de temps, papa ? » Sam entendit la voix de son frère appeler leur père.

Il y eut un grognement depuis le siège conducteur- juste devant Sam- et la voix bourrue de John répondit, « Une heure et demi peut-être. »

Dean serra la main de Sam pour l'encourager et le petit frère retourna le geste.

« Tu pourrais fermer les yeux un peu ? » proposa Dean et Sam haussa les épaules. Il devrait, bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait voir le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre comme il le faisait enfant.

Sam ferma les yeux, les ténèbres l'enveloppant- d'une certaine façon elles étaient moins effrayantes que la blancheur persistante qui obscurcissait sa vision- et il s'endormit vite.

 _SPN_

Dean regarda la route grise s'étendant devant eux. Il souhaita que l'amie de Jefferson vive plus près de Sioux Falls, même si Pierre n'était qu'à quatre heures, la route semblait être bien plus longue que ce qu'il voulait.

Soupirant d'impatience, Dean remua sur la banquette mais sourit quand il vit son frère le menton de Sam touchait sa poitrine, ses mains reposant inertes sur ses jambes, sa respiration calme et posée. Dean était content que son frère puisse se reposer décemment parce qu'il semblerait que Sam n'avait pas eu de repos réparateur pendant longtemps. Dean frissonna il avait vu la pièce où cet enfoiré de docteur avait gardé son frère et il ne blâmait pas Sam pour ne pas avoir eu envie d'y dormir.

Une fois que Jefferson eut donné le feu vert pour que Sam ne soit pas mis sous un régime spécial, les trois plus vieux chasseurs veillèrent à ce que le jeune homme ne meurt plus de faim une seconde de plus. Bobby avait pris deux pizzas surgelées extra-large et un chargement de pain à l'ail pour dîner et il demanda au bon docteur si il voulait rester. Jefferson, bien que touché par l'invitation- Dean devina qu'aider des chasseurs blessés pouvait ne pas rapporter beaucoup de récompense- il déclina, voulant laisser la petite famille passer du temps ensemble.

Sam n'avait pas mangé autant que Dean aurait aimé mais le grand frère garda la bouché fermée. Ça devait être étrange de manger quelque chose et de ne pas pouvoir voir ce que c'était, même si ce n'était qu'une pizza.

Pendant que les deux plus vieux chasseurs s'étaient repliés dans leur chambre à l'étage, Dean avait campé sur le sol à côté du canapé, refusant de laisser son frère même si il savait que Sam était en sécurité. Il voulait rester tout près au cas où Sam aurait besoin de lui au milieu de la nuit.

John avait voulu rencontrer l'amie optométriste de Jefferson aussi vite que possible et le matin suivant, après un rapide petit-déjeuner composé d'œufs au plat, il entassa ses fils dans l'Impala et lança la Chevrolet classique dans la direction de la capitale de l'État. Bobby avait décidé de rester à la maison, donnant aux Winchester un peu d'intimité bien qu'il considérait Sam comme étant son propre fils, ne voulant pas ternir la relation soudainement géniale avec John sachant que le jeune chasseur n'apprécierait pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds en ce moment.

Dean se pencha en avant et fit un geste vers la radio, « C'est trop silencieux ici. »

John baissa le regard sur la main de son aîné et tourna le cadran de la radio, baissant rapidement le volume pour que la musique ne réveille pas Sam.

L'aîné fredonna au rythme de la chanson, ses pieds battant la mesure contre le plancher. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la possibilité que Sam puisse ne jamais recouvrer la vue, il ne voulait pas l'accepter, même si il savait que ça pouvait être vrai. Sam avait vu assez d'emmerdes lui arriver durant les dernières semaines. Il était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas de ça en plus.

Dean pria le sort ou la destinée ou quoique ce soit de lui donner une chance juste une fois et tout se terminerait bien.

L'aîné mâchouilla nerveusement sa lèvre et regarda son frère dormir. Il aurait aimé ne pas savoir que Sam était aveugle et que ce ne soit pas le cas et qu'ils étaient juste sur un autre long et ennuyant voyage pour sauver quelqu'un d'un monstre comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire.

La vie de Dean avait été retourné dans tous le sens avec la décision de son frère de partir à l'université et son enlèvement, il ne savait pas si il pouvait encore endurer une mauvaise surprise.

 _W_

Dean tapa du pied anxieusement sur le sol carrelé de couleur caramel de la salle d'attente. Il examina les affiches sur les murs beiges faisant la publicité des lentilles de contact, de la chirurgie oculaire au laser et de l'importance de voir un optométriste régulièrement. Sam était penché sur la chaise à côté de son frère, les mains agrippant les accoudoirs fermement. John s'assit de l'autre côté de Dean, plissant les yeux sur les petits caractères du formulaire qu'il devait remplir pour son cadet.

L'aîné était rassuré qu'il n'y ait qu'eux dans la salle d'attente en attente d'un rendez-vous. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait réussi à supporter le regard des gens sur son frère, même si Sam ne pouvait pas les voir lui-même, Dean si et il préférait être maudit plutôt que de laisser son frère subir cette humiliation.

Les femmes à la réception étaient assez gentilles elles souriaient chaudement à John pendant que Dean menait son frère vers les chaises le long du mur et qu'il s'assoit. D'un autre côté , elles étaient probablement habituées à voir toute sorte de trouble des yeux et un jeune homme avec des yeux laiteux ne les changeait pas. Dean grinça des dents tout le monde n'allait pas être aussi délicat avec ça si Sam restait aveugle définitivement.

Dean soupira et Sam tourna légèrement la tête vers le bruit.

« Dean ? » demanda Sam mais le plus vieux frissonna, « Rien, Sammy... C'est juste la musique. »

Il leva une main et la pointa vers les hauts-parleurs au plafond qui chantonnaient un 'doux' rock. Sam sourit un peu, écoutant Bon Jovi chanter 'Living On A Prayer'.

John se leva et s'étira surprenant Sam avec le mouvement brusque.

« Désolé fils, » s'excusa le plus vieux Winchester, le regard penaud avant d'aller vers le bureau de réception et de tendre l'écritoire et le formulaire.

Approchant ses fils, John essaya de ne pas regarder les yeux de Sam pendant qu'il parlait à Dean.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Je vais au café au bout de la rue, » demanda-t-il. Dean regarda le regard de son père passer doucement à travers lui et s'accrocher aux yeux laiteux de son frère.

« Ça va, » Dean croisa les bras pour montrer son mécontentement et John retourna son attention sur lui, se concentrant sur son aîné.

« Sammy ? Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda Dean, espérant que son frère dirait oui, le garçon était toujours en convalescence des soins du docteur fou et il avait perdu un poids important durant les semaines où il avait été gardé captif.

« Un donut ou un muffin ? » continua Dean et Sam secoua la tête.

« Très bien, » dit John, « Appelez-moi si vous changez d'avis. »

Dean acquiesça et regarda son père quitter le bâtiment. Il tendit la main et frotta le bras de son frère.

« Tu devrais vraiment manger quelque chose, » murmura-t-il à Sam.

« Je ne crois pas que je peux, Dean, » chuchota Sam en retour et Dean fonça les sourcils; il aurait du savoir que le garçon était nerveux. Merde, _il_ était nerveux. Mais quand Sam stressait, il oubliait souvent qu'il avait besoin de manger, de boire et de dormir.

« Tout va bien se passer, » assura Dean, « Jefferson est un super docteur et son amie va être aussi géniale que lui. »

Sam lança le début d'un sourire et se raidit dans sa chance, grimaçant légèrement.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda anxieusement Dean et Sam hocha la tête rapidement.

« C'est juste... tu sais, » Sam baissa la tête sur son côté gauche pour indiquer la blessure toujours en train de guérir.

« Ça lance un peu, » marmonna Sam mais Dean n'était pas convaincu.

« Je crois qu'il y a du Tylenol dans la voiture, tu en veux un ? » demanda Dean.

« Je vais bien, » insista Sam.

J'espère que tu as raison pensa Dean et il se rassit, lisant l'affiche décrivant les symptômes du glaucome pendant qu'il attendait le retour de son père.

 _SPN_

Le cœur de Sam battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas être anxieux- terrifié- mais ne pas pouvoir voir son environnement le désorientait. Tout allait bien quand il avait été chez Bobby. Bien sûr tout ce qu'il avait fait était de s'être construit un nid sur le canapé et de ne pas y bouger mais là n'était pas la question. Sam se souvenait à quoi ressemblait la maison du vétéran, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Il se souvenait d'où se trouvait chaque meuble mais maintenant, même si il n'était que dans une salle d'attente, Sam se sentait extrêmement exposé. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait chaque chose, il était à la merci de son frère. Il était dépendant de Dean pour lui faire éviter les obstacles et pour ne pas les buter.

Sam se concentra sur son ouïe pour écouter la conversation à voix basse entre les femmes à la réception, tentant d'évaluer la distance entre lui et elles uniquement par le son mais c'était plus difficile que ce qui lui semblait.

Le jeune Winchester se renfrogna. Hollywood avait rendu la vie des aveugles si facile, comme si la perte d'un sens serait compensée comme par magie par les autres- pas que Sam croyait tout ce qu'il avait vu dans les films- et sa vie serait pratiquement revenu à la normale. Si seulement sa vie était un film et qu'il y avait un remède miracle qui l'attendait. Sam réalisa qu'il ne retrouverait probablement pas la vue, que ce n'était pas juste un effet secondaire du à la transplantation, ça semblait permanent. Si ça n'avait été que temporaire ça se serait déjà dissipé.

Sam inspira par à coup et sursauta un peu quand il sentit la main de Dean se refermer autour de la sienne, ses doigts agrippant toujours l'accoudoir de la chaise d'une poigne de fer.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant et les pas lourds annoncèrent le retour de John.

« Tiens, » dit le père de Sam et son frère marmonna quelque chose.

« Sammy, » Dean prit la parole et Sam tourna la tête vers la voix de son frère, « Tu as ça. »

Sam leva une main et sentit un cylindre lisse et chaud pressé contre sa paume- un gobelet en carton- et il resserra rapidement sa poigne autour.

« Tu n'en veux pas ? » demanda Sam, entourant le gobelet des deux mains et sentant l'odeur de chocolat chaud.

« Non, » marmonna Dean, « Fais-toi plaisir. »

Sam donna un sourire de travers et acquiesça. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était quelque chose dans son estomac pendant qu'il était anxieux, mais il savait que Dean n'aimait pas beaucoup le cacao. Il était plus du genre à boire du café ou du Jack Daniels.

Sam leva la tête quand il entendit son père glousser de l'autre côté de Dean et il réalisa que John savait exactement ce qu'il faisait quand il avait donné à son aîné le gobelet en carton.

 _SPN_

« Sam Winchester ? »

Dean leva le regard sur une femme aux cheveux gris debout au bureau de la réception. Son frère leva la tête et prit la main de Dean.

La petite famille se leva et Dean mena son frère vers la femme. John prit le gobelet à moitié fini de son cadet et le déposa dans la poubelle à côté de la réception alors qu'ils passaient devant.

« Je suis le docteur Monticello, » expliqua la femme tandis qu'elle les conduisait à travers le couloir vers les salles d'examen.

Dean sentit la poigne de son frère se serrer davantage alors que John les dépassait pour marcher à côté du docteur.

L'optométriste escorta les Winchester dans son bureau et Dean emmena son frère vers la chaise d'examen en simili cuir noir au milieu de la pièce. Au lieu de prendre un siège à côté de John, l'aîné poussa la deuxième chaise confortable mise de côté pour les membres de la famille à travers le petit bureau jusqu'à être juste à côté de la chaise du patient.

Le Dr Monticello se positionna pour qu'elle puisse voir à la fois John et Dean.

« Geoffrey m'a expliqué votre situation délicate, » commença le docteur, « Donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas poser trop de questions indiscrètes, d'accord ? »

John hocha la tête, « On ne veut pas compliquer les choses Dr Monticello. On attache une grande valeur à … notre vie privée. »

« Je comprends, » dit la femme et elle sourit.

Dean haussa les sourcils. Geoffrey ? Parlait-elle de Jefferson ? Pas étonnant que le vieil homme ne leur ait pas dit son prénom ! Geoffrey Jefferson sonnait comme le nom de l'alter ego d'un super héros !

Voyant le regard désapprobateur de son père, Dean transforma son petit sourire en un regard concerné et il tapota le bras de son frère pour le réconforter.

« Geoffrey m'a dit que Sam avait reçu une transplantation de la cornée dans les deux yeux, » dit le Dr Monticello et John et Dean acquiescèrent.

Dean souhaita que l'optométriste ne poserait pas de question sur le pourquoi et le comment- ce n'était pas qu'il ne pensait pas ne pas pouvoir mentir là-dessus, il pouvait, mais ça ne ferait que compliquer la situation. Elle allait sûrement poser des questions sur le dossier médical qu'ils n'avaient pas- mais heureusement la femme ne fit qu'acquiescer.

« Je vais faire quelques tests pour voir l'étendue des dommages, » leur dit le Dr Monticello, « Ça ne fera pas mal. »

Les mains de Sam entourèrent celles de son frère tandis que les lumières s'éteignirent et que l'optométriste s'assit dans son fauteuil à roulette et s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes. Le docteur ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau et en sortit un appareil qui ressemblait à un mixe entre une lampe de poche métallique et un boîtier de contrôle.

« Okay Sam, » dit-elle avec une voix calme et professionnelle, « Je veux que tu regardes en l'air vers le plafond. »

Dean regarda son frère et le docteur pendant que la femme tenait l'ophtalmoscope devant les yeux de son frère et envoyait une lumière brillante directement dans le droit.

John se rapprocha, les coudes sur les cuisses pendant qu'il suivait le travail du docteur. Le Dr Monticello demanda à Sam de regarder en haut, en bas et de chaque côté et ensuite elle répéta la procédure avec l'œil gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » demanda Dean. Il doutait que Sam puisse voir la lumière aveuglante qui brillait dans ses yeux et il voulait savoir quel était le diagnostic.

« Ça me permet de voir la structure des yeux- la cornée inclue- plus clairement. » dit le Dr Monticello et elle quitta son siège pour rallumer les lumières du plafond.

Dean sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge quand il regarda le visage de l'optométriste.

« Bon, ça peut se soigner ? » demanda nerveusement John, s'accrochant toujours à l'espoir.

Le Dr Monticello soupira tristement et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux gris. Ses yeux bleus plissés aux coins, pas à cause d'un sourire mais d'une grimace.

« Je ne porte pas de jugement, » commença-t-elle doucement, « Mais celui qui a transplanté les cornées de Sam était un boucher incompétent. »

Dean sentit Sam se tendre à ses côtés. Se penchant, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère.

« L'œil est un organe très délicat, » continua le docteur quand les Winchester restèrent silencieux, « et vous ne pouvez pas simplement faire n'importe quoi sans savoir ce que vous faite. Quiconque a fait ça devrait se voir retirer sa licence. »

« Donc il n'y a pas de moyen... on ne peut rien faire ? » demanda John, sa voix sonnant tristement, surprenant ses deux garçons.

« Je ne pense pas, » dit l'optométriste, « l'opération a laissé un tas de profondes cicatrices dans les yeux de Sam et en plus de ça, je pense qu'il a eu une réaction allergique avec les éléments de la cornée. »

John sembla sidéré, « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils. Une réaction allergique ? Il avait entendu parler de personnes rejetant des dons d'organe mais il n'avait jamais entendu le nom de réaction allergique... et quelles sortes d'éléments ? Les cornées étaient toutes faites de la même manières, non ?

Le Dr Monticello expliqua, son expression confuse, « Ces cornées ne viennent pas d'une autre personne. »

John s'assit si vite qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu un électrochoc. Dean resserra sa prise sur son frère et il entendit Sam pousser un petit cri aigu de douleur avant de desserrer sa poigne.

« Elles quoi ? » demanda Dean horrifié.

« Les cornées ne sont pas naturelles, » dit le Dr Monticello, « Ce sont clairement des matières synthétiques. »

Dean se tourna pour faire face à Sam et il regarda les yeux laiteux de son frère comme si il était capable de faire la différence entre une véritable cornée et une fausse.

Les mains de John se serrèrent en poings. Il voulait frapper ce fils de pute de Dr Bates à mort avec ses propres mains. La balle dans la tête qu'il avait reçu ne semblait pas suffisante, non, John voulait qu'il souffre pour ce qu'il avait fait à son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » La voix de Sam était si mince que Dean ne pensait pas que l'optométriste l'avait entendu mais elle se tourna vers lui immédiatement avec une expression compatissante.

« Maintenant, on va voir quelle sera la prochaine étape, » dit le Dr Monticello gentiment.

Dean ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire. Ça ne devrait pas arriver. Seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, Sam claquait furieusement la porte du motel, se dirigeant vers la station de Greyhound pour commencer sa nouvelle vie comme étudiant et maintenant il était assis dans le bureau d'un médecin des yeux qui lui disait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais.

Dean ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Sam attraper sa manche. Les jointures des mains du jeune homme étaient blanches là où elles étaient enroulées autour du tissu.

Dean secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées.

« Ça va aller, Sammy, » assura Dean, jetant un regard au Dr Monticello.

L'optométriste donna un sourire hésitant. Elle avait très peu l'occasion de donner des mauvaises nouvelles dans son métier donc quand ça arrivait, ça la déchirait.

L'expression sur les visages des trois Winchester lui brisait le cœur. Elle se tourna vers John, « Vous voulez un peu d'intimité ? Pour réfléchir un peu ? Je serais de retour dans une dizaine de minute. »

Dean regarda son père acquiescer avec raideur et le docteur lança un faible sourire pendant qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota Sam et Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Pour quoi ? » dit Dean d'un ton brusque et il grimaça à l'entente de la colère dans sa voix. Il n'était pas en colère contre son frère et il espérait que Sam le savait.

« Je n'au-n'aurais pas du pa-partir, » bégaya Sam.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » réassura Dean, « Tu ne savais pas que ça allait arriver. »

John resta silencieux perdu dans ses pensées.

Papa, dit quelque chose ! Voulait crier Dean, sachant que plus longtemps son père restait silencieux, plus les dommages seraient grands pour l'esprit de Sam.

Sam baissa la tête de honte, « J'aurai d-du me battre plus et je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Hey, » gazouilla Dean, « Ne dit pas ça. »

« Je les ai lai-laissé prendre mon s-sang et ma moelle o-osseuse et mon rein, » Sam avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues maintenant. Dean ne savait pas quoi dire alors il continua à réassurer son frère en silence.

John sembla être dans son propre monde et Dean en était heureux. John et Bobby ne savaient pas que Bates avait aussi pris le sang et de la moelle osseuse- Dean ne pensait pas que c'était réellement nécessaire de le leur dire- et il ne planifiait pas de le faire. Ces choses semblaient insignifiantes maintenant comparées à la perte de la vue de Sam.

« Ça va aller, » promit Dean, « Le Dr Monticello va nous aider. »

Sam eut une inspiration étranglée et hocha la tête il leva le bras et il essuya gauchement son visage avec sa manche.

Dean sourit même si son frère ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Et voilà, » dit-il pour l'encourager, « Les choses vont s'arranger... Elles s'arrangent toujours à la fin. »

Sam donna un faible sourire et s'assit contre la chaise d'examen. Il ferma les yeux, se réconfortant dans les ténèbres.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **Courtney Ackles** et **ZephireBleue** pou vos commentaires ! L'aventure continue alors accrochez-vous !

Bon, à partir de maintenant, on va dire que je publie le week-end et non plus uniquement le samedi sinon je ne vais faire que m'excuser. Et puis, ça e laisse un petit délai supplémentaire.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre douze

Le Dr Monticello ouvrit doucement la porte de son bureau, un paquet épais de brochures dans les mains. Les Winchester n'avaient pas bougé et elle soupira de soulagement.

Geoffrey l'avait prévenu que la petite famille pouvait filer dès qu'elle leur aurait donné son diagnostic (et une chance de s'enfuir).

S'éclaircissant la gorge, le Dr Monticello entra dans la pièce et elle prit un sourire sympathique et assuré.

« M. Winchester ? J'ai un peu de documentations pour vous, » Elle s'adressa à John mais l'homme ne fit aucun mouvement pour prendre les brochures offertes.

Se levant avec un air renfrogné, Dean prit le paquet et jeta un regard furieux à son père.

« Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour discuter de ce que vous pouvez faire pour Sam, » dit le Dr Monticello.

John ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ça maintenant. Se levant de sa chaise, John passa une main sur sa tête et il lança un regard d'excuse vers l'optométriste, « J'ai besoin d'air. »

La femme fronça les sourcils, « Je comprends que ce soit un choc mais nous devons parler. »

Le vieux Winchester secoua la tête, « Je vais m'éclaircir les idées. Vous pouvez parler à Dean. C'est lui qui répond pour Sam de toute façon. »

Le Dr Monticello regarda, sidéré, John ouvrir la porte et sortir dans le hall. Se tournant vers les garçons de l'homme, elle vit l'air renfrogné de Dean se transformer en un ricanement empli de colère. Ses yeux se plissèrent sur la porte du bureau et la main qui ne tenait pas le poignet de son frère se ferma en un poing.

Choisissant d'ignorer le dernier commentaire, le Dr Monticello attrapa sa chaise à roulettes et la poussa pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir juste devant les deux jeunes hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous, Doc ? » demanda Dean, décidant qu'il pourrait botter les fesses de son père plus tard tout de suite il devait se focaliser sur ce que Sam avait besoin, malgré ce que pensait John.

« Je sais à quel point ça peut être dur d'entendre un tel diagnostic mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde, vous savez, » dit le Dr Monticello de sa voix sûre de professionnelle.

Sam acquiesça et Dean se pencha en avant, la main tenant toujours fermement le poignet de son frère.

« Vous avez deux choix, » expliqua le Dr Monticello, « Vous pouvez avoir un ergothérapeute à domicile et il peut apprendre à Sam à fonctionner sans sa vue. »

« Okay, » dit doucement Dean. Même si ils n'avaient pas d'adresse fixe, Dean pensait que la maison de Bobby serait mieux que rien pour Sam pour qu'il apprenne à se mouvoir sans utiliser sa vue. Dean savait que le chasseur au côté grizzly n'aurait aucune hésitation à les laisser rester pendant un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que ferait exactement un ergothérapeute ? » demanda Sam sa voix était faible mais Dean sourit à la pointe de curiosité.

« Le but principal est d'apprendre aux nouveaux aveugles comment fonctionner indépendamment. Il montre comment garder une hygiène quotidienne et faire la toilette, comment s'habiller et trier ses vêtements, comment utiliser l'électroménager, des choses comme ça, » répondit le Dr Monticello, regardant directement Sam- et n'évitant pas ses yeux laiteux, Dean le remarqua avec soulagement- mais parlant aux deux hommes.

« Quel est l'autre choix qu'on pourrait prendre ? » demanda Dean.

« Sam peut aller dans une école ou dans un centre pour aveugle, » dit le Dr Monticello, « Ils enseignent quasiment les mêmes choses qu'un ergothérapeute mais ça donnera à votre frère une meilleure indépendance. »

Dean jeta un regard à Sam et il vit son front se froncer lentement.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des écoles près d'ici ? » demanda Dean. Si c'était le cas, il conduirait tous les jours jusque là-bas pour voir son frère.

« L'École des Aveugles et des Malvoyants du Dakota du Sud se trouve à Aberdeen, » répondit le Dr Monticello, sa voix hésitante, presque comme si elle savait à quoi pensait Dean.

L'aîné sourit. Depuis Sioux Falls, Aberdeen n'était qu'à trois heures de route.

« Le but de ces services est de séparer l'élève de sa famille et de plus ou moins les forcer à être indépendant. Si vous faites entrer Sam dans cette école, il vont vous demander à vous et votre père de ne pas venir pendant certains jours pour que votre frère puisse- » expliqua l'optométriste mais Dean l'interrompit.

« Non, » dit-il sèchement.

Sam tourna la tête dans la direction de son frère et même si il ne pouvait pas le voir, il savait que Dean était en colère.

« Dean, » dit Sam doucement.

« Sam, » répliqua son frère, « On vient juste de te retrouver. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois. »

Le Dr Monticello regarda fixement le jeune homme, les questions fleurissant dans son esprit mais elle avait promis à Geoffrey (et aux Winchester) qu'elle ne poserait pas de question, donc elle garda le silence.

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre ! » s'exclama Sam, clairement perturbé. Le Dr Monticello vit ses yeux s'élargir et sa poitrine monter et descendre rapidement.

« Okay, Okay, » murmura Dean, « Calme-toi, on ne prend pas de décision maintenant de toute façon. On doit encore en parler à papa. »

Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna le dos à son frère.

L'optométriste lança un regard en guise d'excuse vers Dean, « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous contrarier. »

Le plus âgé secoua la tête, « Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est- »

« Compliqué, oui, j'avais compris, » finit le Dr Monticello et Dean acquiesça avec reconnaissance.

« Donc, tout est là ? » demanda Dean, levant le paquet de brochures avec une main.

« Oui, les coordonnées de l'école d'Aberdeen et quelques ergothérapeutes que je connais. »

Dean remercia la femme et se leva, levant son frère avec lui.

« Mon numéro y est aussi bien sûr, » Le Dr Monticello se leva brusquement et elle raccompagna les Winchester à la porte.

« Ne vous gênez pas pour me tenir informé, » finit-elle, sonnant un peu désespérée mais il était trop tard pour retirer ce qu'elle avait dit.

Le Dr Monticello ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle voulait avoir des nouvelles des Winchester. Elle voulait savoir si Sam pourrait s'adapter et devenir le jeune homme indépendant qu'elle sentait en lui. Elle espérait que son frère réalise que c'était un saut dans l'inconnu pour eux tous et cela en était une partie Sam devrait le faire seul. Elle avait vu trop de patients avec une famille autoritaire qui avait insisté pour tout faire pour leur proche aveugle ou malvoyant, terminant par le faire suffoquer. Elle espérait que l'éclat de John n'était que le résultat du choc de la nouvelle et que cela n'allait pas devenir une habitude- mais elle en doutait secrètement- et elle savait depuis le moment où elle l'avait rencontré que John ne prenait pas bien les échecs.

Le Dr Monticello ne se dérangea pas à suivre Sam et Dean qui marchaient le long du couloir jusqu'à la réception. A la place, elle éteignit les lumières de son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise.

 _SPN_

Ni Dean ni Sam ne parlèrent tandis qu'ils sortaient de chez l'optométriste. Sam autorisa son frère à le mener en le tenant par le poignet là où leur père avait garé l'Impala.

Il voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il resta silencieux. Sam pouvait deviner que son frère était en colère- la poigne de Dean était trop serrée autour de son bras- mais il ne lui demanda pas de desserrer sa prise.

Il monta avec un air découragé à l'arrière de la voiture quand Dean lui ouvrit la porte et il tâtonna un moment avant de trouver sa ceinture. Sam fut surpris quand il entendit la porte opposée s'ouvrir et qu'il sentit le siège s'affaisser légèrement lorsque Dean s'assit à ses côtés.

Sam tourna la tête dans la direction de son frère et il lui fit un sourire penaud. Au moins Dean n'était pas assez en colère pour s'asseoir à l'avant avec leur père.

En parlant du loup... John grogna de façon inintelligible depuis le siège conducteur avant de parler à Dean.

« Qu'est-ce que le docteur vous a dit ? »

Sam entendit Dean se moquer, « Tu le saurais si tu étais resté, papa. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfui comme ça ?! Et je ne 'répond' pas pour Sam, je prend soin de lui ! Ce qui est loin d'être ton cas ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » John ignora son aîné et reposa sa question, irrité.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pur répliquer, conscient que son père et son frère allaient avoir une (très rare) dispute et il voulait détendre l'atmosphère aussi vite que possible. Il ne voulait pas être piégé dans une voiture pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient durant tout le trajet jusque chez Bobby.

Je suis un hypocrite, pensa Sam, se souvenant de touts les voyages où Dean avait été le pauvre témoin résigné pendant que son frère se battait bec et ongle contre leur père.

« Le Dr Monticello a dit qu'on pouvait soit faire accepter Sam dans une école pour aveugle soit lui trouver un ergothérapeute pour l'aider, » répondit froidement Dean, « Il y a plus d'information dans toutes ces brochures. »

Sam entendit le froissement du papier tandis que le paquet changeait de main et John grogna son désintérêt sur la chose. Ça allait être un long voyage pour retourner à Sioux Falls.

 _SPN_

Dean vit Bobby se tenant sous le porche, attendant la petite famille, tandis que John conduisait l'Impala sur l'allée de graviers de la casse-auto.

Quittant rapidement la voiture, Dean fit le tour du véhicule et ouvrit la porte à son frère. Sam tendit une main et Dean l'attrapa, ignorant John qui descendait de son propre siège et jetait un regard à ses fils avec une expression exaspérée.

« Est-ce qu'on va rester planté là toute la journée ? » La voix de Sam surpris son frère et Dean soupira son frère était debout devant la porte ouverte, attendant qu'il bouge.

Dean leva le regard et il vit son père parler à Bobby. Le chasseur vétéran plissait le front et John haussa les épaules, disparaissant dans la maison.

Dean grinça des dents et tira son frère à travers l'allée, dans l'intention de confronter son père.

« Dean ! » cria Sam et il battit l'air alors que ses pieds frappèrent la marche en bois du porche et qu'il faillit trébucher.

« Merde, » marmonna Dean et il agrippa l'épaule de son frère avec sa main libre, le maintenant, « Désolé. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, » répliqua Sam doucement. Dean ne regarda pas Bobby pendant qu'il guidait son frère jusqu'en haut des marches mais il pouvait sentir les yeux du grizzly fixés sur lui.

D'un air abattu, Dean emmena son frère dans la maison. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand la porte grillagée claqua derrière Bobby et il entendit le chasseur soupirer.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Dean se tourna pour faire face à Bobby et il vit qu'il tenait le paquet de brochures que le Dr Monticello avait donné à Dean- qu'il avait à son tour donné à son père.

« Une bière, » répondit Dean avec reconnaissance.

« Mets-en deux, » ajouta Sam mais avant que Bobby n'ait pu aller dans la cuisine, Dean l'arrêta.

« Pas question, » dit Dean à son frère, « La seule chose que tu vas boire c'est un soda. »

Sam se renfrogna et lança, « Je vais bien, Dean. Jefferson a dit que je l'étais. »

« Fais-moi plaisir, d'accord ? » amadoua Dean et Sam soupira, ses yeux aveugles se plissèrent.

« Bien. Un soda, » grommela-t-il.

Dean savait que Sam pouvait très bien boire une bière mais il savait qu'ils devraient parler à leur père et il ne voulait pas que que le tempérament de son frère soit renforcé par l'alcool.

Pendant que Bobby allait chercher leur boisson, Dean prit encore une fois le poignet de son frère et le guida jusqu'au canapé. John était hors de vue et Dean n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

Il s'assit à côté de son frère sur le canapé et remercia Bobby quand il lui tendit sa bière. Dean ouvrit le soda pour Sam et le mit dans la main de son frère.

Bobby grommela quand il s'assit dans son fauteuil au rose fade que son épouse avait trouvé il y avait des années et jeta un regard entendu à Dean.

Après avoir pris une gorgée de son liquide du courage, Dean posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et il tapit ses mains entre ses genoux.

« Je suppose que papa t'a raconté la nouvelle, » commença-t-il, n'osant même pas regarder le vieil homme.

« Ouais, » répondit Bobby, « John m'a dit. Le Doc peut faire que dalle pour les yeux de Sam. »

Dean sentit son frère se tendre à ses côtés mais il l'ignora.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que le Dr Monticello avait autre chose à dire ? » Dean savait que Bobby avait vu les brochures mais il sentait le besoin de défendre l'optométriste.

Bobby se pencha en arrière et prit une gorgée de sa propre bière, « Nope. »

« Évidement, » répondit Dean.

Bobby ne dit rien. John avait toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de ne voir que le côté sombre de la vie et le verrait sûrement toujours.

Dean prit une profonde inspiration par le nez, « Même si on ne peut pas guérir les yeux de Sam, le Dr Monticello a dit qu'il pouvait avoir une vie normale. »

Bobby acquiesça même si il le savait déjà. Il y avait un grand nombre d'aveugles qui vivaient une vie heureuse et parfaitement normale.

« Mais Sam doit apprendre à vivre en premier, » continua doucement Dean.

« Et comment vous allez faire tout ça ? » demanda Bobby, prenant une autre gorgée de bière.

Dean s'assit contre les coussins et passa une main sur son visage.

« On peut trouver un ergothérapeute pour qu'il vienne et qu'il aide Sam, » expliqua Dean, « Ou Sam peut aller dans une école pour aveugle pendant un moment. »

Bobby pouvait dire au ton du jeune Winchester que la seconde option ne lui plaisait pas et il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, le gamin venait tout juste de retrouver son frère après des semaines d'inquiétude et d'angoisse de ne plus revoir de nouveau son frère.

A la place de commenter, Bobby s'adressa au plus jeune Winchester.

« Tu es plutôt silencieux là-dessus, comment tu te sens avec tout ça ? »

Le jeune homme baissa vivement la tête et haussa les épaules, « Je ne sais pas. »

Bobby ricana, « Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as toujours une opinion et ça cogite là-dedans. En plus, tout se réduit à ce que toi tu veux faire, ne pense pas à ton frère ou ton père. »

Dean attendit nerveusement la réponse de son frère. Sam ne pouvait pas penser à s'en aller pour une école pour gens aveugle, non ? Il venait de passer les dernières semaines en compagnie d'étrangers et maintenant il pensait encore à s'en aller ? Non, Dean n'y croyait pas.

Sam mâchouilla sa lèvre pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

« Je veux juste redevenir indépendant, » chuchota-t-il et Dean soupira de soulagement.

« Tu le seras, gamin, » dit Bobby, « Mais ça veut dire qu'on va devoir prendre des décisions qui ne peuvent pas attendre. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Sam était-il aussi réservé, silencieux ? Sam et Bobby devraient déjà être en train de planifier ensemble chaque minute de sa réhabilitation.

« Tu te sens bien, Sammy ? » demanda Dean et il posa une main sur son front.

« Je suis un peu fatigué, » admit le jeune garçon d'un air timide.

« D'accord, tu peux faire une petite sieste si tu veux et je vais parler à papa, » proposa Dean d'une voix légère et son frère acquiesça.

Se levant du canapé, Dean regarda Sam qui s'allongeait, le dos tournée vers le reste du salon et le nez touchant presque les oreilles.

Prenant sa bouteille de bière, Dean, attrapa le soda et soupira quand il le trouva plein. Bobby lui fit signe de venir dans la cuisine et le jeune homme le suivit après avoir reposé la canette sur la table basse.

« Où est papa ? » demanda Dean calmement tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine.

« Quelque part dehors, » répondit vaguement Bobby, « Tu veux une autre bière? »

« Non, » marmonna Dean et il posa son menton sur le plat de sa main.

Bobby ne dit rien tandis qu'il observait l'aîné de John regarder dans le vide, un petit froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

 _SPN_

John revint d'un pas raide en fin de journée et Bobby l'accosta à la porte de derrière.

« Tu vas aller parler à tes gosses, maintenant. »

Le plus jeune ne semblait pas heureux à ce propos mais il ne répliqua pas et suivit Bobby dans le salon.

Sam et Dean étaient encore assis sur le canapé, les brochures du Dr Monticello jonchaient la table basse, comme attendant quelque chose.

Bobby se rassit dans sa chaise rose pendant que John s'asseyait sur la bleue.

« Très bien les garçons, » encouragea Bobby, « Allez-y. »

Dean parla à son père des options que le Dr Monticello avait donné à Sam. Le visage de John resta neutre, sans expression, pendant que son fils parlait mais il réagit une fois que le garçon eut terminé.

Se levant, John passa une main dans ses cheveux, « Les deux coûtent de l'argent de l'argent que je n'ai pas. »

Dean et Sam semblèrent s'affaisser. Bobby lança un regard noir à leur père.

« Si tu as besoin de cash, ça ne me dérange pas de payer l'école ou l'ergothérapeute, » dit Bobby mais John secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, » argumenta John, « C'est notre problème. »

« Papa, » Dean prit la parole, « On n'a pas d'option ici. Sam a besoin d'aide. »

Le visage de John se tordit de colère, « On n'aurait pas besoin de toute cette merde si Sam n'avait pas été aveugle ! »

Bobby vit le plus jeune Winchester tressaillir à l'accusation dans les mots de John.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Sam ! » Dean se leva et jeta un regard noir à son père depuis l'autre côté de la petite table, « Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Tu le sais ! »

John renifla de dérision, « Il aurait pu m'écouter quand je lui ai dit 'non'. Il aurait pu obéir et rester avec nous ! »

Dean grogna, « Oh, donc Sam voulait se faire kidnapper ?! Il voulait qu'un trouduc' lui découpe un rein et le rende aveugle ! »

Bobby vit la main de Sam se tendre et se tortiller au maillot de son frère mais Dean l'ignora.

« John, » dit le vieux chasseur mais il avait du devenir invisible au vue de l'attention que les Winchester lui portaient.

« Tu crois que Sam voulait être piégé dans une minuscule cellule, à attendre d'être piqué jour après jour ? » continua Dean, grondant plus que parlant.

« Il n'aurait pas du partir ! C'était dangereux ! Il savait que c'était dangereux et pourtant il est parti ! » s'exclama John.

Le plus jeune Winchester se fit tout petit, les bras enroulés autour de son ventre et ses yeux laiteux fermés comme si il pensait que ça pouvait l'aider à faire taire les voix enragées de sa famille.

« Tu as laissé Sam partir ! Tu ne l'as même pas conduit jusqu'à cette putain de station de bus ! » Dean semblait prêt à sauter au-dessus de la table basse et étrangler son père.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu non plus sauter sur l'occasion pour le faire ! » répliqua John et Bobby entra dans la conversation.

« FERMEZ-LA ! TOUS LES DEUX ! » les deux plus vieux Winchester fixèrent le chasseur grincheux, ne l'ayant jamais entendu élever la voix comme ça avant.

« Sam est peut-être aveugle, crétins, mais il n'est pas sourd, » dit-il plus tranquillement et Dean pâlit immédiatement.

Bobby tenta d'attraper le vêtement de son ami mais John bougea trop vite et s'éloigna.

« Je sors, » marmonna John, « Faites ce que vous voulez. »

« Bordel, » jura Bobby tandis que la porte de devant claqua violemment. Il tourna le regard vers les garçons et il vit que Sam avait des larmes coulant de ses yeux fermés. Dean s'assit à ses côtés un bars autour de ses épaules et l'autre peignant les longues mèches de Sam pour les écarter de son visage.

Dean tourna le regard vers Bobby.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » demanda-t-il tout en semblant perdu, « Il n'avait pas réagi comme ça quand Sam avait disparu mais maintenant... »

Bobby soupira, « Il a peur et il se sent coupable. »

L'expression de Dean devint incrédule, « Ouais, il semble vachement ravagé par la culpabilité. »

Bobby secoua la tête, « Ça fait mal à John de savoir qu'il a abandonné Sam donc il pointe du doigt n'importe qui sauf lui. Ça rend la chose plus facile à supporter. »

Dean fixa le vieux chasseur pendant un moment, « Merci pour cette analyse, Freud. »

Bobby gloussa, « C'est toujours plus facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Personne ne veut admettre qu'il a commis une erreur. »

Dean baissa la tête et regarda son frère.

« Papa ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, » Bobby l'entendit chuchoter.

Le chasseur vétéran espérait qu'il avait raison et que John essayait juste de faire face à ses sentiments, essayant de faire avec le fait que son cadet était aveugle et qu'il ne retrouverait jamais la vue. Donnant aux garçons un peu d'intimité, Bobby entra dans la cuisine et commença à faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **kailoft5** , **ZephireBleue** et **Courtney Ackles** pour vos commentaires ! Je prend toujours un plaisir fou à les lire !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre treize

Sam se débattit en vain contre les lanières qui le maintenaient à plat sur la table d'opération. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et la forte lumière au-dessus de sa tête le faisait suer au niveau du front.

Bates se tenait au-dessus de lui, la silhouette découpée par la lumière aveuglante de l'ampoule et ça l'empêchait de voir son visage.

« Pitié, » murmura Sam, « Pas encore... Laissez-moi... Pitié. »

Le docteur ne lui prêta aucune attention, à la place il se tourna vers l'une des infirmières- Sam sursauta quand il la vit car son visage était dénué de traits pas de bouche ni de nez ni d'yeux- et il prit un scalpel du chariot qu'elle poussait.

« Non... Pas encore, » chuchota Sam désespérément, ses yeux s'agrandissant de terreur.

Avec le visage du docteur caché dans l'ombre, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas deviner son expression mais Sam était sûr que Bates souriait.

Le plus jeune Winchester commença à paniquer quand le docteur leva la lame coupante comme une lame de rasoir vers lui, « Non ! Non ! S'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça ! Pitié laissez-moi partir ! Ne me faites plus mal- »

Les protestations de Sam se transformèrent en cris d'agonie quand le scalpel le coupa, la lame s'enfonçant dans la chair juste sous son sternum.

Le sang chaud coula de la blessure tandis que Bates continuait de couper. Les larmes s'écoulaient librement des yeux de Sam et sur le métal froid de la table.

« N-Non, » Sam haleta faiblement, « Pi-pitié. »

Bates ignora le jeune homme. Reposant le scalpel sur le plateau que l'infirmière sans visage lui avait offert, il piocha un instrument qui ressemblait à une clé anglaise.

Sam se tordit contre les lanières qui le maintenaient tandis que ses côtes craquaient, les os brisés en éclats et déchiquetés.

Le jeune homme regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts l'outil taché de sang pendant que Bates le tendait à l'infirmière et il leva sa main gantée vers l'incision qu'il venait de faire.

« Tu n'auras plus besoin de ça, » dit le docteur et Sam agonisa en même temps que quelque chose était arraché de son corps.

Une seconde infirmière sans visage apparut de l'autre côté de Sam, portant une glacière utilisée pour transporter les dons d'organe et elle disparut après avoir pris ce que le docteur avait retiré.

Un rein, pensa Sam, c'est un rein... son rein.

Bates leva la tête et fixa le jeune homme pendant un long moment. Sam lui rendit son regard, se demandant si le docteur allait tout prendre cette fois-ci.

Sam haleta quand Bates tendit la main et ajusta la lumière au-dessus, l'articulant pour que le garçon puisse voir son visage. Ce n'était plus Bates. C'était John.

Le père de Sam grimaça comme un fou à son fils et le jeune homme se remit à se débattre, le sang colorant le sol et la table.

« Papa ! Non ! Tu peux pas... tu peux pas... » cria Sam « Aide-moi ! S'il te plaît ! »

John continua de sourire à Sam, « Tu voulais partir. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. »

« Laisse-m-moi partir, » murmura Sam.

Son père fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde comme si il pensait être concerné pour son fils mais ensuite il leva une main gantée et prit en coupe la joue de Sam, « On ne pourra jamais être d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam eut un mouvement de recul à la sensation du sang chaud sur le côté de son visage, coulant du gant, « Papa... s'il te plaît. »

« Je suis désolé, fils, » dit John tristement, « Mais tu aurais du rester. »

Sam résista contre les lanières, criant de panique quand son père reprit le scalpel, la lame à présent portée directement vers l'œil droit de son fils et se rapprochant sans ciller...

Sam se réveilla avec un cri étranglé. Il s'agita dans tous les sens contre la couverture enroulée autour de son corps et il laissa s'échapper un sanglot choqué par la peur et le désespoir.

« Sammy ! » appela une voix et Sam sentit des mains attraper ses épaules et le repousser pour qu'il se rallonge.

Le jeune homme frappa à l'aveugle avec ses poings, une main connectant avec la mâchoire de son ravisseur.

« Merde ! Calme-toi ! » lâcha la voix, « C'est moi ! »

Dean. C'était Dean. Pas Bates. Bates avait disparu. Le docteur fou ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

« D'n ? » chuchota Sam et il sentit son frère le pousser à s'asseoir et il l'entoura de ses bras.

« Hey, » marmonna Dean doucement, « Tout va bien. Tu vas bien. »

Sam sentit la tension quitter son corps et il s'appuya avec reconnaissance contre son frère, sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de Dean.

« Je suis dé-désolé, » marmonna Sam, son saccage avait du réveiller son frère.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, okay ? » lui dit Dean, « De toute façon j'étais réveillé. »

« Papa est rentré ? » demanda doucement Sam. Il sentit Dean secouer la tête.

John n'était pas revenu depuis son affrontement avec Dean et c'était maintenaient le milieu de la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » se demanda Sam à voix haute.

Dean eut un soupir, « On ne va pas l'attendre. Bobby a dit qu'il pourrait aider si on avait besoin et on ne peut pas perdre plus de temps. Tu as besoin d'aide. »

Sam baissa la tête. C'était sa faute. Si il n'était pas parti pour l'université comme John le lui avait dit, ils ne seraient pas dans cette position. Bobby n'aurait pas à utiliser de l'argent durement gagné pour payer une thérapie pour Sam. Le jeune Winchester était réticent à demander ça au chasseur vétéran. Ce n'était pas juste pour Bobby, ce n'était pas sa responsabilité.

« Hey, » La voix de Dean sortit Sam de ses pensées, « Bobby veut le faire pour nous, Sam. Il veut t'aider. »

« Mais papa- » commença Sam mais Dean le coupa.

« On s'en fiche de papa ! Il peut être un trouduc' quand il veut mais il ne voulait pas te blesser. »

Sam retint une réplique. Il méritait la colère de son père. Il avait été égoïste. Il n'avait pensé à personne mis à part lui quand il était parti pour l'université. Il aurait du savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir la vie normale dont il avait toujours rêvé.

« Bobby va appeler un peu partout demain, voir si un ergothérapeute peut passer, » dit Dean d'une voix assurée. Quand John était sorti en trombe de la maison de Bobby après son affrontement avec Dean, les frères et le chasseur vétéran avaient décidé- provisoirement- de commencer par essayer de contacter un ergothérapeute et ensuite- surtout si il ou elle le proposait- ils penseraient à faire entrer Sam dans une école pour aveugle à Aberdeen.

Sam ne répondit pas.

« Hey ? Tu veux rester sur le canapé de Bobby pour le reste de ta vie ? » demanda Dean pour le taquiner et Sam sourit un peu.

« Je ne crois pas, » marmonna-t-il.

« C'est l'esprit, » blagua Dean et il lâcha Sam.

Sam se recoucha contre les oreillers.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Un verre d'eau ? » demanda Dean, sérieux.

Sam secoua la tête, « Ça va. Je crois que je vais essayer de me rendormir. »

« Bonne idée, » répondit Dean et Sam écouta son frère se lever du canapé et bouger vers la chaise où il dormait. Le jeune Winchester attendit que son frère soit installé avant de se pelotonner sur le canapé, ne s'embarrassant pas à remettre la couverture sur lui et il ferma les yeux, voyant le sourire

fou de son père face à l'obscurité.

 _SPN_

Dean regarda son frère mâcher lentement un morceau de toast le matin suivant pendant le petit-déjeuner. Bobby avait offert à Sam des œufs brouillés et du bacon mais le plus jeune Winchester l'avait décliné, disant que les toast suffisaient.

Dean n'avait pas plus d'appétit non plus. Mais il réussit à manger tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Bobby sortit de table avec un faible grognement.

« Je vais appeler certains des contacts que le Dr Monticello vous a donné, » dit-il aux frères, « Voir ce qu'on peut dénicher. »

« Ça a l'air bien, » répondit Dean, prenant une gorgée de son café.

Sam ne répondit pas, il continua juste à mâchouiller son toast.

Dean regarda Bobby qui traîna des pieds dans son antre et s'assied à son bureau format Tyrannosaure et il prit le combiné de son téléphone posé là. Après que John soit parti, Bobby avait rassemblé toutes les brochures et les avait mis dans le tiroir du bureau.

Ramenant son attention vers son frère, Dean soupira.

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas de bacon ? » demanda-t-il pour la dixième fois depuis que Bobby avait tout préparé.

Sam secoua la tête.

« Comment peux-tu refuser du bacon ? Inculte ! » blagua Dean, essayant de faire sourire son frère mais Sam ne lâcha même pas un rictus.

« Tout va bien se terminer, Sammy, » dit doucement Dean.

« Oui, Dean, » marmonna Sam.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda Dean et son frère acquiesça. Dean prit les assiettes et les déposa dans l'évier. Sam se leva de table mais attendit son frère. Dean tint immédiatement le coude de son frère et le guida jusqu'au salon.

« Tu veux t'asseoir dehors un petit peu ? » proposa l'aîné, voulant donner à Bobby un peu d'intimité pendant qu'il était au téléphone.

Sam haussa les épaules et Dean continua vers la porte de devant. Une fois sous le porche, Dean poussa son frère vers l'une des deux chaises en osier positionnées contre la façade de la maison.

Sam s'assit lourdement avec un soupir fatigué.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Dean, se rappelant du cauchemar de la nuit dernière de Sam.

Son petit frère haussa une épaule et leva une main comme pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

Sam baissa lentement sa main et serra fort ses genoux à la place.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il voulait vraiment dire quelque chose de réconfortant mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire pour lui faire du bien.

L'aîné sursauta quand il entendit un sanglot étranglé de Sam, comme si il était en train d'essayer d'être silencieux, et il vit son frère le visage dans les mains.

« Sam, » Dean se pencha et mit une main sur la jambe de son frère, « Sammy, hey, arrête. Allez. On va te trouver de l'aide. »

Sam ne fit que secouer la tête et retira sa jambe de sous la main de son frère.

« Sam, » essaya encore Dean, la voix plus ferme, son ton plus autoritaire cette fois mais son frère ne répondait toujours pas.

Dean laissa son frère pleurer pendant un moment avant de soupirer. Se levant, il bougea pour pouvoir se retrouver accroupi devant Sam.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, gardant un ton neutre, « Est-ce que c'est la dispute avec papa ? Parce qu'il était con d'avoir dit ça. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. »

« Est-ce que tu vas me laisser ? » demanda Sam sa voix à peine audible, effrayée et perdue.

« Te laisser ? Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que je partirai ? » demanda Dean, sidéré par la question.

« Papa est parti, » répondit simplement Sam. Bien sûr, John et Sam ne s'entendaient pas toujours- ils s'engueulaient plus souvent qu'autre chose- mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas l'un l'autre et savoir son père parti faisant que le plus jeune se sentait rejeté.

« Papa est un idiot, » grogna Dean, « En plus, il va revenir il revient toujours, non ? »

Sam acquiesça. Si John était bon à autre chose que la chasse c'était de revenir vers ses fils, toujours.

« Écoute, je sais que papa donne l'impression d'avoir jeté l'éponge mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas le cas, » assura Dean, « Il a juste besoin de temps pour se calmer et penser clairement. Souviens-toi quand tu avais neuf ans et que tu voulais rejoindre l'équipe de softball dans cette ville... quelque part dans l'État de New York- »

« Poughkeepsie, » répondit Sam automatiquement et Dean sourit.

« Ouais, bref, tu avais demandé et papa s'était retourné en voulant savoir pourquoi tu étais plus intéressé dans le sport que dans la chasse. Tu te souviens quand il est parti et qu'il n'est revenu que tard le lendemain et qu'il a dit que tu pouvais jouer aussi longtemps qu'il y aurait un cas dans cette ville ? » continua Dean.

Même si la situation n'était pas vraiment la même, Dean espérait que Sam réaliserait que John reviendrait un jour et- il espérait- qu'il allait arranger ça.

Sam hocha la tête et essuya ses yeux laiteux. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas pleurer comme ça mais il pensait avoir un moment d'émotion, au moins jusqu'à qu'ils aient quelque chose pour l'aider.

Dean se leva et serra l'épaule de son frère pour le réconforter. Normalement, il aurait sermonné Sam pour avoir pleuré comme un bébé mais tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de penser à quel point il avait failli le perdre et toutes ses pensées pour le taquiner disparurent.

 _SPN_

John serra le volant de l'Impala suffisamment fort pour avoir mal aux doigts.

Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Sam n'avait pas été aussi buté. Sam ne serait pas aveugle si il avait juste obéi aux ordres de son père.

John refusait de penser au fait qu'il aurait pu emmener Sam lui-même à l'université comme le lui avait dit Dean.

Oh non, ils n'allaient pas rejeter la faute sur lui. Sam avait dix-huit ans. Un adulte et il aurait pu demandé pour qu'il le transporte mais il était sorti en trombe du motel sans un regard en arrière.

Maintenant, Sam était aveugle et il ne pouvait rien faire pas d'étude et pas de chasse.

John ressentit un mince filet de satisfaction du fait que Sam au moins ne s'enfuirait plus loin de sa famille de si tôt.

Le plus vieux des Winchester ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui et Dean pouvaient toujours chasser mais John savait que son aîné ne laisserait pas Sam derrière et le plus jeune ne serait qu'un fardeau pour eux si ils l'emmenaient sur les routes.

John maudit son cadet pour sa stupidité et s'engagea dans le parking d'un bar local. Il était encore tôt et le bar était presque désert mais John ne s'en occupa pas. Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Coupant le contact de l'Impala, John entra dans le bar faiblement éclairé et traça son chemin vers le fond là où il serait laissé seul pour ruminer en paix sur les erreurs de son fils.

Une jeune serveuse flâna jusqu'à John tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle semblait avoir l'âge de Sam, avec de longs cheveux roux et de grands yeux verts. John pouvait voir des taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues.

« Juste une bière, » répondit-il par un grognement, lui faisant savoir qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur pour avoir une conversation.

« Ça arrive tout de suite, » répondit la serveuse qui signala à John qu'elle était sûrement habituée aux poivrots et elle lui tourna le dos en retournant vers le bar.

John ferma les yeux pendant un long moment et ne fit qu'écouter le bruit autour de lui- la musique basse, les murmures d'une conversation venant de l'autre bout de la pièce, le cliquetis des bouteilles et des verres de shot pendant qu'ils étaient bougés et nettoyés- avant de les rouvrir, dévoilant le regard de la serveuse qui revenait avec sa bière.

 _W_

John déposa quelques billets sur la table et se leva. Il était tard mai sil ne voulait pas rentrer chez Bobby, il ne voulait pas déjà affronter ses garçons. Il ne vouait pas voir l'expression colérique et dégoûtée de Dean ou le visage pale et les yeux laiteux de Sam.

La portière de l'Impala grinça quand il l'ouvrit et il s'assit sur la place du conducteur. Tournant la clé de contact, John tendit la main et claqua la porte.

Sortant de la place de parking, John tourna dans la ville de Sioux Falls jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé un petit motel à la périphérie. Il décida qu'il pouvait rester ici pour un temps.

La vieille femme derrière le comptoir ne regarda pas John en deux fois quand il entra dans le bureau- Sioux Falls n'était pas grand et on voyait surtout des gens de passage- et elle retourna à son écharpe qu'elle était en train de tricoter.

« Je voudrais une chambre pour la nuit, » dit John et la femme hocha la tête, mettant de côté son tricot.

Avec la lenteur de l'arthrite, la femme se leva et alla vers la rangée de porte-clé accrochée au mur derrière sa chaise et elle décrocha celui de la chambre 5. Elle se pencha lourdement contre le bureau quand elle se tourna pour faire face à John. Le père prit la clé de la main noueuse de la femme et il lui donna l'argent qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il ne dit rien de plus que le strict nécessaire il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour être amical, même avec une vieille femme inoffensive.

John quitta le bureau et marcha sur le trottoir vers sa voiture. Le parking du motel était plus rempli que celui du bar où il était allé. Cinq voitures étaient garées devant la chambre de leur propriétaire respectif. Il savait qu'au matin la plupart des véhicules seraient partis, leur conducteur se dirigeant vers leur destination.

John soupira. Il souhaita pouvoir être l'un de ces civils déjà heureux dans leur chambre de motel : où ils n'avaient pas à se lever le lendemain matin et à affronter la réalité, John souhaita pouvoir simplement aller dans l'Impala et conduire, mettre Sioux Falls dans son rétroviseur et oublier tous ses problèmes.

Il supposait qu'il _pouvait_ le faire mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Ses fil étaient adultes maintenant et n'avaient certainement pas besoin de lui dans les environs- de plus, ils avaient Bobby- mais il savait que Dean ne le lui pardonnerait jamais si il partait. Si c'était Sam ça aurait été différent, le cadet de John avait éclairci la chose depuis longtemps sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de son père et ça le rendait furieux. Mais Dean, il avait toujours suivi son père, l'avait imité même avant la nuit où leur vie avait changé pour toujours et John ne pouvait pas faire ça à son garçon, simplement disparaître.

Bien que John ne partirait pas pour Dean, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne garderait pas profil bas pendant un moment même si ce n'était que pour une nuit.

Conduisant jusqu'à sa chambre, John se demanda ce que ses fils étaient en train de faire en ce moment, ce que Bobby était en train de faire.

Est-ce qu'ils parlaient de lui ? Est-ce qu'ils discutaient ? Est-ce qu'ils recherchaient cette école à Aberdeen ?

Ne déverrouillant pas la port de la chambre, John soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Il savait qu'il devrait être avec eux, qu'il était _attendu_ mais il ne pouvait pas supporter ce bordel.

La pièce était petite et vieille mais relativement propre vit John mais ne le remarqua à peine. Il enleva sa veste et s'assit à la petite table en bois dans le coin, détaillant le morceau de papier de la taille d'une carte de visite l'informant que 'Ellie' avait préparé la chambre.

John cligna des yeux et bailla, exceptionnellement fatigué. Peut-être que c'était le stress de la journée qui le frappait enfin.

John décida qu'il devrait dormir au moins il n'aurait plus à penser à on plus jeune fils, quand son portable vibra dans la poche de sa veste.

Il commença par l'ignorer, pensant que c'était Dean et il espéra que Dean comprenne l'allusion et le laisse seul mais dix secondes après que les vibration aient cessé, elles recommencèrent, semblant presque urgentes.

Grognant, le plus vieux des Winchester prit le téléphone de sa poche et répondit à l'appel avant qu'il ne soit redirigé vers sa boite vocale.

« Ouais ? » dit-il d'un coup brusque, mais ce ne fut pas la voix de Dean qui lui répondit.

« Est-ce que tout va bien John ? » la voix du Pasteur Jim Murphy surprit le père et pendant un moment il ne répondit pas.

« Euh... Jim, » réussit à dire John, « Quoi de neuf ? On s'est pas vu depuis des lustres. »

« Caleb et Josh m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé pour Sam, » expliqua le Pasteur, « J'ai vu la descente à l'hôpital dans le journal. »

« Oui, » marmonna John, « Donc... euh, pourquoi tu appelles ? »

Jim soupira assez bruyamment pour que le Winchester l'entende et John se maudit de ne pas avoir ignoré le téléphone.

« Ils n'ont pas entendu parler de toi et ils s'inquiètent, » dit Jim à son ami, « Il sont dit qu'ils t'avaient fait promettre de les tenir au courant. »

« Merde, » jura John il avait complètement oublié à propos de ça.

« J'ai aussi reçu un appel plutôt enragé d'Ellen Harvelle, » John pouvait entendre le petit sourire dans la voix du Pasteur, « et elle m'a si gentiment informé que si tu n'emmenais pas Sam au Roadhouse rapidement, elle allait te retrouver et te remplir le derrière de chevrotines. »

John grinça des dents. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser lui et sa famille tranquille ? Oui, il avait fait une promesse à ses amis mais il fait faisait toujours des promesses en l'air. Dans la vie qu'ils menaient, les déceptions étaient monnaie courante.

« Je ne vois pas Blacker ou Josh en train de m'appeler ! » grogna John, « Et qu'est-ce qu'en sait Ellen ? Elle ne connaît même pas Sam ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'inquiète ? »

Il y eut une pause de l'autre côté du fils avant que Jim ne parle.

« John, ces hommes et cette femme sont tes amis, » dit-il doucement. « Ils tiennent à toi et à tes garçons ils veulent juste savoir si tout va bien. D'après ce que Caleb m'a dit, Sam allait mal quand vous êtes arrivés. »

John s'affaissa. Il ne voulait pas crier sur Jim, il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'ignorer ses amis- Dieu sait qu'il en avait déjà si peu- mais le stress de ces derniers jours l'atteignait.

« Non, » répondit John, « Non, tout ne va pas bien. »

« John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sam va bien ? » la voix de Jim semblait inquiète et ça faisait se sentir le père bien pire.

« Sam est aveugle ! » jeta presque John et le silence suivit. Jim ne répondit pas et John ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

Sam était inutile maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas chasser si il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il était supposé battre et il ne pouvait pas faire de recherche si il ne pouvait pas lire.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Jim, « Je ne savais pas. »

John grommela une réponses inintelligible.

« Je suppose que tu aurais su de toute façon, » dit plus clairement le père.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Jim.

John secoua la tête, « Non, laisse Caleb et Josh savoir... Ellen aussi, si tu la vois. »

« Très bien John, je le ferais, » promit le Pasteur, « Je vais garder ça aussi discret que possible. »

« Merci, » dit le père et il termina l'appel.

Il se demanda combien de temps ça prendrait avant que chaque chasseur dans tous les États ne sache ce qui « tait arrivé à son fils. Même si John faisait confiance à Jim pour ne parler qu'à ses amis, Joshua ou Caleb allaient déraper. Ellen allait mentionner quelque chose inconsciemment à un client, et ensuite tout le monde dans le monde de la chasse saurait à propos du garçon Winchester aveugle.

John savait que la plupart des chasseurs raconteraient des rumeurs sur eux et garderaient leur nez en-dehors de leurs affaires mais il y avait des trouducs partout et il savait qu'assez vite quelqu'un allait venir fouiner.

Même si Sam n'avait pas été affecté par le surnaturel, ce n'était pas comme si il avait été transformé en vampire ou en loup-garou, il y aurait un tas de chasseurs qui verraient le cadet de Sam comme une responsabilité pour son père et pas un partenaire. John savait que le nouvel état de Sam rendait son travail plus dangereux, il ne le niait pas, mais son business était le sien et il engueulerait tous les chasseurs qui voudraient lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

John posa son téléphone sur la table et éteignit les lumières. Dans le noir il traça son chemin jusqu'à l'un des lits et s'allongea sans enlever ses chaussures ou ses vêtements.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec Sam ?

 _W_

John sortit du lit tôt le lendemain matin et il traîna des pieds jusqu'à son téléphone, recherchant des messages non lus sortant de l'ordinaire.

John aurait du travailler plus vite il y avait des textos de Caleb et des messages vocaux de Joshua et d'Ellen.

Les ignorant, John baissa le regard sur sa chemise froissée et passa une main à travers ses cheveux décoiffés. Soupirant, John quitta la chambre de motel et prit le même chemin que la nuit précédente en direction du bureau.

La femme au comptoir ressemblait à une version jeune de la vieille dame qui avait répondu à John la nuit d'avant. Elle prit sa clé sans un mot et se détourna de lui.

Montant dans l'Impala, John sortit du parking et se dirigea vers la casse auto de Bobby.

La route était courte et elle ne donna pas assez de temps à John pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire quand il serait arrivé. Il haussa les épaules il supposait que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance parce que si la dispute lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que Dean allait parler pour deux.

John conduit au ralenti sur l'allée de graviers qui menait à la maison délabrée de Bobby. Il ne savait pas si ses garçons ou son ami seraient déjà debout et il ne voulait pas les surprendre si ils dormaient toujours.

Le père fronça les sourcils quand il vit am et Dean assis sur les chaises sous le porche.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **Courtney Ackles** et **ZephireBleue** pour vos commentaires et votre soutien ! Ça me permet de tenir le coup.

Attention : A tous ceux et celles qui haïssent John Winchester, rangez vos armes quelle qu'elles soient ! Il risque d'y avoir du grabuge et les personnes qui sont à côté de vous pourraient avoir peur.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre quatorze

Dean leva le regard au son caractéristique du moteur de l'Impala. John était de retour. Il regarda la Chevy classique faire doucement son chemin dans l'allée et s'arrêter. John ne sortit pas de la voiture.

« C'est papa ? » demanda Sam, se penchant légèrement, les yeux laiteux plissés

« Oui, Sammy, » répondit Dean et il tendit la main pour la poser sur le genoux de son frère.

La porte grillagée s'ouvrit et Bobby sortit sous le porche, jetant un coup d'œil à l'Impala juste une minute avant de se tourner vers les garçons.

« J'ai mis la main sur une ergothérapeute, » dit-il, souriant triomphalement, « Elle s'appelle Rayann Muir. Elle dit qu'elle peut venir après demain. »

« Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? » demanda Dean. Il voulait que Sam obtienne une aide aussi vite que possible.

« Elle a dit qu'elle essaierait de nous trouver un créneau horaire quand elle sera là mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire, » expliqua Bobby.

Dean vit le regard de son frère se baisser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam, » dit-il pour l'encourager, « Ça va aller. »

Sam acquiesça mais ne répondit pas.

Les yeux de Bobby se fixèrent sur l'Impala pendant qu'il se grattait la tête sous sa casquette de baseball, « Votre père pense nous rejoindre ou il va rester assis là toute la journée ? »

Dean haussa les épaules, « Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui demander ? »

Bobby secoua la tête, « Non, laissons le mijoter encore un peu. »

Se tournant vers Dean, le chasseur vétéran fronça les sourcils, « Vous deux, vous allez bien ? »

« On va bien, » répondit l'aîné, « N'est-ce pas Sam ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il lentement.

Bobby hocha la tête et retourna à l'intérieur, la porte se fermant derrière lui.

« Allez Sammy, » Dean se leva et alla vers la rambarde qui délimitait la zone du porche, reposant ses avant bras sur le bois vieilli, « Souviens-toi de Poughkeepsie. »

Dean espérait que John allait résoudre ce problème- au moins une partie- et qu'il ne dirait rien de stupide devant Sam.

Comme si il était au courant que son aîné pensait à lui, John ouvrit la portière et sortit. Dean pouvait voir à l'expression de son père que John avait bu durant une bonne partie de la nuit précédente- pas assez pour avoir la gueule de bois- mais ses yeux étaient un peu vitreux, son visage un peu trop exténué.

« Merde, papa, » marmonna Dean dans sa barbe mais il sourit à John qui marchait en direction du porche.

« Bonjour, » dit Dean une fois que son père était à portée de voie. John grommela une réponse inintelligible.

« Bobby a trouvé une thérapeute pour Sammy, » dit Dean avant que John n'ait atteint les marches, « Elle vient samedi. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Dean aperçut le ricanement qui était sur le point de se former sur le visage de son père avant que John ne soupire et n'acquiesce, « Oui. »

Dean ne dit rien de plus pendant que John montait les marches du porche et il s'arrêta, regardant son plus jeune fils.

« Salut papa, » fit Sam, son regard perdu dans le lointain.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ? » demanda John en guise de salutation.

« Je... euh... » bredouilla Sam, clairement mal à l'aise pour dire à voix haute la raison pour laquelle il était assis à l'extérieur.

« Il faisait si beau que j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'asseoir dehors, » dit Dean, « C'est mieux que d'inhaler toute cette poussière qui flotte dans la maison. »

John ne répliqua pas, il ne fit que dépasser Sam et entrer à l'intérieur.

« Nom de Dieu Sam, » soupira Dean, se tournant face à son frère, « Il ne va pas te mordre, tu sais. »

« Je sais, Dean, » insista Sam, « Mais je... »

« Quoi Sam ? » pressa son frère, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur qu'il te crie encore dessus ? Si il le fait, je lui casserais la figure. Sérieusement. »

Sam gloussa légèrement et il secoua la tête, « Je l'ai déçu, Dean. »

Dean soupira et passa une main sur son visage, « Sam, on a déjà parlé de ça- »

« Non Dean, écoute, » interrompit Sam, « Je n'ai jamais été un bon chasseur. Il se reposait surtout sur toi. Je restais coincé à faire les recherches la plupart du temps- »

« Je croyais que tu aimais ce genre de truc, » sourit Dean.

« J'aime... J'aimais, » admit Sam. Faire les recherches, c'était bien mieux que de se faire presque tuer pendant une chasse, « « Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. J'étais un échec pour papa parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi bon que toi ou lui. Je voulais aller à l'école au lieu d'apprendre le latin Je voulais sortir et voir des films au lieu de faire une planque. Donc quand je suis parti pour aller à l'université, je pensais qu'au moins, puisque j'étais une déception comme chasseur, je pouvais essayer et rendre papa fier de moi pour être devenu avocat. Je pensais que papa serait fier que je sois à la fac. Mais je n'ai même pas pu réussir ça... »

« Sam, » dit Dean après l'explication de son frère, « Ce qui s'est passé n'était pas ta faute. »

Dean cacha qu'il était sûr que John considérerait Sam comme un échec même si il avait réussi à entrer à Stanford et qu'il était devenu un gros calibre au barreau. Parce qu'il tournait le dos à la réalité, essayant de cacher la vérité avec une vie normale.

« Sammy, » commença Dean mais son frère ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Dean se rassit dans sa chaise et il ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit des oiseaux et des cigales, le vent à travers les branches et la conversation des deux chasseurs à l'intérieur.

 _SPN_

Bobby n'offrit pas de bière au plus jeune quand John entra. Il regarda John tandis qu'il marchait à l'intérieur et qu'il passa une mains dans ses cheveux sombres, soupirant comme si il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Donc, cette thérapeute que tu as trouvé pour Sam, » commença John sans le saluer, « Combien est-ce qu'elle prend ? »

« Est-ce que c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? » grommela Bobby, « La somme d'argent que tu vas dépenser pour aider ton fils ? »

Les yeux noirs de John s'illuminèrent avec de la colère, « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça me fait ? » grogna Bobby, « Ce garçon est ton fils ! Ton enfant et tu ne veux pas dépenser de ta poche pour l'aider à devenir indépendant ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu veux que Sam aille mieux ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Singer, ce n'est pas ton problème ! » cracha John, « Sam et Dean sont mes fils, pas les tiens ! »

« Alors agis comme tel ! » lança Bobby à son ami.

Au lieu de se lancer dans une engueulade avec le chasseur robuste, John tourna les talons et sortit en trombe.

Bobby réussit à rattraper le plus jeune pour voir John agripper Dean pour le lever de sa chaise, « On s'en va. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama Dean et il retira son bras de la poigne de son père.

« Dean, » dit John avec une voix menaçante, « Monte dans la voiture. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » lâcha Dean, « Je ne vais nul part. »

Bobby sentit une main froide toucher son bras et il sursauta. Sam se tenait juste à côté de lui, les yeux non voyants écarquillés de peur.

« Dean ? » appela nerveusement Sam, essayant de trouver son frère. Il fit un pas en avant et ainsi il était juste derrière lui.

« John, arrête ça ! » grogna Bobby. Il tendit la main pour l'éloigner des deux hommes mais le garçon était trop loin.

« John, arrête ! Fais attention ! » insista Bobby. Sam bougeait prudemment mais sans discontinuer vers l'extrémité du porche.

« Je suis ton père et tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! » cria John mais Dean secoua la tête, « Tu peux partir mais pas moi. Je reste ici avec Sam. »

Bobby ne crut pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. John leva le poing pour frapper son aîné tandis que Dean reculait, heurtant son frère par la même occasion.

Sam, qui était toujours chancelant sur ses pieds, battit l'air pendant un instant, ses bras jetés en avant pour se rattraper à quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais sans succès.

En une seconde, il s'écrasa contre la rambarde du porche, la balustrade en bois peu solide et pourrie cédant sous son poids.

Le poing de John manqua de peu la tête de Dean. Le plus jeune était sidéré par le début des pleurs que fit Sam quand il tomba.

« Sam ! » hoqueta Dean et il sauta du porche, là où la rambarde avait été brisée, « Sammy ! »

Bobby se précipita en bas des marches et essaya d'aider. Il vit Sam étendu sur le dos parmi les débris de la balustrade, une expression choquée sur le visage.

« Sam ? Sammy, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda frénétiquement Dean, « Non, ne parle pas. Ne bouge pas. »

La chute n'avait pas été de très haut, à peine un mètre cinquante mais avec les blessures de Sam provenant de l'hôpital, la chute qui n'aurait du que l'étourdir pouvait être dangereuse.

Dean se pencha au-dessus du visage de son frère, essayant de contrôler ses pupilles. Il avait les deux mains de chaque côté du visage de Sam, essayant d'évaluer les blessures de son frère.

« Dean ? » marmonna Sam du sang coulait du coin de sa bouche et son frère priait Dieu pour qu'il se soit juste mordu la langue en tombant.

« Shh, » murmura Dean, « Je suis là. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda Bobby, planant protectivement au-dessus des deux garçons.

« Va chercher le kit de premier secours ! » demanda Dean et Bobby grimpa les marches du porche, dépassant John et entrant dans la maison. Il alla directement à la cuisine et attrapa le kit de soins qui était sous l'évier.

Il croisa les doigts pour que le sang qu'il avait vu sur les lèvres du gamin ne provenait pas de quelque chose de sérieux. Un voyage au Sioux Falls General était la dernière chose dont Sam Winchester avait besoin en ce moment.

Ressortant sous le porche, Bobby attrapa l'épaule de John et la serra fort, « Va chercher des serviettes ! »

John se tourna vers Bobby mais il n'avait apparemment pas entendu.

« T'es devenu sourd ? » cingla Bobby, « Des serviettes. Maintenant. »

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Bobby se précipita dans les marches et s'agenouilla à côté de Dean, grimaçant quand ses articulations se réveillèrent.

« Je ne sais pas si il a une commotion, » dit Dean. Sam plissait les yeux en fixant le ciel, silencieux. Dean essuya le sang de la bouche de son frère avec sa manche.

« Sam, » appela Dean, « Tu peux me dire ce qui fait mal ? »

Sam ferma les yeux pendant un moment, « Mon... dos... poignet. »

Dean baissa le regard sur le bras gauche de son frère il était écorché et saignait, le poignet commençant déjà à gonfler. Sam avait du atterrir dessus quand il était tombé, réalisa Dean.

Bobby ouvrit le kit de premier secours et en sortit un paquet de serviettes antiseptiques, les tendant à Dean.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le paquet et déplia la lingette humide.

« Ça va piquer un peu, » dit gentiment Dean et il commença à nettoyer le bras de son frère avec la serviette.

Sam siffla de douleur mais ne protesta pas. Une fois son bras débarrassé du sang et des saletés, Dean prit une bande de gaze et un bandage donné par Bobby.

A force de pratique, Dean enroula rapidement le poignet de Sam et le posa contre sa poitrine.

« On devrait le lever, » dit Bobby et Dean hocha la tête, aidant avec précaution son frère à s'asseoir. Dean se positionna devant pour que Sam puisse se reposer sur lui, son menton sur l'épaule de Dean. Bobby se déplaça pour pouvoir examiner le dos de Sam, soulevant la chemise du garçon avec attention.

Le vétéran tressaillit à la vue des bleus apparaissant déjà sur la peau pale. Les omoplates de Sam étaient écorchées et couvertes de sang. L'incision presque cicatrisée sur son flanc était couverte de saletés.

« Merde, » marmonna Bobby et il utilisa les lingettes antiseptiques pendant que Dean rassurait Sam.

 _W_

Entre eux, Bobby et Dean avaient mis debout Sam et l'avaient emmené à l'intérieur. Dean aida Sam à s'asseoir sur le canapé et il prit un siège près de lui., gardant un œil sur son frère au cas où il aurait une commotion.

Bobby alla dans la cuisine, se lava les mains et se retourna pour voir John assis à la table, une pile de vieilles serviettes usées devant lui et une expression coupable sur le visage.

Bobby commença par ne rien dire il fit ce qu'il avait à faire comme si John n'était pas là, chauffant de l'eau et faisant du thé, sortant deux antidouleurs sur le comptoir et remplissant un verre d'eau.

« Tu vas rester assis à te morfondre ou tu vas aller voir tes gamins ? » demanda Bobby pendant qu'il préparait tout sur le plateau télé et qu'il disparaissait dans le salon.

Il entendit la chaise grincer sur le linoleum et il sourit légèrement.

« Tiens Dean, » Bobby offrit les antidouleurs et le verre à l'aîné, « Fais les prendre à Sam. »

« Merci Bobby, » marmonna Dean et il se retourna face à son frère.

Bobby s'assit dans le fauteuil bleu de Karen qui disait ne pas pouvoir vivre sans.

John se rapprocha du canapé, l'air penaud et coupable.

« Comment va-t-il, Dean ? » demanda nerveusement le père.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas pendant un temps, « Il a mal mais ça va aller, je crois. »

Bobby regarda Dean se pencher alors que son frère fermait les yeux, « Hey, Sammy, garde les yeux ouverts, okay ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça et ses yeux laiteux s'ouvrirent avec lenteur.

« Sam ? » dit prudemment John, « Est-ce que tu vas bien, fils ? »

Sam ne répondit pas donc John continua, « C'était un accident. »

Bobby regarda Dean tourner brusquement la tête vers son père, comme s'il était sur le point d'aboyer sur son père mais il ne le fit pas.

« Papa, peut-être que tu devrais aller prendre l'air ou faire autre chose, » proposa l'aîné de John, le sous-entendu était très clair. Dean ne voulait pas de son père près de son frère.

« Oh... D'accord, » marmonna John, semblant perdu pendant un moment et il dépassa Bobby sans un mot.

Le vieux chasseur état choqué au soudain changement d'attitude de John. Une seconde plus tôt il était une brute emplie de colère, prêt à en venir aux mains avec son propre fils et la seconde d'après il était accablé par la culpabilité.

Bobby se leva de son fauteuil et sortit, voyant son ami debout au bord du porche là où la rambarde avait cédé.

« John ? » appela-t-il calmement, « Ça va ? »

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas et Bobby fut alarmé quand il vit ses épaules trembler.

« Je l'ai blessé, » dit John lentement, « Je ne voulais pas. »

Bobby ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr, ses actions avaient fait du mal à son cadet mais il avait aussi voulu frapper son aîné.

Le vieux chasseur se rapprocha de son ami, « A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? »

Les mots de Bobby étaient prudents, ne portant aucun jugement.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit John, « Je voulais... Comment est-ce qu'on peut surmonter ça ? Comment est-ce que je peux améliorer les choses ? Dean me déteste... Sam me parle à peine... »

Bobby retira sa casquette de baseball et passa une main dans ses cheveux fins avant de remettre son couvre-chef. C'était une première John Winchester demandait de l'aide.

« Et bien, pour commencer tu peux arrêter de blâmer Sam pour ce qui s'est passé, » indiqua Bobby.

John se crispa, « Si il n'était pas parti- »

Bobby leva la main, « Tu crois que Sam ne le sait pas ? »

John hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

« Le gamin essayait juste de faire ce qu'il croyait que tu voulais de lui, » continua Bobby, « Il n'était pas bon à la chasse donc il a sûrement pensé que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si il sortait lui-même de cette vie. Au moins il aurait vécu assez longtemps pour passer l'âge légal pour boire. »

John acquiesça et Bobby aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu une larme couler le long du visage du chasseur.

« Parle-lui, John, » dit Bobby avec sincérité, « Tu es son père. Tu dois être là pour Sam. Laisse-le savoir qu'il n'est pas seul. »

« Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? » demanda John et Bobby secoua la tête, « Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu vas devoir le découvrir tout seul. »

John inspira difficilement et Bobby haussa un sourcil, « Tu crois que tu as peur là ? Pense à ce par quoi est passé Sam. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête muettement.

« Et Dean... Il ne va pas me laisser approcher Sam, » dit John, ne regardant toujours pas son ami.

« Montre lui que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour eux, » dit Bobby, « Laisse-les savoir que tu es là et que tu vas rester pour eux. »

John acquiesça.

Bobby resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant de reprendre la parole, « Tu peux commencer maintenant. »

« Hein ? » s'interrogea John, fixant Bobby du regard et les sourcils froncés en pleine confusion.

« Cette rambarde doit être réparée, » Bobby pointa l'espace où le bois était fendu, « Tu peux commencer à montrer que tu t'en soucis en travaillant là-dessus. »

John ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Bobby était déjà au pas de la porte, et une seconde plus tard il était passé à l'intérieur, laissant le chasseur seul sous le porche.

 _SPN_

Sam était incroyablement fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fermer les yeux et dormir. Mais Dean ne le laisserait pas faire. Dean continuait de lui parler, lui disant de rester éveillé si il fermait les yeux trop longtemps.

Son dos lui faisait profondément mal et il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi. Son poignet l'élançait de douleur quand Sam baissait le regard sur la gaze et le bandage le recouvrant. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il avait reçu ces blessures.

Sam ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait quelque chose à voir de toute façon, rien mis à part une brume blanche permanente.

« Sammy ! Hey ! Tu dormiras plus tard, frangin ! » la voix de Dean était très forte dans l'oreille de Sam et il grommela. Pourquoi son frère ne pouvait-il pas le laisser seul ?

Sam s'écarta quand son frère lui leva une paupière avec son pouce, « Arrête ! »

« Tu dois rester éveillé, Sam. Tu pourrais avoir une commotion, » lui dit Dean.

Sam ne se rappelait plus très bien ce que signifiait le mot 'commotion' mais il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien.

« D'acc... » murmura Sam et il essaya de trouver une position plus confortable sur le canapé, une qui ne le ferait pas crier de douleur à cause de son dos quand il s'appuyait dessus.

 _SPN_

Dean leva la tête quand Bobby revint.

« Comment il va ? » demanda le chasseur grisonnant et Dean haussa les épaules.

« Il est plutôt déconnecté de la réalité. »

Bobby acquiesça et Dean fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'expression troublée sur son visage.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« On doit vérifier que le rein de Sam va bien, » dit Bobby, « Être sûr qu'il ne se soit pas endommagé lors de sa chute. »

Dean hocha la tête et avala sa salive nerveusement. Même si la chute n'avait pas été de très haut, ce n'était pas difficile d'endommager un rein et comme Sam n'en avait qu'un...

« Qu'est-ce que je dois chercher ? » demanda-t-il à Bobby.

« Euh... » Bobby se gratta la tête un moment, « Je sais que Jefferson a laissé des pamphlets quelque part... »

Dean regarda le vieux chasseur faire le tri dans une pile de vieux papiers et dans un tas de choses sur son bureau avant d'en sortir une brochure distribuée par l'American Kidney Foundation.

« Gonflements sur les jambes, le visage, ou les mains... Éruptions cutanées... Nausée et vomissement... Changement dans l'urine... » Bobby s'arrêta et soupira, « Fatigue aussi, douleur dans le dos, vertige. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, « Bon, on ne saura pas si quelque chose va mal tant que Sam ne sera pas sorti de sa commotion. »

Bobby hocha la tête et tendit les pamphlets à Dean pour qu'il puisse les consulter.

L'aîné des Winchester commença à lire les signes et les symptômes d'une insuffisance rénale, parlant à son frère de temps à autre pour être sûr que Sam ne s'endorme pas, et espérant que son frère n'aurait pas besoin d'un long séjour à l'hôpital.

Après un moment Dean entendit d'étranges bruits provenant de dehors : des coups de marteau et le bruit d'une scie.

Se levant du canapé, Dean s'étira et s'en alla regarder à l'extérieur par la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur la cour et le porche.

Dean regarda sidéré son père, le marteau dans une main, un paquet de clous dans l'autre pendant qu'il examinait attentivement deux planches de deux par quatre posée sous le porche.

John Winchester réparait la rambarde cassée.

Dean sursauta quand Bobby se plaça à côté de lui et lui tendit un soda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda Dean au vieux chasseur et Bobby fit un clin d'œil.

« Quelqu'un devait réparer cette rampe et je n'allais franchement pas te demander de faire ça, » répondit Bobby et Dean sourit un peu.

Le jeune homme ouvrit sa cannette de soda et en prit une longue gorgée. Retournant sur le canapé, Dean s'assit à côté de son frère. Les yeux laiteux de Sam étaient ouverts et il tourna la tête vers l'espace où se trouvait Dean quand il sentit les oreillers s'affaisser à ses côtés.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Dean et Sam acquiesça.

« D'accord, je reviens tout de suite, » Dean se leva et entra dans la cuisine. Il prit un verre et le remplit avec de l'eau et se dirigea immédiatement vers les placards, plantant une paille rose trouvée tout au fond d'une étagère.

Bien que Dean se demandait si Sam se plaindrait de boire à une paille comme un enfant ou un malade, son cadet ne dit pas un mot quand Dean lui en avait donné une la première fois.

Ça réduisait le nombre des débordements embarrassants au minimum et Dean savait que son frère lui en était reconnaissant.

« Tu veux déjeuner ? » demanda Bobby, allant dans la cuisine après Dean.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, « Ça va pour l'instant. »

Bobby, qui aurait normalement été sidéré par le refus de manger du jeune garçon, ne fit que hocher la tête. Il ne voudrait pas manger ni boire ou s'éloigner trop loin de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que Sam aille de nouveau bien.

« Mais tu vas dîner, » dit Bobby à Dean et le jeune homme acquiesça.

Dean retourna dans le salon et s'assit à côté de son frère une fois de plus, « Sam ! »

Les yeux du plus jeune Winchester s'ouvrirent à l'appel de son nom.

« Je t'ai apporté de l'eau, » lui dit Dean et il guida le verre dans les mains de son frère, manœuvrant la paille pour que Sam n'ait pas à la chercher.

Dean se détendit contre les oreillers pendant que son frère buvait, prenant sa propre cannette de soda sur la table basse et il écouta le bruit de Bobby marchant un peu partout dans la cuisine et de John martelant sous le porche.

Passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère, Dean sourit quand Sam se laissa aller contre lui comme il le faisait quand ils étaient plus jeune.

« Tout va bien aller, Sammy, » chuchota Dean, « Je te le promet. »


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **ZephireBleue** et **Courtney Ackles** pour vos commentaires !

Et je m'excuse encore, comme j'ai l'impression de le faire toutes les semaines. J'ai encore pris du retard malgré mon nouveau délai mais j'ai une excuse en béton ! Entre internet qui ne fonctionnait pas et les « vacances » qui ne sont que des périodes de révision dissimulées et sans oublier ma famille qui pense que je n'ai jamais de devoir alors que j'en ai plus qu'eux tous réunis, ben j'ai pas pu écrire aussi souvent que je l'aurais voulu...

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre quinze

Sam serra fortement la main de son frère, nerveux, mais Dean ne s'offusqua pas. Il serra juste les doigts de Sam en retour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sammy, » chuchota Dean, « Bobby lui a parlé au téléphone et elle était vraiment gentille. »

Sam hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Dean ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point son frère était anxieux.

« Et en plus, » sourit l'adolescent, « Qui pourrait se montrer méchant face à un visage pareil ? »

Sam gloussa et réussit à donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Dean, envoyant les deux frères dans un fou rire.

Dean regarda là où leur père était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de Bobby et John lui lança un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Dean se retourna vers son frère.

Dean n'avait toujours pas pardonné à son père pour avoir essayé de le forcer à partir sans Sam. Ou pour l'avoir presque frappé. Ou pour avoir causé l'accident de Sam.

John avait essayé de parler à Sam mais Dean restait près de son frère, ne le quittant que quand il devait assouvir des besoins naturels.

Sam ne se souvenait pas tellement de sa chute du porche. Il savait que Dean et leur père se disputaient et il se souvenait de Bobby qui avait essayé de le faire reculer mais il avait voulu se rapprocher de son frère.

Sam ne savait pas que John avait essayé de frapper son aîné et Dean ne comptait pas divulguer cette information. A la place, il avait raconté à Sam qu'il avait fait un pas en arrière, pour retourner à l'intérieur de la maison et avait fait tomber Sam par dessus la rambarde.

Sam avait écouté l'histoire de Dean mais l'expression incrédule sur son visage avait dit à son frère qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Heureusement Sam ne demanda pas à avoir la véritable version.

En plus d'être irritable et de souffrir d'un poignet foulé, Sam était sorti pratiquement indemne de l'accident.

Bobby, pour sa part, n'avait pas essayé de dissiper la tension entre le père et le fils. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, vraiment, et c'était quelque chose qu'eux deux devaient travailler entre eux. Dean était sûr cependant que si Sam se trouvait au milieu d'une dispute, lui et John sortiraient par la porte de devant avant que le vieux chasseur n'est pu dire 'crétins'.

Bobby vint dans le salon, portant un plateau avec une théière, cinq tasses et un plat de biscuits à l'avoine achetés en magasin.

« Tu deviens une véritable femme au foyer, n'est-ce pas ? » gloussa Dean et le chasseur lui lança un regard noir.

Les quatre hommes sursautèrent au bruit d'une voiture approchant.

« C'est elle ? » demanda anxieusement Sam.

John se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, écartant doucement le rideau en dentelle jaune.

« On dirait, » marmonna-t-il et Dean sentit son frère se tendre à ses côtés.

« Tu vas être super, Sam, » assura Dean. Il regarda Bobby qui rejoignit John et il attendit la thérapeute.

Bobby ouvrit la porte de devant dès qu'il entendit un coup être frappé de l'autre côté et il sourit.

Dean se pencha pour essayer de voir la personne qui était supposée aider son frère.

La première chose que Dean remarqua à propos de Rayann Muir fut qu'elle était petite mince et délicate. Elle avait un mince, mais pas désagréable visage avec des yeux boutons, un nez pointu et une bouche faite pour sourire. Rayann portait des vêtements confortables un jean et des baskets, un t-shirt bleu avec un sweat gris. Ses cheveux blond cendré étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus vieille que Dean.

Rayann remercia Bobby et John d'une voix douce et assurée elle tendit la main pour serrer les leur pendant qu'elle posait un sac de sport au sol.

« Je suis le père de Sam, » dit John et il secoua la main offerte de Rayann, une expression à demi perplexe sur le visage. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce petit bout de femme athlétique quand il s'était imaginé l'ergothérapeute.

« Vous devez être M Singer, » dit-elle en voyant Bobby, associant sa voix à son apparence bourrue.

Le chasseur acquiesça et guida Rayann à l'intérieur. Dean se leva immédiatement, une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Sam.

« C'est mon aîné, Dean, » indiqua John et Dean serra la main de Rayann quand elle s'approcha, « Et voici Sam. »

Dean regarda curieusement quand Rayann prit la main de Sam par elle-même et la serra, souriant quand Sam resserra ses doigts immédiatement autour des siens.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Sam, » dit Rayann, pas du tout découragée par ses yeux laiteux ou son crâne rasé.

« Moi aussi, » répondit doucement le frère de Dean.

« Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle Muir, » proposa John et Rayann s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, remerciant le chasseur.

« Je sais qu'on a discuté au téléphone mais est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous voulez savoir ? » demanda Bobby et il remplit une tasse de thé à Rayann.

Dean savait que Bobby avait expliqué que l'état de Sam était le résultat d'un accident. Le chasseur n'avait pas été très précis dans les détails au téléphone et Dean espérait qu'ils en resteraient là. Bobby avait expliqué aux Winchester qu'il n'avait pas pu dire à la thérapeute que l'état de Sam était le résultat d'une transplantation de la cornée sans expliquer _pourquoi_ il avait eu besoin d'une telle opération au départ. Depuis que Sam commençait tout juste à apprendre à vivre sans sa vue, ce ne serait pas judicieux de dire qu'il avait eu besoin d'une opération qui était souvent donnée pour les personnes déjà aveugles ou malvoyantes. Dean espérait qu Rayann ne deviendrait pas trop curieuse et n'examinerait pas les yeux de Sam de trop près parce qu'elle pourrait voir les sutures.

Rayann prit une gorgée de thé avant de répondre, « Je crois que vous avez tout dit durant notre conversation, M Singer. »

Bobby hocha la tête, « Appelez moi Bobby. »

La thérapeute acquiesça, avec un sourire.

John s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole, « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir ou quelque chose qu'on peut faire ? »

Dean acquiesça. Il serait avec Sam à chaque étape si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour que son frère réapprenne à vivre.

Rayann hocha la tête, son expression devenant sérieuse pour la première fois.

« Je voudrais te parler en privé si ça te va. »

Dean se tendit l'idée de Sam, seul, ne lui plaisait pas, même si il était proche.

« Quoique vous ayez à dire, vous pouvez nous le- » commença-t-il, énergiquement, mais son père l'interrompit.

« Dean, » dit John. Dean jeta un regard menaçant à son père, laissant John savoir qu'il ne lui plaisait pas.

« Je peux rester avec Sam pendant que vous parlez à Rayann, » proposa Bobby, « Si ça vous va ? »

La thérapeute acquiesça. Pendant qu'ils étaient au téléphone, Bobby avait dit à Rayann qu'il était un ami de la famille et que les Winchester ne faisaient que rester chez lui jusqu'à ce que Sam soit assez remis- et assez sûr de lui- pour retourner à leurs habitude. La plupart du travail de Rayann serait de préparer Sam à son retour dans une vie de nomade qu'il avait essayé de quitter il n'y avait que quelques semaines plus tôt avant cette fameuse nuit à Kettering, Ohio.

Même si Bobby serait ravi de voir Sam rester avec lui, il savait que le jeune homme ne serait pas d'accord si Dean ne restait pas lui aussi. Et John ne laisserait pas ses deux fils arrêter la chasse, surtout son aîné.

John se leva en premier un peu trop précipitamment selon Dean et il ouvrit la marche tandis que Bobby et ensuite son aîné le suivirent jusque sous le porche.

Dean regarda au-dessus de son épaule avant de fermer la porte, souriant quand il vit Rayann s'asseoir à la place vacante à côté de Sam.

John s'appuya contre la rambarde réparée et croisa les bras négligemment sur sa poitrine.

« Vous pensez qu'ils vont parler de quoi ? » demanda à voix haute Dean.

« Elle veut sûrement entendre ce qu'il s'est passé directement de la bouche de Sam, » grogna Bobby, se mettant à côté de John.

Dean se figea, anxieux. Il n'aimait pas laisser son frère seul, et encore moins avec une inconnue.

« Détends-toi gamin, » marmonna Bobby, « Elle a dit au téléphone qu'elle ne mordait pas. »

Dean ne sourit même pas.

John se tourna vers son ami, « Combien est-ce qu'elle prend pour ça ? »

Bobby semblait vouloir le frapper derrière la tête, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

John décroisa les bras et se posta devant le vieil homme, « Tu paies ? »

Bobby ne fit que hausser les épaules, « Tu dois garder ton argent pour acheter des munitions et du gros sel. »

« Sam est mon fils, » dit John, « Ma responsabilité tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

« Mais je suis celui qui a proposé mon aide en premier lieu, » répliqua Bobby, « Et à mon avis, ça ne se limite pas à vous mettre un toit au-dessus de la tête. »

John cligna des yeux, choqué et Dean gloussa presque à la vue de son père cloué sur place par la générosité de son ami.

John ne pouvait pas savoir, au contraire de Bobby, Sam et Dean, que le vieux chasseur était comme un second père pour les garçons Winchester, et qu'il ferait tout pour eux parce qu'ils étaient de la famille, qu'ils soient liés par le sang ou non. John était très possessif, l'avait été et le serait toujours, et même si il considérait Bobby comme un ami, il supposait que Sam et Dean le considérait de même.

« Euh... bon, » John marmonna, « Je... »

« Tu m'en dois une, Winchester, » grogna Bobby mais Dean pouvait voir au sourire sur son visage que le vieux chasseur ne lui demanderait rien en retour. Il aidait un ami et c'était tout.

 _SPN_

Sam était nerveux et ne pouvait rien y faire. Tout ça était nouveau pour lui. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait attendre de Rayann Muir. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Il s'était rarement senti aussi perdu depuis que le Dr Bates l'avait rendu aveugle. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.

Sam se tortilla sur le canapé à côté de l'ergothérapeute et grimaça de douleur. Les bleus qu'il avait gagné dans son dos à cause de la chute lui faisaient encore mal et les blessures qui cicatrisaient sur ses omoplates le démangeaient.

Sam ne se plaignait cependant pas de la douleur. De ce qu'avaient dit Bobby et Dean, ça aurait pu être pire. De plus, cette douleur n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait senti après que le docteur fou l'ait opéré.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Sam ? » demanda Rayann et cela surpris le jeune homme.

Sam acquiesça, « Oui, ça va. »

« Sam, » dit Rayann d'une voix douce et assurée, « Je voulais te poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Bobby m'a dit que tu as eu ton accident très récemment et que tu n'avais pas encore eu la chance de vraiment t'adapter à ta situation d'aveugle. »

Sam baissa la tête, ses mains tordus anxieusement. Il avait calculé que ça faisait au moins une semaine- à un ou deux jours près- depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans la chambre d'hôpital, incapable de voir. Sam était maintenant un peu abattu du fait que, depuis tout ce temps passé chez Bobby, il n'avait pas vraiment bougé du canapé duquel il était assis avec Rayann.

Même si Dean insistait pour qu'il se repose et guérisse de ses blessures, l'inquiétude de son frère n'était pas la seule chose qui retenait Sam dans sa reconquête d'indépendance. Il avait peur. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment naviguer dans cet espace familier qu'était la maison du vieux chasseur et quand il avait essayé de faire quelque chose seul, il s'était blessé.

« Dean m'aide beaucoup, » répondit doucement Sam.

« Comment ? » demanda Rayann, curieuse.

Sam ferma les yeux pendant un moment, ne voulant pas voir le brouillard blanc sans fin, et il prit une profonde inspiration une fois que les ténèbres fleurirent derrière ses paupières closes.

Il raconta à la thérapeute comment Dean restait à ses côtés, jour et nuit, toujours prêt au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose.

Durant les premiers jours après son sauvetage, Sam s'était accroché à son frère, effrayé de perdre Dean encore une fois après avoir pensé qu'il ne reverrait plus son frère ou son père. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus cela devenait embarrassant. Sam avait dix-huit ans. Il devrait être capable de s'occuper de lui-même. Son frère ne devrait pas avoir à lui couper sa nourriture ou à lui choisir ses vêtements ou mettre du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent juste parce qu'il ne voyait pas.

Même si Sam appréciait la façon qu'avait Dean de toujours lui rappeler qu'il était en sécurité après un cauchemar, il souhaitait que son frère dorme dans un vrai lit. Dean devrait avoir sa propre vie, et pas la passer à s'occuper de son frère tout le temps.

Sam voulait juste pouvoir se lever, marcher dans la cuisine et se remplir un verre d'eau ou un en-cas sans demander d'aide... et il pouvait sûrement le faire mais... il avait peur. Il détestait être traité comme un enfant qui ne pouvait rien faire mais il ne voulait pas essayer. Il savait qu'il était stupide mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il avait peur de se blesser et il avait peur de décevoir encore plus son père.

La main de Rayann toucha celle de Sam et le jeune homme sursauta. Rayann se n'excusa pas.

« Bobby m'a dit que avant ton accident tu avais voulu aller à l'université, » dit-elle, « Il m'a dit que tu avais reçu une bourse complète pour Stanford. »

Sam hocha la tête, « Oui, je voulais... avant... que tout ça n'arrive. »

« Sam, tu sembles être quelqu'un de fort et indépendant, » dit-elle et Sam gloussa.

« C'est vrai, » dit Rayann, semblant savoir exactement ce à quoi il pensait, « Crois- moi quand je te dis que tu peux encore redevenir ce jeune homme. Je sais que ça semble un peu ringard mais, ça ne restera pas comme ça éternellement. Bien sûr, il faudra du travail et de la persévérance mais je suis sûre que tu peux le faire. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre et cligna des yeux quand il sentit les larmes aux coins des yeux, « J'ai peur. »

La thérapeute serra sa main, « Ça va aller. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur. C'est complètement normal de se sentir comme ça, mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher d'avancer dans ta vie, tu comprends ? La peur peut te piéger et une fois que tu l'a laissé faire, c'est très difficile de s'en libérer. »

Sam acquiesça.

« Écoute, » continua Rayann, « Je pratique depuis un moment déjà et j'ai presque vu toutes les situations possibles. Tu es très chanceux. »

Sam rigola. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment chanceux.

« Tu as une famille qui tient à toi et qui veux te soutenir, » dit Rayann, « Beaucoup de personnes n'ont pas cette chance. »

Sam prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer affronter ça seul. Malgré le fait que Dean planait au-dessus de lui durant cette dernière semaine, Sam ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Au moins, il savait que son frère s'inquiétait assez pour l'aider. Bobby leur avait ouvert sa maison et les avait invité pour que les Winchester ne se sentent pas comme des intrus abusant de son hospitalité. Même John, qui n'avait pas très bien pris la nouvelle du nouvel handicap de Sam, avait serré Sam fortement dans ses bras quand il s'était réveillé après le sauvetage.

« Je n'avais pas pensé pas à ça, » confia Sam, se sentant abattu.

Rayann tapota sa main, « Tu as un soutien merveilleux ici. Utilise-le. »

« Oui. »

« Bien, » dit la thérapeute, « Je vais aller parler à ton père et ton frère mainte. Je vais laisser entrer Bobby pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir avec toi. »

Sam acquiesça. Il se sentait mieux à propos de Rayann, moins nerveux. Il entendit le ressort du vieux canapé protester quand la thérapeute se leva et il écouta le bruit de ses pas pendant qu'elle traversait le salon jusqu'à la porte de devant.

 _SPN_

Dean leva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Rayann sortit sous le porche, s'écartant pour que Bobby puisse passer et entrer à l'intérieur.

Une fois la porte close et qu'il ne restait que les deux Winchester, la thérapeute tourna ses yeux en bouton vers eux.

Le petit bout de femme souriait donc Dean ne s'embêta pas à lui demander de quoi elle avait parlé avec son frère.

« Alors ? » John prit la parole, « Vous pouvez l'aider ? »

Rayann eut un petit rire, « Bien sûr que je peux aider Sam. Ce n'est pas un problème. Mais je dois vous demander de faire quelque chose qui va aider Sam sur le long terme. »

Dean se pencha avec impatience, mais il fut choqué par les mots de Rayann.

« J'ai besoin que vous le laissiez respirer, » dit-elle sévèrement mais pas cruellement, « Surtout vous, Dean. »

Bafouillant d'indignation, l'aîné jeta un regard noir à la thérapeute.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant le léger sourire de son père.

« J'ai besoin que vous laissiez Sam faire les choses par lui même, » expliqua Rayann, « Même si il a des difficultés ou qu'il n'y arrive pas ou qu'il doit recommencer et refaire les mêmes erreurs une _dizaine_ de fois, il faut le laissez faire ces erreurs. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda John, les sourcils froncés par la curiosité.

Rayann tourna son regard vers le père, « De ce que Sam et Bobby m'ont dit, il avait l'habitude d'être très indépendant avant son accident. »

John marmonna quelque chose qui sonnait pour Dean comme un 'maligne' mais il fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu. Il préférait que Rayann ne sache rien de leur famille un peu biscornue pour l'instant.

« Rester en arrière et permettre à Sam d'agir par lui-même, sans assistance, va l'aider bien plus que de tout faire à sa place, » continua Rayann.

« Je sais que vous voulez protéger Sam et tout faire pour lui mais ça ne lui ferait que du mal si vous ne lui donnez pas une chance de se salir les mains, » dit la thérapeute.

« La plupart du temps, les gens croient qu'ils aident leur proche mais ce qu'ils font vraiment c'est le diriger vers un échec. Ce n'est sûrement pas ce que vous vouliez entendre mais vous deviez l'entendre. »

Dean essaya de garder son calme. Il détestait quand quelqu'un- _n'importe qui_ \- lui disait comment prendre soin de son frère et maintenant que cette Rayann Muir, une femme qui les connaissait à peine, lui disait de ne pas aider Sam, et bien c'était inacceptable.

Mais la thérapeute avait marqué un point. Sam était indépendant par nature et Dean était sûr que tôt ou tard il ferait savoir qu'il ne voulait plus être traité comme un bébé.

Dean ne voulait pas que Sam ait peur d'aller dehors et de faire des choses juste parce qu'il était aveugle. Il y avait un tas d'aveugles complètement indépendants et actifs et Dean savait que c'était ce que voulait vraiment Sam.

Dean acquiesça, « Je peux essayer. C'est juste difficile, vous comprenez. »

Rayann lui sourit chaleureusement, « C'est nouveau pour vous tous, pas juste pour Sam et vous. Mais en tant que famille, vous allez devoir faire quelques changements dans la manière dont vous faites les choses mais c'est pour quoi je suis là. »

John lâcha la rambarde, « Okay, par quoi on commence ? »

 _SPN_

Sam se tenait devant le canapé, une main agrippée au manche d'une canne avec anxiété et excitation.

Rayann avait une main sur son bras libre, prête à le guider et à lui montrer comment utiliser la canne.

« Es-tu prêt, Sam ? » demanda la thérapeute et le jeune homme acquiesça, « Oui. »

Sam serra sa prise sur la canne tandis que Rayann reculait, le laissant seul à ses côtés.

« Doucement, » marmonna-t-elle, « Tu n'as pas besoin de te presser. »

Sam écouta le bruit sourd que le bout de sa canne faisait en frappant le sol en bois. Avec la canne, Sam pourrait dire si il arrivait à un changement de texture du sol- du dur à de l'herbe peut-être- et il pouvait détecter les obstacles sur son chemin.

La canne donnerait à Sam une grande possibilité de mouvement lui permettant de marcher à l'intérieur de la casse auto par lui-même, si il le voulait, avec un peu d'entraînement.

Il ne faisait que sourire à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de courir ou de trébucher contre quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas à attendre Dean pour être ses yeux ou pour marcher les quelques mètres du salon à la cuisine avec les bras tendus quand son frère n'était pas là.

« Tu y arrives très bien, Sam » félicita Rayann, « Tu penses que je peux te laisser faire maintenant ? »

Sam acquiesça avec empressement. La thérapeute lâcha sa prise sur Sam et il l'entendit reculer.

« Marche juste devant toi, Sam, » rappela Rayann et Sam farfouilla l'espace, excité.

« Ralentis, Sammy, » dit Dean à la droite de Sam et le jeune home s'arrêta.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix de son frère et il plissa les yeux. Est-ce qu'il allait butter contre quelque chose ? Il tendit la canne, tapotant l'espace invisible devant lui.

« Continue Sam, » encouragea Rayann, « Tout va bien. »

Cependant Sam hésitait. Maintenant il n'était plus sûr. Il eut soudain le sentiment qu'il se tenait debout au bord d'un gouffre béant et si il faisait un pas de plus en avant, il allait chuter tout droit vers sa mort. Il ne bougea pas.

« Vas-y, gamin, » dit Bobby, sa voix bourrue emprunte d'intérêt.

Sam recroquevilla ses épaules pour se protéger et il ferma les yeux. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Sammy, » le souffle chaud de Dean lui chatouilla l'oreille, « On peut arrêter si tu veux. Tu peux prendre une pause. »

Sam prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Il enleva la main de Dean de son épaule et il se redressa.

« Je vais bien, » marmonna-t-il déterminé.

Il devait le faire. Il le ferait. Rien n'allait lui arriver il était dans la maison de Bobby, nom de Dieu ! Sam avança et expira l'air qu'il avait retenu. Il marcha jusqu'à entendre le bout de sa canne taper sur le lino du sol de la cuisine. Il poursuivit son chemin, écoutant attentivement le bruit distinct des _tap-tap-tap_ de la canne, conscient des yeux de son frère dans son dos pendant qu'il marchait.

 _Thunk !_ Sam s'arrêta. Il devait avoir butté contre le placard. Se retournant pour être face à ce qu'il pensait être l'entrée de la cuisine, Sam sourit, triomphant.

Il sourit encore plus quand il entendit des applaudissements provenant du salon.

« C'était super, Sam ! » gratifia la voix de Rayann, ses pas se rapprochant.

« Tu vas être un pro à ça en un rien de temps, Sammy, » s'exclama Dean de quelque part derrière Rayann.

« Est-ce que tu es encore capable d'en faire plus, Sam ? » demanda la thérapeute et le jeune homme acquiesça avec impatiente.

 _SPN_

Dean ne pouvait pas être plus heureux pour son frère. Il n'était pas du tout surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle Sam avait appris à naviguer avec la canne. Sam avait toujours été insatiable de savoir et apprendre à vivre en tant qu'aveugle n'était rien de plus qu'un exercice intéressant pour lui.

Rayann montra à Sam comment accomplir ses propres besoins personnels, des choses qui ne pouvaient pas attendre jusqu'à sa prochaine visite.

Dean apprit aux côtés de Sam, observant chaque mouvement que Rayann faisait et mémorisant tout ce qu'elle disait au cas où il aurait besoin de s'en souvenir pour le futur.

Bobby et John laissèrent tranquille les trois jeunes. Bobby pourrait toujours demander aux frères plus trad à propos de ce que Rayann leur avait dit. Ainsi, il pourrait préparer sa maison si il le devait pour les futures visites des Winchester. John était tellement hors de son élément qu'il s'éclipsa et laissa Dean s'occuper de tout, comme toujours. Il trouverait un autre moyen d'aider Sam le moment venu.

Rayann montra aux frères comment un élastique autour d'une bouteille de shampoing pouvait la distinguer des autres dans la douche, comment une épingle à nourrice passée à travers l'étiquette d'un vêtement pouvait indiquer les couleurs et éviter que l'habillage ne devienne un jeu de devinettes. Elle proposa trois différentes méthodes que Sam pouvait utiliser pour se brosser les dents. Se raser était quelque chose dont Dean se méfiait. Même si Rayann avait insisté qu'avec de l'entraînement ça deviendrait comme une seconde nature pour Sam, il n'aimait pas l'idée que son frère brandisse un rasoir qu'il ne pouvait pas voir sur son visage et son cou.

Dean avait déjà pris l'habitude de dire à Sam où se trouvait exactement la nourriture dans son assiette lors des repas- petits pois à trois heures, le poulet à six heures et la purée à neuf heures- mais Rayann expliqua que ce serait plus bénéfique (et moins embarrassant) pour Sam d'apprendre à couper sa nourriture. La thérapeute assura à l'aîné que, comme tout, ça deviendrait de plus en plus facile avec de la pratique et Sam devait simplement y aller doucement et ne pas se presser. Encore une fois, Dean n'était pas emballé à l'idée de son frère avec un instrument tranchant mais il savait que Sam en avait besoin et il accepta les termes, à contrecœurs.

« Mais si tu te coupes un doigt, » prévint Dean, ne rigolant qu'à moitié, « Je mettrai toute ta nourriture dans un mixer et tu devras manger avec une paille. »

Rayann partie deux heures plus tard après qu'un programme ait été établi et Dean se retrouva assis sur l'un des lits dans la chambre d'ami que lui et Sam avaient pour habitude de partager, à aider Sam à organiser ses vêtements.

Bobby avait retrouvé un vieux bocal rempli d'épingles à nourrice- Karen les utilisait pour coudre- et il les apporta aux deux garçons.

La grande majorité des pantalons de Sam étaient des jeans donc ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être répertoriés il pouvait dire si c'était un simple jean grâce à la texture mais les t-shirts et les chemises en flanelle devaient recevoir une attention particulière.

« Celui-là c'est une chemise à carreaux, vert, noir et gris, » dit Dean à son frère et il piocha une grande épingle du bocal.

Sam hocha la tête, « Je sais que j'ai un t-shirt gris quelque part... »

« Salut les garçons, » John apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, surprenant même Dean. John pouvait être aussi furtif qu'une ombre quand il le voulait.

« Papa, » marmonna Dean et il attacha une épingle à l'étiquette à l'intérieur de la chemise à carreaux et il attrapa le t-shirt gris que Sam voulait à l'intérieur de son sac ouvert.

Il trouva une autre grande épingle dans le pot et marqua le vêtement.

Sam a trouvé d'une certaine façon un système un peu confus entre les grandes épingles et les petites épingles et leur nombre sur les vêtements pour certaines couleurs. Le simple fait d'y penser donnait un mal de tête à Dean mais si Sam comprenait ce système alors qui était-il pour protester ?

John s'éclaircit la gorge, n'aimant pas le fait d'être ignoré. Sam arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, un pull-over avec une fermeture éclair dans les mains et il tourna ses yeux laiteux dans la direction du bruit.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda Dean avec force. John ne voyait pas qu'ils étaient occupés ?

« Je pense qu'un mois suffira, » dit vaguement John. Dean plissa les yeux, « Suffira à quoi ? »

« Avec la thérapeute, » précisa John il regarda droit dans les yeux aveugles de son cadet.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! » s'exclama Dean.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu apprends vite, regarde déjà tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ! » dit John et Sam se mordit la lèvre.

« Donc qu'est-ce qui se passerait après un mois, papa ? » demanda Sam. Dean se tourna vers lui, « Rien, Sammy. »

« On reprendra la route, » dit John par-dessus son aîné, « On continue là où on s'est arrêté. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, « Et Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Traîner dans une chambre de motel pendant qu'on ira interroger des gens et chasser les monstres ? »

John haussa les épaules, « Tu resteras ici, bien sûr. »

Sam ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, « Est-ce que Dean peut rester aussi ? »

Le plus âgé des Winchester secoua la tête, « J'ai besoin de ton frère pour chasser. De plus, cette Rayann Muir a dit que tu avais besoin d'être plus indépendant. Je pense qu'un peu de temps loin l'un de l'autre serait une bonne chose. »

Dean se leva soudainement, incapable de rester assis.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu prends tes décisions, » grogna Dean, « Alors je reste avec Sam. Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète : je ne vais nul part sans Sammy. »

Le visage de John s'assombrit, « J'essaie de vous aider ! Tous les deux ! J'essaie de faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi, Sam ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? »

« Comment tu peux oser lui demander de faire un choix pareil ! » s'exclama Dean, « Ce n'est pas juste pour lui ! »

John se tint droit et essaya de surplomber son aîné.

« Je ne le force pas, Dean ! » claqua John, « Il peut rester ou il peut venir avec nous ! »

Dean, se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa dernière dispute avec son père, se rassit brusquement sur le lit et prit le pull des doigts mous de son frère.

« Quelle épingle tu veux pour celui-là, Sam ? »

John, réalisant que la discussion était close et qu'il allait être ignoré, sortit de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dean se pencha en avant vers son frère, « Allez Sammy, parle-moi. »

Sam laissa tomber ses mains et Dean vit des larmes rouler le long du visage de son frère.

Glissant sur le lit, Dean se poste à côté de Sam et posa ses bras fermement autour de lui.

Dean ne parla pas pendant un moment. Il laissa son frère cacher son visage contre son épaule et pleurer silencieusement.

« Sam, » marmonna-t-il finalement, une fois que son frère eut fini de pleurer, « Je crois que tu devrais rester ici. A continuer à apprendre avec Rayann. Ne met pas en danger ton futur parce que papa est un trouduc', d'accord ? Souviens-toi du garçon qui allait aller à Stanford peu importe ce que papa dirait ? Redeviens ce garçon. Pour moi... pour toi. »

Sam secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas que Dean s'en aille. Même si il voulait retrouver son indépendance, il ne voulait pas ne plus être dépendant de son grand frère. Sam n'était pas sûr que le garçon qu'il avait été voulait tant que ça tourner le dos à sa famille pour avoir une chance de vivre une vie 'normale'. Oui, il avait fait quelques exploits aujourd'hui mais il avait encore du chemin à parcourir pour devenir indépendant. Il avait besoin de Dean avec lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans son frère. Bien sûr, il y aurait Bobby mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

« Sam ? Tu m'écoutes ? » demanda Dean, ignorant les pensées inondant le cerveau de son frère.

« Oui, » marmonna Sam et il se retira de l'étreinte.

« Dean ? » L'aîné leva la tête avec espoir.

« Je suis un peu fatigué, » murmura Sam, « On peut finir plus tard ? »

« Euh, oui, » Dean cligna des yeux, surpris, « Pas de problème. »

D'un air hébété, Dean enleva les vêtements du lit et regarda Sam tâtonner sur la couverture jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bout et il l'abaissa.

« Tu veux que je te lise une histoire du soir ? » demanda Dean, pas vraiment d'humeur à blaguer mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Sam se tourna sur le côté, opposé à Dean, et ne répondit pas.

« D'accord, » marmonna tristement Dean, « Je serais en bas si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, Dean marcha jusqu'au rez de chaussée et s'assit sur le canapé, fixant l'écran noir de la télévision. Il passa une main sur son visage et soupira.

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide mais il savait que son père avait raison. Sam devait rester dans un environnement stable et continuer à apprendre comment prendre soin de lui. Dean savait que Sam serait misérable si il venait à travers le pays avec eux. Mais Sam était si entêté et il ne changerait pas d'avis une fois son choix fait.

Donne-lui un mois, comme dit son père pensa Dean. Peut-être que Sam dépasserait ce stade. Dean lui-même était contre l'idée de laisser son frère hors de sa vue, encore terrifié qu'un matin il se réveille et que Sam ait disparu. Il s'en était fallu de peu, pensa Dean. On essaie encore de s'en remettre.

Dean voulait simplement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son frère, l'avait toujours voulu et le voudrait toujours, et si cela signifiait quitter Sam ici avec Bobby, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Ce n'était pas comme si Bobby était un ogre. Cet homme était un bon, très bon ami et même parfois un père pour eux à la place de John.

Dean savait que son frère serait fâché contre lui pendant un temps mais Sam n'avait jamais été du genre rancunier très longtemps et il lui pardonnerait si Dean s'en allait avec leur père.

Regardons où ce mois va nous mener, décida Dean, peut-être que le Sam de Stanford est toujours là quelque part, s'accrochant au goût d'une vie civilisée.

Dean ferma les yeux et expira, ce qui ressembla plus à un soupir. Il était déjà endormi quand Bobby passa une tête dans le salon, ignorant que le vieux chasseur mit une couverture sur son corps inconscient avant de regarder dehors là où avait été garée récemment l'Impala


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **ZephireBleue** , **Courtney Ackles** et **kailoft5** pour vos commentaires ! Grâce à votre soutien à tous, je prends du plaisir à redécouvrir cette fiction que j'avais pourtant déjà lu plusieurs fois.

Chapitre plus court mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de contenu. D'ailleurs, vous allez revoir un personnage peu sympathique à la toute fin !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre seize

Est-ce que John avait raté quelque chose ? Il ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas.

Il était sûr que Sam serait malheureux si il les accompagnait pour les chasses alors pourquoi l'adolescent ne sautait-il pas sur l'occasion pour rester chez Bobby ?

Pourquoi, maintenant, Sam voulait-il tellement vivre la vie qu'il avait essayé de quitter il n'y avait pas si longtemps ?

Sam ne s'était pas trop préoccupé d'être sans Dean quand il avait pris la porte dans le but d'aller à l'université.

John allait même donner à ses fils un mois pour se préparer pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ce n'était pas comme si il rangeait Dean dans l'Impala et qu'il prenait la poudre d'escampette comme si il avaient les chiens de l'Enfer aux trousses.

Le père confus et frustré secoua la tête quand il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, une bière en main.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ses fils s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé du salon. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Dean avait réussi à trouver une chaîne de télévision en 'audiodescription' et ainsi Sam pouvait profiter du spectacle sans qu'il ait besoin que son frère ne lui dise ce qu'il se passait.

John était stupéfait au changement d'humeur de son cadet. Depuis que Rayann Muir était venue le voir, Sam semblait plus heureux. D'abord, John n'avait pas été sûr de comment Sam réagirait en marchant avec une canne. Il avait pensé que Sam rejetterait l'idée d'avoir besoin d'aide, mais il avait eu tort.

Sam circulait librement autour de la maison de Bobby, même dans les escalier- quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire précédemment- et dans la casse auto sous le regard de Dean.

Dean se leva du canapé et entra dans la cuisine, se faisant un devoir d'ignorer John, et il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, prenant deux canettes de soda.

« Dean », appela John avant que son aîné n'ait pu quitter la pièce. Sa bière intacte pour l'instant était posée devant lui sur la table de la cuisine.

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme, et il lança presque un regard furieux à son père.

« Sam se... euh... il se débrouille très bien, tu ne penses pas ? » demanda John, « C'est un peu dur à croire qu'il- »

Le plus âgé fut interrompu dans sa tentative de dévoiler ses sentiments par son fils, « Si tu ne peux pas y croire alors tu ne connais pas Sam aussi bien que tu le crois. »

Avant que John n'ait pu répondre, Dean lui tourna le dos et retourna dans le salon. John braqua ses yeux sur son aîné.

Il essayait, merde ! Il essayait de garder les choses civilisées ! Il essayait de prendre en compte les conseils de Bobby et de penser plus à la position de Sam qu'à la sienne !

Si Dean n'avait pas vingt-deux ans, John serait entrée en trombe dans le salon et aurait mis Dean en travers de ses genoux. Son aîné ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça avant ! Mais depuis le kidnapping de Sam, Dean était devenu de plus en plus irrespectueux envers lui c'était inacceptable.

Oubliant sa bière, John se leva et sortit par la porte de derrière, tapant du pied sur les marches en ciment et dans la casse auto. Les feuilles d'arbres pas très loin étaient dispersées dans l'herbe, rouge, jaune et orange pendant qu'un vent froid les faisait voler.

Les bottes de John écrasèrent les feuilles tandis qu'il faisait son chemin jusque devant la maison où il avait garé l'Impala. La dépanneuse de Bobby était partie- il était parti deux heures plus tôt pour s'occuper d'une voiture qui s'était prise un poteau téléphonique dans la ville voisine- et il ne serait pas de retour avant un moment.

Soupirant, le plus vieux Winchester s'assit à la place conducteur de l'Impala et démarra la machine. Il attendit que le moteur chauffe assez et ensuite il sortit rapidement sur la route.

 _SPN_

Sam essaya de ne pas penser à l'ultimatum de son père. Ça ne donnerait rien de s'inquiéter pour ça. Sam n'allait pas renoncer aussi facilement. Il n'allait pas faire ce que son père lui disait juste parce que John pensait que 'c'était pour son bien'.

Même si Sam aimait Bobby comme un père et se représentait la casse auto comme une seconde maison, Sam savait que quand le mois serait passé, il partirait aux côtés de son père et de son frère.

Sam savait que John aurait préféré qu'il reste avec Bobby mais si Dean ne restait pas alors lui non plus.

Dean, béni soit-il, voulait juste que Sam soit heureux. Sam savait que son frère serait heureux de quitter la chasse avec leur père si il pensait que c'était ce que Sam voulait.

Sam sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule il avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Dean approchait.

« Tu résous une équation ? » demanda son frère et Sam cligna des yeux, « Quoi ? »

« Tu avais cette expression si sérieuse sur ton visage, » expliqua Dean, « Je pensais que tu essayais de faire un calcul mental très difficile ou quelque chose dans ce genre. »

Sam fit un léger sourire, « Pas de calcul. »

Il tendit la main, à la recherche de sa canne qu'il avait posé contre le dossier du canapé un peu plus tôt quand il s'était assis.

« Un peu plus à ta droite, » commenta Dean, son ton en contradiction avec son envie de simplement attraper la canne et de la tendre à son frère au lieu de regarder Sam la chercher à tâtons.

Les doigts de Sam touchèrent le manche de la canne et l'entourèrent.

« Quand est-ce que Rayann revient ? » demanda-t-il, se levant et se tournant dans la direction de la voix de son frère.

« Euh, demain, » répondit Dean. Rayann avait prévu de venir chez Bobby tous les lundi, mercredi, vendredi et les dimanche. Sa première visite avait eu lieu vendredi renonçant à venir le dimanche pour qu'ainsi Sam ait le week-end entier pour apprendre à naviguer avec la canne et à utiliser les astuces que Rayann lui avait suggérée pour l'aider à manger et dans son hygiène personnelle.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Dean et Sam ne put retenir un sourire à la touche d'inquiétude dans sa voix il n'allait pas s'enfuir, surtout comme ça.

« Je veux aller dehors, » répondit-il. Sam aimait passer autant de temps que possible dans la propriété de Bobby Dean lui avait interdit de quitter cet espace jusqu'à ce que Rayann dise que c'était bon. Même si il ne pouvait pas les voir, les murs de la maison de Bobby semblaient se resserrer autour de Sam et avec la blancheur obscurcissant sa vision, cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne se rappelle la pièce aux murs blanchis qui avait été sa prison quand il avait été le prisonnier du Dr Bates.

« Okay, » dit Dean, « Laisse-moi t'ouvrir la porte. »

Sam entendit les pas de son frère pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de devant- une courte distance depuis le salon ou vingt pas exactement comme Sam l'avait compté- mais la porte ne fit pas le son grinçant si familier des charnières mal huilées.

« Dean ? » appela Sam, nerveux face au silence.

« Il fait plutôt froid dehors, » répondit son frère, « Tu devrais mettre une veste si tu veux rester dehors longtemps. »

Sam se détendit, « D'accord. »

Une fois qu'il eut compté les vingt pas jusqu'à l'entrée, Sa tendit sa canne contre le mur et il trouva rapidement la porte de la penderie.

Les deux frères avaient piqué une épingle sur l'étiquette de la veste de Sam pour qu'il puisse la trouver parmi les autres vêtements dans la penderie.

Le front de Sam se plissa pour se concentrer tandis qu'il cherchait l'épingle sur les étiquettes de tous les manteaux ou les vestes qu'il touchait. Dean avait proposé qu'ils la laissent simplement à l'extérieur et ainsi ce serait plus facile pour la trouver et ils n'auraient pas à attendre que Sam la trouve mais le jeune homme avait refusé de mettre sa veste à un endroit spécial. Dean, sans réfléchir, avait demandé à son frère pourquoi il voulait tout rendre plus difficile pour lui-même ce commentaire avait été le début de la première dispute que lui et Sam avait eu depuis que le plus jeune avait été secouru.

« J'ai besoin de le faire Dean ! » avait presque crié Sam. « Je dois paraître stupide pour toi mais ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était stupide, Sam ! » Dean avait essayé de se défendre, « Je ne vois juste pas pourquoi tu veux rendre les chose plus difficile que ce qu'elles sont déjà ! »

« Je dois savoir comment le faire, Dean ! Maintenant ! Ça ne va pas m'aider si j'atterris soudainement dans une nouvelle situation et que je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ! » avait crié Sam furieusement, ses yeux aveugles fixés dans la direction de son frère.

« J'essaie juste de t'aider, Sam ! » avait lancé Dean, « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire. »

« Parce que Rayann a dit que je devais le faire seul, » Sam avait essayé de se calmer, ne voulant pas se disputer avec son frère, « Parce que, que ça te plaise ou non, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me prendre la main. »

Dean avait été choqué par les mots de Sam. Bien sûr il savait qu'ils étaient vrais mais entre le savoir et l'entendre, il y avait une différence. Après ça, Dean n'avait rien dit de plus à propos des 'essaies' de son frère tandis qu'il décida d'y réfléchir. Il savait que Sam avait raison, Sam avait besoin d'apprendre à faire les choses par lui-même et l'aider ne finirait qu'à blesser son frère sur le long terme, tout comme l'avait dit Rayann.

Sam sourit triomphalement tandis que ses doigts frottèrent la pièce de métal froid sur l'étiquette de sa veste et il la sortit.

« Bravo, ça n'a pris qu'une demi-heure, » blagua Dean et Sam roula des yeux, « Non, c'est faux. »

« Mais pour moi si, » corrigea Dean, « J'ai cru que j'allais vieillir rien qu'en te regardant. »

Sam secoua la tête et passa ses mains dans les manches de sa veste et il attrapa de nouveau sa canne.

La porte grinça quand Dean l'ouvrit et il la maintint ouverte pour Sam. Un vent sec fit frissonner Sam.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il faisait froid, » commenta Dean à droite de Sam, un sourire mesquin au visage, « Tu veux un chapeau ? »

« Ça va aller, » dit Sam et il marcha sous le porche. La canne fit un bruit sourd sur les marches en bois. Sam prit doucement les escaliers et fronça les sourcils quand il n'entendit pas les pas de son frère derrière lui.

« Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

« Non, » dit Dean de façon décontractée, « Je crois que je vais rester ici. »

Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement. Dean était en train de le laisser seul. Dean n'allait pas venir avec lui. Et si quelque chose arrivait ? Et si il trébuchait sur une pièce de métal ou sur un pneu ou qu'il se cognait contre l'une des épaves de Bobby ?

Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

C'était simplement un risque qu'il devait prendre. Évidement il pouvait se blesser mais c'est ce que ça veut dire que d'aller dehors- dans la casse-auto- et de faire sa vie.

Sam pensa soudain aux enfants apprenant à faire du vélo sans petites roues. Oui ils pouvaient tomber et se blesser mais c'était une partie du processus d'apprentissage. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire c'était de se relever et de remonter en selle.

De plus Dean ne le laisserait pas partir seul si il pensait que Sam pouvait se blesser gravement.

« D'accord, » dit Sam, « Ne m'attends pas. »

Sam n'aimait pas trop le gravier qui remplissait la grande partie du terrain- ça bougeait trop et ça rendait plus difficile le fait de localiser sa position- donc il marcha plus doucement que d'habitude, même avec la canne.

Sam resta proche de la maison aussi longtemps qu'il put- sa main gauche touchant le côté du bâtiment- avant de rompre le contact et de s'aventurer dans la casse.

 _SPN_

Dean regarda Sam bouger doucement sur le côté de la maison. Il savait que Sam était autant en sécurité que possible dans la casse-auto de Bobby ils s'y étaient promenés une dizaine de fois depuis que Sam avait reçu la canne et son frère avait fait attention à là où ils marchaient. Au contraire de Dean, Sam était moins téméraire, du genre à prendre moins de risque.

De plus, Sam avait besoin de faire ce genre de chose seul. Soupirant, Dean rentra à l'intérieur. Sam devrait être capable de retrouver son chemin et une fois fait, il retrouverait son grand frère qui leur avait fait du chocolat chaud et avait mis des biscuits dans une assiette.

 _SPN_

William Findlay, ancien directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill, n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement. Même détenu par le FBI, Findlay n'était pas seul. Il avait de mauvaises fréquentations, des amis qui l'aideraient.

Il avait tout appris des événements qui avaient mené à son arrestation, l'étrange équipe de secours de nuit pour l'un des sujets du North Hall.

Gerald Elridge avait décrit la découverte de deux hommes dans le couloirs où les prisonniers sont gardés et le combat- perdu- avec l'un d'entre eux. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas après qui ils en avaient. Quand il s'était réveillé face à deux agents fédéraux le regardant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se renseigner sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Findlay savait, pourtant, exactement pour qui ces personnes étaient venues. Selon l'un de ses amis- qui se faisait passer pour un docteur pour pouvoir entrer dans le Marshalltown General et être proche des dossiers des patients- aucun des sujets ne manquait, sauf un. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts- ou M-BSPN666 comme Bates l'avait classé- avait été la cible de ce sauvetage.

Même si William Findlay n'avait pas été un acteur direct dans le marché noir d'organes, il avait des liens, et comme toujours, son avidité l'avait emporté. Si Findlay pouvait trouver le jeune homme, il pourraient le vendre aux enchères aux plus offrants.

William Findlay sourit. Si son avocat pouvait le faire libérer sur une question de procédure- et il était sûr qu'il le pouvait- alors il deviendrait un homme riche.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci encore à **unicornreni** , **kailoft5** , **brihun2388** et **Courtney Ackles** pour vos commentaire ! Et j'y réponds aussi dès maintenant. Désolée pour ça.

Bon, pas la peine de réitérer l'avertissement... Vous savez tous que John est un méchant pas beau.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre dix-sept

Rayann ne pouvait qu'être surprise face aux progrès de Sam. Il pouvait maintenant naviguer dans la maison en utilisant sa canne, comme si des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière visite et pas uniquement quelques jours.

Elle pouvait clairement voir la confiance que cette réussite avait donné au jeune homme. Il s'assit un peu raide sur le canapé, il sourit et si il n'y avait pas eu l'éclat laiteux de ses yeux, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il était aveugle.

« Je pense que tu vas vraiment aimer ce que j'ai pour toi aujourd'hui, Sam, » dit Rayann et elle commença à fouiller dans le sac de gym qu'elle avait apporté.

Sam se pencha en avant avec impatience et Dean gloussa intérieurement, heureux de voir son frère si enthousiaste.

« Bobby m'a dit que tu es un passionné de lecture donc je pensais qu'on pourrait commencer à t'apprendre le braille, » expliqua Rayann tandis qu'elle sortait un papier épais de couleur crème avec une série de points en relief dessus.

« Il y a toutes les lettres de l'alphabet là-dessus, et les chiffres, » dit-elle, tendant le papier à Sam.

Sam avait déjà vu du braille avant- sur les boutons des ascenseurs, à côté des numéros des chambres de motel où ils étaient restés- et il avait toujours été fasciné à l'idée que quelque chose d'aussi simple que des reliefs pouvaient être lus tout comme des mots imprimés.

« J'ai écrit les lettres et les chiffres sous le braille pour que Dean ou Bobby ou ton père puisse te dire à quoi ça correspond, » dit Rayann aux trois chasseurs présents. Sam retint une grimace. John n'allait pas toucher à cette chose-là.

« J'ai aussi ça pour toi, » continua Rayann Dean prenant le papier des mains de son frère et passant ses doigts sur les reliefs pour essayer.

« Je sais que ce sont des livres pour enfant mais ils vont t'aider pendant ton apprentissage de la lecture, » la thérapeute sortit une petite pile de livres qui, pour Dean, ressemblait à une dizaine de papiers crème de braille reliées entre elles.

Dean pensait que les livres pour enfant devaient être attirant et remplis de couleurs mais il supposa que ce n'était pas nécessaire si les livres n'avaient pas d'image puisque les personnes qui les liraient ne verraient pas.

« Tu vas me lire une histoire du soir, Sammy ? » demanda Dean en blaguant et son frère se renfrogna naturellement.

« La dernière chose que j'ai est pour vous, Bobby. »

Le plus vieux sembla surpris mais s'approcha. Rayann sortit une étiqueteuse de son sac.

« Ça imprime des étiquettes en braille, » expliqua-t-elle, « Ce que je veux que vous fassiez, c'est de taper un mot, par exemple, 'table', de l'imprimer et de coller l'étiquette sur l'objet. Ça va aider Sam à associer des objets avec leur nom en braille ».

Sam entendit le cliquetis des touches pendant que Rayann écrivait 'table' et le sourd _whirr_ de l'étiquette qui était imprimée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça s'en va très facilement, » dit la thérapeute doucement avec un petit amusement dans la voix.

Sam pouvait presque imaginer ce à quoi Bobby était en train de penser, en imaginant tout dans sa maison couvert d'autocollant en braille.

« Merci Rayann, » dit Sam, « C'est super. »

Sam le pensait vraiment si il pouvait lire, alors il pourrait faire des recherches et si il y arrivait, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour que son père lui dise de rester chez Bobby à la fin du mois.

« Je sais que cette visite a été plutôt courte, » dit Rayann, « Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois faire par toi-même. Mais Bobby a mon numéro au cas où tu aurais besoin de m'appeler pour quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? »

Sam acquiesça.

« Je voudrais que tu sois capable de lire au moins un de ces livres pour ma prochaine visite, » dit Rayann à Sam elle savait que c'était quelque chose d'énorme mais elle était certaine que le jeune homme pourrait en lire un, si ce n'était tous avant sa prochaine visite. Sam faisait déjà des pas de géant et elle était sûr qu'il allait continuer comme ça.

« Okay, » dit Sam déterminé, prêt à relever le défis.

Rayann gloussa et les salua. Sam remarqua à peine son départ. Il tenait le papier en braille sur l'alphabet et les chiffres devant lui, la concentration clairement lisible sur ses traits et ses doigts touchant les points en relief et essayant d'associer leur signification avec ce dont il se souvenait.

Dean avait pris l'étiqueteuse que Bobby avait laissé sur le fauteuil et imprimait des autocollants avec enthousiasme.

 _SPN_

John Winchester fixa l'étiquette de sa bouteille de bière. Quitter Sioux Falls le rendait anxieux.

Ne jamais rester au même endroit trop longtemps si on pouvait l'éviter. John n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la fin du mois pour être prêt et que Dean et lui puissent continuer à chasser.

Si Sam n'était pas parti et n'avait pas suivi le rêve ridicule- et égoïste- d'aller à l'université, ils ne seraient pas dans cette merde. Si Sam avait seulement écouté John, il aurait été bien en ce moment.

John se sentait mal par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à son plus jeune fils mais il blâmait Sam aussi. Maintenant que Sam était aveugle, le reste de la famille devait payer pour ses erreurs.

John secoua la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Sam avait d'abord voulu aller à l'université. John était devenu militaire juste après être sorti du lycée et il s'en était bien tiré. Dean n'était pas encore diplômé mais il ne s'en sortait pas moins bien.

De toute façon, pourquoi Sam avait-il voulu quitter le monde de la chasse ? Pourquoi voulait-il arrêter de sauver des gens ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas une once de revanche contre le monstre qui avait tué sa mère ?

John but le fond de sa bière et il s'affala dans le boxe du bar qu'il occupait.

Il espérait que quand le mois serait terminé, Dean voudrait encore plus venir avec lui. Même si John pouvait et voulait chasser seul, il voulait que son aîné soit avec lui. Sam pourrait prendre soin de lui-même. La maison de Bobby était protégée et le vieux chasseur prendrait soin de Sam si besoin.

Sortant son porte-feuille, John posa des billets sur la table et se leva. Il regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il avait raté la visite de Rayann Muir.

Bon, Dean le mettrait au courant quand il reviendrait.

Le plus vieux des Winchester fit son chemin à travers le bar jusqu'à l'extérieur à la lumière du soleil. Plissant les yeux face à la luminosité, John marcha sur les gravillons du parking jusqu'à l'Impala stationnée.

 _SPN_

Sam repoussa avec colère le livre loin de lui et il l'entendit toucher le sol dans un flottement de pages.

« Je ne peux pas le faire ! » grogna-t-il, frustré, et il commença à se lever mais il fut arrêté par une main sur son bras.

« Laisse-moi partir, Dean ! » demanda-t-il, se débattant pour récupérer son bras de la poigne de son frère.

« Assis toi, » ordonna sévèrement le jeune homme.

« Non ! Je... Je n'y arrive pas... Je ne comprends pas... » protesta Sam et il leva la main pour essayer d'écarter de force la main de son frère.

D'une vois plus douce, Dean reprit la parole, « Tu _vas_ y arriver, Sammy. Tu dois simplement être patient, d'accord ? »

Sam sentit son frère serrer son bras et il soupira, « Désolé. »

« Ne sois pas désolé, » lui dit Dean, « Calme-toi et réessaye. Je reprenais même l'alphabet si tu en as besoin. »

Sam s'assit et Dean le lâcha. Il s'essuya les yeux et cligna des paupières, embarrassé.

Il écouta la chaise de Dean glisser sur le lino tandis que son frère se penchait pour ramasser le livre.

« Comment tu te sens, Sammy ? Tu veux prendre une pause ? » demanda sérieusement Dean.

Sam haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas y arriver avant la prochaine visite de Rayann. Il allait la décevoir.

Il serra les mains en deux poings et les posa sur ses jambes. Il savait qu'on n'attendait pas de lui qu'il sache tout en si peu de temps mais Sam pouvait à peine lire une ligne avant de trébucher. Oh, il s'en était sorti pour les deux ou trois premiers mots et ensuite c'était comme si les points du braille avaient eu une conscience et s'étaient mélangés volontairement. Ce n'était pas juste !

« Sam, si tu penses que Rayann va se mettre en colère si tu n'arrives pas à lui lire un livre pour enfant, alors tu n'es pas aussi malin que tu le crois, » dit la voix de Dean.

« Mais Dean- » Sam essaya d'argumenter, sachant qu'il donnait l'impression d'être un gamin mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Pas de mais, » répliqua son frère, « Crois-moi, je crois qu'il en faut beaucoup pour pousser à bout quelqu'un comme Rayann. En plus, si elle se met en colère, tu n'auras qu'à faire fondre son cœur avec tes yeux de chiots. »

Sam sourit légèrement.

« C'est pour toi, Sam, » continua Dean, plus sérieusement, « Pas pour Rayann. Si tu dois prendre du temps pour apprendre à lire le braille, prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. Personne ne va t'en vouloir. »

Sam acquiesça. Dean avait raison. Le monde n'allait pas s'arrêter de tourner si il n'arrivait pas à lire _Max et les Maximonstres_ de Maurice Sendak en braille avant la prochaine visite de Rayann. Ils n'auraient qu'à repousser l'échéance à un autre jour.

« Laisse-moi réessayer, Dean, » dit Sam, tendant la main pour le livre, « Encore une fois. »

 _W_

Sam s'allongea sur le dos dans son lit, écoutant la respiration de son frère. Il était tard et il savait qu'il devrait être en train de dormir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait peur d'avoir un autre cauchemar où son père remplaçait le Dr. Bates. Il avait peur de voir John baisser le regard sur lui, un scalpel ensanglanté dans la main.

S'asseyant, la couverture s'emmêla autour de sa taille, Sam se frotta les yeux, essayant de ne pas trop penser à son propre père le découpant impitoyablement.

John n'avait pas du tout été intéressé par les livres de braille que Rayann avait amené avec elle. Tout comme Sam l'avait imaginé. Le mieux que pouvait faire John, c'était d'exprimer à quel point il était fier de Sam pour ses efforts continus, qu'il savait que son cadet apprendrait à lire en un rien de temps et ensuite il disparut dans la cuisine pour se prendre une bière.

Sam décida qu'il ne voulait pas rester assis dans son lit donc il agrippa sa canne et quitta la chambre, marchant aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait dans le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers. Avec une main sur la rambarde et l'autre autour de sa canne, Sam descendit les marches.

Il écouta attentivement les _taptaptap_ que faisait le bout de sa canne sur le sol en bois de Bobby tandis qu'il entrait dans le salon et il trouva rapidement le canapé, vingt pas depuis la dernière marche.

S'asseyant, Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Ils avaient poussé mais pas assez vite à son goût. C'était toujours plus court que ceux de Dean. Sam se relaxa et ferma les yeux, ne faisant qu'écouter le silence de la maison.

Il sursauta quand il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui. Sam agrippa sa canne et allait se lever avant que son père ne parle.

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

Sam se laissa tomber sur le canapé et haussa les épaule, « Bien sûr. »

Il sentit les coussins s'affaisser à côté de lui tandis que son père s'installait.

« Toi non plus tu ne dors pas ? » demanda John doucement.

Sam secoua la tête, jouant avec sa canne, la pliant et la reposant sur ses cuisses.

Père et fils restèrent dans le silence pendant un long moment avant que John ne prenne encore la parole.

« Comment tu te sens... par rapport à tout ça ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils et il tourna la tête vers son père, « Par rapport à... être aveugle ? »

John bougea d'inconfort sur le canapé, « Oui... et de Rayann. »

« Je dois de nouveau apprendre à devenir indépendant, » marmonna Sam, « Je ne peux pas me reposer sur Dean tout le temps. »

Le jeune homme entendit une inspiration sifflante de son père et il sut que, quoi que dise John, il avait touché un point sensible.

« Comment tu te débrouille avec la lecture ? On m'a dit que tu avais quelques difficultés cette après-midi, » commenta son père, sonnant comme si il se démenait pour réfléchir à quoi dire.

« Ça va, » répondit simplement Sam.

John s'éclaircit la gorge, « Tu veux... euh, je peux t'aider ? »

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux vraiment m'aider avec mon braille ? »

« Oui, » répondit son père, « Aucun de nous ne dort alors pourquoi pas ? »

Sam se leva, excité, et défit sa canne. Son père voulait vraiment s'impliquer dans ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, Sam n'était pas stupide. Il avait le sentiment que Dean ou Bobby avaient parlé à John lorsqu'il était arrivé après la visite de Rayann mais le jeune homme s'en fichait. Il voulait montrer à son père que le fait qu'il soit aveugle ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas apporter son aide durant les chasses, même si ce n'était que pour des recherches.

Sam s'arrêta quand il sentit son père poser sa main sur son bras, « Je vais aller les chercher. Ils sont où ? »

« Sur la table de la cuisine, » répondit Sam et il s'assit de nouveau. Lui et Dean avait revu l'alphabet avant de monter se coucher.

Le jeune homme écouta le bruit des pas de son père pendant qu'il passait du sol en bois au lino qui recouvrait la cuisine. Il y eut un bruit de pages qu'on tourne et les pas de son père revinrent plus près.

Sam sentit les coussins du canapé s'affaisser quand John s'assit et il tendit la main.

Le plus vieux posa les papiers sur les jambes de Sam et il se détendit, regardant son fils les feuilleter rapidement.

« Je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec l'alphabet, » Sam sortit une page avec une série de points en relief dessus, les lettres y correspondant en dessous, « On peut commencer par ça ? »

Il y eut une pause et Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon, » marmonna John, « Tout ce que tu veux. »

Sam plaça la feuille à plat sur ses jambes et il posa sa main droite dessus pour qu'il puisse toucher les reliefs.

« C'est un 'A' ? »

Son front se plissa sous la concentration, Sam travailla à 'lire' les points de braille pendant quelques minutes avant que John ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

« Sam, » commença-t-il, « Je veux te parler de quelque chose. »

Le jeune homme sentit qu'on retirait la feuille de sous ses doigts et son poignet devint mou, sa main reposant sur son genoux.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, nerveux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas rester ici ? A la fin du mois, je veux dire ? »

Le cœur de Sam accéléra la cadence. Il aurait du savoir que son père n'était pas réellement intéressé à l'idée de l'aider avec le braille. Tout ça n'avait été qu'une ruse pour attirer son attention.

Il croisa les bras sur son ventre et tourna la tête dans la direction contraire à John délibérément.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé chasser, je le sais, » commença John, essayant d'être aussi diplomate que possible pour une fois.

« Mais- » commença Sam mais son père l'arrêta, « Non, laisse moi finir. »

« Tu ne peux pas nous aider sur une chasse, » lui dit John, « Tu ne peux pas voir. Tu ne ferais que rester dans une chambre de motel, à nous attendre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire ça ? »

« Papa, je peux- » commença une nouvelle fois Sam mais une fois encore, John l'interrompit.

« Tu ne serais pas heureux, tu le sais pourtant, » continua-t-il, « J'essaie juste de faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Si tu restes ici, avec Bobby, tu pourras devenir de plus en plus indépendant et Rayann Muir pourra toujours venir te voir. »

Sam grinça des dents, frustré face à son père.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux faire ou ne pas faire ! »

John ne dit rien pendant un moment. Sam était fasciné par le fait qu'il avait réussi à rendre son père muet, même si ce n'était que pour un petit moment.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici, je veux être avec Dean, je veux- » la tête de Sam tourna avec la force du coup.

Le choc fit disparaître toutes les couleurs de son visage et il écarquilla les yeux. Son père venait de le frapper !

Maniant gauchement sa canne, Sam se leva, éparpillant les feuilles au sol. La canne tomba au sol inutilement mais Sam l'ignora. Il commença par s'éloigner du canapé, évitant de justesse la table basse.

« Sam- » appela la voix de son père mais le jeune homme secoua la tête, « Ne me parle pas ! Ne t'approche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! »

Une main survolant sa joue qui le lançait toujours, les larmes emplirent les yeux laiteux de Sam tandis qu'il continuait de reculer.

« Fils, » essaya encore John et Sam entendit les ressort du canapé grincer quand son père se leva.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » cria Sam, de chaudes larmes dévalant son visage.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de Sam et il recula aussi vite qu'il le put.

« Sammy ! » appela la voix de Dean et le jeune homme s'arrêta.

« Dean, » il tendit sa main libre et il attrapa le bras de son frère.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, papa ? » ragea Dean, poussant Sam derrière lui, lui créant un bouclier.

« Fait chier, » marmonna Sam, « Je ne peux pas m'occuper de cette merde maintenant. »

Sam entendit les pas de son père s'en aller et ensuite la porte de devant claqua. Il sentit la poigne de Dean serrer fortement son épaule, « Sam, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il... il... » bégaya Sam, toujours sous le choc.

« Shhh, » apaisa Dean, « Tout va bien. »

Sam fut poussé dans les bras de son frère et il ferma les yeux.

« P-Papa... m'a f-frappé... il m'a frappé... D'n, » dit Sam d'une voix étranglée, les larmes continuant de couler le long de son visage.

La poigne de Dean se resserra, « Le fils de pute. »

« Allez Sammy, » Dean libéra Sam de leur étreinte mais il garda une main sur son épaule, « On va s'asseoir sur le canapé. »

Sam suivit son frère, se sentant trahi et il s'assit quand Dean lui dit que c'était bon.

Son frère serra son épaule et Sam essuya son visage avec le dos de sa main.

« Pourquoi est-ce que papa me déteste ? »

Au lieu de la réponse attendue du genre, « Papa ne te déteste pas, Sammy, » Dean ne répondit pas du tout.

« Je vais nous faire du lait chaud, d'accord ? » dit-il, ignorant complètement la question.

Sam baissa la tête. Il entendit le bruit des pas familiers de Bobby qui descendait les escaliers jusque dans la cuisine, parlant calmement à Dean.

Sam s'allongea sur le côté, les bras autour de son ventre.

Peut-être que son père avait raison et qu'il devrait simplement rester ici. C'était évident que John ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés.

Je suis inutile, pensa Sam tristement. Je ne peux chasser et je ne peux pas me défendre. Je ne ferais que les gêner si je vais avec papa et Dean.

Fermant les yeux, Sam s'endormit avant que Dean ne revienne dans le salon, tenant une tasse de lait chaud dans chaque main.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue!

Merci à **ZephireBleue** , **Courtney Ackles** et **PrincessOfGoats** ! Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires ! Malgré mes nombreux retards, vous suivez toujours cette traduction sans abandonner pour tomber du côté de la foce et aller lira la version originale. Franchement, vous êtes extraordinaires.

Et notez qu'il y a deux chapitres aujourd'hui, pour compenser le retard d'une semaine que j'ai pris.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire!

Chapitre dix-huit

« Quand il va rentrer, je vais lui botter le cul à ce crétin, » grogna Bobby à voix basse tandis qu'il rejoignait Dean debout devant son frère endormi, les tasses de lait qu'il avait apporté reposant maintenant sur la table basse.

« Pas si je l'attrape en premier, » dit Dean et il plissa les yeux à la vue de l'ecchymose violacée sur la joue de Sam.

Bobby lança un regard compatissant pour le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec papa ? » demanda Dean lentement, « Il était si inquiet pour Sam avant et maintenant qu'il est en sécurité... il ne veut plus rien savoir. »

L'aîné soupira, « Est-ce que c'est parce que Sam est aveugle ? Est-ce que papa pensait que Sam voudrait revenir chasser après qu'on l'ait secouru ? Qu'il avait vu ce qu'avait apporté son erreur et qu'il reviendrait en rampant, suppliant pour revenir à sa vie d'avant ? »

Bobby ne répondit pas et Dean savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il croyait que John pensait.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent quand la petite voix de Sam atteignit leurs oreilles ils avaient cru qu'il dormait.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, Dean, si tu ne veux pas. Tu peux aller chasser avec papa. »

Dean s'agenouilla à côté du canapé et agrippa l'épaule de son frère, « Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais être avec papa ? C'est un trouduc. »

Sam haussa les épaules et eut une inspiration étranglée, « Tu seras heureux si- »

« Non Sam, » interrompit Dean, « Je suis heureux en ce moment. Si je vais avec papa je m'inquiéterais pour toi tous les jours. Si je suis ici, ce ne sera pas le cas. »

Sam cligna des yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« N'écoute pas papa, » lui dit Dean, « Il est... il est perdu en ce moment. Il n'a pas les idées claires, d'accord ? Quoiqu'il te dise, ne l'écoute pas. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre et son aîné le secoua avec force, « D'accord ? Ne l'écoute pas, Sam. »

« D'accord, » murmura le jeune homme, « Dean ? On peut aller au lit maintenant ? »

Dean enleva sa main de l'épaule de Sam, « Évidement. Allez, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Sam permit à Dean de lui tenir le coude et de le guider loin du canapé. Dean attrapa la canne de son frère là où elle était tombée et il se tourna en direction des escaliers.

« Je reviens tout de suite, » dit Dean à Bobby, « Laisse-moi juste le temps de mettre Sam au lit. »

Le vieux chasseur secoua la tête, « Je vais nettoyer ce bazar. Allez vous coucher. »

L'aîné sourit avec reconnaissance pendant que Bobby commençait à rassembler les feuilles de braille éparpillées de Sam et à ramasser les tasses.

 _SPN_

Randall Gorman prit le téléphone sur la plaque de plexiglas et salua William Findlay, ancien directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill.

« L'orange te va bien, » commenta Randall nonchalamment.

L'autre homme fronça les sourcils, ses yeux bleus le fusillant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Findlay ? » demanda Randall, exaspéré, « J'ai d'autres boulots qui m'attendent, tu sais. »

« Alors pourquoi t'es venu ? » demanda l'autre homme, un sourcil blond levé d'un air narquois.

Randall grinça des dents mais ne dit rien.

« J'ai besoin que tu cherches quelqu'un pour moi, » lui dit Findlay.

Le criminel rigola, « Engage un détective privé. »

« Je ne peux pas, » lui dit Findlay, se penchant en avant, « Il vient de Dunhill. »

Randall plissa le front et se rassit correctement sur la chaise en plastique inconfortable, « J'en ai entendu parler. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Les yeux de Findlay s'assombrirent, « L'un des gamins de Bates. Apparemment il manquait à des gens. Ensuite, il y avait les fédéraux qui saccageaient mon bureau, m'accusant de kidnapping et de meurtre. »

Randall secoua la tête. Il n'était peut-être pas un citoyen modèle mais même ainsi il restait loin du trafic d'humain c'était trop d'embrouilles pour lui.

« Et quoi ? Tu veux que je retrouve un gamin ? C'est tout ? »

Fastoche, pensa Randall, ce merdier était partout aux infos.

« Je veux que tu retrouves le gamin qui a disparu, » l'informa Findlay, « Tous les autres sont sous mesures de protection et tout ce qui va avec... mais pas lui. La famille n'a pas pris contact avec les autorités. Il est toujours là quelque part. »

Randall devint sceptique.

« Tu veux que je trouve ce gosse-là ? C'est ça ? »

Findlay acquiesça, « Dis-moi juste où il est et je ferais le reste. Tu n'as pas besoin de te salir les mains. »

Après une longue pause, Randall acquiesça, « Bien, pourquoi pas ? Tu as un nom ? »

L'ex-directeur de Dunhill secoua la tête, « Mais je peux te le décrire c'est difficile de le rater. »

 _SPN_

Dean remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton de Sam- une habitude de l'époque où son frère était plus jeune- et il soupira.

« Sam, ne t'inquiète pas pour papa. »

Les yeux laiteux de son frère étaient ouverts, fixant le plafond.

« Je le pense vraiment, » continua Dean, « Endors-toi. »

Sam soupira et roula sur le côté, ses yeux se fermant finalement.

Dean resta là pendant un long moment, ne faisant que regarder son frère.

Il ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passait avec leur père. John avait été aussi inquiet que Dean quand ils avaient découvert que Sam avait été enlevé mais maintenant... il semblait penser qu'il pouvait juste confier Sam à Bobby et continuer son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment parce que Sam était aveugle, et aux yeux de John, inutile ?

Les mains de Dean se fermèrent en poings et il rêva de frapper quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste pour Sam. Il n'avait pas demandé à ce que ça se termine comme ça ! Il n'avait pas voulu être comme ça mais il essayait de faire de son mieux pour faire avec.

Est-ce que John pouvait arrêter de penser à chasser pendant une seule putain de minute et se focaliser sur les besoins de son fils ? Non, ça semblait comme trop lui demander.

Dean marcha jusqu'à la porte et éteignit la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres.

Secouant la tête, l'aîné quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Bobby était assis sur le canapé, les papiers dispersés de Sam empilés soigneusement devant lui, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je t'avais pas dit d'aller te coucher toi aussi ? »

Dean grimaça et s'assit à côté du vieil homme. Il baissa le regard sur les feuilles de braille les yeux balayant les points en relief qui ne voulaient rien dire pour lui mais qui étaient si important pour quelqu'un comme son frère.

Passant une main sur son visage, Dean regarda attentivement Bobby, attendant que le vieil homme se décide à parler.

« Tu sais à quel point ton père peut être stupide, » dit finalement le chasseur, « Il ne va pas lâcher le morceau après la fin du mois. »

Dean acquiesça et soupira. John voudrait qu'il parte sans Sam et qu'il reprenne la chasse avec lui.

« Et bonne chance pour le raisonner, » continua Bobby.

Dean tendit la main et feuilleta les pages, ses doigts caressant les reliefs.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, » dit-il au plus vieux, « Je n'irais pas avec papa si il agit comme un abruti. »

Même si Dean espérait que Sam voudrait bien rester ici, avec Bobby, il savait que son frère serait malheureux sans lui. Au moins, si Sam partait avec eux, il serait avec sa famille.

Soupirant, Dean se leva et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Merci pour ton aide, Bobby, » dit-il mais l'autre chasseur balaya ses mots d'un revers de main.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Maintenant, va te reposer, on s'occupera de votre père demain. »

Dean se renfrogna, « Ou quand il décidera de rentrer. »

 _SPN_

Randall Gorman détailla l'intérieur de la station de bus de Greyhound où le garçon avait été enlevé.

Ce n'était pas une piste. Pas vraiment le début d'une piste. Le gamin avait pu venir de très loin jusqu'ici. Pour n'importe qui ça aurait été un cul de sac, mais Randall n'était pas n'importe qui.

Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit son esprit, bloquant le bruit des gens marchant, des discussions, le bourdonnement des hauts-parleurs au-dessus de sa tête qui annonçaient les arrivés et départs des bus.

Avec sa mémoire visuelle, il pouvait voir une carte de la station, cartographiant nettement les rangées de sièges, les distributeurs, les billetteries. Même si il n'avait eu aucun contact direct avec l'enfant, Randall imaginait le garçon fatigué marcher sur le sol carrelé, peut-être un sac de voyage ou un sac à dos sur l'épaule, pensant uniquement à sa destination, quel qu'elle soit.

Randall sourit et ouvrit les yeux, se dirigeant directement vers les rangées de sièges à droite du terminal, près des distributeurs. L'homme s'assit sur une chaise libre et s'y adossa, refermant les yeux.

Oui, c'était ça. Le garçon s'était assis exactement sur cette même chaise. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Randall leva les mains et les posa sur les accoudoirs en métal du siège, se concentrant.

Le gamin avait été nerveux et excité heureux d'aller là où il voulait aller et triste de laisser ses proches derrière lui. Randall se concentra encore plus sur les émotions résiduelles laissées par le garçon qu'il cherchait. Il était capable d'imaginer le garçon, utilisant son talent tout autant que la description de Findlay. Le gamin était grand pour son âge- dix-huit ans seulement- avec des traits longs et fins, des cheveux châtains hirsutes et des yeux verts en amande. Il était fort, bien sûr. Ça devait être une sorte d'athlète, présuma Randall, et il continua à se concentrer, essayant de rassembler un maximum d'informations des bouts d'émotion abandonnés.

Où est-ce que tu vas ? pensa Randall, les sourcils froncés.

L'école. Bien sûr. Un garçon aussi jeune, probablement fraîchement sorti du lycée, sur le chemin de l'université.

Randall sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Maintenant qu'il avait une forte prise sur les émotions du gamin, il pourrait le traquer assez facilement. Baissant son regard sur le sol, un mince fil doré semblait se défiler vers les portes principales de la station de bus.

On dirait que je vais aller à Dunhill, pensa Randall et il se leva, marchant à vive allure vers le parking et vers sa voiture de location, commençant le jeu du chat et de la souris.

 _SPN_

« Hey ! Sam ! Tu m'écoutes ? » demanda Dean tandis qu'il se retournait et il vit l'expression morose de son frère.

« Hein? » marmonna Sam fatigué, remuant le contenu de son bol de céréales, nerveusement.

« Est-ce que tu veux continuer à lire ce livre sur les monstres après le petit-déjeuner ? » répéta Dean pour la troisième fois, essayant de cacher l'exaspération dans sa voix.

« Oh... euh... Je n'ai pas très envie de lire, Dean, » marmonna Sam, cueillant une cuillerée de céréales moues, et il tapota l'ustensile, écoutant le _plunk_ tandis que les céréales tombaient dans le bol.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? » demanda Dean et Sam haussa les épaules.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'aîné s'avança, une main levée pour la presser contre le front de son frère.

« Je vais bien ! » s'exclama Sam et il se renfonça contre le dossier.

Le plus jeune soupira et poussa son bol, « J'ai fini. »

Dean vit que son frère avait à peine mangé quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. Il prit le bol et jeta la bouillie dans l'évier.

« A ton avis, quand est-ce que papa va revenir ? »

La question avait été posée si doucement que Dean ne l'entendit presque pas à travers le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

Dean soupira, « Je ne sais pas, Sammy. »

Se détournant du robinet, Dean se retourna, « Ça n'a pas d'importance de quand il rentrera, parce que tu n'écouteras pas ses conneries, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ? » pressa Dean quand aucune réponse ne lui vint.

« Oui, » soupira tristement Sam.

Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Sam ? pensa Dean, si papa te disait 'non' tu lui aurais dit d'aller se faire mettre.

L'aîné regarda l'ecchymose toujours évidente sur le visage de son frère et il secoua la tête.

« Tu veux sortir te promener ? » demanda Dean et Sam haussa les épaules, « D'accord. »

Dean ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à la porte de devant, écoutant la canne de Sam tapoter derrière lui.

Pendant que les Winchester mettaient leur chaussures, Bobby apparut à la porte du salon.

« Ne vous éloignez pas trop, les garçons, » prévint-il et Dean soupira d'exaspération.

« Bobby, on n'est plus des gosses, » lâcha-t-il, « On peut s'occuper de nous. »

« Je le sais, crétin, » répondit sèchement Bobby, « Mais on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir à n'importe quel moment et vous ne voulez sûrement pas être trempés. »

Dean regarda à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte et fut surpris de voir que le ciel s'était en effet assombri. Il plissa le front il avait fait beau et ensoleillé quand il s'était levé.

« J'insiste, » continua Bobby, regardant avec insistance Sam.

« Si il commence à pleuvoir, on reviendra à l'intérieur, » promit Dean.

« Allez Sammy, » Il plaça une mains sur le coude de son frère et guida Sam à l'extérieur.

 _SPN_

Sam avait la sensation de pouvoir marcher pendant une éternité. Dean l'avait laissé ouvrir la voie, disant que ça serait un bon exercice et Sam n'objecta pas. Il écouta attentivement le bruit du gravier sous ses pieds pendant que lui et Dean marchaient lentement sur le chemin qui menait à la casse auto de Bobby.

Le vent s'était un peu levé, rafraîchissant l'air, mais Sam s'en fichait. Ça l'aidait à s'éclaircir les idées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Son père ne voulait clairement pas de lui et Dean voulait juste qu'il soit heureux. Si il restait chez Bobby il rendrait John heureux et peut-être même Dean mais il serait malheureux. Il ne voulait pas être loin de son frère. Même si Dean disait qu'il resterait avec Sam, le jeune homme savait que son frère avait du respect pour leur père et il le suivrait probablement jusqu'en Enfer si John lui disait de le faire.

Sam souhaitait que son père l'écoute. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas voir mais il pouvait lire et cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait faire des recherches. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le top, mais c'était une part importante du travail et qui devait être faite.

Mais papa pense que je suis inutile, pensa Sam et il trébucha sur un obstacle sur la route.

« Wouah ! Attention, Sammy, » Dean attrapa son bras pour le rééquilibrer, « Peut-être qu'on devrait faire demi-tour. »

Sam secoua la tête, « Je veux continuer. »

« Okay, » répliqua Dean et ils continuèrent à marcher.

Sam leva son bras libre et se frotta les yeux.

Peut-être que papa avait raison, admit Sam, je ne peux même plus lire un fichu alphabet Je suis inutile.

« Arrête ça, » la voix de Dean surprit Sam et il sursauta, « Quoi ? »

« T'auto-flageller, » répliqua son frère comme si il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Sam.

« Je vais bien, Dean, » marmonna Sam mais Dean pouffa.

« Je connais ce regard, Sam, » continua-t-il, « Tu penses encore à ce que papa a fait la nuit dernière. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Dean savait exactement ce à quoi pensait son frère.

Sam rentra la tête dans les épaules, « Et si papa avait raison, Dean ? J'arrive à peine à lire le braille, qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je n'y arrive pas ? »

Sam sentit une main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant, « Tu vas y arriver, Sammy. Ça prend juste du temps, comme tout. Souviens-toi quand je t'ai appris à conduire l'Impala ? Tu croyais que tu n'y arriverais jamais mais tu as réussi. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre, « C'est différent. »

« Comment ? Hein ? » répliqua Dean, « En quoi c'est différent ? »

« Papa ne veut pas que je le fasse, » répondit Sam doucement. John avait été inflexible sur le fait que Sam devait apprendre à conduire l'Impala pour qu'il puisse venir avec son père et son frère sur les chasses et les ramener au motel si ils étaient trop blessés pour conduire eux-même.

« Alors quoi ? » répliqua Dean, « Il ne voulait pas non plus que tu ailles au lycée mais tu l'as fait. »

Sam leva la tête quand il sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Sam, » continua Dean, « Fait ce que tu penses être le mieux. Quoique tu fasses, tu ne me décevras pas, d'accord ? »

Sam acquiesça, « Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer à faire demi-tour, il commence à pleuvoir. »

« Oui, » Dean acquiesça et il fit tourner Sam. Il commencèrent à faire le chemin du retour quand le ciel sembla s'ouvrir et décharger une eau glacée sur eux. Sam en eut le souffle coupé et passa ses bras autour de son ventre, frissonnant déjà.

« Merde ! » jura Dean, crachant sur la pluie.

« O-On devrait ap-appeler Bobby, » suggéra Sam, les dents claquant.

Il entendit Dean farfouiller dans ses poches, marmonnant des obscénités en même temps.

« Merde ! » jura encore Dean et Sam plissa les yeux, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je crois que j'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison. »

Sam soupira et cligna des yeux pour évacuer l'eau.

« Allez, dépêchons-nous, » Dean attrapa son coude et commença à le tirer à un rythme régulier.

« Dean ! » cria Sam quand il trébucha, chancelant et tombant presque.

Son frère ne s'arrêta pas et Sam se débattit pour continuer à suivre son frère.

« D-Dean ! » appela Sam et enfin Dean s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

Sam tentait de reprendre son souffle, son flanc le brûlant de façon inconfortable.

« Sam ? Ça va ? » il sentit son frère agripper ses épaules à deux mains.

« M-Mon flanc- » réussit à dire Sam, « Ça fait mal. »

« Tu crois que tu peux marcher ? » demanda Dean et Sam acquiesça, « Marcher... oui... je peux faire ça. »

« Désolé, » s'excusa Dean et il serra l'épaule de son frère.

Sam hocha la tête et ne protesta pas quand Dean prit son coude, enlevant la canne des doigts déjà frigorifiés de son frère.

 _SPN_

Bobby Singer leva la tête quand la porte de devant s'ouvrit et que deux Winchester trempés et frigorifiés déboulèrent à l'intérieur.

« Bon Dieu, les garçons ! » s'exclama Bobby, « Vous n'avez pas eu l'idée de m'appeler pour venir vous chercher ?! »

« J'ai ou-oublié mon téléphone, » répondit Dean tandis qu'il enlevait ses chaussures imbibées d'eau et il se tourna pour aider Sam à retirer sa chemise dégoulinante.

Bobby ne dit rien et se dirigea vers les escaliers, allant jusqu'à l'armoire à linge pour attraper des serviettes. Avec les bras pleins de douces et moelleuses serviettes offertes, le vieux chasseur redescendit et regarda les deux frères portant toujours la plupart de leur vêtements.

« Vous n'allez jamais vous réchauffer en restant comme ça, » commenta-t-il, « Enlevez tout. »

Dean se renfrogna immédiatement, « Tout ? »

Bobby roula des yeux, « Tout sauf ton slip, princesse. »

Marchant à grand pas, Bobby déposa les serviettes sur le canapé, leur arrangeant un nid et il alla dans la cuisine, hochant la tête avec satisfaction à la vue des deux piles de vêtements trempés devant les frères qui ne portaient plus que leur boxer.

« Allez dans le salon, » dit-il à Dean, « Je viens dans une minute. »

Bobby prit quelques minutes pour faire du thé- quelque chose que les garçons allaient détester- et il retourna une fois de plus dans le salon. Sam et Dean étaient tous les deux emmitouflés dans les serviettes, tremblant, les visages pales.

Bobby posa la théière sur la table basse et remplit deux tasses du liquide parfumé, « Buvez ça. »

Dean se renfrogna, « Je déteste le thé. »

« Alors t'aurais du m'écouter quand je vous ais dit qu'il allait pleuvoir, » grogna Bobby et il mit la première tasse entre les mains tremblantes de Sam.

Le chasseur grisonnant semblait inquiet pour le jeune homme le visage de Sam était blanc comme du papier, ses lèvres presque violette. Dean remarqua le regard scrutateur de Bobby et il se rapprocha de son frère pour que leurs épaules se touchent.

« T-Tu as d-des nou-nouvelles de papa ? » demanda Sam dans un murmure.

Bobby secoua la tête, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, gamin. Occupe-toi de te réchauffer. »

« Allez Sammy, » pressa Dean, « Bois ton thé. »

Bobby fut soulagé de voir l'aîné recouvrir rapidement de leur balade sous la pluie de presque quarante-cinq minutes mais il était inquiet pour Sam.

Le jeune homme frissonnait toujours son visage était pale comme la mort. Bobby nota mentalement de garder un œil sur sa guérison.

Sam soupira et ferma les yeux, se penchant sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Hey ! Gamin ! » Bobby tendit la main et secoua le genoux de Sam, « Garde les yeux ouverts. »

« Sammy, » dit Dean inquiet, « Bois ton thé. Tu te sentiras mieux. »

Bobby fronça les sourcils quand Sam ne répondit pas immédiatement il soupira et regarda aveuglément ses jambes.

Dean attrapa la tasse des mains de son frère de peur qu'il ne la renverser et il leva la main pour toucher le visage de Sam.

« Je vais chercher des couvertures, » dit Bobby, n'attendant pas la réponse de Dean et il monta les escaliers. Il prit une grosse couverture fourrée de plume du lit de Sam qu'il fourra dans ses bras, puis il prit une bouillotte du placard de la salle de bain.

Dean avait commencé à frotter vigoureusement les bras de Sam, lui parlant sans donner de sens à ses phrases, essayant de le garder éveillé.

« Voilà, » Bobby tendit la couverture, « Réchauffe-le avec ça. »

Dean prit la couverture avec gratitude et entoura son frère avec et ainsi seul le visage de Sam pouvait être vu.

Bobby fit chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire pour remplir la bouillotte.

Le vieux chasseur remplissait avec précaution la bouillotte quand la porte de devant s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant sursauter.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Bobby se tourna de moitié et vit une grande et sombre ombre menaçant les deux frères dans le salon.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

N'oubliez pas que je viens de publier deux chapitres en même temps, donc pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver en croyant que c'est le seul nouveau chapitre de cette semaine, vous pouvez lire le chapitre précédent.

Et encore désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai des examens qui arrivent, sans compter les partiels puis les rattrapages... Vivement les vacances d'été !

P.S : le NyQuyl, je ne sais plus si j'en ai déjà parlé, est un médicament contre le rhume, les éternuements, la toux, la douleur et la fièvre. Nos Doliprane à nous, en somme. Et la T-Bird est une voiture. Une très jolie voiture, d'ailleurs.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre dix-neuf

Dean sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de devant, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de la large silhouette de son père dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce bordel.

Retournant son attention sur son frère, Dean adressa la parole à Bobby, sortant de sa surprise le vieille homme à la vue du plus vieux Winchester à un instant aussi mal choisi.

« Bobby ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ! »

« Dean, » appela John depuis la porte et le jeune homme entendit le bruit sourd des bottes sur le plancher se rapprocher.

Ignorant son père, l'aîné scruta son frère. Les yeux de Sam étaient à demi fermés sur son visage aussi blanc qu'une feuille de papier et ses lèvres étaient d'un violet malsain.

« Tiens le coup Sammy, » murmura Dean et il essaya d'enrouler la couverture plus étroitement autour du corps tremblant de son frère, « Tu auras chaud dans quelques minutes. »

Dean leva la tête quand une bouillotte rouge, enroulée dans un vieux torchon, fut poussée devant lui. Prenant la bouillotte, Dean la passa rapidement sous les couvertures, la calant entre le flanc de son frère et le canapé.

« Dean, est-ce qu'il- » John était entré dans le salon, les yeux gonflés et rouges, ses cheveux poivre et sel plaqués sur son crâne à cause de la pluie.

« Assis-toi et ferme-la, Johnny, » grogna Bobby et l'homme se laissa tomber dans l'une des chaises près du canapé.

« D-D- » bégaya Sam mais Dean le rassura, « Ne t'occupe pas de lui, Sammy. Tu ne fais attention qu'à moi. »

Pour s'assurer que son frère ne fasse que ça, Dean posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Sam et il le tourna pour que le jeune homme ne regarde- aveuglément- que lui.

« Pense à des trucs chauds, Sammy, » dit calmement Dean, « Comme, euh, une plage tropicale... oui, avec, euh, du sable blanc et des pina coladas, et des jolies filles en bikini. »

Dean sourit quand le coin des lèvres de Sam se souleva ses tremblements avaient déjà diminué en intensité.

« Comment il va ? » demanda Bobby à côté du siège de John.

Dean hocha la tête, « Tu vas aller bien Sammy, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mmmm, » marmonna Sam, ses yeux se fermant. Dean plaça une main sur le front de son frère et, ne sentant aucune chaleur anormale sous ses doigts, il laissa Sam se reposer.

Une fois que la respiration de son frère fut lente et stable, Dean se tourna pour fixer son père.

Le plus vieux ressemblait à un chiot abandonné- son air de chien battu n'aidant pas- et Dean aurait pouffé de rire, sachant maintenant que Sam avait hérité de ce même regard, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

« Tu as vraiment blessé Sam la nuit dernière, papa, » annonça Dean sobrement, « Je me fous des raisons que tu avais pour lui dire cette merde mais c'était vraiment un coup bas. »

John baissa le regard sur ses mains pendantes entre ses jambes.

« Je veux que Sam soit heureux, quoiqu'il puisse choisir de faire, » lui dit Dean, « Même si ça veut dire qu'il va continuer à voyager avec nous. »

John acquiesça, « C'est juste que... »

« Oui ? » souffla Dean de manière sarcastique, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour essayer de se retenir d'étrangler la personne.

« Sam ne m'a pas écouté quand je lui ai dit de ne pas partir, Dean. Il a délibérément désobéi à mes ordres même en sachant- _et_ _il savait_ \- quel danger il y avait dehors ! »

« Vas-y, John, dis-nous ce que tu penses vraiment, » grogna Bobby, toisant l'homme.

« Donc tu penses que Sam n'a pas été assez puni pour ne pas t'avoir écouté ? C'est ça ? » siffla Dean, « Mon Dieu, papa ! »

« Oui ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » bredouilla John, clairement pas totalement sobre.

« Bien sûr, ça ne serait pas arrivé si Sam t'avait écouté, » consentit Dean, « Mais un loup-garou aurait pu le tuer, ou un vampire ou une autre de ces saletés si il était resté avec nous. »

John acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Oui, oui, » dit-il et il passa une main sur son visage, « Je voulais juste... »

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. Il regarda en face son aîné et ses yeux étaient humides, « Je voulais juste... Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé. Si il partait, et bien, je n'aurais pas pu être là pour le protéger. Si Sam était resté, j'aurai pu faire quelque chose mais maintenant... »

John secoua la tête tristement, « J'ai peur qu'il soit blessé, Dean. La route n'est pas sûre même si il promet de ne pas quitter la chambre du motel... ces choses ont le moyen de nous suivre jusque là et je... Mon Dieu... Je ne serais pas capable de me le pardonner si Sam était blessé. »

Dean fut surpris. L'expression de Bobby était moins évidente. Il savait que John était complètement ivre et était capable d'oublier cette petite confidence au matin. Il prenait les mots de l'autre homme avec des pincettes.

« Je, euh, je ne sais pas quoi dire, » admit Dean.

« Ne me met pas à l'écart, Dean, » dit John, suppliant presque, « J'ai presque perdu Sam une fois... Ne m'éloigne pas pour de bon. »

Dean acquiesça et avala sa salive.

« D'accord, » marmonna-t-il, « Bien sûr. »

John lui donna un petit sourire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes qu'un boxer ? »

Dean baissa le regard, réalisant que la serviette qu'il avait posé sur ses épaules était ouverte, et il la ferma.

« Sam et moi, on est allé se balader et il a commencé à pleuvoir, » expliqua-t-il, espérant que Bobby ne pointerait pas du doigt le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas suivi son conseil.

John était toujours confus donc Dean continua, « Et on n'avait pas de téléphone pour qu'on vienne nous chercher donc on a été un peu trempé. »

Bobby grogna, « Ils ressemblaient à deux rats mouillés. »

« Est-ce que Sam va bien ? » demanda John, se penchant en avant, son expression maintenant concernée.

« Oui, il va bien, » affirma Dean, « Juste fatigué. »

« D'accord, » dit le vieux Winchester, puis il gratta les cheveux poivre et sel à l'arrière de son crâne, « Je vais aller prendre une douche. »

Dean regarda son père quitter le salon pour monter lentement les escaliers.

Le jeune homme rencontra le regard de Bobby et le vieux chasseur haussa les épaules, « Tu connais ton père mieux que moi. »

Dean hocha la tête, « Il redeviendra un trouduc' quand il sera sobre. »

Baissant le regard sur son frère, Dean passa une main dans les courts cheveux de Sam et soupira.

« Comment tu te sens gamin ? » demanda Bobby.

« Moi ? Ça va, » répondit Dean, « Juste en conflit avec papa. »

« Bois un peu de thé, » proposa Bobby, « Et dors un peu. »

 _SPN_

« N-non, » marmonna Sam dans son sommeil, se retournant d'un côté à l'autre, « Non. Dean. Dean ! »

« Sam ! Gamin, tout va bien ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta quand un main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est que moi, » dit la voix grave de Bobby et Sam se calma, frissonnant.

« Où est D'n ? Me sens pas bien, » marmonna Sam et il essaya de se plonger plus profond sous les couvertures.

Il sentit une main froide sur son front et Bobby jura à voix basse. Il écouta les pas du chasseur s'éloigner pendant que l'homme montait les escaliers et il se tortilla inconfortablement, essayant de trouver une position qui ne lui faisait pas mal au dos.

« Sammy ? Sam, » la voix de Dean fit s'arrêter les mouvements de Sam et il lutta pour s'asseoir.

« Hey, vas-y doucement, » dit Dean et Sam sentit les mains de son frère sur ses épaules pour l'aider.

Une autre main toucha le front de Sam et cette fois ce fut Dean qui jura, son langage plus coloré que celui de Bobby.

« Merde, Sammy, tu es brûlant. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se détendit, « Fait froid, D'n. »

« Je sais Sammy, » murmura Dean et il frotta ses épaules, « Bobby est parti voir si il n'avait pas quelque chose contre la fièvre. »

Sam ferma les yeux et soupira, se penchant sur le côté pour se retrouver appuyé contre Dean.

« Papa est là ? » marmonna doucement Sam.

« Hein, euh, » répondit Dean distrait, « Il est dans le garage de Bobby, en train de travailler sur une voiture, je crois. »

Sam plissa le front. Papa ne faisait jamais ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, ouvrant les yeux.

« Rien. Il voulait juste du temps pour lui ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, » répondit Dean.

Sam ne pensait pas que leur père avait touché une seule voiture- autre que l'Impala- depuis la mort de sa femme.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? » chuchota Sam.

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Arrête de penser ça, Sammy ! » s'exclama Dean.

« Ce sont ses problèmes, pas les tiens. »

Sam hocha lentement la tête.

« Oh, voilà Bobby, » annonça Dean, changeant de sujet.

« Je suppose que ceux-là vont l'aider à dormir, » dit Bobby et Dean poussa Sam pour qu'il ne se repose plus sur lui mais qu'il soit assis.

Sam sentit Dean mettre deux capsules dans sa main, « C'est quoi ? »

« Des NyQuil, » répondit son aîné, « Et voilà de l'eau. »

Sam prit le verre que Dean avait mis dans sa main. Il prit rapidement les gélules et les avalant, buvant le verre entier.

« Allonge-toi, Sammy et repose-toi, » ordonna Dean.

Sam fit ce que son frère lui demanda, grimaçant de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une meilleure position et que son dos ne lui fasse plus aussi mal. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, attendant que le médicament fasse effet.

 _W_

« Ça va aller, Sammy, » assura Dean à Sam tandis que le cadet avait un haut le cœur dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Les jointures des doigts de Sam étaient blanches à force d'agripper le bord, son estomac donnant l'impression de se retourner complètement.

Des larmes glissaient le long du visage de Sam et de la morve coulait de son nez.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda Dean et Sam acquiesça, fatigué.

D'une main sûre sur son coude, le jeune homme se leva et Dean le guida jusqu'au lavabo de la salle de bain.

Sam prit avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau que Dean lui offrit et il se rinça la bouche, le goût acide du vomi le rendant nauséeux de nouveau.

« Dis à Bobby que je suis désolé, » marmonna Sam à son frère et Dean serra son bras, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Sammy. Il s'en fiche du tapis. »

Sam baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide et il avait vomit sur le tapis du salon et sur la table basse avant que Dean ne l'agrippe et le précipite dans la salle de bain.

 _SPN_

Le pare-brise de la T-Bird se brisa dans un joli crissement quand John frappa le marteau dessus.

Levant encore le marteau de forgeron, le vieux Winchester le laissa retomber sur le capot dans un grincement de métal torturé.

La voiture avait été une cause perdue- Bobby n'avait pas pu trouver les pièces pour la réparer et donc il l'avait entreposé pendant ce qui semblait des mois dans son garage- jusqu'à ce que John tombe dessus.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour évacuer toute sa colère et sa frustration- plutôt que sur ses fils- et la vieille T-Bird ne s'offusquerait sûrement pas de quelques modifications.

L'homme frappa avec le marteau encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses bras tremblent et que son dos le tire. Épuisé, John se reposa contre le tas de métal déformé et essuya son front avec son avant bras.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas quel était la voie à suivre.

Il était prêt à bouger. Pas du genre à rester au même endroit aussi longtemps, John commençait à être tendu. Pendant que lui et Dean étaient ici, des gens mouraient. Mais il avait promis d'attendre un mois et putain qu'il le ferait. Peu importe à quel point il détestait cette idée.

Il était déjà en froid avec Dean. Son aîné ne serait sûrement pas ravi de voir que son père était parti pour continuer à chasser en plein milieu des crises récurrentes de Sam.

Reposant le marteau sur l'établi, John décida qu'il devrait retourner à l'intérieur pour qu'ainsi Dean et Bobby ne pensent pas qu'il pourrait de nouveau disparaître.

 _SPN_

Sam se débattit pour faire éloigner l'agent hospitalier mais il était trop faible. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'homme mais il pouvait sentir la présence flotter autour de lui, sentir la chaleur du corps de son assaillant venant par vague pendant qu'ils se battaient.

L'homme attrapa ses bras et les immobilisa de chaque côté, sifflant son nom, « Sam, Sam, arrête de te débattre. »

« Laissez-moi partir ! Pitié ! Pas encore ! » cria Sam et il donna un coup de pied, essayant de se libérer.

« Sam, tu dois te calmer maintenant, gamin, » la voix de Bates venait de quelque part à la droite de Sam et le jeune homme se débattit encore plus, « Ne prenez plus rien ! Pitié ! Je ne peux pas ! Laissez-moi partir ! Laissez-moi partir ! »

Des larmes de peur coulaient sur le visage de Sam et il essaya de se libérer, de s'éloigner de la table d'opération et loin de l'horrible docteur.

L'agent hospitalier relâcha sa prise sur Sam et le jeune homme tomba sur ses mains et ses genoux au sol- la chute pas aussi longue qu'il l'avait cru- et il fut rapidement taclé au sol.

Sam fut étalé sur le sol, sa joue pressée contre le tapis- pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un tapis ici ?- et son dos protesta fortement au poids qui faisait pression.

Le jeune homme cria de douleur et l'agent le libéra rapidement.

« Sam ? Sammy ? Réveille-toi, » demanda l'agent hospitalier, tendant la main pour toucher son visage.

Sam était tellement confus il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Comment connaissaient-ils son nom ? Il n'aimait pas quand Bates et ses copains l'appelaient par son nom.

Le jeune homme se déroba de l'emprise de ses bourreaux. Haletant pour essayer de respirer, Sam cru avoir entendu l'agent dire quelque chose à propos de son père mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement le laisser tranquille ?

Sam ne le sentit même pas quand il tomba- heurtant le sol dans un bruit sourd- et il perdit connaissance.

 _SPN_

Dean état terrifié. Il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec son frère. Sam s'était senti fiévreux il n'y avait que quelques heures plus tôt et maintenant il était dans les pommes par terre chez Bobby.

Dean regarda rapidement pour un pouls et il le trouva immédiatement... mais quelque chose n'allait pas...

« Bobby, viens sentir ça, » appela Dean.

Le plus vieux se baissa et posa deux doigts dans le cou de Sam, sentant la carotide.

« Ce n'est pas bon, » commenta Bobby et il regarda Dean, inquiet.

Les deux hommes levèrent le visage quand la porte de devant s'ouvrit et que John entra.

Le vieux Winchester s'arrêta, détailla pendant un moment la scène devant lui avant de s'approcher, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

« Quelque chose cloche vraiment avec Sam, » dit Dean et il prit son frère sous les aisselles, soulevant le haut de son corps, « Je crois qu'il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

John fronça les sourcils, « Je croyais qu'il avait juste un rhume. »

« Ben, il vient juste de passer les trois dernières minutes à avoir peur de moi, » continua Dean, « avant de s'évanouir, donc je dirais que c'est un peu plus qu'un rhume. »

John ne réagit pas à la nouvelle.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? »

Bobby et Dean regardèrent l'homme comme si une tête supplémentaire lui avait poussé.

Le jeune homme baissa cependant le regard, distrait quand il sentit son frère remuer dans ses bras.

« D'n ? »

« Oui, Sammy, » murmura Dean, « Je suis là. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait froid ? »

« Tu as de la fièvre, » l'informa l'ainé, « Tiens le coup, on va à l'hôpital. »

Sam sursauta et se débattit dans la poigne de son frère, « Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je vais bien ! Ne m'y emmène pas ! »

Dean peina à garder sa prise sur le jeune homme, « Sam ! Arrête ! Laisse-moi t'aider à te lever ! »

Respirant bruyamment, Sam hocha la tête et Dean l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Tu m'as fait peur, Sam, » lui dit Dean, s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, « Je suis désolé. Je vais bien. C'est juste la fièvre. Non ? J'irai mieux dans deux jours. »

« Gamin, » commença Bobby mais Sam leva la tête, ses yeux blancs pleins de larmes, « S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas aller à l'hôpital, Bobby. S'il te plaît. »

Bobby et Dean échangèrent un regard.

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, » dit John, « Donc ne le faite pas y aller. Vous avez déjà eu de la fièvre avant et vous vous en êtes sortis vivant. Attendez un peu. Ça ne fait que, quoi ? Cinq heures depuis que vous êtes revenus de votre balade sous la pluie. Ça sera sûrement l'affaire d'une journée. »

Dean regarda son père avant de se tourner vers son frère, « Okay, Sam, pas d'hôpital. Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu me le dis, promis ? »

Sam acquiesça, « Je te le promets. Je peux aller dormir maintenant ? Je suis fatigué. »

Dean hocha la tête et serra les épaules de son frère, pas complètement détendu. Mais il était clair que son frère avait peur d'aller à l'hôpital et Dean ne voulait pas ajouter du stress à son frère déjà nerveux.

Alors, il se tut mais garda les yeux ouverts et si il voyait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, il porterait Sam jusqu'à l'Impala et conduirait jusqu'au Sioux Falls General, de gré ou de force.

Dean se leva et Sam se blottit sur le canapé, fermant les yeux. En quelques minutes, le jeune frère dormait et Dean soupira, attendant que Bobby dise quelque chose.

« Tu veux un verre ? » demanda le vieux chasseur et Dean haussa les épaules.

Dean et John suivirent Bobby dans la cuisine et ils s'assirent silencieusement, buvant une bière.

Dean lista silencieusement les symptômes de son frère et il devait avouer que ça ressemblait à une mauvaise grippe. Peut-être que John avait raison. Ils devaient juste attendre et voir. Peut-être que ça partirait tout seul. Dean l'espérait.

Se souvenant du faible système immunitaire de Sam, Dean supposa que ça avait du sens que quelque chose comme un simple froid avait mis son frère K-O. Peut-être qu'il devenait simplement un grand frère trop protecteur.

 _SPN_

Randall Gorman arracha la bande jaune de la police de la porte principale de North Hall et il entra. Juste pour sentir les lieux, il avait visité le bâtiment principal et il était surpris du contraste austère entre les deux bâtiments.

Alors que Cathcart Hall était gai, avec des couleurs claires, des cadres sur les murs et un personnel amical North hall semblait être la scène d'un film d'horreur.

Des murs gris décrépis et éraflés et le sol carrelé sale n'étaient pas accueillants.

Gorman, cependant, n'était pas intéressé par la déco. Il suivit le fil doré qui traversait le hall et se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs. L'émotion résiduelle n'était pas fraîche mais pas assez vieille non plus. Il était clair pour Randall que le garçon n'avait pas été amené par les portes de devant.

Il savait qu'il pouvait simplement faire demi-tour et suivre le fil hors de Marshalltown mais Randall état minutieux. Il voulait savoir autant de chose que possible sur le garçon et cela voulait dire enquêter sur l'endroit où l'ami docteur de Findlay l'avait séquestré.

 _SPN_

Dean le savait. Il descendit les escaliers de la maison qui aurait été silencieuse si il n'y avait pas eu les cris de Sam.

« D'n ! » la voix de Sam était rauque et mince, clairement effrayée.

« Sam! » appela Dean et il alluma les lumières du salon dès qu'il atteignit la dernière marche.

Il était tôt- le soleil n'avait même pas commencé à se lever- mais Dean n'avait pas hésité à sortir du lit et à courir pour rejoindre son frère.

Le jeune homme était assis sur le canapé, les bras enroulés autour de lui, tremblant. Même si il avait pris un NyQuil avant de dormir, c'était clairement inefficace quand Dean vit les yeux grands ouverts de son frère cerclés d'un manque de sommeil.

« Je ne me sens pas bien, » marmonna Sam, sonnant comme un petit garçon mais Dean s'assit immédiatement à côté de son frère.

« M-Mon dos me fait mal, » se plaignit Sam et il se recroquevilla comme pour enlever la pression sur son dos.

Dean souleva la chemise de Sam mais ne vit rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire à part la grande cicatrice pour avoir retiré un rein.

Avec attention, Dean appuya du doigt sur le dos de son frère, bougeant vers le bas, essayant de trouver la source de la douleur.

« Je ne vois rien, Sammy, » dit Dean et il remit en place le vêtement de son frère.

Sam tourna la tête et ainsi ses yeux blancs regardaient ceux noisette de Dean, « S'il te plaît, Dean, tu peux me chanter la chanson ? Celle que maman te chantait ? »

Dean cligna des yeux, confus, « Quoi ? Sam, redis-le. »

« H-Hey Jude, » dit doucement Sam, les mots mal articulés, « M-Maman te la chantait quand tu étais malade. »

Dean fixa son frère. Sam ne lui avait pas demandé la chanson depuis qu'il avait eu neuf ans.

« D'accord, Sammy, » dit Dean, « Laisse-moi aller chercher papa et Bobby et ensuite je chanterais, d'accord ? »

Sam acquiesça, ses yeux commençant à se fermer.

Dean monta rapidement les escaliers et frappa frénétiquement à la porte de la chambre de Bobby. Le vieux chasseur ouvrit la porte et ne bougea pas pendant un moment, semblant confus, vêtu d'un pantalon gris et usé.

« J'emmène Sam voir un docteur, » annonça Dean et Bobby acquiesça silencieusement avant de refermer la porte pour qu'il puisse aller mettre des vêtements décents.

Ensuite, Dean revint dans la chambre qu'il partageait d'habitude avec Sam- maintenant avec son père- et il secoua John pour le réveiller.

« Hein ? Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda John, prêt pour une menace surnaturelle.

« Sam m'a demandé de lui chanter 'Hey Jude', » dit Dean à son père.

John s'assit, ses sourcils sombres se rejoignant, « Mais il ne l'a plus demandé depuis... des années. »

« Exactement, » acquiesça son ainé, « Je l'emmène à l'hôpital. »

Sans avoir besoin de se faire prier, John se leva et il prit un pantalon propre pendant que Dean descendait les escaliers.

Sam était toujours assis, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé.

« Hey, Sammy, » Dean secoua gentiment l'épaule de son frère, « Réveille-toi. »

Sam cligna des yeux ensommeillés, « La chanson ? »

« Dans une minute, » dit Dean, distrait, « Bobby ! Tu peux m'aider ? »

« Okay, Sammy, tu peux te lever ? » demanda Dean et Sam acquiesça avec lenteur, essayant de se lever du canapé. Dean tendit la main et enroula un des bras de Sam autour de son cou.

« J'vais bien, Dean, » protesta Sam faiblement mais l'ainé l'ignora.

« Tu peux prendre l'autre bras, Bobby ? » demanda Dean et le vieux chasseur le fit.

John les regarda, un peu énervé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Conduis la voiture, » Dean fit un signe de tête en direction des clés de l'Impala sur la table basse tandis que lui, Bobby et Sam commencèrent doucement à marcher.

« Je veux dormir, Dean, » grogna Sam et il ferma les yeux.

« Pas encore, » argua Dean, « Reste éveillé. »

Il pouvait sentir le pouls de son frère rapide et irrégulier contre son cou et il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir emmené Sam à l'hôpital dès la première fois qu'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Euh... Tu veux entendre la chanson ? N'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dean et ils atteignirent l'entrée.

Dean attrapa la poignée de la porte avec sa main libre, ne s'occupant pas de mettre ses chaussures.

« Oui, » répondit lentement Sam.

« D'accord, » dit Dean et il s'éclaircit la gorge, « Voilà : Hey Jude, don't make it bad, sing a sad song and make it better... »

Dean remercia silencieusement son père pour avoir allumé la lumière du porche, sentant qu'une chute en bas des marches n'arrangerait pas l'état de Sam.

Le jeune homme continua à parler, son chant devenant de plus en plus un murmure pendant qu'il marchait précautionneusement sur le chemin de Bobby.

John avait eu la bonne idée de passer devant le trio une fois qu'ils avaient quitté le porche et il démarra l'impala et il ouvrit la porte arrière.

Avec attention, Dean positionna Sam sur le siège et le poussa en arrière, les yeux de son frère se refermant.

Bobby regarda anxieusement le visage pale et en sueur du jeune homme et il serra l'épaule de Dean pour le soutenir.

Dean fit le tour de la voiture et s'assit sur le siège à côté de son frère, se déplaçant pour être juste à côté de Sam, posant la tête de son frère sur son épaule.

Bobby prit la place passager et John fit sortir la voiture du garage, semblant sincèrement inquiet pour son cadet pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de sa disparition en allant à l'université.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci beaucoup à **Courtney Ackles** et **ZephireBleue** pour vos commentaires ! Et merci à vous tous pour supporter mes éternels retards. C'est pour quoi j'ai décidé de publier deux chapitres aujourd'hui (en fait, c'est deux chapitres courts donc j'ai pas eu trop de problèmes à les traduire). Et donc, pour résumer, vous avez eu quatre chapitre en une semaine, bande de petits veinards !

Pour la fistule, mot barbare que vous allez rencontrer durant votre lecture, il s'agit d'une « connexion anormale entre une artère et une veine se présentant habituellement dans les jambes. Une fistule artério-veineuse peut aussi être créée de façon chirurgicale dans l'avant-bras chez les personnes souffrant de maladies rénales sévères, afin d'augmenter le débit sanguin et de faciliter les traitements de dialyse ». Même si il y a une petite explication un peu plus bas, je trouve celle-ci plus claire. Et merci au site passeportsanté pour cet éclaircissement !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre vingt

Dean arpentait la salle d'attente anxieusement sous le regard inquiet de Bobby et John.

« Gamin, assied-toi un peu, » proposa le chasseur vétéran, « Marcher en rond ne fera pas avancer le temps plus vite. »

Dean secoua la tête avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux courts.

« Je ne peux pas, » marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

« Dean, » dit John mais son fils l'ignora.

« J'aurais du l'emmener dès que j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, » marmonna Dean pour lui-même, « Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Dean, » essaya encore John, « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Les chasseurs étaient dans la salle d'attente depuis plus d'une heure, Sam ayant été emmené avec précipitation sur un brancard presque dès qu'ils avaient passé les portes. Par chance, le cadet des Winchester avait été inconscient quand Dean et Bobby l'avaient transféré aux mains du docteur mais il y aurait forcément des problèmes quand Sam se réveillerait.

Si il se réveillait, pensa tristement Dean. Même si la fièvre de Sam avait été élevée, c'était les autres symptômes qui inquiétaient son frère.

Tandis qu'un agent hospitalier poussait le brancard roulant de Sam à travers une double porte qui menait plus profondément dans l'hôpital, le docteur avait pris un moment pour demander ce qui avait amené les Winchester et Bobby au Sioux Falls General.

Dean dit au docteur que Sam avait eu de la fièvre après qu'ils soient sortis sous la pluie la veille. Il l'avait aussi informé des plaintes de Sam sur son dos douloureux, son pouls rapide et sa confusion.

Avant que le docteur ne s'en aille, il demanda si il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait savoir à propos de Sam avant de commencer les tests.

« Euh... ouais... » commença Dean, incertain sur comment il devait expliquer les cicatrices de Sam.

« Vous avez entendu ce qu'il s'est passé à Marshalltown, Iowa ? » dit Bobby pendant que Dean tergiversait.

Le docteur acquiesça, « Comment ne pas l'avoir entendu ? C'est partout aux infos. Tous ces pauvres enfants... attendez ? Vous voulez dire... »

Bobby hocha la tête, « Sam y était. »

Le docteur sembla choqué mais reprit contenance rapidement.

Au moins, ils ne mentaient pas. Sam avait été à l'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill. Ils n'avaient juste pas mentionné qu'il n'était pas l'une des victimes qui avaient été prises en charge par le système de protection après leur descente à l'hôpital.

Une fois le docteur parti, se retirant derrière les mêmes doubles portes qu'avait pris l'agent avec Sam, Dean s'en prit au chasseur vétéran.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ?! »

« Dean, calme-toi, » prévint John. La montée de voix de son fils leur avait obtenu quelques regards venant de l'accueil.

« Des fois la vérité vaut mieux qu'un mensonge, gamin, » commenta Bobby.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter irrité que Bobby ait marqué un point.

Soupirant, il suivit son père et son ami jusqu'à la salle d'attente pour ce qui allait apparemment être une longue et stressante attente.

Dean n'avait réussi à rester assis qu'une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se lève et commence à arpenter la salle.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait un docteur s'approcher de la salle d'attente, il avait de l'espoir dans les yeux, mais seulement pour être déçu.

« C'est moi qui ai dit que Sam n'avait pas besoin d'un docteur, » continua John, regardant tristement son aîné.

Dean ne répliqua pas. Normalement, si John lui disait de faire quelque chose, il le faisait sans poser de question mais quand ça touchait Sam... Non, il aurait du faire quelque chose dès qu'il avait senti que le pouls de son frère était irrégulier, trop rapide et irrégulier pour être normal.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours Sam ? » demanda Dean, regardant son père comme si il attendait que John lui donne une réponse.

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi la malchance semblait s'accrocher à son cadet.

Bobby se leva et s'étira, levant sa casquette de baseball pour ébouriffer ses minces cheveux qui tiraient sur le roux.

« Je vais à la cafétéria pour du café, » annonça-t-il, « Tu veux venir ? »

Dean acquiesça. Il devrait en effet. Toute cette marche en rond ne le menait nul part.

« John, tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda Bobby mais l'autre homme secoua la tête, « Ça va pour l'instant. »

Acquiesçant, les deux hommes commencèrent à traverser le couloir à la recherche de la cafétéria, laissant John attendre des nouvelles de son cadet.

 _SPN_

Ce qui atteignit d'abord Sam fut des voix. Elles étaient indistinctes, mais il pouvait dire qu'elles étaient proches.

Qui parlait ?

Dean ? Bobby ? Papa ?

Une voix féminine prit la parole, sonnant comme si elle posait une question. Rayann Muir était là aussi ?

Une voix plus forte, la voix d'un homme, répondit et le cœur de Sam sembla se figer dans sa poitrine.

Non. Non, non, non, non, s'il vous plaît. Ça ne pouvait pas. Où était passé papa ? Où étaient Dean et Bobby ?

Sam ouvrit les yeux sur une masse blanche mais il pouvait sentir les personnes autour de lui, le piégeant.

Se débattant pour s'asseoir, Sam poussa un cri quand la douleur irradia dans son bas du dos, la nausée se formant dans son estomac.

Une main ferme toucha sa poitrine et commença à y exercer une pression, le priant de se rallonger.

« Ça va aller, fiston, » dit l'homme- Bates, c'était Bates, « Tout va bien. Tu vas bien. Rallonge-toi. »

« Non, » chuchota Sam tandis qu'il était forcé à se remettre sur le dos, « Pitié.. Pas encore... »

Des larmes s'accumulèrent dans les yeux de Sam et coulèrent le long de son visage.

« Docteur, » dit une voix de femme, « Peut-être qu'on devrait lui donner quelque chose. »

Sam eut un mouvement de recul quand le docteur se pencha sur lui, tapotant sa poitrine pour le réconforter, « J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu de sang. Ça ne fera pas mal. »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se produire. Pourquoi est-ce que Bates était toujours là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas avec Dean ?

L'estomac de Sam se tordit et il sut qu'il allait être malade. Roulant sur le côté- la main lui évitant de tomber- Sam vomit.

Le jeune homme se débattit quand il sentit des mains l'attraper et son poing rencontra le menton de quelqu'un.

« Laissez-moi partir ! S'il vous plaît ! Je ne peux plus le faire ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! » cria Sam aussi fort qu'il le put tandis que d'autres mains le maintenaient et il sentit le pincement d'une aiguille dans le creux de son coude.

« S'il-s'il vous plaît... ne... D-Dean... » marmonna Sam faiblement tandis que le sédatif commençait à faire effet et il tomba de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

 _SPN_

La tête de Dean se releva d'un coup quand il entendit des bruits de pas approcher et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé quand il vit le docteur qu'ils avaient rencontré, marchant vers la salle d'attente. Dean se précipita pour venir le voir, l'abreuvant de questions à propos de son frère.

« Est-ce que Sam va bien ? Quel est le problème ? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il a besoin de médicaments ? Est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé ? »

Le docteur Greene leva la main, « Une question à la fois. »

John et Bobby les rejoignirent et le docteur commença.

« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles pour vous, » commença le Dr. Greene, frottant son menton douloureux, « Le test sanguin est revenu positif. Le rein de Sam est en train de lâcher. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez... Je ne sais pas... lui donner des pilules ou autre chose ? »

Le docteur secoua la tête, « Votre frère va avoir besoin d'un nouveau rein. »

« D'accord, » répondit Dean immédiatement, « J'en ai deux, donnez lui en un des miens. On est frère, ça devrait marcher. »

Le Dr Greene sourit au jeune homme mais le geste n'était pas chaleureux, « C'est plus compliqué que le simple fait de donner un nouveau rein à Sam. On doit trouver quelqu'un avec le même groupe sanguin. Votre frère en a un très rare et ça ne va pas être facile de lui en trouver un nouveau. »

« Mais... » commença Dean et il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule et John prit la parole, « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, docteur ? »

« Je veux que Sam commence la dialyse dès que possible, » leur dit le Dr Greene.

Dean plissa le front. Dialyse ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça avant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, s'inquiétant si c'était douloureux.

« C'est une procédure qui va faire le travail du rein de Sam- nettoyer son sang- pendant qu'on attend un donneur, » expliqua le docteur comme si il parlait à un enfant mais Dean ne le remarqua pas.

« Ça fait mal ? » voulut savoir Dean et le Dr Greene secoua la tête, « Mais ça prend du temps. Je pourrais vous en dire plus mais je suis sûr que vous préférerez voir Sam. »

Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrirent en grand comme un enfant à noël.

« Sam est réveillé ? »

Le Dr Greene secoua la tête, « Il s'est réveillé avant que je ne procède au test sanguin mais on a du lui donner un sédatif pour le calmer. »

« Il avait peur ? » Dean fixa l'homme, « Et vous n'êtes pas venu nous chercher ? »

« Dean, » dit Bobby, mais le jeune homme l'interrompit, « Non, Bobby. Sam s'est réveillé entouré de docteurs bizarres. Il a du être terrifié. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venu nous chercher ? »

« On n'avait pas le temps, » expliqua le Dr Greene, « C'était plus facile de donner un sédatif à votre frère. »

Dean croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas sûr d'aimer encore le docteur.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir Sam ? » souffla John, essayant de changer de sujet.

« Oui, » dit le Dr Greene, « Par là. »

Tandis que les trois hommes suivaient le docteur, John fixa son aîné.

« Dean, ressaisis-toi, » siffla le père mais le plus jeune l'ignora.

« Il savait que Sam était à Dunhill, » répliqua-t-il, « Il a du voir que Sam était effrayé et il lui a juste enfoncé une autre aiguille. »

John soupira, « Il ne peut pas nous courir après quand il a un travail à faire, Dean. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien durant le reste du trajet jusqu'au quatrième étage.

 _W_

Dean fronça les sourcils à la vue de son frère allongé, sans bouger, dans son lit d'hôpital, les couvertures remontées sur sa poitrine. Le visage de Sam était pale et il avait des cercles noirs sous les yeux. Une potence pour intraveineuse se trouvait à côté du lit, le tube menant à la main droite de Sam.

« J'ai mis Sam sous perfusion et médicaments pour faire baisser la fièvre, » expliqua le Dr Greene tandis qu'il restait dans le couloir, permettant à Bobby et aux deux Winchester d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Je reviendrais pour l'examiner, » leur dit le docteur, « S'il y a un problème, dite-le à l'infirmière de garde, s'il vous plaît. »

Dean s'approcha du lit et s'assit en haut, levant la main pour la passer dans les cheveux courts de Sam.

« Hey, Sammy, » murmura Dean, se penchant pour se rapprocher de son frère tandis que John et Bobby s'assirent dans les deux chaises réservées aux visiteurs.

« Je suis là, » continua-t-il, « Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. »

 _SPN_

Quelqu'un était assis à côté de Sam. Il pouvait sentir le bord droit du lits'affaisser sous le poids.

Les battements de cœur de Sam s'accélérèrent. Est-ce que c'était Bates ? Une des infirmières ?

Sam tressaillit quand quelqu'un lui toucha la tête, lissant ses cheveux.

« Sammy ? » dit une voix familière et Sam ouvrit les yeux.

« D-Dean, » murmura-t-il, ayant peur d'avoir tort.

« C'est moi, » lui assura Dean et Sam se détendit, soulagé.

« Q-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Sam, la bouche et la gorge sèches.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Dean.

« Fatigué, » répondit Sam et il essaya de s'asseoir mais il ne réussit qu'à avoir mal dans le bas du dos.

« Doucement, » Sam sentit les mains de son frère sur ses bras, le gardant allongé, « De quoi tu te souviens ? »

Sam se laissa couler contre le matelas et il plissa les yeux pour se concentrer, « Je me souviens qu'il pleuvait et après... toi... et … et Bates... et ensuite toi et Bobby... et-et B-Bates... »

« D'accord, » apaisa Dean, « Tout va bien maintenant. Tu étais très malade. Tu avais de la fièvre. Bates n'a jamais été là. Il est parti. Pour toujours. »

Sam acquiesça, « On est où ? »

« A l'hôpital, » répliqua Dean précautionneusement, « Tu délirais, Sam. On devais t'y amener. »

« Est-ce que Bobby et papa sont là ? » demanda Sam, Si ils étaient là, il ne les entendait pas.

« Partis chercher quelque chose à manger, mais oui, ils sont tous les deux là, » lui dit Dean.

« Sam, » commença Dean et le ton de sa voix prévint le jeune homme que son frère allait lui parler d'un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder.

Sam se mordit la lèvre et attendit.

« Tu es... ah... Dr Greene- ton docteur- il a dit que tu... euh... »

« Dean, » dit doucement Sam, « Dis-moi juste. »

« Ton rein est en train de lâcher ! » lâcha Dean, « Tu as besoin d'un nouveau rein. »

Sam cligna des yeux, fixant le brouillard blanc devant ses yeux pendant un moment avant de commencer à rire.

« Sam ? » demanda Dean, inquiet, « Sammy ? »

Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de son ventre tandis qu'il essayait d'arrêter de rire. Ce n'était pas drôle. Pas le moins du monde mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire face à cette situation ironique.

« Sam, reviens sur terre, » demanda Dean et le jeune homme secoua la tête, les larmes s'échappant de ses paupières closes.

Sam se débattit pour s'asseoir, malgré la douleur dans son dos, et Dean l'aida, gardant une main sur la nuque de Sam.

Un petit moment plus tard, les rires de Sam commencèrent à mourir et ensuite il haletait, pleurant et attrapant le vêtement de son frère.

« Shhh, » apaisa Dean, frottant le dos de Sam, « Ça va aller, tu vas voir. On va te trouver un nouveau rein en un rien de temps. »

Sam secoua la tête et essuya son nez avec la main.

« Ç-Ça n'arrivera pas, » dit Sam, « M-Mon sang... »

« Hey ! » claqua Dean, « Le Dr Greene a dit que tu avais un groupe sanguin rare. Il n'a pas dit que tu étais le seul à l'avoir. »

Sam n'écoutait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était la voix de Bates, toutes les fois où le médecin avait parlé de son sang, lui disant à quel point il était spécial.

Sam frissonna, ayant subitement froid.

Dean passa ses bras autour de Sam, le serrant fortement. Il ne dit rien de plus et pour ça, Sam lui en était reconnaissant. Il voulait juste prétendre pendant un moment que sa vie n'était pas aussi bordélique et que tout allait bien.

 _SPN_

« Sam s'est réveillé ? Est-ce que tu lui as raconté ce qu'a dit le Dr Greene ? » demanda Bobby quand lui et John revinrent, des gobelets de café en main.

Dean acquiesça, « Oui, je lui ai dit. »

« Comment il l'a pris ? » demanda Bobby. John donna à Dean son gobelet de café qu'ils avaient acheté pour lui et le jeune homme le prit avec empressement, marmonnant un remerciement.

« Il était vraiment bouleversé... effrayé, » leur dit Dean.

Bobby regarda le jeune Winchester, qui s'était rapidement endormi, le visage rougi, un signe indicateur qu'il avait pleuré.

« Sam est fort, » dit-il, « Il va surmonter ça. »

« On devrait dire au Dr Greene que Sam s'est réveillé, » dit John, « Il va sûrement vouloir commencer la dialyse dès que possible. »

Dean hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers son frère. Bobby soupira, le jeune homme semblait si paisible et il était sûr que les prochaines heures- si ce n'était pas les prochains jours- allaient être difficiles pour eux tous.

 _SPN_

« Voici le Dr Patel, » Le Dr Greene présenta à Bobby et aux Winchester la jeune femme indienne toute menue, « Elle sera en charge de l'opération pour faire la fistule. »

Dean acquiesça et serra la main de son frère. Le Dr Greene leur avait déjà expliqué exactement ce qui devait être fait pour la dialyse mais l'aîné était toujours nerveux. Sam semblait en état de choc. Il avait écouté le Dr Greene, sans dire un mot, clignant à peine des yeux, agrippant uniquement le bras de Dean une fois le docteur parti, tremblant.

Le Dr Greene ne perdait pas de temps en préparant Sam pour sa dialyse. Le temps n'était pas de leur côté, avait-il expliqué. Avec un seul rein, Sam aurait besoin d'être traité très rapidement. Le docteur avait informé les chasseurs qu'il avait décidé qu'une fistule serait utilisée au lieu de l'habituel cathéter pour dialyse parce que ça prendrait sûrement des mois avant que Sam ne reçoive un nouveau rein.

« Les cathéters, » expliqua le Dr Greene, « sont généralement utilisés pour un court terme. »

Les fistules, quant à elles, duraient plus longtemps. Mais elles nécessitaient aussi une intervention. Une fistule AV (ou fistule artério-veineuse) est crée pour qu'une artère et une veine se joignent. Cela permettrait au sang de circuler plus librement et ça réduirait le taux d'infection encore plus qu'un cathéter.

La doctoresse s'approcha de Sam, ses yeux sombres chaleureux. Dean resserra sa prise sur la main de son frère.

« Bonjour Sam, » le salua le Dr Patel avec un accent elle tendit la main et prit sa main libre, la secouant, « Ravie de te rencontrer. »

Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa main dès que la femme la libéra, ne disant rien.

Le Dr Greene s'éclaira la gorge, « Je voudrais que Sam soit prêt pour l'opération. Je vais devoir vous demander de sortir. »

Dean ne bougea pas pendant un moment. Au lieu de ça, il se pencha vers son frère, « Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras, d'accord ? Promis. »

Sam inclina la tête vers celle de Dean, son expression floue.

« Ne me laisse pas seul, » murmura-t-il apeuré.

Dean eut un soupçon de sympathie et il tendit la main pour serrer la nuque de son frère, « Ça va aller Sammy. Mais je dois y aller. Je serais là dès que tu sortiras de la salle d'opération. »

« D-D'accord, » marmonna Sam et il renifla tristement.

Dean eut un sourire rassurant pour son frère même si il savait que Sam ne le voyait pas.

Descendant du lit, il suivit son père et Bobby en-dehors de la chambre, regardant au-dessus de son épaule avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers le couloir.

Mon Dieu, pensa Dean, faite que ça aide Sam.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Donc, pour ceux qui vienne d'arriver, je vous signale que j'ai publié deux chapitres aujourd'hui, celui-ci étant le deuxième. Alors je vous invite à aller lire le chapitre 20 avant le 21. Logique, après tout. Sinon, je suis presque sûr que vous aurez quelques problèmes de compréhension ! ^^

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre vingt-et-un

Dès que le Dr Greene vint prévenir la famille que l'opération s'était bien passée et que Sam était en salle de réveil, Dean demanda à aller voir son frère.

Il avait promis à Sam qu'il serait là quand il se réveillerait et personne n'allait l'arrêter.

Même si le docteur semblait prêt à argumenter, voulant clairement rappeler au jeune homme que c'était contre les règles de l'hôpital, il acquiesça et demanda à Bobby et aux Winchester de le suivre.

Dean résista à l'envie de courir devant le docteur dans le but d'aller voir son frère.

Même si le Dr Greene avait dit que tout s'était bien déroulé, Dean était toujours inquiet pour son frère. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Sam se réveille seul.

Dès que le docteur ouvrit la porte de la pièce, Dean était aux côtés de son frère, passant une main douce dans les cheveux courts de Sam.

« Votre fils devrait se réveiller rapidement, » dit le Dr Greene à John, « L'anesthésique disparaît rapidement. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut ramener Sam à la maison maintenant ? » demanda Dean, regardant le bandage blanc recouvrant le bras gauche de son frère du poignet jusqu'au coude.

Le Dr Greene plissa le front, « J'ai peur que non. Il- »

Dean l'interrompit, « Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sam doit rester ici ? »

Le docteur s'adressa à John et Bobby au lieu de parler au grand frère irrité, « Comme je le disais, Sam devrait rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il commence la dialyse. Son rein fonctionne à moins de cinquante pour cent de sa capacité et je ne veux pas qu'il lâche complètement pendant qu'il est chez lui. En gardant votre fils ici, je peux le surveiller pour être sûr que ça n'empire pas. »

John acquiesça, « Nous comprenons, docteur. N'est-ce pas, Dean ? »

Son aîné hocha la tête, « Je suppose que oui. Mais Sam ne va pas aimer. »

L'expression du Dr Greene devint sympathique, « On essaie d'agir aussi vite que possible pour éviter que Sam ne reste ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

Dean regarda son frère et prit sa main droite, la serrant légèrement.

« Dans combien de temps vont commencer les dialyses ? » demanda Bobby au docteur.

« Normalement ça prend quatre ou six semaines pour que la fistule mûrisse mais je vais faire commencer Sam après demain, » expliqua le Dr Greene, « Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas l'avantage du temps. »

« J'ai déjà mis Sam sur la liste d'attente d'un donneur, » leur assura le docteur, « Donc on espère qu'on entendra parler d'eux rapidement. »

Fouillant dans sa poche, le docteur en sortit un petit bippeur noir et le tendit à John, « Quand il se déclenchera, ça voudra dire qu'on aura un rein. »

Dean quitta le chevet de son frère et se dirigea vers son père, prenant l'appareil des mains de son père, « Je suis celui qui est avec Sam le plus souvent. Je veillerai là-dessus pour lui. »

Le Dr Greene hocha la tête ignorant le regard frustré que John lança à son fils, « Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à appeler une infirmière. Dès que Sam est réveillé je le ferais transporté dans une autre pièce. »

 _W_

« Hey Sammy, » encouragea Dean quand les paupières de son frère commencèrent à papillonner, « Allez, la Belle au Bois Dormant. »

« D'n ? » marmonna Sam d'une voix sourde et Dean grimaça, « Je suis là, comme promis. »

Les yeux laiteux de Sam s'ouvrirent à moitié et il leva la main droite, cherchant son frère. Dean prit la main de Sam dans la sienne et la serra.

Sam referma les yeux, une expression calme sur le visage.

« Hey, » Dean tendit sa main libre et lissa les courts cheveux de Sam, « Tu ne t'es pas assez reposé comme ça ? »

« D'n, » répliqua Sam et il ouvrit les yeux, « J'suis fatigué. »

« Je sais, » lui dit Dean, « Mais tu dois te réveiller. »

Sam soupira et sa prise sur la main de Dean se raffermit tandis qu'il essayait de s'asseoir.

Avec précaution, Dean l'aida à se mettre en position assise, deux oreillers dans le dos de Sam, sur le lit.

« J'ai soif, » marmonna Sam et Dean fronça les sourcils, « Je ne crois pas que tu peux boire pour l'instant mais je vais prévenir une infirmière que tu es réveillé. »

Sam fronça les sourcils tandis que son esprit groggy essayait de comprendre tout ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Dean sourit et appuya sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence avant de s'asseoir pour attendre.

 _SPN_

Par dessus son gobelet de café, Bobby regardait John. L'homme semblait fatigué et triste et en colère.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda le vieux chasseur, reposant sa boisson.

Le père soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

« Je suis inquiet pour Sam, » commença John et Bobby le regarda incrédule.

« Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, » continua-t-il, « Mais c'est vrai. C'est sérieux. »

« Évidement que c'est sérieux, » approuva Bobby d'un ton bourru.

Le jeune homme baissa le regard, chagriné, « Je n'ai jamais voulu que Sam soit blessé. »

« Et bien il l'est, » lui rappela Bobby, « Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

John leva le regard, légèrement confus, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Bobby se pencha en avant, laçant ses mains derrière son cou, « Tel que je le vois, Johnny, tu as deux choix. Tu peux te ressaisir et commencer à agir comme le père des garçons ou tu peux continuer à agir comme avant. »

John grimaça à l'accusation dans la voix de son ami.

Il secoua la tête, « Je ne vais nul part. Pas quand Sam est aussi malade. »

Bobby plissa le front. Donc c'était bon d'abandonner son cadet quand Sam n'avait été _que_ aveugle mais maintenant que son rein s'emballait, il décidait d'agir comme un vrai père ? C'était beaucoup venant de John Winchester.

Le plus jeune semblait savoir ce à quoi pensait Bobby parce qu'il reprit la parole, « Au moins Sam pouvait prendre soin de lui avant... Mais maintenant- »

Ils furent interrompus quand le téléphone de Bobby pépia le signal d'un nouveau message et il baissa le regard dessus.

« Sam est réveillé, » lut-il à voix haute, « Ils l'ont bougé dans une chambre au troisième étage. »

John se leva lentement, désappointé, clairement dérangé que Dean ne lui avait pas envoyé de message.

Les deux hommes prirent leur gobelet de café et marchèrent vers les ascenseurs qui les mèneraient jusqu'au troisième étage.

 _SPN_

Sam soupira tandis que le morceau de glace dans sa bouche fondait, envoyant de l'eau froide couler dans sa gorge.

« Tu en veux encore ? » demanda Dean et Sam acquiesça.

« Comment va ton bras ? »

Sam inclina la tête et tendit son bras valide pour toucher les bandages et le ruban adhésif chirurgical recouvrant son bras gauche, « Ça fait un peu mal. »

« Dis le moi si ça empire, » dit la voix de Dean, « Et je demanderais au Dr Greene de te donner quelque chose. »

Sam leva le regard quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le bruit familier des pas de Bobby et de son père dans la pièce.

« Comment tu te sens, gamin ? » demanda le ton bourru du chasseur vétéran et Sam haussa les épaules.

« Son dos lui fait toujours mal, » dit Dean pour lui, « Et son bras... Mais ça va. »

« Est-ce que le Dr Greene est déjà venu lui parler ? » demanda la voix de John et Sam tourna la tête dans la direction de Dean.

« Euh... non, » dit Dean et Sam tendit la main, touchant la main de son frère.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il, sa gorge se serrant d'appréhension.

Il sentit Dean caresser sa main pendant un moment « Le docteur veut te garder ici pour un jour de plus. Après demain, il va commencer la dialyse. »

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Hey ! » fit la voix de Dean et Sam sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule, « Ça va aller. Je serais là tout le temps, d'accord ? Je ne te laisserais pas seul. »

Sam acquiesça, se sentant plus léger.

« D'accord, Dean, » dit-il doucement.

 _SPN_

Dean regarda le déjeuner de Sam et fronça les sourcils. Il savait que le sien n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de gastronomique mais il semblait mille fois meilleur que celui de Sam.

Le Dr Greene était venu pour examiner Sam et expliquer la procédure pour la dialyse. Sam devra venir à l'hôpital quatre fois par semaine pendant environ cinq heures à chaque fois.

« Pourquoi aussi souvent ? » demanda Dean, sachant que c'était sûrement une question stupide.

« Le rein de Sam fonctionne mal, » rappela le Dr Greene, « Il pourrait devenir très malade si les déchets s'accumulent dans son sang. »

Dean hocha la tête, sentant des larmes s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux.

« Aussi, à cause de la taille de votre frère, ça prendra plus de temps pour la dialyse en général. »

Le docteur les avait informé que Sam devrait se soumettre à un régime strict pendant sa dialyse, en restant loin de la nourriture salée, et éviter les excès de protéines et de liquide.

Donc c'était pourquoi Sam était forcé d'avaler une soupe de tomate fade, un jus de pomme et de la gelée au citron au lieu de l'habituel plateau repas hospitalier.

Et moi qui pensais que la nourriture avant déjà un goût de carton, pensa Dean sarcastique, apparemment j'avais tort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sammy, » assura Dean à son frère, donnant en même temps un coup de coude dans l'épaule du jeune homme, « Je vais essayer de te rapporter un MacDonald. »

Sam sourit au commentaire et continua à manger.

 _SPN_

Randall Gorman suivit le fil jusque dans l'État du Dakota du Sud, frottant ses yeux du pouce et de l'index.

Il était épuisé à cause de toute cette route qu'il avait fait et après l'hôpital dans l'Iowa il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le faire.

Bien sûr il était un très bon traqueur- le meilleur, même- mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'il avait de ce boulot.

Il préférait suivre la piste d'époux qui se sont enfuis de chez eux avec leur interne de vingt ans en Jamaïque ou celle de fous qui pensaient pouvoir se cacher aux yeux de la foule.

Il ne recherchait pas les pauvres adolescents qui avaient été kidnappés par des docteurs criminels et fous pour être découpés comme une dinde pour Thanksgiving.

Le North Hall, même si les fédéraux l'avaient passé au peigne fin, semblait toujours attendre le retour de l'ami docteur de Findlay qui semblait être juste sorti et qui reviendrai de sa pause café.

Randall frissonna tandis qu'il se rappelait de sa journée dans cette résidence.

L'endroit avait été sinistre à souhait et tellement chargé d'émotions que Randall avait du se forcer à rester concentré jusqu'à trouver la piste du garçon.

Les sentiments de tristesse et de peur étaient si prédominants que Randall n'avait même pas eu besoin d'user de ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir les sentir.

A première vue, North Hall ressemblait exactement à l'asile de fou qu'il aurait du être mais tandis qu'il entrait plus profondément dans le bâtiment, Randall vit la vérité.

Il commença par descendre dans les sous-sols de la résidence. Là, Randall vit une grande pièce qui était clairement une sorte de laboratoire. Il y avait des béchers et des tubes à essai partout, certains étaient cassés et étaient étalés en morceaux sur le sol blanc et sur les plans de travail en acier inoxydable. Contre le mur du fond il y avait une demi-douzaine de cabines de douche ouvertes, similaires à celles qu'on trouvait en prison ou dans des vestiaires. Il y avait deux chaises dans la pièce- une avait été renversée- avec des lanières en cuir sur les accoudoirs.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez vu, Randall remonta à l'étage...

 _W_

L'homme passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, essayant en même temps d'écarter les souvenirs et sentiments associés à l'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill.

Randall avant vu la salle d'opération, des éclaboussures marron recouvrant la table en métal. Il était entré dans la pièce où il était sûr que le garçon avait été gardé, avec son sol blanc carrelé et les murs blancs, un lit de camp près de la porte.

Juste trouver le garçon, se dit Gorman à lui-même, et après ça ce ne sera plus ton problème.

Randall découvrit des larmes se former spontanément aux coins de ses yeux à la pensée de North Hall, l'émotion résiduelle dans le lieu l'affectant plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Clignant des yeux, il se focalisa sur le mince fil doré traçant la route, le menant directement au garçon.

Appuyant sur l'accélérateur, Randall se rendit compte qu'il attendait avec impatience que ce travail se termine.

Il ne voulait pas recommencer quelque chose comme ça.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Je m'excuse pour tout ce temps où je n'ai pas publié. Ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser comme ça ! Ah non ! Mais les examens arrivent, ce qui veut dire partielles et rattrapages ainsi qu'une grande période de révision. Du coup, vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas continuer à publier tous les samedis comme prévu. Malheureusement, je vais devoir faire une grande pause dans tous mes projets en cours pour essayer d'obtenir cette p****n de b****l de m***e à la c*n de seconde année de droit.

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre et à je ne sais pas quand !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre vingt-deux

Le jour précédant le début des dialyses programmées de Sam, Rayann Muir était venue lui rendre visite.

Dean leva la tête et sourit à la thérapeute qui entrait dans la chambre.

« On dirait que tu as de la visite, Sammy, » dit-il à son frère et Sam leva le regard, l'expression confuse.

« Salut, Sam, » dit-elle et Sam se détendit.

« Hey, » répliqua-t-il lentement.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Rayann tandis qu'elle s'approchait du lit.

Sam haussa les épaule, « Ça va, je crois. J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici. »

Rayann gloussa.

« Est-ce qu'on va travailler aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sam.

Rayann secoua la tête avant de parler, « Je suis juste venue pour voir comment tu te portais. »

« Quand je serais rentré je continuerais à lire, » lui dit Sam, « Promis. »

Il sursauta un peu quand elle lui toucha la main.

« Concentre-toi juste à aller mieux, Sam, d'accord ? »

Sam acquiesça et baissa la tête.

La thérapeute jeta un regard à Dean, « Je vais chercher un café à la cafétéria avant de partir tu veux quelque chose ? »

Dean secoua la tête, « Non merci. »

Rayann hocha la tête, « Prenez soin de vous. Je reviendrais une prochaine fois. »

« Merci d'être passé, » dit Dean tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte.

Dean soupira une fois Rayann hors de la chambre.

« Encore un jour, Sammy, » dit-il, « et tu vas enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison. »

 _W_

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Dean, » dit Sam à son frère, agrippant les accoudoirs de la chaise roulante pendant que son frère le poussait doucement le long d'un couloir.

« Le Dr. Greene, » dit Sam.

« Pfft, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Te gronder ? » se moqua Dean, « Tu es resté allongé dans ton lit pendant presque trois jours. Tu as besoin de changer d'air. »

Dean garda une main sur la chaise roulante pendant que l'autre était enroulée autour de la potence pour intraveineuse qui donnait à son frère plus de fluides.

Il était fatigué d'être assis sur les fesses à côté du lit de Sam et il avait décidé qu'ils devaient faire un petit tour de l'hôpital.

« Envie de visiter la maternité ? Je parie que les nanas là-bas sont chaudes, » plaisanta Dean et Sam gloussa même un peu, « Ou alors on pourrait aller à la cafétéria et te donner de la vraie nourriture. »

« On devrait probablement faire demi tour, » dit Sam à la place.

« Rabat-joie, » taquina Dean et il fit tourner la chaise.

Il poussa Sam le long du couloir pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter devant une porte ouverte. Une fille s'assit sur le lit elle devait avoir onze ou douze ans et elle leva le regard sur les deux frères quand ils passèrent.

« Salut, » appela Dean doucement.

« Hey, » répondit-elle et elle leva une main fine.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Sam et il se tourna dans son fauteuil.

« Une enfant, » marmonna Dean et il poussa la chaise de son frère dans la chambre.

« Salut ma chérie, » dit Dean , « C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Dean mit les freins du fauteuil et s'accroupit près de son frère.

« Kayla, » répondit-elle et Dean remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient grands et bleus. Elle avait les cheveux coupés courts et elle était mince. Il y avait une potence à intraveineuse de l'autre côté du lit et une canule nasale sous son nez.

« Moi c'est Dean, » dit-il avant de poser une main sur le bras de son frère, « Et voici mon frère, Sam. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là toute seule ? » demanda Dean, une enfant aussi jeune devrait avoir ses parents avec elle.

« Mon papa est à la cafétéria, » leur dit Kayla.

« Donc, il ne va pas revenir tout de suite ? » demanda Dean, levant un sourcils d'une façon comique.

La fille rit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« On se cache du docteur de Sammy, » lui dit Dean avec un sourire.

« J'aurai aimé pouvoir me cacher du mien, » dit Kayla, « Mais je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du lit. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été admis ici ? » demanda la fille, « Tu es aveugle ? »

Sam sursauta légèrement il s'était tellement concentré sur le simple fait d'écouter la conversation de son frère et Kayla qu'il fut surpris quand la fille s'adressa à lui.

« Oui, » répondit-il, « Mais ce n'est pour ça que je suis là. »

« Ça peut pas être pire que moi, » leur dit Kayla.

Elle se tourna pour que Dean puisse voir une cicatrice sur le côté gauche de sa tête, « Tumeur au cerveau. Le docteur l'a eu entièrement. Je vais pouvoir rentrer dans quelques jours. »

Sam sourit, « Félicitation. C'est bien. »

« J'ai eu peur pendant un moment, » confia Kayla, « Mais ça va maintenant. »

Sam allait pendre la parole quand Dean marmonna, « Oh merde. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! »

Dean sourit à l'infirmière d'âge moyen qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains sur les hanches et une expression irritée sur son visage ridé.

« On parlait, Clara, » dit Kayla à la femme, « C'est tout. »

« Ils doivent partir, » dit Clara, « Et vous devez vous reposez, jeune demoiselle. »

« Désolé Madame, » dit Sam tandis que Dean commençait à pousser son fauteuil hors de la chambre, « On ne voulait pas causer de problème. »

Dean grimaça quand l'infirmière referma la porte derrière eux.

« Retournons à la chambre, » proposa Sam et Dean acquiesça.

 _SPN_

« Sam devra revenir quatre fois par semaine, » rappela le Dr Greene à la petite famille plus tard dans la journée, « Je vous propose lundi, mardi, mercredi, vendredi et samedi. La dialyse prend à peu près cinq heure à chaque fois, donc soyez préparé pour une longue attente. »

« Et ça va durer jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un rein pour Sam ? » demanda Bobby et le docteur hocha la tête, « Malheureusement. Certaines personnes restent sous dialyse pendant des mois ou même des années. »

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent en grand à la pensée de devoir venir à l'hôpital presque chaque jour de la semaine pendant des années pour que son sang soit nettoyé par des machines.

« Nous faisons de notre mieux pour trouver un donneur pour Sam, » leur assura le Dr Greene, « Mais avec ce type de sang peu commun, c'est un peu plus difficile. »

« Mais après la dialyse de demain, » continua joyeusement le docteur, « Sam pourra retourner à la maison. »

 _SPN_

« Sam, mange quelque chose, » dit Dean le matin suivant, seulement quelques minutes avant l'heure prévue pour la dialyse de son frère.

Sam soupira, « Je ne peux pas, Dean... J'ai peur. »

Il sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule, « Ne le soit pas. Le Dr Greene a dit que ça ne faisait pas mal si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Sam acquiesça et tendit la main pour toucher son avant bras. Une infirmière était venue plus tôt et avait retiré les bandages pour révéler une fistule toujours en voie de guérison. Il pouvait sentir la démangeaison de l'incision là où le Dr Patel lui avait coupé le bras et il y avait un renflement notable sous la peau là où se trouvait la nouvelle connexion entre la veine et l'artère.

« Parle moi, Sam, » dit Dean, « A quoi tu penses ? »

« Rien, ça va, » dit Sam à Dean. Il tendit la main et prit un morceau de toast du plateau pour le petit-déjeuner.

 _SPN_

John jeta un regard à sa montre tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de Bobby à la cafétéria.

« Sam devrait être en route pour commencer sa dialyse maintenant, » marmonna-t-il et il prit une gorgée de son café.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas le voir ? » demanda Bobby mais John secoua la tête.

« Sam ne veut pas que je sois là, » lui dit le père, « Il préfère être uniquement avec Dean. »

Bobby donna à son ami une réplique exaspérée, « Tu n'en sais rien, Johnny. »

Le plus vieux Winchester resta inflexible, « Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me voir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le voudrait ? »

Bobby se leva, « Bien, j'y vais. Le gamin a besoin de tout le soutien possible. »

John soupira pendant que le plus vieux chasseur restait debout, l'attendant.

« Je sais que tu penses que Sam te déteste, » dit Bobby, « Mais être là pour lui va montrer que tu tiens toujours à lui. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda John, jetant son reste de café dans la poubelle.

« Tout ce que veux ce garçon en ce moment, c'est son papa et son frère, » lui assura Bobby.

 _SPN_

« Est-ce que c'est votre première fois ? » demanda l'infirmière à Sam tandis qu'elle préparait la machine pour la dialyse.

Sam était assis dans une confortable chaise rembourrée avec ce qui ressemblait à la petite merveille des machines et un ordinateur à côté de lui. Dean était assis de l'autre côté de Sam, sur l'une des chaises à la disposition des proches.

« Oui, » répondit lentement Sam.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon petit, ça va peut-être te faire te sentir un peu étrange au début mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, » lui dit l'infirmière d'une voix amicale tandis qu'elle préparait les aiguilles et les mêmes fils que ceux pour les intraveineuses.

Dean regarda l'infirmière nettoyer l'avant bras de Sam avec un tampon alcoolisé et insérer la première aiguille. Sam grimaça un peu mais il ne se plaignit pas.

Une fois la seconde aiguille mise en place, l'infirmière alluma la machine, tapa sur le clavier et recula. Les deux lignes de sang commencèrent à affluer à travers les fils et la machine commença à vrombir doucement.

« Est-ce que vous voulez un magazine ou quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda l'infirmière à Dean mais il secoua la tête, « Non merci. Ça va aller. »

« Très bien, » dit-elle, « Vous pouvez allumer la télé si vous voulez. »

Dean hocha la tête et se tourna vers son frère quand l'infirmière quitta la pièce. Il serra la main libre de Sam et fonça les sourcils quand son frère entoura ses doigts des siens. Les yeux de Sam étaient grand ouverts et sa respiration commença à s'accélérer.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il concerné, jetant un regard à la machine de dialyse.

La mâchoire de Sam se serra et il avala pendant un moment avant de parler.

« Je peux le sentir, Dean, » dit Sam de façon énigmatique.

« Sentir quoi ? C'est douloureux ? » demanda Dean inquiet le docteur avait dit que ça ne ferait pas mal.

Sam secoua la tête avant d'acquiescer légèrement.

« Je... Un peu... » répliqua Sam, luttant pour décrire la sensation.

Dean plissa le front et baissa le regard sur les lignes rouge sang courant hors du bras de son frère.

« Prend de grandes inspirations, Sammy, » proposa-t-il, libérant la main de son frère pour serrer à la place sa nuque, « Tout va bien. Grandes inspirations.. inspire... expire... inspire... expire. C'est ça. »

Sam fit comme le lui avait proposé Dean et se calma. Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment.

Dean se tourna dans son siège quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et que John et Bobby entrèrent.

« Hey, papa et Bobby sont là, » dit-il à Sam et son frère ouvrit les yeux.

« Comment tu te débrouilles gamin ? » demanda Bobby tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

Sam haussa les épaules, « J'ai encore quatre heures et quarante-cinq minutes à faire donc si je dois aller faire pipi, je me retiens. »

Le vieux chasseur gloussa à la tentative d'humour de Sam et prit l'une des chaises pour les invités.

John resta debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine mais son expression était triste. Dean rencontra les yeux de son père et il fut surpris d'y voir de la culpabilité.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué ? J'ai enfin fini les examens et je suis en vacances ! Hourra ! Du coup, je reprend là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Encore désolée pour tout ce temps sans nouvelle. Et merci pour vos commentaires !

Ah oui, je pourrais peut-être pas posté de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je vais à Japan Expo. Me tapez pas...

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre vingt-trois

Le Dr Greene apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et fit signe à Bobby et John de sortir de la pièce, semblant vouloir leur donner de nouvelles informations sur la santé de Sam avant de permettre à son jeune patient d'être libéré.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda Dean à son frère quand il tourna son attention vers lui.

Sam haussa les épaules, « Ça va. »

« La prochaine fois, on emmènera ce livre que Rayann t'a donné pour que tu puisses t'entraîner. »

Le jeune adolescent acquiesça et ferma les yeux, basculant la tête en arrière.

 _SPN_

Randall Gorman était près. Il le savait. La piste qu'il suivait était plus claire - brillante – qu'avant. Il traversa Sioux Falls et suivit la route jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une vieille et défraîchie casse auto. La barrière était ouverte alors Randall conduisit sur la route visiblement mal entretenue.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait prétendre avoir un problème avec son véhicule.

Mais ça devrait attendre. Les deux bâtiments de la propriété – une maison délabrée et un garage – étaient clairement vides. Pas âme qui vive.

Randall laissa tourner le moteur un moment. Il soupira et se frotta la nuque.

Est-ce qu'il devrait attendre que le garçon revienne ? Et si il ne revenait pas ?

Randall se fatiguait de plus en plus à force de conduire à travers tout le pays pour trouver un gamin, juste parce que Findlay voulait savoir où il était.

Randall fit faire demi-tour à la voiture et retomba sur la route. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la maison, il aperçut la piste du garçon quittant la propriété.

« J'espère que ça vaut le coup, » marmonna l'individu quand il mena la voiture dans la direction du centre-ville de Sioux Falls et il suivit la piste jusqu'à l'hôpital.

 _W_

Ce n'était pas bon, pensa Gorman.

Le gamin se trouvait à l'hôpital maintenant ?

Randall dépassa le bâtiment. C'était voulu. Il voulait dire 'va te faire foutre' et partir. Il ne devait rien à Findlay et, pour dire la vérité, les gens comme lui le faisait flipper.

Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait entrer, juste pour jeter un œil.

Donc il trouva le parking et y pénétra.

Il ne connaissait pas le nom du garçon mais il avait obtenu une description par Findlay.

Alors, une fois qu'il retrouva la piste du garçon, le trouver était facile.

 _SPN_

« Si les constantes de Sam changent d'une quelconque manière et empirent, » dit le Dr Greene au père et à son ami, « Emmenez-le ici directement. »

John acquiesça, se sentant débordé.

Sam était aveugle mais en plus son rein restant était sur le point de lâcher. Il aurait besoin de revenir à Sioux Falls General quatre fois par semaine pour cinq heures de dialyse et sous une alimentation stricte sans sel, sans excès de protéine et de fluide.

« Ça prendra combien de temps avant que vous trouviez un rein pour Sam ? » demanda John. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme si la nouvelle maladie de Sam était en quelque sorte de sa faute. Il aurait du être là pour son cadet, aurait du être plus attentif à ses besoins.

Le Dr Greene soupira, « Je ne sais pas exactement M. Winchester, vraiment. Ça peut prendre des semaines ou des mois... ou, dans le pire des cas, des années. »

John sentit son visage se vider de son sang. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. La réalité sur tout ce qu'il se pensait commençait à faire son effet pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait conduit ses fils jusqu'aux urgences à cause de la fièvre de Sam.

« Nous cherchons, » assura le Dr Greene, « Je vous le promet. »

John acquiesça, « Ah, est-ce que c'est tout, Docteur ? »

Le médecin hocha la tête, « Je vais signer les papiers pour la décharge de votre fils et les laisser au bureau des infirmières pour vous. »

Le Dr Greene serra la main des deux chasseurs et s'en alla dans le couloir.

Bobby fixa le père pendant un moment.

« Tu as besoin d'un café, Johnny. »

Le plus jeune jeta un regard vers la pièce où se trouvaient ses enfants.

« Ils peuvent se débrouiller pendant quelques minutes, » lui assura Bobby.

« Très bien, » dit John et il suivit son ami jusqu'à la cafétéria.

 _SPN_

Randall Gorman regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner de la pièce où les garçons se trouvaient.

L'un d'eux était le père de l'adolescent. Le plus grand avec les cheveux poivre et sel et les yeux foncés avait un nuage doré autour de lui, comme une aura. Randall était sûr que le garçon qu'il cherchait en aurait une qui y ressemblerait énormément.

S'approchant avec précaution, Randall atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit.

 _SPN_

Dean leva la tête, s'attendant à voir son père et Bobby debout là mais à leur place il y avait un étranger.

Sam ouvrit un œil au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, « Papa ? »

« Désolé, » dit l'individu, « Mauvaise porte. »

Dean le détailla du regard même si il n'était pas suspicieux – il y avait des tas de gens très différents dans les hôpitaux – il était surpris.

L'homme portait un jean et des chaussures de sport qui avaient vu de meilleurs jours. Il avait aussi un T-shirt gris clair et une casquette de baseball bleue. Il avait également un physique banal, du genre à être vite oublié. Rien ne clochait sur cet homme.

« Pas de problème, » marmonna Dean, « Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules, « Ma femme va accoucher. Le travail a commencé depuis deux heures et maintenant j'attends. »

Alors pourquoi le gars n'est pas en bas à la maternité, se demanda Dean mais il ne lui posa pas la question.

« Oh, félicitation, » dit-il à la place.

« Merci, » dit l'étranger et il ferma la porte.

Dean regarda son frère.

« C'était bizarre, » murmura-t-il et Sam acquiesça.

 _SPN_

Randall passa une main sur son visage et marcha le long du couloir.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Ce pauvre garçon était en piteux état !

Être sous dialyse voulait dire que ses reins lâchaient et quand il avait ouvert les yeux et que Randalla avait vu qu'ils étaient blancs...

Il était aveugle.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait à Dunhill ?

William Findlay ne savait clairement pas tout ce qui s'était passé dans le North Hall.

Randall ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient les intentions de Findlay pour le garçon mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas pour s'excuser pour ce qui lui avait été fait.

Tout cela ne semblait pas vouloir bien se terminer pour l'adolescent.

Rassemblant ses esprits rapidement, Randall décida que Findlay n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait trouvé l'enfant. En fait, Randall décida qu'il n'allait pas contacter l'ancien directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill Findlay n'allait sûrement pas être acquitté de ses crimes de toute façon, les preuves contre lui étaient trop accablantes.

Va-t-en, se dit Gorman, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Mais ce n'était pas exactement vrai.

Le criminel regarda le couloir et vit le mince filet doré sur le sol usé.

Soupirant et secouant la tête, Randall le suivit, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le rendre aussi sentimental.

 _SPN_

L'infirmière sourit gentiment à Sam – malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir – et elle retira précautionneusement l'aiguille de l'intraveineuse de son bras.

Elle la remplaça rapidement par une boule de coton et demanda à Dean de la maintenir pour qu'elle puisse poser dessus un sparadrap.

Sam semblait soulagé de pouvoir s'éloigner de la machine.

« Ça va, Sammy ? » demanda Dean tandis que l'infirmière rassemblait le matériel, décrochant les fils de la machine et les mettant dans la petite poubelle jaune pour les déchets présentant un risque biologique.

« Oui, » marmonna-t-il, « Est-ce que je dois utiliser la chaise roulante ? »

Dean secoua la tête, « Nan, tu es un homme libre. Plus de chaise roulante pour toi. »

Sam sourit légèrement et Dean presse sa canne dans sa main.

« On va chercher papa et Bobby et sortir d'ici, » annonça Dean et Sam acquiesça.

Les deux frères marchèrent côte à côte, Sam tapotant de sa canne devant lui et écoutant attentivement le bruit qu'elle faisait contre le sol.

« Tu commences à savoir y faire avec ça, tu sais ? » le complimenta Dean. Sam n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser sa canne à l'hôpital mais il réussit à maintenir le pas tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la ligne droite du couloir.

Sam haussa les épaules, rougissant légèrement.

« Gamin ! Comment tu te sens ? » s'annonça Bobby quand lui et John tournèrent à l'angle, quittant tout juste la cafétéria.

Sam haussa les épaules, « Ça va, je crois. »

« Il pète la forme, » ajouta Dean, « Il veut rentrer. »

La petite famille fit son chemin dans le couloir vers la sortie, soulagé de quitter enfin l'hôpital mais sachant aussi qu'ils devraient revenir prochainement.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Me voici de retour de la Japan expo. Et maintenant que mon porte monnaie est vide (très très vide) j'ai du temps pour continuer à traduire.

Merci à **ZephireBleue** et **Courtney Ackles** pour vos commentaires ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer de publier régulièrement. Surtout qu'on arrive à la fin...

Une pensée, bien sûr, à tout ceux qui étaient à Nice, sur la promenade des anglais.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre vingt-quatre

Sam plongea sur le canapé de Bobby avec un soupir. C'était bon de rentrer à la maison.

Il sentit toute la tension s'échapper de son corps quand il s'allongea sur les oreillers doux et usés et qu'il entendit Dean allumer la télévision.

« Comment tu te sens, Sam ? » demanda John, surprenant le jeune homme.

« Bien, » répondit-il.

« Papa, on vient juste de rentrer, » dit Dean, « Il ne va pas se casser. »

« Une bière, Johnny ? » demanda Bobby et Sam entendit son père marcher vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Dean à Sam et le cadet secoua la tête, « Ça va. »

Il soupira quand il entendit Dean entrer dans la cuisine et revenir, ouvrant une canette de bière.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sammy, une fois que tu auras ton nouveau rein tu pourras boire tout ce que tu voudras, » assura Dean.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, « Où est le livre de Rayann ? Je voudrais m'exercer un peu. »

 _SPN_

William Edwin Findlay, ancien directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill à Marshalltown, dans l'Iowa, n'était pas très rassuré.

Il avait été assit de force dans la salle d'audience, ne disant mot et regardant les preuves contre lui s'empiler de plus en plus.

Son avocat semblait savoir qu'ils allaient perdre et fit de son mieux pour prolonger le jugement. Il demandait des suspensions d'audience, criait 'objection !' à tout ce que le procureur disait. Mais rien n'y fit. Le jury ne lui était pas du tout sympathique. L'avocat de Findlay ne pouvait pas le faire passer pour une victime comme pour les jeunes hommes et femmes qui avaient été enlevés et retenus au North Hall.

William Findlay agrippa la cravate de son avocat et le rapprocha de lui, « Fais quelque chose ! »

L'individu, les yeux grands ouverts, repoussa son client, « Il y a trop de choses contre toi, Will. Je ne peux pas forcer le jury à croire que tu n'as rien avoir avec les activités d'Arthur Bates. Ils ont trouvé les dossiers des enfants dans ton bureau, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Les yeux bleus de Findlay le fusillèrent, « Tu es viré ! »

 _SPN_

Deacon Kaylor sourit quand il vit William Findlay devenir de plus en plus anxieux. Il savait qu'il allait perdre. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu le comprendre ?

Le procureur appela les anciens employés de Findlay – les agents hospitaliers, les techniciens et les conducteurs – et les officiers de police, les premiers sur les lieux quand Deacon lui-même avait appelé les fédéraux, pour témoigner contre lui.

Même si aucun des jeunes présents à Dunhill n'étaient à la barre des témoins – ils étaient sous protection au cas où Findlay avait d'autres amis dans le marché noir qui voudrait essayer de les enlever de nouveau – la situation que dépeignait le procureur était suffisante.

Findlay n'allait pas échapper à la justice.

 _SPN_

Sam entrelaça ses doigts et les fit craquer.

« Tu veux faire une pause ? » demanda Dean, « Tu fais ça depuis des heures. »

Le petit frère secoua la tête, « J'ai presque réussi. »

« Okay, » répliqua Dean, « Si tu es sûr. »

Sam acquiesça et se concentra de nouveau sur les points en relief qui formaient les mots dans _Max et les Maximonstres_ de Maurice Sendak.

 _SPN_

« William Edwin Findlay, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? » demanda le juge Peters.

L'ancien directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique Dunhill tripota le revers de son costume pendant un moment avant de se lever, « Je suis aussi une victime dans cette histoire. Le Docteur Arthur Bates m'a fait chanter, votre Honneur. J'ai vécu dans la peur qu'il me blesse moi et ma famille si je ne l'autorisai pas à faire ce qu'il voulait. Je veux que le jury sache qu'un homme innocent est debout devant eux aujourd'hui. »

Findlay se tourna pour faire face au jury, dont la plupart des membres semblait ne pas le croire du tout, avant de s'asseoir.

« La court se rassemblera une fois qu'une décision aura été prise, » le juge Peters abaissa le marteau une fois et la court fut ajournée.

 _SPN_

John fronça légèrement les sourcils quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche et il l'en sortit.

« C'est qui ? demanda Bobby et le père haussa les épaules, « Je sais pas. »

« Allô ? » demanda John et la voix familière de Deacon Kaylor sortit de l'appareil.

« William Findlay, le con qui dirigeait Dunhill, » dit-il sans préambule, « Il vient de prendre cent ans sans possibilité de libération conditionnelle avant cinquante ans. Je pensais que tu aimerais le savoir. »

John sourit et leva sa bière pour célébrer la nouvelle.

« Comment va Sam ? » demanda Deacon.

« Bien, » répondit John, son sourire disparaissant, « Son rein est en train de lâcher. Il est sous dialyse jusqu'à ce que les docteurs lui en trouvent un nouveau. »

« Merde, » jura l'officier.

« Ils sont plutôt confiants pour lui en trouver un, » dit John, « Pour l'instant on attend. »

« Je suis sûr que Sam en aura un dans très peu de temps, » approuva Deacon.

« Ouais, » marmonna John.

« Écoute, je te rappelle plus tard, » dit l'officier, « Je dois y aller. »

« Merci pour l'info Je t'en dois une, Deke, » dit John à son ami et il raccrocha.

« C'était pour quoi ? » demanda Bobby avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

« La tête pensante de Dunhill va être derrière les barreaux pendant un long, très long moment, » dit John à son ami.

« Bien, » commenta Bobby, « Mais dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu s'occuper de lui nous-même. »

John ricana et vida sa bouteille, « T'en veux une autre ? »

Bobby acquiesça et John se dirigea à l'intérieur les deux hommes étaient sortis sous le porche pour donner aux deux frères un peu de tranquillité pendant que Sam s'exerçait à lire le braille.

John jeta un regard à ses fils assis à la table basse dans le salon, de grands sourires sur leur visage.

« Comment ça se passe ? »

Dean leva la tête et sourit, « Sam peut lire ce livre du début à la fin ! »

John sourit en retour, « C'est super ! »

Sam leva la tête et tenta un léger sourire.

John s'approcha des garçons et posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, « Je suis fier de toi, fils. »

Le père fut choqué de voir des larmes se former dans les yeux laiteux de Sam mais il fit comme si il ne les avait pas vu.

« Merci, papa. »

John se tourna rapidement et retourna à ses affaires, attrapant deux bouteilles de bière pour lui et Bobby.

Tandis qu'il ressortait, il entendit Sam et Dean – leur tête proches l'une de l'autre – chuchoter, comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leur père sache ce qu'ils se disaient.

 _SPN_

Ça n'avait pas été difficile pour Randall de trouver des informations sur le garçon Sam Winchester.

Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, c'était de suivre la piste du garçon jusqu'à sa chambre et de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à son dossier.

Une infirmière entra, portant du linge propre, « Excusez-moi, vous cherchez quelqu'un? »

Gorman secoua la tête, « Non, je me demandais juste à qui je devais parler pour donner un rein à ce garçon. »

L'infirmière le regarda, incrédule, pendant un moment, « Ça sera avec le médecin du patient, le Dr Greene. Je peux l'appeler pour vous. »

« Merci, » Randall sourit, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un psychopathe.

Elle pensait qu'il était sans aucun doute un fou. Qui entrait dans les chambres d'hôpitaux d'étrangers, regardait leur dossier médical et déclarait vouloir les aider en donnant une partie de son corps ?

Cependant, l'infirmière appela le docteur grâce au PA System (ndt : sorte de haut-parleur comme dans les magasins) et informa Randall que le médecin serait là d'ici peu.

« Est-ce que vous le connaissez ? » demanda l'infirmière tandis qu'elle changeait les draps.

« Oui, » répondit Gorman, « C'est une connaissance. »

Cela sembla apaiser quelque peu les nerfs de la femme mais elle le regarda attentivement pendant qu'elle travaillait. Quand le Dr Greene apparut, elle sembla soulagée. Il fit sortir l'individu de la pièce pour discuter de ses intentions dans un endroit plus privé.

 _SPN_

« Je ne sais pas faire ça, Dean, » dit Sam tandis qu'il suivait son frère à l'extérieur.

« Ça va aller, Sammy, » l'encouragea son aîné, « Je serais juste à côté de toi. »

Dean sourit à son père et à Bobby quand Sam et lui les dépassèrent, leur faisant un clin d'œil empli de conspiration.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Bobby, suspicieux.

« Venez et vous verrez, » leur proposa Dean.

John et Bobby se levèrent, délaissant leur bière, et suivirent les deux jeunes hommes qui approchèrent de l'Impala.

Dean hocha la tête, satisfait, quand il vit que la route était déserte et il ouvrit la porte côté conducteur, levant la main de Sam pour qu'elle repose sur le toit.

« Attends, Dean, » John s'approcha et fixa son aîné.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ce à quoi je pense ? » demanda inquiet le père pendant que Sam s'asseyait lentement sur le siège conducteur et trouvait le volant.

Dean acquiesça et sourit, « Je veux voir si Sammy peut encore conduire. »

John ouvrit la bouche, surprit.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-il, « Dean, il est aveugle. »

« Je sais, » dit son aîné, « Mais je serais à côté de lui tout le temps. On n'ira pas loin et si je pense que Sam ne peut pas y arriver, je prendrais sa place. D'accord ? »

John échangea un regard avec Bobby.

« Je suis curieux de savoir si le gamin peut le faire, » dit le vieux chasseur, n'aidant pas le moins du monde son ami.

« Alors c'est de ça que vous parliez tout à l'heure. Juste... Faites attention, » dit John, nerveux.

Dean hocha la tête et fit le tour de la voiture jusqu'au siège passager.

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-il et il mit sa ceinture de sécurité.

Sam acquiesça et écouta Dean qui mit la clé et l'Impala prit vie.

« Ceinture, » dit Dean et Sam chercha un moment avant de la trouver et de la boucler au niveau de la hanche.

« On y va doucement, » dit Dean, « Je serais tes yeux. »

Sam agrippa fermement le volant, une goutte de sueur coula le long de son nez et il cligna des yeux inutilement pour chasser le brouillard blanc devant ses yeux.

« Tu l'as fait un million de fois, » encouragea Dean et Sam posa légèrement son pied sur la pédale d'accélération, la voiture déjà en marche.

L'adolescent pouvait entendre les pneus de la Chevy crisser sur le gravier de la route tandis qu'elle avançait.

« Continue, tu te débrouilles bien, » lui dit Dean et Sam sourit.

Le plus jeune pressa le pied un peu plus fort sur la pédale, provoquant une petite accélération avant que Sam ne touche rapidement la pédale de frein.

« Tout va bien, » dit Dean et Sam sentit la main de son frère sur la sienne sur le volant.

« Vas-y, Sammy, » dit Dean et Sam remit son pied sur la pédale d'accélération, « On n'est même pas arrivé au bout de la route. »

 _SPN_

Bobby secoua la tête quand lui et John regardèrent l'Impala glisser de plus en plus près de la fin de la route.

« Ce gamin, c'est quelque chose, » commenta-t-il, tapant John sur l'épaule.

Le père acquiesça, fasciné par la patience de son aîné et sa détermination. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de John et ses yeux le piquèrent un peu mais il les ignora. Dean n'avait sûrement pas reçu cette éducation de lui, c'était sûr. Non, ce garçon de vingt-deux ans tenait de sa mère pour ça.

John sourit quand Dean appuya sur le klaxon de l'Impala en jubilant pour fêter le fait que lui et Sam avaient réussi à atteindre l'entrée de la casse auto.

Il regarda Dean sortir de la voiture et faire le tour jusqu'au siège conducteur Sam avait apparemment eu assez d'émotion forte pour le moment. L'adolescent glissa jusqu'au siège passager et Dean prit sa place de conducteur.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire autant que ses fils quand ils sortirent de la voiture revenue à sa place d'origine.

« T'as vu ça, papa ? Sam était super ! » s'exclama Dean, une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« C'était impressionnant Sam, » gratifia John et le jeune homme baissa la tête.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il.

« Allons à l'intérieur, » proposa Bobby, « Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je meurs de faim. »

Sam et Dean prirent la tête du groupe, Bobby gardant le rythme pendant un moment avant de rejoindre John.

« Tout ce que fait Sam l'aide à avoir confiance en lui, » dit Bobby à John à voix basse, « Même si il ne peut plus conduire l'Impala, le simple fait de savoir qu'il peut aller aussi loin... »

John hocha la tête, extrêmement fier de ses deux garçons pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à ZephireBleue et Courtney Ackles pour vos commentaires ! Merci de continuer à suivre ! Ça me touche, vraiment.

Bon, je publie tardivement aujourd'hui mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre vingt-cinq

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir le faire, M Gorman ? » demanda le docteur Greene à l'individu assis en face de lui dans son bureau.

« Oui, » dit Randall, « Je suis sûr. »

Le Dr Greene acquiesça, « Si tout se passe bien et que vous êtes bien compatible avec Sam Winchester, vous ferez un impressionnant geste de gentillesse et surtout désintéressé. »

Randall leva la tête.

« C'est rare qu'une personne qui ne soit pas un membre de la famille soit volontaire pour un don d'organe de son vivant, » expliqua le Dr Greene.

« Ah, » dit Gorman, comprenant ce que voulait dire le docteur, « Je veux juste apporter mon aide à quelqu'un qui en a réellement besoin. J'ai entendu parler de la situation à Dunhill et je voulais faire quelque chose. »

Le docteur hocha la tête, « Avant de pouvoir l'envisager, nous devons procéder à certains tests. Un test sanguin, tout d'abord, pour être sûr que vous êtes du même groupe que M Winchester. Et un test d'acide nucléique pour détecter le VIH ou une hépatite C. »

Le docteur lança un regard d'excuse à l'individu quand il décrivit les raisons de ce dernier test mais il lui expliqua que c'était nécessaire. Randall dit au docteur qu'il voulait faire ces tests.

Le Dr Greene lui tendit une pile de formulaires qu'il devait remplir et Randall se mit au travail, déterminé à aider ce jeune homme à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole.

 _SPN_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour dîner ? » demanda Dean tandis que son estomac grognait.

Bobby leva le regard de la laitue qu'il était en train de préparer méticuleusement, « Poulet rôti et salade. »

Dean fit la moue, « C'est tout ? Pas de chili ? Pas de steak ? Pourquoi de la nourriture pour lapin, Bobby ? »

John, assis à la table de la cuisine pour garder compagnie à son ami regarda son aîné, « Sam a un régime strict. Pas d'excès de sel ou de fluide et un minimum de protéine. Bobby a trouvé que ça n'avait aucun sens de faire deux repas différents donc on va manger la même chose que Sam. »

Dean fixa son père surpris que John ne renonce pas au repas presque végétarien pour un substitut plus calorique.

« On va tous manger ça ? » demanda Dean et John hocha la tête.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, « Okay. »

John se remit en position et commença à parler à Bobby.

« Une question, cependant, » interrompit Dean, « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon père ? »

John regarda Dean, blessé. Bobby se retourna, un couteau en plastique dans la main, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ? »

Dean prit une grande inspiration, « Pas que je me plaigne ou quoi que ce soit mais... avant qu'on sache pour le rein de Sam, papa, tu étais prêt à reprendre la route. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

John soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

« L'état de Sam a empiré. Voilà ce qui a changé. Avant... il était aveugle et oui, c'est emmerdant mais il pouvait s'en tirer avec de l'entraînement... Maintenant... il ne peut pas retourner sur la route, que je le veuille ou non. Il pourrait être sous dialyse pendant un long moment... Il pourrait devenir très malade et si je n'étais pas avec lui... Et bien, disons simplement que je me suis amélioré, d'accord ? »

Dean acquiesça il retroussait les lèvres mais accepta la réponse de son père.

« Je comprends, » dit-il à John et il le pensait, plus ou moins, « Fais juste une seule chose, d'accord ? »

« N'importe quoi, » répliqua le père, se penchant légèrement en avant.

« N'agit plus jamais comme ça, » dit Dean froidement, « Ou je te botterai le cul personnellement. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans quitta la cuisine.

John resta assis, secoué, pendant un moment avant de regarder Bobby.

« Tu mets le poulet au four ? » demanda le vieux chasseur, ignorant l'air perdu du père.

 _SPN_

Les doigts de Sam volait sur les points en relief de braille avec une nouvelle assurance. Il avait presque supplié Dean d'utiliser l'étiqueteuse, que Rayann avait donné à Bobby, pour imprimer en braille le nom de chaque objet présent dans la maison à portée de main – de la table basse au bureau du vieux chasseur, les étagères de la bibliothèque, le placard et plus encore – et maintenant, il était en train de mémoriser les mots les désignant, la main parcourant l'étiquette que Dean avait placé partout au rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu veux faire une pause, Sammy ? » demanda Dean derrière lui, « Tu vas avoir des ampoules si tu continues. »

Sam gloussa, laissant retomber sa main – l'autre tenait la poignée de sa canne – et il se retourna.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Dean et Sam s'approcha, jaugeant la distance grâce au son de la voix de son frère.

« Très bien, » répondit Sam et il pouvait presque entendre le haussement de sourcil de Dean.

« Très bien ? Euh, peut-être que je devrais essayer les dialyses, » commenta-t-il.

Sam grimaça.

« Allez, » dit Dean et Sam sentit la main de son frère sur son bras, « Bobby est en train de faire quelque chose de spécial pour dîner. »

 _SPN_

Randall Gorman retira sa veste et la jeta sur une chaise bancale et légèrement sale de la chambre du motel.

Ça prendrait deux jours pour obtenir les résultats du test sanguin donc il avait du temps à tuer.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit – une couverture écossaise noire et rouge recouvrant les draps blancs – et il alluma la télévision.

Les infos apparurent – les mêmes morosités et tragédies – et Randall changea rapidement de chaîne. Se reposant sur ses coudes, il s'installa pour regarder un film idiot sur la chaîne Hallmark Channel.

Son esprit, quant à lui, partit à la dérive.

Il n'était pas un mauvais garçon, non, comparé jusqu'où les mauvais garçons pouvaient aller il était plutôt gentil.

Bien sûr, il avait travaillé pour des gens et des organisations louches mais il n'avait tué personne. Il était sûr qu'au moins quelques personnes qu'il avait traqué étaient mortes mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais le karma était une chienne et Randall décida qu'il pouvait prendre tous les bons points tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Ce n'était pas que ça, cependant, il avait vu le North Hall de Dunhill, avait ressenti les émotions de gens qui avaient été gardés enfermés ici pour l'avarice de certains et il se sentait obligé de faire quelque chose.

Il ne pourrait peut-être pas aider tous les enfants qui avaient fini blessé par Findlay et ses hommes mais si il pouvait en aider un – Sam Winchester – alors peut-être que ça serait suffisant.

Randall sourit soudainement pensant à la citation la plus utilisée qui disait que de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités.

Quand il était enfant, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il utiliserait ses pouvoirs – cette capacité – pour potentiellement ruiner la vie de plusieurs personnes. Quand il était enfant, il avait été heureux d'avoir été couronné champion du cache-cache par ses amis.

Et maintenant que faisait-il ? Il traquait des idiots se cachant de la mafia et de leur conjoint(e)s après les avoir fait cocu(e)s ?

Oui, sa mère serait vraiment très fière de lui si elle pouvait le voir.

Alors, ayant décidé d'agir de façon désintéressée – altruiste – pour au moins une fois dans sa vie, Randall avait décidé de donner son rein. Après tout, une personne normale _pouvait_ vivre plutôt confortablement avec uniquement un rein.

Et quelque chose en Sam Winchester avait frappé Randall. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il savait qu'il serait fou de l'ignorer.

 _SPN_

« Sam ! » Dean courut dans les escaliers, prenant les marches deux par deux, quand il entendit le bruit sourd venant de la salle de bain.

« Sammy ! » Il ouvrit la porte en grand sans même frapper et regarda son frère étalé de tout son long par terre, le rideau de douche en plastique entortillé autour de lui et le jet d'eau chaude se répandant sur le sol.

« Sammy, » Dean reprit son souffle et se pencha pour aider son frère à se relever, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il fit asseoir Sam sur le couvercle des toilettes et dégagea son front des mèches mouillées, grimaçant à la vue de la coupure au-dessus du sourcil.

« Bon Dieu, Sam, » murmura Dean et il attrapa une serviette pour la passer autour des épaules de son frère.

« Je vais bien, Dean, » marmonna Sam, ramenant ses cheveux sur son crâne, « J'ai glissé, c'est tout. »

« Je vois ça, » répondit l'aîné.

« Dean ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » La voix de John en bas des escaliers surprit les deux frères. Dean se tourna vers la porte, espérant que leur père ne rentrerait pas dans la pièce.

« Ouais ! Tout va bien ! » cria Dean et il écouta les pas de John s'éloigner.

« Okay, » Dean refit face à son frère, « On va te nettoyer et t'habiller. »

Il tendit à Sam ses vêtements – un vieux pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt de pyjama – et il prit la trousse de premier secours que Bobby gardait sous le lavabo.

Avec précaution, une fois Sam habillé, il tamponna la coupure sur le front de son frère avec un morceau de gaze.

« Je ne crois qu'il y ait besoin de point de suture, » dit Dean à son frère, « Ça a déjà arrêté de saigner. »

Sam sourit légèrement, « Désolé pour... »

« Hey, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, » le rassura Dean, « C'était un accident. »

Sam acquiesça, rougissant légèrement d'embarras.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas te coucher tôt ? » proposa Dean, « Tu as eu une grosse journée. »

Sam gloussa, « Oui, la première dialyse et enfin de retour à la maison après tout ce temps à l'hôpital épuisant. »

Dean eut un petit rire et serra l'épaule de son frère.

Sam se leva et fronça les sourcils.

« Désolé pour le... » commença-t-il mais Dean l'interrompit, secouant la tête, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais nettoyer. »

Les deux frères traversèrent le couloir jusque dans la chambre et Dean laissa Sam faire le reste du chemin par lui-même. Sam n'avait même pas besoin de sa canne, il savait où tout se trouvait dans la chambre et il avait compté les pas que ça lui prendrait de la porte à son lit.

Dean regarda Sam l'atteindre et attraper les draps, les repoussant avant de grimper sur le matelas et de chercher les couvertures pendant un moment avant qu'il ne les trouve et les passe sur lui.

« Bonne nuit, Sammy, » lança Dean et son frère marmonna une réponse, tombant déjà de sommeil.

 _W_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda John, levant la tête quand Dean entra dans la cuisine et prit une bière dans le frigo.

« Sam est tombé dans la douche, » répondit-il et Bobby et John froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils.

« Il va bien ? » demanda le vieux chasseur, concerné.

Dean hocha la tête et prit une gorgé de sa bière, « Il s'est coupé sur le front mais à part ça il va bien. »

« Il descend ? » demanda John.

Dean secoua la tête, « Je l'ai envoyé se coucher. Il le mérite bien. »

John jeta un regard à la pendule, « Il n'est que dix-neuf heures. »

Son aîné haussa les épaules, « Sam en avait besoin. Je crois que la dialyse lui a pris pas mal d'énergie. »

« Il devrait aller mieux demain, » ajouta Bobby.

John regarda Dean et sourit, hésitant.

Son fils croisa son regard et hocha la tête, « Il ira mieux. »


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **ZephireBleue** , **Adalas** et **Courtney Ackles** pour leur commentaire ! Continuez à m'en envoyer s'il vous plaît ! Je vis à travers vous.

Petite précision, le glaucome est une maladie oculaire qui entraîne une atteinte du nerf optique. Voilà.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre vingt-six

Sam laissa courir ses doigts sur les reliefs des livres, plissant le front à cause de la concentration pour comprendre les titres en braille.

« Tu veux pas plutôt que je t'aide ? » demanda Dean mais Sam secoua la tête, « Non merci. Je me débrouille. »

Ils étaient dans la vieille bibliothèque de la ville. Sam avait voulu trouver plus de matériel pour la lecture, pour s'exercer, et Bobby les avait informé que la bibliothèque de Sioux Falls avait une petite collection de livres en braille.

« Celui-là, » annonça Sam avec assurance et il le sortit de son étagère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Dean, ne voyant qu'une couverture blanche avec des points en relief.

« _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ , » répondit Sam.

Il entendit Dean renifler, « Harry Potter ? Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour ça ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils face à son frère, « Ces livres sont pour enfants _et_ pour adultes, Dean. De plus, un roman sera un bon entraînement pour moi. »

« D'accord, » répondit son frère, « Si c'est celui que tu veux. »

« Tu ne prends rien ? » demanda Sam, curieux.

« Moi ? Lire ? Uniquement les menus au resto, Sammy, tu le sais, » blagua Dean et Sam rit avec lui.

 _SPN_

Dean lança un regard à son frère du coin de l'œil. Sam avait le roman ouvert sur les genoux, les doigts de la main droite parcourant les points en relief.

« Hey Sammy ? » appela-t-il et Sam leva légèrement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » demanda Dean. Sam semblait croire de plus en plus en lui depuis qu'il était revenu à la maison – il avait un don pour lire le braille, il pouvait encore conduire l'Impala (quoique avec l'aide de Dean) – et Dean voulait repousser ses limites un peu plus loin.

« Tu veux dire dans un restaurant ? » demanda Sam, regardant maintenant droit devant lui.

« Évidement, » répondit Dean, essayant de paraître à l'aise avec ça, « Je commence à avoir faim et papa et Bobby ne nous attendent pas avant un moment, tu sais ? »

Sam pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas Dean, » marmonna-t-il.

« Hey, si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas un problème, » dit le jeune homme, déçu, « On va rentrer chez Bobby et prendre un truc là-bas. »

Dean laissa les choses se tasser un moment et Sam retourna à sa lecture.

« Je croyais juste que tu étais prêt. »

Sam leva brusquement la tête et se tourna vers Dean, permettant à ses yeux laiteux de le fixer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant insulté.

Dean secoua la tête même si Sam n'était pas capable de le voir, « Non, non, tu veux rentrer à la casse-auto. »

« Dean, » grogna Sam, « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'je croyais que tu étais prêt' ? »

Dean sourit il savait qu'il réussirait à piéger Sam.

« Manger dans un restaurant n'est pas si différent que de manger à la maison, non ? » demanda Dean, « Et je suis sûr que ça impressionnerait beaucoup Rayann si elle savait que tu es capable de faire tout ça tout seul, avant même qu'elle ne soit intervenue. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre, pensif.

« D'accord, » répondit-il finalement, « Mais c'est _sérieux_ , Dean. Pas de blague. Promis ? »

Dean soupira, « Je me tiendrais à carreau. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'embêterais pas. »

Il se gara sur le parking d'un petit restaurant proche d'eux, un où il n'était jamais allé, et éteignit le moteur.

Sortant de la voiture, Dean attendit que Sam détache sa ceinture, ouvre la portière et sorte, sa canne étroitement serrée à la main.

Dean résista à l'envie de le rejoindre et de prendre le coude de son frère, même si il savait que Sam se débrouillerait très bien. Alors, à la place, il marcha à côté de lui.

« Il y a une marche, » dit Dean à son frère et Sam tapota le bout de sa canne contre la bordure.

« Okay, je la sens, » marmonna Sam, « Merci. »

Dean tient ouverte la porte pour Sam, lui permettant d'entrer en premier et ensuite, il sourit à la jeune fille blonde les attendant.

« Deux ? » demanda-t-elle, prenant un menu dans l'étagère derrière elle.

La fille regarda Sam, se pencha et sortit un second menu, celui-ci vierge mais marqué par des points en relief familiers.

Dean leva un sourcil en le voyant. La serveuse lui sourit.

Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans était impressionné. Il savait que la majorité des endroits publics avaient un accès pour les personnes en fauteuil roulant mais il ne savait rien des menus en braille pour les aveugles. Il se demanda si tous les restaurants en étaient équipés ou si ce n'était que celui-ci.

« Je vais vous montrer votre table, » dit la serveuse et Dean passa devant, agrippant cette fois-ci le coude de son frère.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un box et s'assirent, Sam pliant sa canne et la plaçant sur le siège à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que je peux vous apportez à boire, pour commencer ? » proposa la serveuse et elle tendit les menus.

« Oh... euh... Je n'ai pas besoin- » commença Sam mais Dean prit le poignet de son frère, reposant sa main sur le menu.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Sam, « C'est du braille ? »

La serveuse acquiesça, « La femme du patron est atteinte du glaucome et il a fait faire une demi-douzaine de menus en braille pour elle et pour les clients qui en ont besoin. »

Sam sourit et Dean en fit de même.

« Je pourrais avoir une bière ? » demanda-t-il à la fille.

« Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Dean et Sam répondit qu'il voulait de l'eau.

La serveuse acquiesça et s'en alla, le bruit de ses pas diminuant tandis qu'elle retournait à l'entrée du restaurant.

Sam se pencha en avant, « Tu savais pour ça ? »

Sa main resta sur le menu en braille, signalant à Dean que c'était de ça qu'il voulait parler.

« Non, » répondit Dean sincèrement, « Je suis aussi surpris que toi. Je m'étais préparé à te lire le menu, et tout. »

Sam se rassit et ouvrit le menu. Dean sourit et feuilleta le sien jusqu'à trouver la page des burgers.

 _W_

Dean savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Mais Sam lisait toujours.

La serveuse était revenue avec leur boissons et leur avait demandé si ils étaient prêts à commander Dean lui dit qu'il attendait son frère.

« Allez Sam, » grogna avec amusement Dean, « C'est un menu, pas une encyclopédie. »

Sam leva la tête, l'air penaud.

« Il y a des mots que je ne connais pas encore, » marmonna-t-il, » Je... euh... dois les épeler avant de pouvoir les lire... »

Dean aurait pu se gifler. Ils avaient été tellement focalisés sur le fait d'apprendre les mots en braille pour les objets autour de la maison – les meubles – qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à étiqueter les aliments pour son frère.

« Désolé, Sammy, » murmura-t-il pour s'excuser, « Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Sam soupira et acquiesça, fermant le menu.

« Ils ont pleins de sandwich, » lui dit Dean, ouvrant de nouveau son propre menu.

 _SPN_

John fronça les sourcils quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Grognant légèrement d'agacement, il répondit.

« Ouais ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Winchester, » fit sèchement la voix d'Ellen Harvelle.

John se tint droit sur sa chaise, provoquant le regard de Bobby sur lui, perplexe.

« Ellen ! Pourquoi tu appelles ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda John, oubliant le fait que cette femme était supposée le détester.

« Je vais te dire quel est le problème, John, » répliqua-t-elle, « Toi et tes enfants n'êtes pas venus me rendre visite. »

« Quoi ? » demanda le père, le front plissé à cause de la confusion.

« Tu avais dit que tu nous tiendrais au courant de l'état de Sam, » lui rappela Ellen, « Et personnellement, je voudrais plus qu'un simple point sur la situation par téléphone. Viens nous voir. »

John était sans voix. Ellen Harvelle le haïssait et maintenant elle lui demandait de venir au Roadhouse pour une visite ?

« Euh... On ne peut pas pour l'instant, Ellen, » répondit-il, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Sam... Il est sous dialyse... Il ne peut pas voyager... »

La femme ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

« Ellen ? Tu es là ? » demanda John, se demandant si elle n'avait pas lâché le téléphone.

« POURQUOI TU N'AS RIEN DIS?! » John sursauta, éloignant le téléphone de son oreille.

« Je-Je suis désolé, » bredouilla John, pétrifié par la réaction d'Ellen, « Je ne pensais pas que ça comptait autant pour toi. »

« On attendait tous que tu nous appelles, John, avec de bonnes nouvelles. Et quand c'est à moi de t'appeler, c'est pour entendre que ce garçon est malade ! » fulmina la femme et John rougit d'embarras.

« Qui ça 'on' ? » glissa timidement John, oui, timidement et il se prépara pour un autre tirade.

« Ash et moi, pour commencer, » lâcha Ellen, « Mais as-tu oublié que Joshua et Caleb ont aussi aidé à sauver ton fils ? Ils demandent eux aussi des nouvelles de lui quand ils viennent ici mais je ne peux rien leur dire parce que je ne sais rien. »

« Pourquoi ils n'appellent pas eux-même, si ils sont si préoccupés par Sam ? » demanda John, commençant à se mettre en colère.

« Parce qu'ils savant comment tu es, » répliqua Ellen, « Ils pensaient que ce serait mieux si ils attendaient que tu appelles, comme tu avais dit que tu le ferais. »

John soupira fortement et exagérément, « Mon Dieu... Ils ne peuvent rien faire par eux-même ? Dis leur que Sam est sous dialyse mais que le docteur est confiant sur le fait qu'ils vont lui trouver un rein rapidement. D'accord ? »

Ellen soupira mais dit à John qu'elle passerait le message.

« Et quand Sam pourra voyager, » finit-elle, avant de raccrocher, « Venez au Roadhouse. »

John regarda le téléphone pendant un long moment avant de jeter un regard à Bobby.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que mes amis sont une bande de gamins au lieu d'être des chasseurs ? »

Bobby ne fit que hausser les épaules avant de retourner au livre qu'il était en train de lire.

 _SPN_

« Plus de café ? » demanda la serveuse et Randall acquiesça.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but, ses yeux ne quittant pas les deux Winchester assis à quelques box devant lui.

Il était seulement sorti manger un morceau pour déjeuner et il avait été extrêmement surpris quand les deux frères étaient entrés dans le petit restaurant seulement quelques minutes après lui.

L'aîné – Dean, Gorman pensait que c'était son nom – était dos à Randall et Sam était assis face à lui.

Le jeune homme faisait tâche dans le paysage. Même si Dean était un homme séduisant et captait les yeux de toutes les filles dans le restaurant, Sam était celui qui attirait étrangement l'attention.

Grand et mince, avec des cheveux courts et les yeux laiteux, Sam ne semblait pas à sa place dans ce joli petit restaurant.

Son attitude, joyeuse et légère, semblait occulter son apparence. Même si il était clairement malade aux yeux des clients, Sam le leur faisait oublier quand il éclatait soudainement de rire à quelque chose qu'avait dit son frère, ne laissait pas apparaître le traumatisme qu'il avait subi.

Ou, tout du moins, pas dans un lieu public.

Gorman se demanda si il devrait s'approcher d'eux et dire bonjour mais ensuite il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas devenir trop proche avec les deux frères.

A la place, il était content d'être tout simplement assis et de regarder.

 _SPN_

Sam, totalement au courant de ses restrictions alimentaires, commanda une salade verte pour déjeuner.

Dean fixa le repas feuillu de son frère et se sentit mal de pouvoir manger tout ce qu'il voulait pendant que Sam était forcé de faire attention à tout ce qu'il mettait dans sa bouche.

« Tu aurais pu prendre un sandwich, » lui dit Dean, « Tu n'as pas besoin de rester sur la nourriture de lapin, tu sais. »

Sam haussa les épaules et piqua une feuille de salade.

« Hey, tout va bien ? » demanda Dean, inquiet par le silence de Sam.

« Ouais, » répondit-il, « Ça va. »

Dean hocha la tête, « Peut-être que tu vas te transformer en lapin si tu manges assez de légumes. »

Sam rit vraiment et Dean sourit, heureux qu'un simple et stupide commentaire pouvait apporter autant de joie à son frère.

« Si je deviens un lapin, » dit Sam blagueur, « Alors tu deviendras un cochon. »

« Hey ! » répliqua Dean, prétendant se sentir insulté.

Sam gloussa, approchant une fourchette de salade de sa bouche et la mâchant avec un plaisir exagéré.

Dean secoua la tête et entama son burger.

 _W_

« Vous êtes restés un sacré bout de temps à la bibliothèque, » fit Bobby quand Sam et Dean entrèrent dans la maison.

Dean sourit, « On s'est arrêté pour manger. »

Bobby haussa un sourcil, « Vous avez mangé dehors ? »

« Oui, » répondit Sam, « Le restaurant avait des menus en braille. »

« Et ça s'est bien passé ? » demanda le vieux chasseur et les deux Winchester acquiescèrent.

« Hm, » fit Bobby, « On dirait que tu n'as plus autant besoin de l'aide de Rayann. »

Sam sembla pétrifié pendant une minute.

« Je sais qu'elle a dit que je devais m'occuper d'aller mieux mais- » commença-t-il mais Bobby l'interrompit.

« Je ne voulais pas dire qu'on allait lui donner congé tout de suite, gamin. Elle a sûrement bien d'autres choses à te montrer. »

Sam se détendit et Dean sourit.

« Oww est-ce que Sammy aurait eu le coup de foudre ? »

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans tourna la tête en direction de la voix de Dean, le visage tournant au rouge.

« Non ! »

Le sourire mesquin de Dean s'agrandit. C'était adorable !

« Bien sûr, » commenta-t-il de façon désinvolte, « C'est pour ça que ton visage ressemble à une tomate. »

« Je n'ai pas le coup de foudre pour elle, Dean ! » lâcha Sam.

« Okay, okay, calme-toi, » l'aîné décida que s'en était assez, « Je rigolais. »

Sam le fusilla de ses yeux laiteux pendant un moment avant de s'en aller, « Je vais lire. »

« Elle a un joli cul cependant, » dit Dean à son frère et il vit Sam se voûter.

Bobby leva un sourcil dans sa direction quand la porte de la chambre se ferma brusquement derrière Sam.

« Quoi ? C'était une blague, » dit Dean, « Sam sait que je rigole. »

Bobby ne fit que secouer la tête « On ne va sûrement plus le voir avant plusieurs heures maintenant. Bien joué, Dean. »

Le jeune homme rigola et agita la main, « Il va bien. »

Jetant un coup d'œil au salon, Dean remarqua qu'il manquait un membre à leur petite famille.

« Où est papa ? »

« Dehors, » répondit Bobby, « Dans le garage, je crois. »

Dean hocha la tête et se dirigea à l'extérieur.

 _SPN_

Sam posa sa canne sur le lit le plus proche de la porte et soupira. Il leva sa main libre et frotta la croûte au-dessus de son sourcil.

Il savait que Dean ne faisait que l'embêter mais le commentaire à propos de Rayann n'était pas ce qui préoccupait vraiment Sam.

Les mots de Dean avaient stimulé une pensée, plutôt déprimante, en Sam.

Et si aucune fille ne voulait être avec lui ? Et si elles étaient toutes refroidies par ses yeux ? Par le fait qu'il était aveugle ?

Il savait que c'était stupide et que n'importe quelle fille avec un certain degré d'intégrité verrait plus loin que son handicap.

De plus, il ne devrait pas penser à avoir une petite amie pour l'instant. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur le fait de devenir indépendant.

Mais l'idée d'être seul pour toujours lui faisait mal.

Respirant bruyamment, Sam se réprimanda.

« Reprends-toi, » marmonna-t-il, « Tu sais que la vie n'est pas un film mais si il y a une fille pour moi dehors, je la trouverai. »

Repoussant les pensées d'une possible relation – futures ou autres – de son esprit, Sam ouvrit le livre qu'il avait ramené de la bibliothèque et s'assit sur le lit.


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Désolée pour ce retard, mais entre ce beau week-end, les vides-greniers et les obligations familiales, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de traduire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez quand même votre chapitre habituel samedi !

Merci à **Adalas** et **Courtney Ackles** pour leur commentaire ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous retrouver.

P.S. : _Orange Crush_ est une marque de soda à l'orange (avais-je besoin de le préciser ?) qui est utilisé tel quel dans le texte original.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre vingt-sept

Dean trouva son père, pas dans le garage comme l'avait pensé Bobby, mais assis sur la vieille table de pique-nique derrière la maison, là où la pelouse avait trop poussée et où la terrasse sans dessus dessous avait vu sa dalle de ciment se craqueler.

« Hey, » fit le fils, doucement.

John leva la tête et fit un signe en direction de la place à ses côtés, « Tu viens t'asseoir ? »

Dean acquiesça et s'assit à la place offerte, la table de pique-nique grinça sous le poids combiné des deux chasseurs.

« Comment va Sam » demanda John, ne regardant pas Dean mais le petit bosquet au bout de la propriété de Bobby où il avait souvent emmené ses fils quand ils étaient plus jeunes pour s'entraîner au tir sur des boites de conserve et des bouteilles de bière.

« Il va bien, » répondit Dean, « Il se débrouille très bien, aux vues de tout ce qu'il a subi. »

John hocha la tête.

« Il n'y a pas plus têtu que Sammy, » continua Dean, « Il va aller bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui trouvent un rein. »

Encore une fois, John hocha la tête.

« Et toi ? » tenta Dean, « Comment tu te portes ? »

Le père haussa les épaules, « Oh, tout va bien. Je suis juste inquiet pour ton frère. Tu connais Sam. Si quelque chose de mal doit arriver, ça lui tombera dessus. »

« Ouais, » affirma Dean, « Mais peut-être que ça sera différent. Peut-être que ça va bien se passer pour lui maintenant. »

John regarda son aîné, « Je l'espère. »

Dean, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, se leva et s'étira.

« Tu veux une bière ou autre chose ? » demanda-t-il à son père et John secoua la tête, « Non, ça va. »

Dean haussa les épaules et laissa son père avec ses pensées.

C'était étrange de voir John si concerné par le bien être de Sam quand, seulement quelques jours plus tôt, il était prêt à le laisser chez Bobby et à continuer sa route. Les nouvelles sur la maladie de Sam devaient avoir percuté John. Il réalisait que ce n'était pas une chose sur laquelle ils pouvaient juste mettre un pansement et attendre que ça passe.

Dean était heureux du changement de son père. Il détestait être au milieu, essayant de ne pas choisir de camp et il était sûr que Sam appréciait la disparition de cette tension entre lui et John.

Sam n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de chercher des noises à son père en ce moment.

Dean fit son chemin vers la façade de la maison et rentra à l'intérieur.

Bobby lui jeta un regard, « Tu as trouvé ton père ? »

« Ouais, » lui dit Dean.

Bobby acquiesça et reprit sa lecture.

« Je vais voir comment va Sam. »

 _SPN_

Sam leva la tête quand il entendit un bruit de pas s'approchant.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? Désolé, » s'excusa la voix de Dean et Sam secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il et il écouta son frère entrer dans la chambre.

« Rien du tout, » répondit Dean, « J'ai parlé à papa et- »

Sam se tendit automatiquement et le matelas à côté de lui s'affaissa quand Dean s'assit.

« Hey, » murmura son frère, « Tout va bien maintenant. Tu le sais quoi qui ait pu l'énerver avant, c'est fini. »

Sam acquiesça.

« Ce que je voulais dire, » continua Dean, « c'était que que je pense que tu devrais parler à papa. »

Sam le fixa aveuglément, les yeux écarquillés.

« Juste... Écoute-moi, » dit Dean, « Vous vous êtes à peine parlé depuis... depuis que tu es parti pour la fac. Et papa a changé. On le sait tous les deux. Il n'est plus un trouduc comme avant. »

Sam taquina une page de son livre, réfléchissant.

« Sam, » la voix de Dean le surprit un peu, « Allez, tu a été assez courageux pour t'en aller tous seul, pour nous dire que tu partais pour Stanford et maintenant, tu as peur de parler à papa ? »

Sam donna un sourire désabusé.

« D'accord, » dit-il et il se leva, posant son livre sur le lit et prenant sa canne.

Il sentit le regard de Dean sur lui tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre et il espéra que son frère avait raison et que John avait en effet changé et que ce n'était pas jute une façade.

 _W_

« Papa ? » appela Sam quand ses pieds chaussés d'une paire de tennis touchèrent l'herbe là où la route prenait fin et où la pelouse commençait, « Papa ? Tu es là ? »

Sam se trouvait bête de se sentir aussi nerveux. Il savait où il était, il avait marché autour de la maison de Bobby des dizaines de fois depuis qu'il avait eu sa canne mais ça importait peu en ce moment.

« Papa ? » appela encore une fois Sam. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus là.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda la voix de John de quelque part devant lui et le jeune homme de dix-huit ans se détendit un peu.

« Dean a dit que tu étais là et je... euh... Je voulais te parler. On peut discuter ? »

John ne répondit pas pendant un moment et Sam se demanda si son père n'allait pas lui dire de faire demi-tour.

« Bine sûr, » répondit-il, « Euh... Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Sam secoua la tête mais il sentit son père l'approcher pour le guider dans la bonne direction.

Il s'assit à la vieille table de pique-nique et John prit place à côté de lui.

« Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien, » dit John, « Tu te déplaces très bien tout seul. »

Sam hocha la tête, « Oui, ça aide beaucoup. »

Il indiqua la canne qu'il tenait toujours.

« Sam... Je veux que tu saches que... euh... » commença John mais ensuite, il hésita.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un abruti, » s'excusa-t-il, « Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Sam ne dit rien il ne fit qu'écouter.

« Tout ça... C'est nouveau pour moi et j'ai réagi de la mauvaise façon, » continua John.

Sam entendit son père soupirer, « Si tu as besoin de rester ici, il n'y a pas de problème. Et si tu as besoin de l'aide de Rayann Muir pour encore trois mois, six mois, ou pour un an, je l'accepte. »

Sam sourit légèrement mais resta silencieux.

« Et... si tu veux venir sur la route avec Dean et moi, tu peux aussi le faire, » dit John, « Je veux juste... Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. C'est tout. »

« Je sais, papa, » dit enfin Sam, la voix douce.

« Je ne vais nul part, » lui assura John, « Pas avant que tu ne sois en parfaite santé et pas sans avoir parlé de ce que tu veux en premier. »

Sam acquiesça, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« Sam, » dit John et sa voix semblait voilée, comme si il avait quelque chose dans la gorge, « Quand on nous a appelé pour nous dire que tes affaires avaient été retrouvé et que tu avais disparu, et bien... Je... Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire si je t'avais perdu pour toujours... »

Sam retint son souffle quand son père l'agrippa, le serrant dans une forte étreinte.

John avait le quotient émotionnel d'un porte-savon la plupart du temps. Donc le voir si choqué était un choc.

Bien sûr, Sam savait que son père l'aimait. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cet homme l'appréciait. Sam n'en était pas père pourrait être encore capable de vouloir le laisser à quelqu'un pendant qu'il continuait de chasser le meurtrier de sa femme.

Sam tapota le dos de son père, maladroitement d'abord mais ensuite il voulut réellement le réconforter, « Tout va bien, papa. Je ne vais nul part pour l'instant. Je suis là. »

Sam ferma les yeux tandis que l'embrassade se prolongea. Finalement, avec une dernière pression, John le libéra, riant un peu embarrassé. Le plus vieux s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner, Sam, pour avoir été aussi con ? » demanda-t-il et Sam acquiesça.

« Oui, » marmonna-t-il, « Je te pardonne. Et je comprends pourquoi- »

« Non, » l'interrompit John sur un ton qu'il aurait utilisé si Sam avait été un enfant et qu'il aurait essayé de mettre ses doigts dans la prise, « J'ai complètement dérapé, Sam. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'ai été idiot. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ce genre de chose. C'est moi l'adulte et j'aurai du mieux me comporter. »

Sam hocha la tête, « D'accord. »

« La manière dont j'ai réagi, » lui dit John, « ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Sam ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

« Je ne sais pas toi mais j'ai envie de boire quelque chose de frais, » annonça John et Sam l'entendit se lever, « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Oui, » répondit Sam, « Je viens avec toi. »

 _SPN_

Dean sourit en regardant son père et son frère faire le tour de la maison ensemble. Il ne savait pas grand chose mais il savait reconnaître le moment où les deux autres membres de sa famille avaient besoin de parler en tête-à-tête.

Il se sentait un peu coupable de les espionner mais il devait être sûr que John était sincère et qu'il ne s'était pas foutu de lui et Sam.

Et il avait eu raison. Le petit festival de câlins qui venait de se dérouler avait prouvé que John avait réellement vu l'erreur dans ses agissements et qu'il voulait se rapprocher de Sam.

Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans entendit la porte de devant s'ouvrir quand Sam et John entrèrent.

« Dean ! Tu veux une bière ? » Il entendit John l'appeler en bas de l'escalier et il sortit de la chambre, essayant de ne pas paraître trop coupable.

« Ouais, » dit-il, « Tu en prends une aussi ? »

Bobby, passant devant John pour aller dans la cuisine, s'esclaffa, « Est-ce que le Pape est catholique ? »

Dean gloussa et descendit. Sam était assis à la table de la cuisine, une cannette de soda à l'orange ouverte devant lui.

« Je crois que je vais prendre ça à la place, » dit-il et il prit une _Orange Crush_ dans le réfrigérateur. Et il s'assit à côté de Sam.

Bobby et John restèrent à la bière mais ils se joignirent aux deux frères à la table.

« Tes gamins ont mangé au restaurant ce midi, Johnny, » dit le vieux chasseur et John haussa un sourcil, curieux.

« Oh, comment c'était ? » demanda-t-il.

Dean sourit et commença à tout raconter à son père et à son ami sur la matinée qu'ils avaient passé Sam et lui.

 _W_

 _bip bip bip bip_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

 _bip bip bip bip_

« Sam. »

 _BIP BIP BIP_

« Étend le réveil. »

Dean cligna des yeux et se mit sur les coudes, plissant les yeux sur le réveil – il affichait six heures mais restait silencieux – et il fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait ce bruit ?

« D'n ? » marmonna Sam, fatigué, depuis l'autre lit, se réveillant doucement.

Dean fixa la table de nuit pendant un moment avant de le voir. Le bipeur que le Dr Greene lui avait donné : il sonnait !

« Sam ! » hurla Dean et il s'assit rapidement, attrapant l'objet et regardant son frère qui somnolait.

« Réveille-toi, Sam ! Allez, on doit y aller ! »

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans s'assit et passa une main sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu- » commença-t-il mais Dean l'interrompit.

« C'est le bipeur ! Ils t'ont trouvé un rein ! »

Dean sauta du lit et attrapa quelques vêtements – le jean qu'il avait porté la veille et un T-shirt gris de son sac – avant de se précipiter vers Sam et de le lever de force.

« Habille-toi, » ordonna Dean, cherchant les affaires de son frère.

Sam resta là où il était, semblant figé sur place tandis que Dean lui trouva un pantalon et un maillot. Tendant les vêtements à son frère, Dean se tourna et sortit rapidement de la chambre, courant dans les escaliers et appelant leur père.

« PAPA ! Papa, lève-toi maintenant ! »

John, qui dormait sur le canapé, sursauta comme si il avait été électrocuté et il regarda autour de lui, prêt à se battre.

« On doit aller à l'hôpital, » dit Dean avec insistance.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda immédiatement John, une expression concernée sur le visage, « Sam va bien ? »

« Ils lui ont trouvé un rein, » dit le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans avant de remonter les escaliers.

« Bobby ! Hey, Bobby... »

 _SPN_

Une demi-heure plus tard, les Winchester et Bobby étaient installés dans l'Impala, se dirigeant vers le Sioux Falls General Hospital.

Sam était assis sur la banquette arrière avec Dean, jouant nerveusement avec sa canne.

« Sam, » dit Dean et le jeune homme sentit la main de son frère proche de la sienne, « Ça va bien se passer. »

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans sourit, certain que son frère faisait la même chose.

 _SPN_

Dean n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Le Dr Greene avait déjà trouvé un rein pour Sam ? Il avait dit que ça pourrait prendre des mois ou même des années à cause du groupe sanguin si rare de Sam.

Dean se rappela que très peu de temps après avoir appris la défaillance du rein de Sam, lui et John avaient fait les tests sanguins, pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux était compatible.

Malheureusement, aucun des Winchester ne l'était. Un ralentissement dans le rétablissement de Sam ne fit que rendre furieux John. Mary avait le même groupe sanguin rare que Sam et si elle n'avait pas été tuée... et bien, on pouvait dire que Dean et John étaient frustrés.

Mais maintenant, Sam allait retourner sur la voie de la guérison plus tôt que prévu.

Même si Dean était sûr que le propriétaire du rein était probablement décédé, le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer son frère aller mieux.

 _W_

John se gara dans la zone réservée aux patients et emmena sa petite famille vers l'entrée principale de l'hôpital.

Dean marcha à côté de Sam, résistant à l'envie de prendre le coude de son frère et de le pousser à accélérer la cadence.

« Allez, Sam, allez, » murmura Dean tandis qu'ils franchissaient les portes coulissantes et que John s'approchait du bureau des infirmières.

« Tu peux te calmer, Dean, » lui dit Bobby, « Ce n'est pas comme si Sam allait se faire opérer tout de suite. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il avait supposé que, maintenant qu'ils avaient un rein, les médecins voulaient faire la transplantation dès que possible.

« Oh, » marmonna-t-il, « Tu es sûr de ça ? »

Bobby haussa les épaules, « En tout cas, le Dr Greene va vouloir nous parler avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. »

Dean leva le regard quand John vint vers eux.

« Ils vont biper le Dr Greene, » dit son père.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ? » demanda Dean, irrité.

C'était le docteur lui-même qui avait déclenché le bipeur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas là en train de les attendre ?

« Je sais pas, » marmonna John, « On devrait s'asseoir pendant ce temps. »

« Je vais rester debout, » commenta Dean, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Viens gamin, » murmura Bobby à Sam et il prit son coude, le menant vers les chaises.

 _W_

Les Winchester n'avaient pas eu à attendre très longtemps avant que le docteur de Sam n'apparaisse.

Il salua chaleureusement la famille mais il leur interdit de poser des questions avant d'être dans son bureau pour parler plus confortablement.

Dean roula des yeux mais suivit le mouvement, derrière son père. Sam marchait juste à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule, et Bobby fermait la marche.

« Je vous en prie, » dit le Dr Greene et il tint la porte ouverte tandis que les Winchester et Bobby entrèrent.

Il y avait deux fauteuils devant le large bureau et Dean dit à son frère d'en prendre un. Bobby prit l'autre parce que John préférait rester debout – ou paraître plus menaçant ainsi – avec Dean.

Le Dr Greene s'assit de son côté du bureau et serra les mains devant lui, souriant.

« Je suis sûr que je suis aussi surpris que vous, » commença-t-il, « Je sais que je vous ai raconté que l'attente pour un nouveau rein pouvait être longue mais quelqu'un est venu et a offert d'aider votre fils. »

Le Dr Greene parlait directement à John mais Dean leva un sourcil, curieux, face aux mots de l'homme.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit John plisser le front et il était sûr que Bobby et Sam avaient une expression de confusion similaire sur leur visage.

« Attendez, » l'interrompit-il, « _Quelqu'un est venu_ ? Comme quelqu'un de vivant ? »

Le Dr Greene acquiesça, « Oui, ce n'est pas souvent qu'une personne autre qu'un membre de la famille donne un organe, surtout un rein, mais ça arrive. Certains groupes religieux suivent cette pratique. »

« Qui ? Est-ce qu'on le connaît ? » demanda John, essayant de penser à tous les chasseurs qu'il connaissait et il se demanda si l'un d'entre eux aurait voulu donner un rein à une autre personne.

« Je suis désolé, » s'excusa le Dr Greene, « Je ne peux pas vous donner cette information et même si j'y étais autorisé, il a demandé à garder l'anonymat. Appelez-le un Bon Samaritain. »

Les deux plus vieux Winchester froncèrent les sourcils. Dean, cependant, n'était pas perturbé par le refus du docteur de donner des informations sur le Bon Samaritain de Sam il était entré par effraction dans beaucoup d'hôpitaux dans le but d'obtenir des informations confidentielles. Et un voyage nocturne au Sioux Falls General pour regarder dans les dossiers du docteur ne serait pas un problème. Au regard sur le visage de John, Dean savait que son père pensait la même chose. Il sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » demanda doucement Sam.

« Ah, » dit le Dr Greene, « Oui, maintenant je crois qu'il serait préférable de vous mettre sous dialyse aujourd'hui et je vais programmer l'opération dès que possible. »

« Il ne se fait pas opérer aujourd'hui ? » demanda Dean.

Le docteur secoua la tête, « Sam n'est pas dans une situation de danger immédiat et il doit se préparer pour l'opération. »

« Comment ça ? » dit Bobby, sa voix légèrement suspicieuse.

« Je vais prescrire à Sam une ordonnance pour un immunosuppresseur et un antibiotique, » leur dit le Dr Greene, sortant un carnet de prescriptions du tiroir de son bureau, « Il devra les prendre avant et après l'opération. »

Le docteur rédigea l'ordonnance, détacha le papier du carnet et le tendit à Bobby, qui était le plus près.

« Sam devra prendre les immunosuppresseurs à vie, » expliqua le Dr Greene, « Ils vont empêcher son système immunitaire d'attaquer le nouveau rein. Maintenant, il y a des risques que vous devez connaître avant d'aller plus loin... »

 _SPN_

La tête de Sam lui tournait avec toutes ces informations. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait commencer à lui couler par les oreilles si le Dr Greene disait un mot de plus.

Heureusement, le médecin libéra la famille après une heure et demi et après avoir avancé le rendez-vous de Sam pour sa dialyse pour qu'il puisse y aller directement.

« Sammy ? Ça va ? » demanda la voix de Dean et Sam sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de dialyse.

« C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup, » répondit-il.

« Hey, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » dit Dean doucement, « Ça va bien se passer. »

Sam acquiesça. Ce n'était que lui et Dean Bobby et John avaient décidé de rentrer à la maison – probablement pour discuter plus longuement de l'opération imminente – et ils viendraient les chercher quand le rendez-vous de Sam serait terminé.

La voix d'une infirmière salua les deux frères quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce et ils firent leur chemin vers l'une des machines.

« On aurait du emmener un livre avec nous, » commenta Dean tandis que l'infirmière plantait l'intraveineuse dans le bras de Sam.

Le plus jeune lança un léger sourire, « Tu peux regarder la télé, Dean. »

« Non, » répondit son frère, « Ça va pour l'instant. »

Sam sursauta un peu quand il sentit la main de Dean se refermer sur la sienne et il la serra.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **Adalas** , **Courtney Ackles** et **ZephireBleue** pour vos commentaire ! J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions sur ce chapitre.

Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Et on approche très rapidement de la fin alors accrochez-vous !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre vingt-huit

La date était fixée.

Dans trois jours, Sam recevrait son nouveau rein. Le Dr Greene avait annoncé la nouvelle aux deux frères pendant la dialyse du jeune homme avant de rappeler à Sam de prendre les médicaments qu'il lui avait prescrit, comme l'aurait fait tout bon médecin.

De retour à la casse-auto, Bobby et les Winchester étaient dans un esprit festif. Le vieux chasseur avaient sorti quelques steaks du congélateur pour les décongeler et avait préparé huit pommes de terre – mélangées avec des oignons et du beurre – qu'il avait enrubanné dans du papier aluminium pour aller au barbecue, plus tard, avec la viande de bœuf.

« Bobby, je ne suis pas supposé- » commença Sam pour objecter sur le menu du dîner mais Dean l'interrompit.

« Vis un peu, Sammy, » s'exclama-t-il, agrippant les épaules de son frère, « Un peu de viande rouge ne va pas te tuer ! »

Sam – contrarié – hocha la tête et décida qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème à oublier ses restrictions alimentaires pour une nuit.

 _W_

« Alors Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu auras ton nouveau rein ? » demanda Dean.

Le plus jeune gloussa et haussa les épaules.

« Je serais simplement heureux de ne plus avoir de dialyse, » commenta-t-il. Même si Sam n'était allé qu'à deux rendez-vous jusqu'à maintenant, la perspective des mois ou des années à être assis dans une chambre d'hôpital pendant des heures pour qu'une machine nettoie son sang parce que son rein restant ne faisait pas son travail le terrifiait. Il devait encore avoir un rendez-vous avant l'opération – et Sam espérait que ce serait le dernier – mais il se disait que c'était un faible prix à payer pour retrouver la santé.

 _SPN_

Dean regarda Sam qui coupait méticuleusement son steak. Il était heureux – ravi, vraiment – que Sam soit sur la voie de la guérison si rapidement avec un nouveau rein provenant d'un donneur mystérieux.

Il souhaitait juste qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose pour les yeux de Sam.

« Ah ! » hoqueta Sam soudainement, lâchant son couteau et sa fourchette.

« Sammy ! » s'exclama Dean et il vit du rouge fleurir sur la peau de la main de son frère.

John et Bobby se levèrent, le vieux chasseur attrapant un torchon passé sur la poignet du four et le père fit rapidement le tour de la table pour arriver à côté de Sam.

Dean prit le poignet de son frère et examina le pouce gauche de Sam. Une coupure verticale divisant en deux la pulpe, le sang coulait de son doigt jusqu'à la paume de sa main. Il prit le torchon offert et le pressa contre la blessure, levant la main de son frère au-dessus de son cœur.

« Tu vas bien, Sammy ? » demanda Dean et Sam hocha la tête, « Oui, j'ai juste été maladroit. »

« Je vais chercher la trousse de premier secours, » annonça John et il quitta la pièce, le bruit de ses pas s'atténuant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers la salle de bain du premier étage.

Une minute plus tard, Dean baissa la main de Sam et retira le torchon.

Dean siffla en voyant la blessure rouge et Sam tressaillit.

« Désolé, » s'excusa Dean, « Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de deux points de suture, trois au maximum. »

Bobby regarda la blessure au pouce de Sam et acquiesça, « Tu t'es bien coupé, gamin. »

John revint avec la trousse de premier secours et poussa les assiettes d'un côté pour donner à Dean de la place sur la table.

Même si la coupure ne saignait plus autant – l'effusion n'était plus qu'un filet cramoisi – ça semblait douloureux et moche à regarder.

Dean posa délicatement la main de Sam – paume vers le haut – sur la table et il ouvrit la trousse.

« Ça ne prendra qu'une minute, » assura-t-il à son frère.

Sam acquiesça, plissant ses yeux laiteux.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda John, « Pour la douleur ? »

Sam secoua la tête, « Je peux supporter ça. »

John regarda Dean, « Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer fort, Sam. »

Sam leva d'un seul coup la tête, le visage tourné vers la voix de John, « Ça va, papa, vraiment. »

John acquiesça – sachant que Sam ne pouvait pas le voir – et prit la parole, « D'accord, d'accord. »

Dean prit un tampon imbibé d'alcool du kit et le pressa contre le pouce de Sam. Son frère ne trembla même pas. Il supposa que cette douleur n'était rien comparé à ce qu'avait subi Sam à Dunhill – mais John ne le savait pas – et il espéra que leur père penserait que Sam était juste borné.

Reposant le tampon, Dean pressa légèrement l'extrémité de la blessure et la ferma du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, Bobby prépara une aiguille et du fils pour suturer qu'il tendit ensuite au jeune homme.

Avec précaution, Dean commença à recoudre la coupure au pouce de Sam. Il avait eu raison. Il ne lui fallut que trois points. Une petite blessure mais une mauvaise quand même.

Une fois les points faits, Dean prit un rouleau de gaze et en entoura le pouce de son frère, le sécurisant avec un morceau de sparadrap.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Dean à son frère tandis que Bobby commençait à ranger la trousse de premier secours et ses accessoires.

« Ouais, » marmonna Sam et ensuite il tourna la tête vers son père.

« Désolé papa, » s'excusa-t-il, « J'ai juste... »

John s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, « Je comprends. Je n'aurais pas du insister. »

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Bobby ne prenne la parole, « Le dîner va être froid, les enfants. »

La tension disparut à cette simple phrase et quelques instants plus tard, l'atmosphère était aussi légère qu'au début de la soirée. Cette fois, cependant, Dean coupa pour Sam son steak.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Sam, » lui rappela Dean, apercevant l'air renfrogné sur le visage de son frère.

« Je ne me suis pas sectionné le pouce, » se plaignit Sam.

« Non, mais c'était pas loin, » commenta-t-il.

Sam soupira.

« Tu vas devoir t'y faire jusqu'à ce que ton pouce cicatrise un peu, okay ? » promit Dean.

« Okay, » accepta Sam et il prit sa fourchette, un peu embarrassé.

 _W_

Après le dîner, Sam décida de continuer à s'exercer à la lecture du braille et il monta à l'étage pour prendre le roman qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Pendant que Sam était hors de portée, Dean se tourna vers son père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fera quand on aura les dossiers sur le Bon Samaritain ? »

« Je vais l'appeler et lui parler, » répondit John, « Je veux savoir qui il est. Mais ne te méprends pas, c'est super que Sam ait un rein, mais ça semble un peu trop suspect à mon goût. »

Dean acquiesça. Bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas dit clairement à voix haute, Dean et John avaient décidé de passer au Sioux Falls General plus tard dans la soirée et de voler les documents dans le bureau du Dr Greene.

Bobby, ayant entendu un écho de la conversation, leva les yeux au ciel, « Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites autant la fine bouche ? »

John se tourna vers son ami, « Je veux savoir quel genre de personne va donner un rein à mon fils. Est-ce que c'est mal ? »

Bobby haussa les épaules, « Évite juste de faire quelque chose de stupide et de mettre en péril la chance de Sam, Johnny. »

Le visage de John s'adoucit, « Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Les trois chasseurs se turent quand ils entendirent Sam descendre les escaliers.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rega- euh, écouter un film, Sammy ? » demanda Dean pendant que Sam posait le pied au rez-de-chaussé, « Je t'en trouverai même un en vidéodescription. »

Sam secoua la tête, « Non merci, Dean. J'ai juste envie de lire un peu. »

Utilisant sa canne, Sam fit son chemin jusqu'au salon et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils.

« Bon, je vais regarder un truc, » annonça Dean et il alluma la télévision, baissant le son pour que ça ne dérange pas Sam et il trouva un film d'horreur. John dériva jusqu'au canapé où était Dean et il s'assit à ses côtés.

Bobby resta là où il était, assis derrière son bureau, un épais volume devant lui et prenant des notes sur un bloc-note jaune.

« Allez Bobby, » Dean leva la tête et vit le vétéran griffonner, « Viens regarder le film avec nous. »

Le plus vieux leva le regard de son livre, « Je dois finir ça pour Mackey. Il compte sur moi. »

« Trop de travail et pas de jeu rendent Bobby très irrité, » dit Dean d'une voix chantante.

Depuis son fauteuil, Sam eu un petit rire.

Soupirant, Bobby se leva, « Je suppose que Mackey peut attendre. Et ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait mourir. »

« Ouais, allez, » encouragea Dean et le vieil homme rejoignit la petite famille, bougeant le second fauteuil pour qu'il fasse face à l'écran de la télévision.

 _SPN_

John regarda avec espoir Dean descendre les escaliers. Il était minuit passé mais le père et le fils étaient toujours bien réveillés.

« Tu es sûr qu'il dort ? » demanda John et Dean acquiesça.

« Il était épuisé, » confirma-t-il.

Ils ne voulaient pas que Sam sache ce qu'ils allaient faire et ils avaient décidé que ce serait mieux d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. L'écart de Sam de sa nouvelle alimentation ce soir s'était fait sentir et il avait passé au moins trois heures dans la salle de bain de l'étage à vomir et à couver une fièvre.

John se sentait mal pour son fils mais il était immensément soulagé de savoir qu'il allait avoir un rein et qu'il serait bientôt en bonne santé.

Dean soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Il semblait complètement abattu.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Dean, » lui dit John, « Tu ne savais pas que Sam allait réagir ainsi. »

Pourtant, Dean secoua la tête, « Le Dr Greene avait dit à Sam de rester loin de ce genre de truc pour une bonne raison et je l'ai poussé à en manger. »

John ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Si Dean voulait se sentir coupable à ce propos, il le ferait et rien de ce que son père lui dirait ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Au lieu de ça, John changea de sujet, « Si tu peux faire des copies du fichier, fais-le, comme ça le Dr Greene n'aura pas perdu l'original. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, « J'ai déjà fait ça, papa. »

« Je sais que tu l'as déjà fait, » répliqua son père, « Je veux juste que tout se passe bien. Ce n'est pas pour une affaire c'est pour ton frère. »

Dean hocha la tête, « Je ne merderai pas. »

« Reviens dès que tu peux, » dit John et il tendit à Dean les clés de l'Impala.

Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans les prit et se dirigea à l'extérieur, faisant attention à ne pas laisser la porte claquer derrière lui.

Dean sursauta quand il vit du coin de l'œil Bobby assis sur la vieille balancelle.

« Bonne chance, gamin, » dit le vieux chasseur.

« Je pensais que tu étais couché, » commenta Dean.

Bobby haussa les épaules et leva la tête, « Je pensais te dire au revoir... et regarder les étoiles. On ne les voit pas en ville mais ici il y en a un million. »

Dean leva la tête et il vit qu'il y avait des milliers et des milliers de diamants de la taille d'une tête d'épingle dans le ciel.

« Tu te sens bien, Bobby ? » demanda-t-il au vieux chasseur.

Bobby acquiesça, posant son regard sur le visage de Dean, « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi et ton père foutez votre nez là-dedans. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement être heureux que Sam ait un nouveau rein ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils, « On veut juste être sûr que ce gars est réglo, qu'il n'a pas d'arrière pensée. Sam a déjà bien assez souffert et il n'a pas besoin qu'un trouduc vienne fourrer son nez dans ses affaires parce qu'il lui aurait donné un rein. »

Bobby haussa les épaules et souhaita encore une fois bonne chance à Dean pour chaparder le dossier du donneur.

Dean hocha la tête, promettant de revenir vite et il descendit du porche et alla jusqu'à l'Impala.

 _W_

Dean fut surpris – et légèrement perturbé – de voir avec quelle facilité il était possible d'entrer illégalement dans le Sioux Falls General après les heures d'ouverture. Il gara l'Impala tout au bout du parking réservé aux visiteurs, cachant la Chevy dans le coin le plus sombre à cause d'un lampadaire cassé et il s'approcha silencieusement de l'arrière du bâtiment.

Il trouva la porte de service des employées ouverte. Des idiots avaient gardé la porte ouverte avec une pierre. Dean vit qu'une carte était nécessaire pour entrer et il remercia l'abruti qui avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Une cage d'escalier accueillit Dean – des chiffres jaunes sur les murs en ciment indiquaient les étages – et il monta.

S'arrêtant au bon étage, Dean essaya la porte et fut heureux de la trouver ouverte. Il entra dans le silencieux couloir faiblement éclairé et il tenta de paraître naturel.

Il ne croisa personne pendant qu'il parcourait le couloir jusqu'au bureau du Dr Greene. Espérant que sa chance continue, Dean essaya de tourner la poignet mais elle résista, sa main glissant sur la surface lisse en essayant de la tourner.

Pas de problème, Dean avait son pass pour crocheter les serrures.

Vérifiant à droite et à gauche dans le couloir – apparemment il était entre deux rondes de nuit – Dean sortit un petit morceau de fil de fer de la poche de sa veste et l'inséra dans la serrure.

Travaillant rapidement, Dean sourit quand il entendit la serrure se déverrouiller et cette fois la porte s'ouvrit quand il tourna la poignet. Dean entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Dans le noir, il tâtonna autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la lampe sur le bureau du docteur et il l'alluma.

Dirigeant son attention vers le grand meuble de rangement noir derrière le bureau du Dr Greene, Dean se mit au travail.

De petites cartes sur le devant des tiroirs listaient les patients du Dr Greene dans l'ordre alphabétique selon leur nom de famille. Dean se baissa pour pouvoir ouvrir le dernier tiroir et trouver le nom de famille de Sam et lui.

Le tiroir était rempli de dossiers de couleurs claires, certains pratiquement pleins à craquer de papiers.

« Watson, West, Winchester... » marmonna Dean et il sortit un dossier où il put lire 'WINCHESTER, SAMUEL'.

Posant le dossier de son frère sur le bureau, Dean l'ouvrit et fit défiler les pages des expertises médicales de Sam.

« Allez, » murmura Dean, « Allez, soit là... »

« HA ! » annonça à voix haute Dean en sortant un formulaire de don d'organe. Il y en avait un second avec les informations de Sam mais Dean ignora ce dernier. Il avait celui qu'il voulait.

« 'Randall Oswald Gorman', » lut Dean et il grimaça face au nom du Bon Samaritain.

Dean consulta les informations sur la feuille jusqu'à trouver son numéro. Il n'y avait pas de photocopieuse mais le médecin avait un journal sur son bureau. Attrapant un stylo dans le pot à crayon – à l'effigie de Garfield le chat – et arrachant un coin du journal, Dean griffonna le numéro de téléphone de Randall Gorman. Il découvrit qu'il avait un numéro de téléphone portable mais pas de téléphone fixe.

Peut-être que _c'est_ un chasseur, pensa Dean, même si il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui.

Rangeant le morceau de papier dans la poche de sa veste, Dean replaça le stylo et le formulaire du donneur. Ensuite, il entassa le dossier de son frère au hasard dans le tiroir, entre 'WEINSTEIN' et 'WESTMINISTER' avant de le fermer.

Dean alla jusqu'à la porte, éteignant la lampe en passant et il écouta attentivement si il y avait un bruit de pas, au cas où une infirmière passerait dans le couloir.

Tout était calme. Dean ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait personne. Faisant un pas à l'extérieur, il ferma la porte derrière lui, oubliant de la verrouiller dans sa hâte et il se dirigea dans le couloir.

 _SPN_

John leva la tête, soulagé, quand il entendit le vrombissement familier du moteur de l'Impala. Trop impatient pour attendre à l'intérieur, il sortit sous le porche et accueillit Dean.

« Tu l'as eu ? » demanda-t-il même si il savait que son fils ne rentrerait pas à la maison les mains vides.

Dean prit un petit morceau de papier de sa poche et le tendit triomphalement.

« Son numéro de portable, » dit-il à son père et John prit le papier.

« Il s'appelle Gorman, » dit Dean à John pendant qu'ils rentraient à l'intérieur, « Randall Gorman. »

« Hm, connais pas, » commenta John.

« Peut-être que Bobby si, » supposa Dean, « Où il est, d'ailleurs ? »

John regarda Dean, une expression malheureuse sur le visage, « Sam s'est réveillé pendant que tu étais parti. Il est toujours malade. »

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Merde, » jura-t-il, « J'aurais du être là. Qu'est-ce que Bobby lui a dit ? »

« Que tu étais sorti chercher des œufs à la supérette, en ville, » répondit John.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Sam n'allait jamais croire ça, pensa-t-il et il exprima sa pensée.

« Sam a de la fièvre, » lui dit John, « Si Bobby lui avait dit que tu volais sur un éléphant rose vers Mars, il l'aurait cru. »

« Je vais aller le voir, » dit Dean et il laissa son père, ses pensées non plus occupées par Randall Gorman mais par son pauvre frère.

John écouta le léger raffut que fit Dean en allant dans la salle de bain où Bobby était avec Sam, avant de prendre son portable dans sa poche.

Une fois que les bruits à l'étage avait cessé, John ouvrit son téléphone et pressa les chiffres qui le mettraient en relation avec le Bon Samaritain.

Approchant le téléphone de son oreille, John retint sa respiration et attendit pendant que le téléphone sonnait et sonnait.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Désolée de publier aussi tard. Entre l'ordinateur qui se dit que faire la mise à jour de tous les programmes, c'est marrant, et avec la canicule qui nous tombe dessus, c'est dur de se concentrer. Et c'est encore plus dur quand son frère se dit que se serait bien de venir squatter l'ordi pendant que je fais la relecture... *soupir*

Merci à **ZephireBleue** , **Adalas** et **Courtney** **Ackles** pour votre soutien et vos commentaires ! C'est vous qui me motivez le plus !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre vingt-neuf

Randall Gorman cligna des yeux, fatigué, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone portable le réveilla.

Qui pouvait l'appeler en pleine nuit ? Le docteur ?

Il était minuit passé et Randall était sûr que si quelque chose était arrivé – au gamin qui allait recevoir son rein dans quelques jours – le médecin aurait attendu jusqu'au matin pour le lui dire.

Attrapant son portable, Randall s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit.

« Gorman à l'appareil, » juste au cas où quelqu'un avait un boulot pour lui.

« Gorman... » dit lentement la voix à l'autre bout du fil, comme si il voulait tester le nom à voix haute

« Ouais, » répondit Randall, « Qui c'est ? »

« Vous allez donner un rein à mon fils, » répondit la mystérieuse voix.

Randall fronça les sourcils comment ce gars avait-il eu son numéro de téléphone ? Le Dr Greene lui avait assuré l'anonymat.

« Vous n'êtes pas supposé avoir ce numéro, » lui dit Gorman.

« Je sais, » dit l'homme – le père du garçon - « Mais on doit parler. »

Randall, qui se sentait rarement effrayé par quelqu'un, devint de plus en plus nerveux.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

« Est-ce qu'on peut se voir au Jackie's Café ? » demanda l'homme, « C'est sur la route principale, je suis sûr que vous êtes déjà passé devant. »

Randall acquiesça il l'avait vu. Y avait même mangé deux fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Sioux Falls.

« Comment je peux savoir que ce n'est pas un coup-monté ? » demanda Randall, suspicieux.

« J'y serais, » dit l'homme, ne répondant pas à sa question, « Et je vous attendrais. »

Randall ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais tout ce qu'il entendit à l'autre bout du fil fut la tonalité.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il et il ferma son téléphone.

Il passa une main sur son visage, listant ses options. Il pouvait aller au Jackie's Café et peut-être mettre les pieds dans une embuscade, ou il pouvait rester ici et mettre en rogne un père inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Il va m'empêcher de donner mon rein à son fils ? » pensa Randall à voix haute.

Mais il n'en voulait pas à l'homme de vouloir savoir qui il était. Il aurait probablement réagi de la même façon si il avait eu un fils.

De plus, ça ne ressemblait pas à un piège. Si quelqu'un – sûrement William Findlay – l'aurait voulu mort, il ne se serait pas embêté à l'inviter prendre un café.

Décidant que le moins que Randall pouvait faire était d'entendre le père du garçon, n'écoutant pas ses inquiétudes, il prit ses affaires, s'habilla et quitta sa chambre de motel.

 _SPN_

John baissa le téléphone et se demanda si il aurait du mieux faire. Il n'avait pas voulu paraître détestable au téléphone, il avait simplement voulu demander à cet homme de le rencontrer dans un café pour qu'il puisse savoir qui il était. Mais ce coup de téléphone n'avait pas du tout ressemblé à ça.

John se sentit gêné il avait parlé comme un chef de la mafia. Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas fait fuir l'homme, pour Sam.

Le père pensa à rappeler Gorman et à essayer de repartir de zéro mais il s'y refusa. Quel en serait l'intérêt ? Quel excuse pourrait-il dire pour expliquer leur précédente conversation ? Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens qui veulent donner un de leurs organes à mon fils totalement à l'improviste ?

John secoua la tête. Il devait y aller.

Son regard se figea sur le haut des marches et il se demanda comme allait Sam. Il voulait monter là-haut et être avec ses fils – il devait y être – mais il avait déjà prévu son rendez-vous avec Gorman.

Soupirant, John porta le morceau de papier dans sa poche avec son téléphone, enfila ses bottes et sortit par la porte principale.

 _SPN_

« Sammy ? » dit Dean en entrant dans la chambre d'ami. Bobby était assis à la tête du lit de son frère, un gant de toilette dans la main, réconfortant le jeune homme.

Le vieux chasseur regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction de Dean puis revint vers Sam.

« Ton frère est là, gamin, » murmura-t-il au jeune homme de dix-huit ans.

Dean s'approcha du lit et prit la place de Bobby. Sam semblait mal en point son visage était pâle et couvert de sueur, il y avait des cernes noirs sous ses yeux et deux points rouges qui ressortaient sur ses joues. Dean prit le linge des mains de Bobby et le posa délicatement sur le front de son frère.

« D'n ? » marmonna Sam ses yeux laiteux étaient grands ouverts.

« Je suis juste là, Sammy, » lui assura Dean et il se baissa pour serrer la main de son frère.

« J'ai froid, » marmonna le jeune homme et il ferma les yeux.

« Je sais, » dit son frère, « Ça va passer. »

Dean leva les yeux sur Bobby, « Est-ce qu'il a encore vomi ? »

Le vieux chasseur secoua la tête « Je ne crois pas qu'il reste quelque chose dans son estomac. »

Dean soupira et se retourna vers son frère. Libérant la main de son frère, il se leva pour laisser courir ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de Sam.

« Je suis là, Sammy, » chuchota-t-il, « Tu te reposes, d'accord ? Je ne vais nul part. »

 _SPN_

John gara l'Impala sur une place pour les clients du café et il vit que son véhicule était le seul présent sur le parking.

Soupirant et espérant qu'il ne s'était pas lui-même tiré une balle dans le pied avec cet appel, John sortit de la Chevy et entra dans le café.

Une jeune serveuse leva la tête quand John ouvrit la porte et elle attrapa un pot de café derrière le comptoir. Le père trouva un box à l'autre bout du café et s'y installa.

« Je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? » demanda la serveuse – dont le badge indiquait qu'elle s'appelait 'Ashley'.

« Un café fera l'affaire, » répondit John, « J'attends quelqu'un. »

Ashley acquiesça, « Dites-le moi si vous changez d'avis. Nous avons une bonne tarte. »

John sourit et regarda la serveuse faire son chemin vers le comptoir.

John touilla son café avec une cuillère, sans y ajouter de sucre ou de crème, et en prit une gorgée. Depuis son siège, il avait une vue parfaite sur la porte d'entrée. Il espérait que l'homme – Randall Gorman – viendrait. Il avait juste envie – avait surtout besoin – d'être sûr que ce n'était pas une blague.

 _W_

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Ashley revint et remplit de nouveau la tasse de café de John, après lui avoir demandé encore une fois si il voulait autre chose.

« Ça ira, » lui dit-il, ne quittant pas la porte des yeux.

Ashley regarda par-dessus son épaule quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un homme entra dans le café.

La serveuse sourit et le salua. L'étranger leva la main en réponse, scannant des yeux les box jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive John.

Il se promena à travers la pièce et s'assit dans le box, en face de John.

« Gorman ? » demanda John même si il était certain que c'était lui.

L'homme acquiesça. John était surpris. L'individu passait entièrement inaperçu, son visage ne comportait pas de traits flagrants - facile à oublier – et la couleur de sa tenue était passe-partout, un pantalon kaki, des baskets, et une veste vert olive sur un T-shirt gris.

« Winchester, » dit Randall et il tendit la main mais le père ne la serra pas.

A la place, John ne dit qu'un seul mot, « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous donner un rein à mon fils ? » expliqua plus longuement John, « Je suis sûr qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré avant et je doute que Sam ait eu ce privilège. »

« J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé à Dunhill et je voulais aider, » répondit Gorman.

La conversation s'arrêta quand Ashley s'approcha et demanda à Gorman si il voulait du café.

Il lui dit que ça serait vraiment aimable et la serveuse remplit sa tasse.

« Tout le monde sait pour Dunhill, » répliqua John, « C'était sur toutes les chaînes infos. Mais le nom de Sam n'a jamais été prononcé parmi ceux des victimes. Comment avez-vous su qu'il était ici ? »

Gorman prit son temps, ajoutant du sucre et du lait dans son café et touillant lentement le liquide, avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Je ne suis pas un pervers, » assura-t-il au père, « Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Et je ne veux pas d'argent. Je veux juste essayer de réparer ce que ces trouducs ont fait. Même si ce n'est qu'avec un seul enfant. »

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« _Christo_ , » soupira-t-il, donnant l'illusion que le mot était un juron et il remarqua que Gorman ne cilla même pas.

« Dites-moi la vérité, » insista-t-il, « C'est impossible que vous sachiez pour Sam, à moins que quelqu'un vous en aie parlé. »

Le chasseur sourit quand il vit les yeux de Gorman se plisser très légèrement il ne pensait clairement pas que John était assez intelligent pour comprendre par lui-même.

L'homme se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant, mais ensuite il soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

« Vous voulez la vérité ? D'accord, Je vais vous la dire, » dit Gorman, « Mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas me frapper. »

John plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

« Je ne peux rien promettre, » dit-il à Gorman.

L'individu décida quand même de continuer.

« Je euh... J'ai des compétences spéciales que j'utilise pour... servir des gens _intéressants_ , » dit Gorman, « Je traque les gens. J'ai un don pour ça. »

Le visage de John s'assombrit. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait mais il ne dit rien.

« William Findlay m'a dit pour votre fils, » lui dit l'homme, « C'était le direc- »

« Je sais qui il est ! » lâcha John.

Gorman tressaillit un peu, « Peu importe, il voulait que je trouve votre fils... Pourquoi, je ne sais pas... Je crois qu'il était furieux qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper et à faire éclater les petites affaires de Dunhill au grand jour. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi... Pas au début... Mais ensuite je suis venu ici... »

John remarqua le changement de ton de l'homme. Il hésitait quand il parlait, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement sur le côté de sa tasse de café.

Gorman s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une gorgée de son café.

« Je ne pouvais pas croire que des gens pouvaient faire ça à quelqu'un – ce qu'ils ont fait à ces enfants là-bas – et j'ai pensé au fait que Findlay voulait que je retrouve votre fils et j'ai juste... Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Mais je suis allé jusqu'au bout, j'ai suivi la piste de votre fils jusqu'ici, et même jusque dans l'hôpital. »

John regarda l'homme, choqué qu'il ait pu être aussi près de Sam sans qu'il le remarque.

« Je l'ai vu avec la machine pour les dialyses et j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas dire à Findlay où il était, » dit Gorman, « C'était trop pour moi. »

« Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne, » dit l'homme à John, « Je voulais aider votre fils, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Au début, j'ai pensé vous donner de l'argent pour payer ses frais d'hospitalisation mais ensuite j'ai vu qu'on avait le même groupe sanguin et qu'il attendait un nouveau rein... Je devais le faire. »

John se reposa contre le dossier. L'histoire était trop étrange, trop bizarre pour ne pas être la vérité.

Gorman le regardait anxieusement.

« Dès que Sam aura le rein, je partirai, » dit-il, « Vous ne me verrez plus. »

John acquiesça.

« Vous avez dit avoir des 'compétences spéciales'... un don... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Gorman sembla surpris que John pose la question.

« Je... Je suis un médium, » répondit-il, choqué quand il vit que John ne se moquait de lui, « Je ne vois pas de personnes décédées et je ne vois pas l'avenir. Mais je vois... j'appelle ça une aura... des couleurs autour des gens et elles laissent des traces où qu'ils aillent. Je peux aussi ressentir les émotions des gens, ou à travers des objets qu'ils ont touché ou des endroits qu'ils ont visité... comme une odeur dans l'air... »

John ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Gorman prit une autre gorgée de son café et attendit.

« Merci, » dit le père, « Pour m'avoir raconté ça. »

Gorman hocha la tête, sidéré que John prenne tout ça aussi facilement. Il aurait pourtant juré, quand il lui avait dit qu'il était médium, qu'il lui aurait ri au nez, ou pire, qu'il lui aurait mis un coup au visage.

John se leva et sortit un billet de son porte-feuille pour payer son café.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Gorman.

« Oui, » répondit John.

Se sentant comme dans un rêve, John sortit du café. Il déverrouilla la portière de l'Impala et s'assit. Il n'alluma pas le moteur pendant un temps mais il regarda l'intérieur du café à travers le pare-brise avant.

Le père prit une profonde inspiration et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Baissant la tête, John pressa son front contre le haut du volant et pleura.

 _SPN_

Bobby leva la tête quand la porte de devant s'ouvrit et John entra. Le vieux chasseur haussa les sourcils à la vue du plus jeune les yeux de John étaient cerclés de rouge et injectés de sang, le visage exténué.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment à son ami. Il connaissait assez le plus jeune pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait quand il était descendu et qu'il n'avait pas vu John.

« Il est clean, » répondit John, « Il est clean, Bobby. »

Le vieux chasseur acquiesça.

« Sam va bien ? » demanda John, inquiet.

Bobby hocha la tête, « Sa fièvre a baissé. Il devrait aller mieux au matin. »

John fut soulagé et se détendit.

« Tes deux gamins dorment, » lui dit le plus vieux, « Et tu devrais aller les rejoindre. »

John acquiesça et se tourna vers le canapé.

« Je monte avec toi, » annonça Bobby et il se leva, ouvrant la voie.

John le suivit, enlevant ses bottes au pied de l'escalier avant de monter.

La lumière était toujours allumée dans la chambre d'ami et John sourit quand il vit ses fils serrés l'un contre l'autre dans l'un des lits, dormant paisiblement. Il alla vers le lit vide et s'assit. Bobby éteignit la lumière et John s'allongea. Le son de la respiration de ses fils était le seul bruit qui régnait dans la chambre.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **ZephireBleue** , **Adalas** et à **Courtney** **Ackles** pour vos commentaires ! Plus que trois chapitres (sans compter celui-ci) alors préparez-vous.

J'espère qu'il ne restera pas de faute mon petit frère est resté à côté de moi pendant la relecture et disons qu'il parle beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup...

Et si je poste aussi tard, c'est parce que ma sœur a voulu jouer à la bataille. En gros, c'est jamais de ma faute ! XD

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre trente

Le lendemain, John et Dean s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, en face du Dr Greene dans son bureau.

Il n'y avait que les deux plus vieux Winchester. Le docteur de Sam avait appelé et avait demandé à son père et son frère de venir le voir à l'hôpital pour discuter de quelque chose.

Dès que John entendit les mots du docteur, il sut que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait trouvé à propos des dossiers.

Le Dr Greene n'était pas content, c'était évident. Ses lèvres étaient serrées et il n'avait pas accueilli les Winchester aussi chaleureusement que d'habitude.

« La nuit dernière, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'hôpital, a forcé la porte de mon bureau et a regardé dans les dossiers confidentiels d'un patient, » dit-il lentement.

« Pourquoi- » commença Dean mais le docteur leva une main, le forçant au silence.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, » dit le Dr Greene, « Il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir qui a fouillé dans mes dossiers, surtout quand ils rangent le dossier au mauvais endroit. »

John fusilla du regard son aîné pour son erreur de débutant mais ensuite, le Dr Greene se focalisa sur lui.

« M. Winchester, ces dossiers étaient classés confidentiel pour une bonne raison, » dit-il au père, « Pas seulement pour protéger votre fils mais aussi l'homme qui va donner un rein. »

« Je voulais juste- » commença John mais le docteur l'interrompit, ne s'embêtant pas cette fois-ci à lever la main.

« Je sais que vous voulez être sûr que le donneur de Sam est quelqu'un de bien mais ça ne fait pas parti de mon boulot, » dit le Dr Greene, « Si le donneur est un connard , est-ce que vous refuseriez un rein à votre fils parce que ça ne vous plaît pas ? »

John ouvrit la bouche mais il se retint et secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la chose de cette façon.

« Avec le groupe sanguin de votre fils, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche, M. Winchester, » dit le Dr Greene, « Vous comprenez ? »

John acquiesça, « Oui. »

Le chasseur s'était rarement senti aussi honteux dans sa vie. Deux personnes seulement pouvaient le faire se sentir aussi mal, sa mère et sa défunte femme.

Le Dr Greene croisa les bras, « Je suppose que vous avez aimé ce que vous avez vu chez ce Bon Samaritain ? »

John leva la tête et acquiesça, « Oui. »

Le Dr Greene se leva et prit le dossier de Sam dans le tiroir, « C'est bien. En parlant de lui, Je l'ai appelé ce matin pour savoir si vous l'aviez appelé. »

John attendit, la bouche soudainement sèche.

« Il m'a informé qu'il donnait toujours un rein à Sam, même après votre conversation de la nuit dernière. »

John soupira, soulagé.

« Je ne vais pas engager de poursuites, même si je le devrais, » leur dit le Dr Greene, « Pour Sam. »

John baissa la tête.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, » dit brusquement le Dr Greene, « J'ai des patients qui m'attendent. »

Le médecin accompagna Dean et John hors de son bureau avant de faire son chemin dans le couloir, sans se retourner.

Dean soupira et s'appuya contre le mur pendant un instant, « Papa, je suis- »

John secoua la tête, « Ce qui est fait est fait. Tout va bien. La prochaine fois, fait attention à ce que tu fais, Dean. »

Dean hocha la tête et suivit son père qui marchait le long du couloir en direction du parking.

 _SPN_

Dean retrouva Bobby et Sam dans la cuisine quand lui et John revinrent de l'hôpital. Bobby était assis à la table, buvant un café et lisant le journal. Sam mangeait un bol de céréales.

Le plus jeune leva la tête quand il entendit Dean entrer dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que le Dr Greene vous voulait ? » demanda Sam.

« Il voulait juste qu'on remplisse des formulaires, Sammy, » mentit Dean et il prit place à côté de son frère, « Tu te sens mieux ? »

Sam hocha la tête, « Ouais. »

« Écoute, Sam, je suis- » Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Dean fut coupé au milieu de ses excuses.

« C'était de ma faute, » répliqua Sam, « Je savais que je ne devais pas manger ce genre de chose mais je l'ai fait. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais forcé la main ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Dean haussa les épaules, « C'est vrai. Mais je me sens mal de t'avoir vu aussi malade. »

Sam haussa une épaule et mangea une cuillère de _Rice Krispies_ , « Je veux oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Dean acquiesça et rencontra le regard de Bobby par-dessus son journal.

 _W_

Dean et Sam allèrent à la pharmacie après le petit-déjeuner, le cadet utilisant sa canne pour se guider. Dean avait du résister à l'envie d'attraper le coude de son frère et de le mener à travers les allées mais Sam insista pour utiliser sa canne sans être aidé.

« Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour m'aider à trouver mon chemin, » lui rappela Sam avant qu'ils ne sortent de la voiture.

Dean hocha la tête et céda, sachant que c'était important pour Sam.

Il fit son chemin jusqu'au comptoir et attendit patiemment son frère. Le pharmacien jeta un regard à Dean, haussant les sourcils, et le jeune homme pointa son frère du doigt. Le pharmacien acquiesça et continua sa tache pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Sam les rejoigne.

Dean prit la prescription que le Dr Greene avait rédigé pour Sam et il la lui tendit.

Le pharmacien parcourut le papier et se dirigea vers les médicaments requis.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose pendant qu'on est dehors ? » demanda Dean à son frère tandis qu'ils attendaient.

Sam secoua la tête, « Je veux rentrer chez Bobby. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, « Tu te sens bien ? »

Sam haussa les épaules, « Mieux qu'hier soir. »

« Okay, Sammy, » dit son frère, « On prend tes pilules et ensuite on pourra rentrer chez Bobby. »

Le pharmacien revint avec deux flacons. Dean détailla du regard ces grandes boites pendant que l'homme les posait sur le comptoir.

« Celles-ci sont les antibiotiques, » dit-il à Dean, « Il faut en prendre deux une fois par jour. Seulement deux. Elles sont plutôt fortes. »

Le pharmacien tendit le flacon à l'aîné, affichant un regard de sympathie à Sam, « Ce sont des capsules. »

Dean hocha la tête et prit le flacon, regardant fixement à travers le plastique orange transparent. Les antibiotiques étaient petits, La moitié de chacun d'entre eux était jaune et l'autre rouge. Elles ressemblaient à n'importe quels antibiotiques qu'on pouvait trouver.

« Et celles-là sont les immunosuppresseurs, » dit le pharmacien, « Il faut en prendre trois le matin – en mangeant – et trois le soir, aussi en mangeant. C'est très important. Il faudra toujours manger quand vous les prendrez. »

Dean prit le flacon que lui donna le pharmacien et il regarda du coin de l'œil les immunosuppresseurs, « Donc...ces trucs sont censés foutre en l'air le système immunitaire de mon frère mais il va être malade si il ne mange pas en les prenant ? »

« Dean- » commença Sam mais son frère posa une main sur le bras de son frère.

« Si vous ne mangez pas en les prenant, »expliqua le pharmacien en regardant Sam même si ce-dernier ne pouvait pas le voir, « vous allez vomir. »

« Mais ils vont détraquer le système immunitaire de Sam, » dit Dean même si il le savait déjà. Le Dr Greene avait tout expliqué à Bobby et aux Winchester quand il leur avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle pour le donneur de Sam. Ça énervait juste Dean que, même si son frère allait avoir un nouveau rein, il allait risquer de nombreuses maladies et infections à cause de son système immunitaire défaillant – c'était important si il ne voulait pas que son corps rejette le rein – mais, Dean devina que c'était ce pour quoi les antibiotiques étaient faits garder en sécurité son système immunitaire faible parce que son corps ne pouvait pas le faire par lui-même.

« C'est l'idée, » dit platement le pharmacien.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler, peut-être pour argumenter, mais Sam frappa son épaule avec le plat de sa main.

« Oublie-ça, Dean, » marmonna-t-il, « Rentrons à la maison. »

Dean fixa son frère, « Comment tu as su que j'allais parler ? »

Sam sourit légèrement pendant que Dean utilisait une fausse carte d'assurance pour payer les médicaments, « Je te connais. »

 _SPN_

John but lentement son café tandis que Bobby lisait son journal d'un air heureux.

Le père posa sa tasse de café et soupira. Bobby leva un sourcil, « Tout va bien Johnny ? »

Le plus jeune chasseur se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« J'ai peur, Bobby, » confessa-t-il.

Le vétéran reposa le journal et fixa son ami.

« Parle-moi, John, » dit-il.

Le père soupira de nouveau, « Ce n'est pas une blague. »

Bobby hocha la tête, « Non, ça n'en est pas une. »

« Sam pourrait encore tomber gravement malade, » continua John, « Même si il obtient ce rein, il y a toujours une chance qu'il le rejette. »

Bobby acquiesça, « C'est encore une possibilité. »

« Il a déjà traversé tellement de choses, » se lamenta John, « Il ne peut pas subir plus. »

Bobby retira sa casquette de baseball de sa tête et acquiesça, « Je comprends. Mais Sam est obligé de le faire. »

John acquiesça, « Je sais ça... Vraiment... Mais je ne veux plus que Sam soit blessé. »

Bobby serra les lèvres, « Moi non plus. »

John baissa le regard, fixant son café pendant un moment.

« Écoute, Johnny, » continua le vétéran, « Les choses commencent réellement à s'améliorer. Toi et tes fils, vous commencez à avoir la chance de votre côté. »

John acquiesça, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Il sourit et leva le regard sur Bobby.

« Ouais, » dit-il, « Tu as raison, Sam est un battant. Il est allé si loin... Il ne va pas abandonner. »

Bobby lui sourit et se leva, s'en allant vers le placard au-dessus des fourneaux et il en sortit une bouteille de Jack Daniels.

John avança sa tasse vers son ami et Bobby la remplit.

 _SPN_

« Celles-là, » dit Dean et Sam sentit son frère poser les pilules dans sa main, « ce sont les immuno- immune- peu importe, elles foutent en l'air ton système immunitaire. »

Sam sentit les pilules avec les doigts de sa main gauche – ils étaient petits et ronds, légèrement bombés – comme l'Aspirine.

« D'accord, » répondit-il, « J'ai compris. »

« C'est celles-là que tu _dois_ prendre en mangeant, Sammy, » lui dit Dean, « Je ne crois pas que tu ais encore envie de vomir. »

Sam hocha la tête et tressaillit quand il sentit son frère poser sa main sur son front, « Comment tu te sens ? Mieux ? Tu n'es pas chaud. »

« Dean, » grommela Sam, « Arrête ça, je vais bien. »

Son frère retira les pilules de sa main et Sam entendit le brusque _click_ quand Dean ouvrit le second flacon. Sam sentit les deux capsules que Dean laissa tomber dans sa main, la couche légèrement collante.

« Les antibiotiques, » dit Dean, « Tu dois en prendre deux une fois par jour. »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Tu crois que tu vas t'en souvenir ? » demanda Dean et Sam acquiesça, « Je vais essayer. »

Il entendit Dean pouffer, « Je sais que tu vas y arriver. »

Sam sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule, serrant légèrement, « Deux jours Sammy. Deux jours. »

 _SPN_

Les deux jours suivants furent sans histoire pour les Winchester, le calme avant la tempête, et ensuite le jour-J arriva. Sam prit ses médicaments quand il le devait et il mangeait uniquement la nourriture que le Dr Greene lui avait autorisé. Dean et John gardèrent un œil sur Sam pour observer les quelconques signes d'une maladie pendant que Bobby roulait des yeux, leur disant souvent de laisser le garçon tranquille. La tension et l'excitation dans la maison grimpèrent de façon spectaculaire en même temps que les heures défilaient jusqu'à ce que le jour-J arrive.

Dean secoua Sam pour le réveiller avant même l'aurore.

« Allez Sammy, » entendit-il son frère lui dire et il sentit Dean poser des vêtements dans ses bras, « Habille-toi. »

Sam hocha la tête et enleva son T-shirt et son jogging, tâtonnant nerveusement ses affaires tandis qu'il entendait Dean s'habiller quelques mètres plus loin.

« Dépêche-toi, Sam ! » s'exclama Dean, faisant sursauter Sam.

« Désolé, » murmura-t-il et il toucha le col du vêtement à la recherche de l'étiquette pour le mettre à l'endroit.

« Allez ! » pressa la voix de Dean, maintenant juste devant Sam et son frère prit le pantalon sur ses cuisses.

« Voilà, ils sont dans le bon sens, » lui dit Dean et Sam lui reprit le pantalon, se levant et les enfilant.

« Papa et Bobby sont levés ? » demanda Sam, souhaitant que son frère le laisse.

« Merde, » souffla Dean et Sam entendit le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner tandis qu'il quittait la chambre.

Sam soupira et s'assit à la tête du lit. Il se passa les deux mains sur le visage et dans ses cheveux courts.

Maintenant que le jour de l'opération était arrivé, Sam ne pouvait pas être plus anxieux. Il se retrouva à vouloir retourner dans son lit.

Ça va aller, pensa Sam, tu connais le Dr Greene.

Malgré son propre réconfort, Sam sentit la panique le gagner.

 _SPN_

« Sammy ! Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sammy ? » appela Dean tandis qu'il montait les escaliers. Il avait laissé son frère quelques minutes mais il n'était toujours pas descendu. Il savait que Sam prenait un peu plus de temps pour s'habiller que quand il pouvait voir mais il n'aurait pas du prendre _aussi_ longtemps.

Dean fit son chemin jusqu'en haut des escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'ami.

Sam regardait droit devant lui, le visage pale et ses yeux laiteux grands ouverts. Sa respiration était courte et rapide.

« Sammy, calme-toi, » Dean entra dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de son frère, « Hey, tout va bien, respire lentement. »

Sam hocha la tête, bataillant pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Dean, voyant que ça ne faisant pas de différence de rassurer son frère, décida d'essayer autre chose. Puisque Sam ne pouvait pas le voir respirer calmement, il leva la main de son frère et la plaça sur sa propre poitrine. Ainsi Sam pouvait sentir le rythme de sa respiration.

Une minute ou deux passèrent avant que la respiration de Sam ne soit sous contrôle. Il baissa la main et soupira.

« Ça va ? » demanda Dean, concerné.

« Oui... Un peu nerveux, » admit Sam.

« Hey, tu as le droit d'avoir peur, » lui dit Dean, « Mais rappelle-toi que les docteurs sont là pour t'aider et en plus, Bobby, papa et moi, on sera là quand tu te réveilleras. »

Sam leva la tête, ses yeux brillants, « Je sais. »

Dean tapota son dos et se leva.

« Je vais chercher ton sac, » dit-il et il attrapa le nouveau sac de Sam qu'ils avaient acheté la veille et il laissa Sam se recomposer.

Bobby et John, les yeux gonflés mais sur le qui-vive, attendaient devant la porte.

« Sam descend ? » demanda le plus vieux chasseur et Dean acquiesça, « Il est un peu nerveux. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Je vais aller réchauffer la voiture, » proposa Bobby et il prit le sac de Sam des mains de Dean.

 _W_

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sam sortait par la porte de devant avec Dean juste derrière lui. Dean suivait Sam, qui marchait lentement vers l'Impala rugissante en utilisant sa canne, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sam allait avoir un nouveau rein aujourd'hui il allait aller mieux. Tout allait bien se passer.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **Courtney** **Ackles** , **Adalas** et **ZephireBleue** pour vos commentaires et votre présence depuis si longtemps !

Désolée pour ces deux longues semaines d'absence. Cette fois-ci, la chaleur m'a empêché de traduire plus d'une demi-heure par jour. Et puis, c'était mes dernières semaines de vacances (oui, je viens juste de reprendre ! Je pense fort à vous!). Mon ordi m'a aussi fait une blague en m'annonçant qu'un virus se propageait dans mes données (en fait c'était une pub pour acheter un logiciel. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur!). Enfin, ma connexion internet m'a fait croire qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus, tout comme ma carte vitale, mais en fait, c'était la carte sim qui avait bougé. C'était très drôle !

Voilà, j'ai fini de vous raconter ma vie. Alors je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre que vous méritez amplement.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre trente-et-un

Le Dr Greene rencontra Bobby et les Winchester dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital. Il guida la petite famille jusqu'à une salle d'examen vide pour qu'ils puissent parler en toute intimité et pour permettre à Sam de se préparer pour l'opération.

« Tu es allé à ton dernier rendez-vous de dialyse, » dit le docteur, ne posant pas réellement la question mais Sam confirma qu'il y était allé la veille, comme prévu.

« Tu as pris les immunosuppresseurs et les antibiotiques comme je te les ai prescris ? »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Tu t'es bien senti récemment ? Pas de toux, pas de fièvre ? »

Sam secoua la tête mis à part sa malheureuse décision d'ignorer son régime spécial trois jours plus tôt, il n'était pas tombé malade.

« Bien, » dit le Dr Greene et Sam nota un changement dans la voix du médecin quand il commença à parler à sa famille et non pas à lui.

« L'opération durera à peu près trois heures, » dit le Dr Greene à Dean, John et Bobby, « Plus si il y a des complication mais nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'y en aura pas. »

« Tout de suite après, » continua le Dr Greene, « Nous injecterons à Sam des immunosuppresseurs et des antibiotiques par intraveineuse. Il devra rester ici quatre à sept jours pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'infection ou de rejet. »

« Une fois certain que tout fonctionne normalement, » dit le docteur, « Sam sera autorisé à rentrer à la maison mais il devra revenir pour faire des bilans durant les deux semaines qui suivront. »

Sam se sentit de nouveau nerveux. Lui, et sa famille, avaient déjà entendu tout ça de la bouche du Dr Greene mais maintenant, il commençait à douter.

Et si quelque chose tournait mal ? Et si son corps rejetait le rein ? Et si il attrapait une infection ?

« Sam ? » dit soudainement la voix de Dean, « Hey, ça va ? »

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'être anxieux, » lui dit le Dr Greene, « Tu es entre de bonnes mains. »

Sam hocha la tête et se mordit les lèvres, « Je sais... C'est juste... »

Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit une main sur son épaule – ce n'était pas celle de Dean – et le docteur reprit la parole, « Je comprends tes peurs mais crois-moi quand je te dis que nous allons rendre la chose aussi indolore que possible. Nous sommes ici pour t'aider, Samuel. »

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans leva la tête et dirigea son regard dans la direction de la voix du Dr Greene, « Je sais... Merci. »

La main quitta son épaule, « Je dois y aller et me préparer. Une infirmière va passer et t'aider à te préparer. »

« Je peux rester avec lui ? » demanda la voix de Dean, « Uniquement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt ? »

Il y eut une longue pause pendant que le docteur réfléchissait mais ensuite Sam devina qu'il avait du acquiescer parce qu'il sentit la main de Dean toucher son bras pour le réconforter.

« Si vous voulez vous aussi rester, vous le pouvez, » dit la voix du Dr Grenne et Sam entendit un bruit de pas sur le carrelage tandis qu'il quittait la pièce.

Sam tourna la tête, à la recherche de son père et de son ami.

« On sera auprès de toi dès que tu te réveilleras, fiston, » dit Bobby, « Tout va bien se passer. »

Le jeune homme sentit la main calleuse de Bobby serrer son épaule pendant un moment avant de la retirer.

Sam sursauta légèrement quand John le prit dans ses bras – ça allait lui prendre du temps avant de s'habituer à voir son père aussi affectueux avec lui – et il étreignit le plus vieux à son tour.

« Je t'aime Sam, » marmonna John lentement à son oreille et il s'éloigna.

Le jeune homme écouta les bruits de pas de son père et de son ami disparaître pendant qu'ils quittaient la pièce et traversaient le couloir.

« Dean ? » appela Sam.

« Je suis juste là, Sammy, » réassura Dean et Sam se détendit.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir, non ? » proposa son frère et Sam entendit un faible bruit de papier chiffonné quand Dean tapota la table d'examen.

Avant que Sam ne puisse bouger, un autre bruit de pas résonna – celui-ci plus léger et plus rapide que celui des chasseurs ou du docteur – et une voix féminine prit la parole.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Claire, » se présenta l'infirmière, « Je vais vous aider à vous préparer pour l'intervention. »

« Salut, » répliqua Sam, se sentant légèrement nerveux.

« Est-ce que c'est votre frère ? » demanda l'infirmière et Sam acquiesça.

« Dean, » répondit le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans.

« Sam, puis-je vous demander de retirer vos vêtements, sauf votre sous-vêtement ? » dit l'infirmière aimablement, « Il y a une blouse que vous devez mettre. »

Sam hocha la tête et entendit l'infirmière s'en aller, « Je reviens dans quelques minutes avec un brancard. »

Sam ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit de la porte qui se referme derrière Claire et ensuite il attrapa le bas de son t-shirt.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda la voix de Dean mais Sam secoua la tête, « Ça va. »

 _SPN_

Dean savait que Sam avait peur. Le connaissant, Sam ne la montrait pas – sur son visage – mais son langage corporel était plus difficile à contrôler. Sam bougeait lentement, réluctant à poser sa canne et à enlever ses vêtements.

Dean ramassa les vêtements de Sam pendant que son frère s'en débarrassait, les pliant n'importe comment et les déposant sur une chaise.

Uniquement vêtu de son caleçon, Sam semblait très vulnérable. Il pouvait voir la cicatrice sur le côté de Sam, là où le Dr Bates avait retiré son rein pour le donner à un trouduc, et les marques au-dessus de la fistule sur son bras – les aiguilles des intraveineuses utilisées pour les dialyses étaient impitoyables – étaient violacées, rendant sa peau encore plus pâle.

Sam était encore maigre, évidement, et Dean se dit que ça prendrait plus que quelques semaines pour que son frère regagne le poids qu'il avait perdu durant tout le temps passé à Dunhill.

Dean tendit à Sam la blouse bleue de l'hôpital et son frère se faufila à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit et Claire entra dans la pièce. A l'extérieur, deux agents hospitaliers se tenaient de part et d'autre du brancard qui conduirait Sam vers la salle d'opération.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » demanda l'infirmière et Dean vit Sam acquiescer et avaler sa salive.

S'approchant, Dean attrapa le poignet de son frère, « Tout va bien se passer, Sammy. Je te le promets. Il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Sam tourna la tête vers Dean, ses yeux laiteux mouillés.

Dean fronça les sourcils, souhaitant pouvoir être là dans la salle avec son frère durant toute la durée de l'opération mais il savait que ce n'était même pas la peine de poser la question.

« Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras, » assura Dean et il le guida vers Claire.

Dean tint Sam par le poignet et il le plaça sur le brancard tandis que l'infirmière et les agents les regardaient faire.

« Allongez-vous sur le côté, s'il vous plaît, Sam, » demanda Claire et Dean regarda son frère monter sur le brancard et se mettre sur le côté gauche.

Avant que le brancard n'ait pu bougé, Dean s'approcha et posa la main sur la tête de Sam, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de son frère.

« Ça va aller, Sammy, » murmura Dean et il baissa la main.

Il regarda Claire donner le feu vert aux agents et ils commencèrent à pousser le brancard dans le couloir, l'infirmière parlant doucement à Sam.

Dean soupira et regarda le groupe jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à un virage avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la salle d'attente où John et Bobby devaient être.

 _SPN_

Le cœur de Sam battait la chamade.

Il savait qu'il n'était plus à Dunhill. Il savait que l'infirmière et les agents hospitaliers étaient ici pour l'aider, que le Dr Greene allait l'aider. Mais son corps réagissait à l'instinct.

« Sam, est-ce que ça va ? » entendit-il l'infirmière lui demander à ses côtés et il acquiesça une fois.

« Oui... C'est juste que je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, » marmonna-t-il.

« Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer, » dit Claire d'une voix calme et Sam essaya de se détendre.

Il ferma les yeux et sursauta quand le brancard percuta les doubles portes pour les ouvrir – ce qui semblait être présent dans _tous_ les hôpitaux – et il entendit le bruit que faisaient plusieurs infirmières et tout le personnel médical présent.

Le brancard sur lequel Sam était allongé s'arrêta et il sentit quelqu'un au-dessus de lui.

« Comment tu te sens, Sam ? » demanda la voix du Dr Greene.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, même si il ne verrait rien et répondit, « Ça va. »

Sam se demanda si le donneur était déjà dans la salle, conscient comme lui ou déjà endormi et prêt pour l'opération. Sam sentit un malaise se créer à l'intérieur de lui et il décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Si tu es prêt, on va commencer l'anesthésie, » lui dit la voix du Dr Greene et Sam hocha la tête.

Sam sentit le docteur positionner délicatement le masque sur sa bouche et son nez et il ferma les yeux, l'envie de se débattre devenant de plus en plus irrésistible.

Tout va bien, se dit Sam, il ne va pas me faire de mal.

« Compte jusqu'à dix, Sam, » ordonna le Dr Greene, interrompant les pensées du jeune homme.

« Essaie de respirer normalement, » dit le docteur et Sam retint sa respiration, réalisant qu'il était à deux doigts de paniquer.

Une légère odeur fraîche embauma l'air dans le masque et Sam tendit la main pour enlever l'objet agressif de son visage.

Il se débattit quand il sentit quelqu'un – probablement le Dr Greene – attraper son bras par le poignet pour ensuite l'écarter.

« Sam, » dit l'homme, « Sam, tout va bien. Calme-toi. »

« Lâchez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! Lâch- »

Sam ne pouvait pas vaincre l'inconscience que lui apportait l'anesthésique, ses effets ayant été accélérés par sa respiration rapide. Ses membres devinrent mous et son esprit se déconnecta jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir et qu'il flotte jusqu'au sommeil.

 _SPN_

Dean espérait que Sam allait bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et il vit que l'opération de son frère avait déjà commencé.

« Comment il va ? » demanda John, concerné.

Dean haussa les épaules, « Il était nerveux. Mais je crois que ça allait. »

Bobby acquiesça, « N'importe qui serait effrayé par une grosse opération comme celle-là. Et après tout ce par quoi Sam est passé, et bien, il a été très brave. »

Trois heures – plus ou moins – avant de pouvoir revoir Sam Dean ne savait pas si il pourrait attendre aussi longtemps.

Bobby se leva et s'étira, « Je vais chercher un café. Vous en voulez ? »

« Je vais venir avec toi, » proposa John et il lança un regard à Dean.

« Viens, Dean, » l'encouragea son père, « Ce sera mieux d'être à la cafétéria que de rester ici tout seul. »

L'aîné voulait attendre son frère mais il savait que rester ici n'allait pas faire accélérer l'opération de Sam. Il se leva donc et hocha la tête, « J'ai vraiment besoin de caféine. »

 _SPN_

John leva la tête dès que le Dr Greene entra dans la salle d'attente. Le docteur avait retiré ses gants et baissé son masque mais il portait toujours sa blouse verte, des chaussons et une charlotte. Il y avait une tâche de sang sur son vêtement.

« Est-ce que Sam va bien ? » demanda John tandis que le docteur s'approchait d'eux, semblant fatigué mais satisfait.

Trois heures et trente minutes étaient passées depuis que Sam avait été emmené dans la salle d'opération et même si le docteur les avait prévenu que ce serait aussi long, cette demi-heure supplémentaire avait rendu les chasseurs nerveux.

Le Dr Greene sourit, « L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Les deux patients sont en train de récupérer en douceur. »

Les épaules de John s'affaissèrent de soulagement, « Merci, docteur. »

« Si vous voulez venir et attendre avec Sam qu'il se réveille, je vous le permettrait, » continua le Dr Greene, « Il a un peu paniqué avant l'opération. »

Dean écarquilla les yeux, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Sam était calme jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse l'anesthésie, » expliqua le Dr Greene, « Ce qui était attendu du fait de son expérience à Dunhill. Il s'est endormi sans problème mais je crois qu'avoir sa famille avec lui effacera toute trace d'anxiété. »

Même si John savait que Dean avait prévu d'être au chevet de Sam dès que son frère se réveillerait, avoir la permission de la part du docteur évitait les mauvaises surprises.

« Sam est en salle de réveil, » leur dit le Dr Greene, « Une fois réveillé et après qu'on ait vérifié que tout va bien, on le déplacera dans une chambre pour quelques jours. »

La petite famille suivit le docteur à travers le couloir jusqu'à une pièce juste à la sortie de la salle d'opération et John sentit les larmes se former quand il vit Sam allongé sur son lit.

 _SPN_

Dean fut aux côtés de Sam en un instant. Il tendit la main et attrapa celle de son frère, la frottant légèrement de son pouce. Il se sentait mal que Sam ait été effrayé dans la salle d'opération et, une fois encore, il aurait souhaité pouvoir être là pour que son frère sache que rien de mal n'allait lui arriver.

Mais il était là maintenant Dean allait faire en sorte que Sam sache qu'il n'était pas seul quand il se réveillerait.

Sam semblait mal en point, du point de vue de Dean, mais il supposa que c'était normal après avoir passé presque quatre heures dans la salle d'opération. Le visage de son frère était pale sauf deux points rouges sur ses joues – comme si il avait de la fièvre – et ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur. Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque – tous les deux contrôlés par une machine posée à côté de lui – étaient réguliers et calmes.

Dean vit son père lever le bras et s'essuyer les yeux avec sa manche.

« Il va bien, papa, » dit-il, « Il va aller mieux maintenant. »

John hocha la tête et tendit la main pour prendre celle libre de Sam.

Bobby resta au pied du lit, il faisait partie de la famille mais il se mettait à l'écart.

Il ne veut pas mettre trop de pression sur Sam, pensa Dean.

« Allez Sammy, » marmonna le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, « C'est l'heure de te réveiller. »

« Dean, » dit John, « Sam vient juste de sortir du bloc. Donne-lui un peu de temps pour récupérer. »

Le jeune homme regarda son père, sachant que John sentait qu'il s'impatientait, mais il connaissait Sam et il était certain que son frère se réveillerait au son de sa voix.

« Sammy, » chuchota Dean, son pouce frottant les jointures de la main de son frère, « Allez Sammy. Tu t'es bien débrouillé. C'est l'heure de profiter de ce nouveau rein. »

Comme il s'y attendait, les doigts de Sam bougèrent contre sa main et la serra. Dean sourit à son frère tandis que les paupières de Sam commençaient à battre.

« Vas-y, Sammy, » l'encouragea Dean, « Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

John, surpris par la vitesse à laquelle son cadet récupérait, rejoignit son aîné pour presser Sam à se réveiller.

« Sam, » murmura-t-il, « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans grogna et ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement.

Dean eut un pincement au cœur à la vue des yeux laiteux de son frère, même si il savait qu'il n'y verrait rien d'autre.

« Hey, » dit-il et il tapota la main de son frère, « Comment tu te sens ? »

« D'n ? » marmonna Sam, « J'suis où ? »

« A l'hôpital, » répondit Dean précautionneusement, « Mais tout va bien. »

Sam écarquilla les yeux au mot 'hôpital' et il grogna une nouvelle fois, « Me sens pas bien. »

« Tu vas te sentir mieux dans quelques minutes, » dit John, « Essaie de te détendre. »

La tête de Sam se releva et son menton tomba sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai mal sur le côté, » maronna-t-il, ses mots mâchés, et il leva la tête.

« D'accord Sammy, » dit Dean, « Ne t'inquiète pas, le Dr Greene va te donner un bon truc très bientôt. »

Sam acquiesça une fois, doucement mais il devint de plus en plus cohérent en même temps que l'anesthésique s'évaporait.

 _SPN_

Randall Gorman ouvrit les yeux et vit le Dr Greene debout à côté de son lit.

« Comment ça s'est passé, Doc ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Magnifiquement bien, » lui dit joyeusement le docteur, « Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ? »

Randall haussa les épaules, « Ça va. Comment va le gosse ? »

« Il devrait se réveiller très bientôt. »

Gorman hocha la tête, « Bien. »

« Dès que nous serons sûrs que vous n'avez pas contracté d'infection et que votre rein fonctionne comme il le devrait, vous pourrez partir, » lui dit le docteur.

Randall acquiesça. Le Dr Greene l'avait informé que même avec un seul rein, il pourrait vivre une longue et belle vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de suivre un traitement spécial ou un régime alimentaire tant que son rein restait sain.

Le Dr Greene sourit à Randall, « Il devrait y avoir plus de personnes comme vous, M. Gorman. »

D'un coup, l'homme sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un lui dire _ça_ avant.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda le médecin, concerné.

Randall hocha la tête, « Oui... Oui... Je vais bien. »

Le Dr Greene sembla satisfait de cette réponse, « Une infirmière va venir vous voir dans très peu de temps. »

Le docteur sortit de la chambre et Randall ferma les yeux un moment, soupirant.

Même si il ne se donnerait jamais le titre de saint – il n'avait certainement pas fait assez de bonnes choses dans sa vie – Randall se sentait apaisé pour la première fois de sa vie.

Les yeux fermés, Randall ne vit pas l'infirmière entrer dans la chambre. Les yeux fermés, Randall ne vit pas ses yeux bleus flasher au noir d'encre et un sourire traverser ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés, Randall ne vit pas la femme lever la main gauche et claquer des doigts.

Il y eu un bruit sourd quand le cou de Randall Gorman se brisa et il mourut instantanément.

Les moniteurs auxquels il était toujours relié – les battements de son cœur et sa respiration – sonnèrent l'alarme pour signaler que toute trace de vie avait disparu.

L'infirmière regarda calmement les machines avant d'ouvrir la bouche aussi grand que possible et une épaisse fumée noire en sortit, tourbillonnant vers le plafond et disparaissant dans un éclair de lumière.

L'infirmière tomba au sol – sonnée – et plus tard, quand elle se réveillerait, elle clamerait qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'être entrée dans la chambre de Randall Gorman ou même de l'avoir rencontré.


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci encore à **Adalas** et **Courtney** **Ackles** pour vos commentaires !

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette traduction ! Je vous préviens comme ça vous ne serez pas surpris la semaine prochaine. Profitez-en pour tout relire et vous rappelez les passages que vous avez préféré (parce que avec la pause que je vous ai faite, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que beaucoup ne se souviennent plus de certains moments...)

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre trente-deux

Bobby et les deux plus vieux Winchester levèrent la tête quand une voix sortit des hauts parleurs pour signaler un Code Bleu. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de course passa devant la chambre où se trouvait la petite famille, les chasseurs se jetant un regard inquiet les un aux autres.

« Je vais voir ce qui se passe, » proposa le vieux chasseur et ainsi, Dean et John pouvaient rester avec Sam qui était encore un peu à l'ouest à cause de l'anesthésie.

Mettant un pied hors de la chambre, Bobby jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et il entendit un vacarme provenir de la salle de réveil à côté de celle de Sam.

Avançant furtivement, le chasseur passa une tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte mais il ne vit rien excepté une nuée d'infirmières et de docteurs travaillant sur le pauvre homme à l'intérieur.

Bobby s'écarta lorsqu'une femme âgée fit sortir de la pièce une plus jeune. La jeune infirmière pleurait, ses mots étaient incohérents, pendant que sa collègue tapotait son bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Excusez-moi- » commença le chasseur mais les deux femmes l'ignorèrent et traversèrent le couloir.

Réalisant que personne n'allait lui parler, Bobby fit demi-tour dans la chambre de Sam.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Dean et il jeta un regard à son frère.

« Une attaque cardiaque, peut-être, » répondit Bobby, « Ou quelque chose d'autre. Je sais pas qui c'est. »

Le vieux chasseur vit John froncer les sourcils mais le père ne dit rien à propos du Code. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers son cadet et demanda comment se sentait Sam.

 _SPN_

John leva la tête, surpris, quand le Dr Greene entra dans la pièce.

« Je peux vous parler en privé un instant ? » demanda le docteur, semblant un peu sous le choc.

Le père acquiesça et lui et Bobby sortirent de la chambre.

« Je pense que Sam devrait être transféré vers un autre hôpital, » leur dit le Dr Greene sans préambule.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda John anxieux, « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le docteur secoua la tête, « Votre fils va bien. Mais son donneur est mort. »

John écarquilla les yeux et il regarda Bobby le vieux chasseur semblait aussi surpris que lui.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça si c'est ce que vous- » commença John sur la défensive mais le Dr Grenne secoua la tête.

« Je ne crois pas que vous ayez quelque chose à voir avec la mort de cet homme, M. Winchester, » dit-il, « Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Sam soit totalement en sécurité ici. »

« J'ai contacté la police et ils sont en chemin, » continua le Dr Greene, « Celui ou celle qui a tué M. Gorman doit encore être dans l'hôpital. »

Bobby plissa les yeux, « Comment vous savez qu'il a été tué ? »

Le docteur soupira, « Je ne devrais pas vous en parler... »

« Si Sam est en danger, » commença John et le docteur acquiesça.

« Randall Gorman a été retrouvé avec la nuque brisée. »

Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu quelque chose d'étrange dans sa chambre, docteur ? » demanda Bobby, « Ou sentis quelque chose ? »

Même si il y avait un bon nombre de créatures surnaturelles assez puissantes pour briser la nuque d'un humain, seulement certaines d'entre elles étaient capable d'entrer dans un hôpital sans se faire détecter.

Le Dr Greene regarda curieusement les deux hommes mais il secoua la tête, « Non, une des infirmières était dans la chambre mais elle répète qu'elle ne se souvient pas d'être entré à l'intérieur. Elle aurait du être au service pédiatrique. Pas ici. »

Bobby et John se regardèrent. Le regard dans les yeux du vieux chasseur confirma les soupçons du père. Un homme était mort, la nuque brisée, et une infirmière avait été retrouvée dans une chambre où elle n'aurait pas du être.

Les démons avaient tué Randall Gorman.

« Dans quel hôpital vous voulez envoyer Sam ? » demanda Bobby.

« Mitchell est assez proche et ils pourront prendre soin de Sam pendant qu'il récupère, » expliqua le Dr Greene, « Tant qu'il n'y a pas de complication, votre fils devrait aller bien. »

John hocha la tête Mitchell était à une heure et demi d'ici et sa population était beaucoup moins nombreuse que celle de Sioux Falls.

« Une ambulance est prête à partir, » leur dit le Dr Greene, « Si Sam est réveillé. »

 _SPN_

Dean lança un regard concerné tandis que John, Bobby et le Dr Greene entrèrent dans la chambre, le visage sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il instantanément, fixant le médecin.

Sam, maintenant un peu plus cohérent depuis que l'anesthésique avait quitté peu à peu son système, se débattit pour s'asseoir mais Dean se tourna vers lui.

« Tout va bien, Sammy, » murmura-t-il mais Sam le regarda aveuglément, nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, répétant la question de son aîné.

« On doit t'envoyer dans un autre hôpital, » dit le Dr Greene au jeune homme et l'expression de Sam passa de l'anxiété à la peur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose s'est mal passé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Dean tendit la main et attrapa l'épaule de son frère pour essayer de le calmer.

Il posa son regard sur les trois hommes qui ne faisaient rien pour apaiser la terreur de son frère.

« Dites-nous ! » lâcha-t-il, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Le donneur de Sam est mort, » leur dit le Dr Greene, « Assassiné, à première vue, et je pense que ce serait plus sûr pour ton frère de ne pas rester davantage dans cet hôpital. »

Dean écarquilla les yeux, choqué, et il resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule de son frère, « QUOI ? »

« Le Code Bleu était pour Gorman, » dit son père, « Dean, on doit partir. »

Sam semblait tétanisé, la bouche ouverte comme si il voulait parler mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

Dean dirigea son regard sur la porte quand un infirmier poussa une chaise roulante dans la chambre.

Le Dr Greene regarda les deux frères d'un air désolé, « Je suis désolé que ça se passe ainsi. Heureusement, la police va attraper celui qui a fait ça. »

Le docteur prit la chaise et l'approcha du lit. L'infirmier entra dans la chambre pour apporter son aide.

« Tout va bien, Sammy, » assura Dean à son frère tandis que le docteur et l'infirmier s'occupaient de retirer les moniteurs et les intraveineuses et d'éteindre les machines.

Sam semblait trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit et il laissa le docteur et l'infirmier le déplacer.

« Sammy ? » dit Dean, commençant à se sentir nerveux par le silence de son frère, « Sammy, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans s'approcha du lit et posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son frère, « Hey, tout va bien. On va s'en aller d'ici et tout va bien se passer. Tu vas aller bien. »

Sam cligna des yeux et il avala sa salive, « Ou-Oui... Okay. »

Une fois que Sam fut installé dans le fauteuil, Dean insista pour le prendre, tenant fermement les poignets.

« Où on va ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le Dr Greene.

« Au parking des ambulances, » dit le docteur, « Il y en a une qui nous attend. »

Dean hocha la tête et poussa son frère hors de la chambre, John et Bobby les suivant de près.

Il n'en voulait pas à Sam pour sa réaction – ou son absence de réaction – lors de l'annonce de la mort du donneur et de celle qu'il était en danger. Le gamin venait tout juste de se réveiller après son opération, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Dean baissa le regard sur son frère. Sam secouait la tête, comme si il essayait de s'éclaircir les idées et il comprit que le brouillard causé par l'anesthésie ne l'avait pas complètement quitté.

« Tu es avec nous ? » demanda-t-il et Sam soupira, « Oui. »

« Ça va bien se passer, » lui assura Dean, « Promis. »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir John et Bobby et il espéra qu'il ne mentait pas à son frère. Il savait que l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là, qu'il y avait plus que ce que leur avait dit le docteur et il voulait savoir ce qui rendait mal à l'aise les deux plus vieux. Mais ça devrait attendre. Dean ne voulait pas que Sam soit impliqué dans quelque chose de surnaturel. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais, si il disait la vérité.

Il espérait juste que changer d'hôpital suffirait et que la personne – ou quoi que ce soit – qui avait tué le donneur de Sam ne viendrait pas pour son frère.

 _SPN_

Sam se sentait très vulnérable en étant assis dans ce fauteuil, ne portant rien d'autre que son boxer et la blouse de l'hôpital, tout en se dirigeant vers l'accès aux ambulances où l'une d'entre elles était garée.

Dean était avec lui, cependant, et John et Bobby, et cela le fit se sentir un peu mieux.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait entendu le Dr Greene dire qu'il croyait que son donneur avait été tué mais les mots semblaient avoir perdu tout leur sens pour lui. Sam ne se sentait pas concerné par un soi-disant meurtrier en cavale au Sioux Falls General.

Non, il était beaucoup plus concerné par le fait qu'il voyait quelque chose de très, très étrange.

Il s'était habitué au brouillard blanc qui obscurcissait sa vision depuis que le Dr Bates avait touché à ses yeux mais ça... ça n'était pas normal. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

De ce que leur avait dit l'optométriste, le Dr Monticello, ses yeux n'allaient pas s'en remettre. Même avec l'aide d'une chirurgie, il y avait des cicatrices laissées par la boucherie de Bates qui le laisseraient aveugle pour toujours.

Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, si ce qu'il voyait – oui, voyait – était un effet secondaire de l'anesthésique qu'il avait reçu ou si ça annonçait quelque chose de plus sinistre, mais ça l'inquiétait.

Sam regarda le nouvel hôpital qu'il imaginait tout autour de lui. Pour le jeune homme, on aurait dit que quelqu'un – un artiste peut-être – avait croqué l'intérieur du bâtiment au crayon. Il pouvait voir le contour des portes, des brancards, des panneaux sur les murs. Tout semblait avoir été fait au crayon noir sur une feuille de papier blanche. La vision était très déroutante. Sam pouvait voir les objets – leur contour – et il était ravi de les voir, malgré leur manque de couleurs être simplement capable de les revoir l'encourageait.

Cependant, ce qui était plus étrange encore était la couleur. Malgré le fait que les objets inanimés de l'hôpital soient en noir et blanc, les gens – le personnel médical et les patients – semblaient avoir un cercle coloré autour d'eux. Pendant que Dean poussait Sam dans le couloir, le jeune homme de dix-huit ans détailla les personnes qu'ils croisaient, tous en noir et blanc comme une feuille de papier, sauf le cercle de couleur les entourant.

Bleu, vert, violet, rouge... toutes les couleurs que reconnaissait Sam apparaissaient comme un nuage autour des docteurs, des infirmières et des patients.

Comme des auras, pensa Sam pour lui-même.

Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir et sans attendre, il avait des larmes glissant le long de ses joues.

« Sam ! Sammy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » appela la voix de Dean de derrière lui et soudain Dean était là, devant lui.

Sam resta bouche bée devant son frère, tout comme les autres, son frère n'avait aucun trait mais l'aura qui l'enveloppait était dorée et pulsait rapidement.

La vue était à la fois terrifiante et extraordinaire.

« D'n, » marmonna Sam et il tendit la main, surpris quand il remarqua que sa propre main, qui s'approchait de son frère, était invisible. Il ne pouvait pas se voir – sa propre aura – mais il pouvait voir celle des autres autour de lui.

« Hey, » dit Dean et il prit sa main, les doigts bordés d'une lumière dorée tenant les siens qui tremblaient.

« Tu as mal ? On y est presque, » dit la voix de Dean et Sam secoua la tête malgré le fait que la zone où il s'était fait opéré commençait à protester contre cette position.

« Je... Je... » bégaya Sam, incertain de comment il pourrait expliquer ce qu'il voyait à Dean.

« Dean, » fit la voix de son père, « On doit y aller. »

Dean acquiesça et se leva, faisant le tour de la chaise roulante et il recommença à pousser.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, savourant les ténèbres derrière ses paupières.

 _SPN_

Dean fronça les sourcils. Sam agissait très bizarrement.

Il aurait pu jurer que son frère était en train de regarder les gens qu'ils croisaient dans le couloir mais c'était impossible, Sam était aveugle !

Peut-être qu'il est juste en état de choc, pensa Dean, après avoir entendu ce qui était arrivé à son donneur et tout ça.

Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans soupira de soulagement quand ils sortirent de l'hôpital par les portes coulissantes et qu'il vit une ambulance garée, les attendant.

Dean mit le frein du fauteuil et prit le bras de son frère, « Allez Sammy, on y est. »

Sam se leva maladroitement, les yeux fermés et Dean plissa le front.

Il espérait que son frère n'était pas sur le point de s'effondrer ou quelque chose du même genre.

Les ambulanciers s'approchèrent et aidèrent Sam à monter à l'arrière de l'ambulance, l'attachant soigneusement sur le brancard pour qu'il ne soit pas secoué.

« Vous montez avec lui ? » demanda l'un des ambulanciers et Dean acquiesça instantanément.

Il s'assit sur le petit banc incrusté à l'intérieur du véhicule et il lança un regard à son père et à Bobby.

« On se retrouve là-bas, » dit le vieux chasseur et même si John ne semblait pas très heureux d'être séparé de ses fils, il hocha la tête.

L'ambulancière se pencha au-dessus de Sam, lui posant des questions et son homologue ferma les portes.

Dean tendit la main et attrapa la main de Sam tandis que l'ambulance commençait à bouger, en espérant que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

 _SPN_

« Pourquoi les démons voudraient tuer le donneur de Sam ? » demanda John, tenant fermement le volant de l'Impala et ne perdant pas de vue l'ambulance blanche devant eux.

« Autant se demander pourquoi les démons sont là ? » commenta Bobby, « Il a du faire quelque chose qui ne leur a pas plu. »

John ne fit que froncer les sourcils.

« Écoute, tu as dit que c'était un médium, que c'était comme ça qu'il avait retrouvé Sam, » dit le vieux chasseur, pensant à voix haute, « Peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ça. »

John jeta un regard à son ami pendant un instant avant de retourner son attention sur la route, « Il aurait pu faire un pacte avec un démon des croisements, non ? »

Bobby secoua la tête, « Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait eu la marque des morsures des chiens de l'enfer. »

John hocha la tête c'était logique. Gorman avait eu la nuque brisée, pas le corps déchiqueté.

« De ce que je sais, » lui dit Bobby, « Les démons n'ont pas l'habitude de sortir pour tuer un médium. »

Les deux chasseurs restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, John pensant à tout ce qu'il savait sur Randall Gorman quand une idée déplaisante lui vint à l'esprit.

« Et si ça n'avait rien à voir avec Gorman, » fit-il, « Mais avec Sam. »

Bobby le regarda, les yeux gris remplis d'un air suspicieux.

« Et si ça avait un rapport avec Sam et ce fils de pute qui a tué Mary ? » continua John.

« J'en sais rien, Johnny, » répondit lentement Bobby, « J'en sais rien. »

 _SPN_

Sam ouvrit lentement les yeux, se disant que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas réel – que ce n'était qu'un effet de l'anesthésie sur son cerveau – et il prit une profonde inspiration quand il vit l'intérieur de l'ambulance et ses trois occupants devant lui.

« Sam ! » dit Dean, son cercle doré s'approchant, « Sammy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

L'ambulancière – son aura était couleur lilas – apparut dans le champ de vision de Sam, « Avez-vous mal ? Sur une échelle de un à di- »

Cependant, Sam ne l'écoutait pas.

« Je... Je... peux voir, » bégaya-t-il, « Je peux voir... Je peux- »

Cette fois, ce fut Dean qui l'interrompit, « Quoi ? »

« Sam ? Quoi ? Tu... peux voir ? »

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans acquiesça et se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, « Ouais... U-Un peu comme... Mais... »

Même si Sam ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son frère, il était sûr que Dean avait une expression incrédule sur le visage.

« Okay, okay, » dit-il, « Calme-toi... juste... calme-toi... »

« Dean, » dit Sam, « Regarde ! »

Le jeune homme tendit la main et la posa contre le visage de son frère, provoquant un mouvement de recul de la part de Dean.

« Je peux te voir, » insista Sam.

« Mais... mais c'est impossible, » argumenta Dean, « Le docteur a dit que tu ne pourrais plus jamais voir. »

Sam plissa les yeux, « Je sais ! Je sais ça, Dean ! Mais c'est... c'est quelque chose d'autre ! »

« Très bien, » fit l'ambulancier – son aura était bleu foncé - « Vous allez devoir vous calmer. »

« Comment ? » demanda Dean, « Comment c'est possible ? Tes yeux- »

« Monsieur, vous allez devoir attendre pour poser d'autres questions, » fit l'ambulancière, « Et vous calmer. »

Sam ne le voyait pas mais il était certain que Dean avait ouvert la bouche pour reprendre la parole mais il la ferma. Il vit son frère se pencher en arrière et croiser les bras sur la poitrine.

Crois-moi, Dean pensa Sam , Je suis aussi choqué que toi.

 _SPN_

John grommela en prenant le stylo de l'infirmière à l'accueil et il commença à remplir une pile de formulaires.

Il voulait être avec ses fils, pas à faire la paperasse.

« Je suis désolée monsieur, » s'excusa l'infirmière, n'ayant pas du tout l'air désolé, « Mais c'est la procédure. »

Bobby était debout à côté de lui, regardant dans la direction qu'avaient pris Sam et Dean, allant plus loin à l'intérieur du petit Mitchell Hospital.

« Détends-toi Johnny, » dit Bobby, « Sam va bien. Il est là pour se remettre sur pied avant de rentrer à la maison. »

John regarda son ami. Il n'était pas inquiet pour Sam pour cette raison-là, il était inquiet que le démon qui avait tué Gorman les ait suivi.

Bobby regarda par-dessus son épaule dans sa direction et John sut que le vieux chasseur redoutait la même chose mais, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire ça devant l'infirmière.

« Voilà, » dit John et il tendit les formulaires remplis à l'infirmière, prenant ensuite la direction du couloir dès qu'il en avait terminé avec ça.

Grâce à la petite taille de l'hôpital, ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps au père pour trouver ses fils. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sam et y trouva son cadet assis dans le lit pendant qu'une infirmière prenait note de ses constantes. Dean était assis à côté de lui sur une chaise réservée aux visiteurs.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête quand John entra dans la pièce et d'après l'expression sur leur visage, quelque chose d'énorme avait du se passer entre le moment où il les avait laissé dans l'ambulance et maintenant.

« Sam a quelque chose à te dire, » dit Dean sérieusement et le cœur de John commença à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Voici le dernier chapitre, la fin d'une longue aventure en votre compagnie. Merci d'avoir lu, suivi, apprécié, commenté. Merci d'avoir été là chaque semaine pour faire vivre cette traduction.

Il y aura un chapitre bonus sous forme de one-shot qui fera suite. Remerciez **ZephireBleue** parce que c'est grâce à elle que vous verrez Sam avec un chien d'aveugle. Mais pour l'instant, il n'est pas encore sorti alors n'hésitez à suivre l'activité de l'auteur et à m'en informer si jamais je passe à côté.

Merci encore à **Adalas** pour avoir commenté le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

Chapitre trente-trois

John semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Dean se leva rapidement, attrapa l'épaule de son père et le tira jusqu'à la chaise pour les visiteurs. Le père s'y assit gracieusement.

« Vraiment ? » demanda John, « Ce n'est pas une blague ? »

Sam secoua la tête, « Pourquoi est-ce que je rigolerais à propos d'un truc pareil ? »

John haussa les épaules, « Je... ne sais pas quoi dire. »

L'infirmière avait quitté la chambre cinq minutes plus tôt et pendant ce temps Sam avait révélé à son père l'incroyable histoire de sa vue retrouvée.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est permanent ou pas, » dit Sam sérieusement, « Donc on ne devrait pas trop s'exciter. »

John secoua la tête, « Je crois... je crois que ça l'est, Sam. »

Les sourcils de son cadet se haussèrent de confusion, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, papa ? »

John prit une grande inspiration, « J'ai parlé à ton donneur, Sam. En personne. Il m'a dit qu'il était médium. »

L'expression confuse de Sam ne changea pas, « Tu as quoi ? Papa ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« Je voulais être sûr qu'il n'essayait pas de nous embobiner, » lui dit John, « Je voulais être sûr qu'il était sérieux. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, «C'était un médium. »

John hocha la tête, « Oui... Il ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir... mais il a dit qu'il pouvait voir des... auras autour des gens et ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que tu peux voir en ce moment. »

Sam en resta bouche bée.

« Comment ? Comment c'est possible ? »

John haussa les épaules, « Peut-être qu'avoir son rein t'a donné quelques unes de ses capacités. »

Sam secoua la tête, clairement incertain sur quoi dire.

John savait comment il se sentait même pour lui, c'était impensable.

Dean brisa le silence, « Où est Bobby ? »

John leva la tête, dans le seul but de remarquer que son ami ne l'avait pas suivi dans la chambre de Sam.

Le père se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il regarda d'un côté et de l'autre du couloir et il vit le chasseur venir dans leur direction.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda John, suspicieux.

Bobby leva un sourcil et ouvrit l'un de ses poings, révélant une salière en plastique.

« Parti cherché des réserves, » répondit-il, « Il y en a tout un tas à la cafétéria. »

« Du sel ? » demanda Dean, voyant ce que Bobby tenait, « Pourquoi on aurait besoin de sel ? »

« On pense qu'un démon a tué le donneur de Sam et on ne sait pas si il sera le suivant, » expliqua Bobby, gardant une voix calme.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Sam nerveusement, les yeux fixés sur Bobby.

« Euh... Oui, » répondit le chasseur, « Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. »

Dean regarda John puis Bobby.

« Je vais lui dire la bonne nouvelle, » dit l'aîné de John et il s'approcha pour parler à voix basse avec le plus vieux pendant qu'ils traçaient des lignes de sel sur le rebord de la fenêtre et au pas de la porte.

John s'approcha de son cadet la gorge serrée et il s'assit dans la chaise réservée aux visiteurs.

« Je... n'arrive pas à y croire, » marmonna-t-il.

Sam lui donna un léger sourire, « Moi non plus. »

John soupira, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Il leva la tête quand il sentit la main de Sam sur son bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, » dit son fils, « Tout va bien se passer maintenant. »

John, vétéran de la guerre du Vietnam et chasseur robuste, acquiesça, le menton tremblant.

Randall Gorman avait cru qu'il allait simplement donner un rein à Sam mais ce qu'il lui avait réellement donné représentait bien plus.

John pouvait le voir sur le visage de son fils – appelez ça de l'espoir ou de la joie ou comme vous voulez – mais le comportement de Sam avait entièrement changé d'un claquement de doigt. Même quand Sam s'était de plus en plus habitué à utiliser sa canne et à lire le braille, il n'avait pas été comme ça.

John ne savait pas comment l'expliquer et il était sûr qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Mais peu importe ce que c'était, ça représentait tout pour Sam et donc, pour lui aussi.

 _SPN_

Dean resta fermement aux côtés de Sam pendant qu'ils attendaient que ce soit le rétablissement de Sam pour retourner à Sioux Falls, ou l'apparition du démon qui avait tué Randall Gorman, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Dean refusait de bouger de son siège même quand Bobby sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher du café.

Le père du garçon s'assit sur le siège apporté pour les visiteurs, ses yeux noirs fixés sur la porte.

Dean sentait le besoin d'être aussi proche que possible de son frère et il était perché sur le haut du lit à côté de Sam.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda doucement Dean à son frère, « Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? »

Sam haussa les épaules, « Un peu. Mais ça va. »

Dean leva le regard et il se tendit quand il vit une infirmière entrer dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, » fit-elle en traversant la ligne de sel sur le pas de la porte sans montrer de difficulté, « Je m'appelle Maggie. Je serais votre infirmière. »

« Bonjour, » répondit Sam et Dean fit de même.

Maggie se tourna vers John et le chasseur se présenta lui et ses fils.

« Vous avez été transféré depuis Sioux Falls, » dit Maggie tandis qu'elle parcourait le dossier de Sam clipsé au pied du lit, « pour vous rétablir d'une greffe de rein. »

L'infirmière leva le visage et sourit, « Comment vous sentez-vous ? Pas d'inconfort ou de douleur au niveau de la zone d'incision ? »

Sam haussa des épaules, « Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça... »

Maggie s'approcha de lui, « Sur une échelle de un à dix – dix étant le maximum et un étant le minimum – à combien estimez-vous votre degré de douleur ? »

Dean sourit lorsque Sam soupira mais il répondit.

« Deux... ou trois... pas plus que ça, » répondit-il.

L'infirmière hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole, « Êtes-vous déjà allé aux toilettes ? Depuis que vous êtes sorti de la salle d'opération ? »

Dean gloussa à la vue du visage rouge d'embarras de son frère.

« Euh... Non ? » dit Sam incertain.

Maggie soupira, « Vous ne pouvez pas partir avant d'avoir été aux toilettes. Je sais que les gens ne pensent pas que ce soit important mais nous devons être sûr que vos organes fonctionnent normalement après l'anesthésie que vous avez reçu... Et nous devons aussi être sûr que votre nouveau rein fonctionne correctement. »

Dean renifla à l'entente du sujet de conversation – et à la vue du visage rouge de Sam – mais il redevint sérieux quand John lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Tant que la douleur est soutenable, je pourrais revenir plus tard, » dit Maggie à Sam, « Pressez le bouton si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

Sam, marmonnant, dit qu'il le ferait et l'infirmière quitta la pièce.

« T'es chiant, Dean, » grommela Sam et le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans cligna des yeux, feignant l'innocence, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Les garçons, » dit John pour les prévenir de ne pas aller plus loin mais il était évident qu'il ne se sentait pas complètement concerné par le début de dispute de ses fils.

Bobby apparut à la porte, plusieurs gobelets de café dans la main.

« J'ai pensé que vous en auriez besoin, » commenta-t-il.

Dean sourit quand il vit le regard surpris de Sam, « Pas pour toi, Sammy. »

L'aîné prit la boisson que Bobby lui offrit et en prit une gorgée, « En y pensant bien, ce truc te rend hyperactif. »

Dean approcha le gobelet de son frère mais le visage de Sam se referma et il l'éloigna.

« Non merci, » marmonna-t-il.

« Aucun signe du démon ? » demanda John au vieux chasseur et Sam et Dean redevinrent sérieux.

Bobby secoua la tête, « Si il est là, il prend son temps pour venir chercher Sam. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, « Peut-être qu'il n'en avait qu'après Gorman. »

John regarda Bobby et le vieux chasseur acquiesça, « Peut-être. »

Cependant, les chasseurs restèrent vigilants et guettèrent le moindre signe d'activité surnaturelle.

 _SPN_

Sam bougea d'inconfort contre le matelas de l'hôpital, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça va, Sammy ? » demanda Dean, concerné.

« Ouais... Je, euh... » bégaya le jeune homme, embarrassé.

« Je peux appeler une infirmière, » insista Dean mais Sam secoua la tête, « Non... Je dois... euh... »

« Sam, » dit John, « Quel est le problème ? »

Sam ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je... dois aller aux toilettes, » marmonna-t-il et il leva la tête, heureux de ne pas pouvoir voir l'expression sur le visage de Dean.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? » demanda John, « L'infirmière a dit que tu devais y aller pour qu'ils puissent savoir si tout fonctionnait normalement. »

Sam lança un regard à son frère tandis que Dean lui donnait un coup dans l'épaule, « Sam ne veut pas qu'on le sache. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » lâcha le jeune homme de dix-huit ans même si c'était la vérité. Ça avait été embarrassant d'avoir eu son frère et son père avec lui quand Maggie lui avait expliqué qu'il devrait aller aux toilettes pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas tombé malade.

« Allez Sammy, » commenta Dean, « J'ai changé tes couches quand tu étais bébé _et_ je t'ai appris à aller aux toilettes. Ce que tu fais aux toilettes n'est pas un secret pour moi. »

Sam fixa avec horreur l'aura dorée autour de son frère.

« D'accord, d'accord, » fit Dean, « Tu as besoin d'aide pour te lever ? »

Sam secoua la tête et descendit du lit, le sol enfin sous ses pieds. Levant la tête, Sam pouvait deviner la porte de la salle de bain en noir qui contrastait avec le décor blanc et il traça une ligne dans cette direction.

Il tendit la main et toucha l'encadrement de la porte, extrêmement content de pouvoir bouger dans la chambre d'hôpital sans aide, et il grimaça quand Dean ouvrit la bouche pour avoir le dernier mot.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide Sammy ! »

« Dean ! » lâcha John et Sam sourit avant de fermer la porte.

 _SPN_

Après avoir apporté plus de café, si nécessaire pour les deux plus vieux Winchester, Bobby quitta la chambre et déambula dans les couloirs. Si le démon montrait le bout de son nez dans l'hôpital, le chasseur ne voulait pas que la petite famille soit prise de court.

En plus de garder un œil sur les personnes qui pourraient lui sembler suspectes, Bobby voulait également du temps pour réfléchir.

C'était fantastique et incroyable que Sam recouvre la vue – plus ou moins. Les dommages qu'avaient subi les yeux du jeune homme avaient été tellement importants qu'il aurait pu être certain de rester aveugle toute sa vie.

Même si les Winchester étaient heureux – comme ils avaient le droit de l'être – de cet événement, cela mettait mal à l'aise le vieux chasseur.

Bien sûr, ça pouvait se résumer au fait que Sam avait pris le contrôle des pouvoirs de médium de Randall Gorman à travers le rein de l'homme. Bobby avait déjà entendu des histoires où des gens qui avaient reçu des greffes et avaient soudainement commencé à aimer certains aliments ou à les détester, à avoir des rêves étranges qui ne ressemblaient pas à ce que leur subconscient pouvait fournir mais ça... Ça semblait un peu tiré par les cheveux.

Oh, Bobby ne doutait pas que Sam puisse voir de nouveau. Il n'était pas complètement sûr du pourquoi.

Et pourquoi son donneur était-il mort de la main d'un démon ?

Est-ce qu'une force invisible avait guidé Gorman vers Sam ? John avait raconté à Bobby l'histoire de Randall comme quoi il devait pister Sam pour l'ex-directeur de Dunhill et ça semblait donner un sens à tout ça mais c'était tout ? N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un d'autre ayant un intérêt tout particulier pour le jeune Winchester ?

Bobby soupira et se gratta la tête, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs pour aller à la cafétéria et manger quelque chose.

Il était peut-être un chasseur – et un bon chasseur – mais Bobby n'était pas un expert en politique démoniaque. Il ne savait pas si Gorman avait été tué pour autre chose que le fait d'avoir servi ses intérêts et qu'il n'était plus utile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les démons s'intéressaient aux Winchester, et spécialement au jeune Sam.

Secouant la tête, Bobby entra dans l'ascenseur et sourit à une jeune infirmière qui s'appelait Maggie selon son badge.

La jeune femme sortit de l'ascenseur, se glissant entre les deux portes qui se refermaient sans un regard en arrière tandis que Bobby tendait la main pour appuyer sur le bouton pour l'étage inférieur.

Le vieux chasseur ne vit pas les yeux de l'infirmière flasher au jaune vicieux quand elle quitta l'ascenseur.

 _SPN_

Sam ferma les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'appuyant contre le matelas.

« Vraiment ? Tu es fatigué ? » demanda la voix de Dean à côté de lui, « Tu as déjà dormi pendant trois heures et demi aujourd'hui. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille », marmonna Sam, irrité.

« Dean, laisse-le dormir, » ordonna la voix de John et Sam sentit le matelas bouger quand Dean en descendit.

« Je vais chercher un magazine ou quelque chose d'autre, » dit son frère, « Tu veux un truc, papa ? »

John avait apparemment secoué la tête parce que Dean quitta la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, laissant Sam seul avec leur père. Sam, qui s'était senti mal à l'aise une semaine plus tôt, se sentait bien en la présence de John.

Soupirant, Sam s'installa confortablement pour une sieste, pensant que la chambre était protégée contre toute attaque.

 _SPN_

John leva la tête et vit Maggie debout au pas de la porte. Elle sourit et fit un pas au-dessus de la ligne de sel tout en gloussant en entrant dans la pièce.

« Sam dort, » expliqua le père, « Mais je crois que tout va bien. »

L'infirmière eut un immense sourire, « C'est bien. Je m'inquiétais pour lui. »

John sourit, « C'est un battant. »

Maggie hocha la tête, « Je sais, je compte là-dessus. »

Le père fronça les sourcils, « Quoi ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, » répondit Maggie, tournant la tête pour regarder John, « c'est qu'il a toujours été mon préféré et j'ai été énervé d'apprendre sa malencontreuse rencontre avec le marché noir dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. »

John se leva, soudain effrayé, et il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole quand l'infirmière leva la main et il fut projeté contre le mur.

« Shhh, » fit Maggie, un doigt contre ses lèvres, « Sammy dort. Nous ne voulons pas le réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment...avez...vous...pu...entrer ? » grogna John, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement à cause de la panique.

Maggie lui lança un regard incrédule, « Vous pensiez vraiment que ces maigres lignes de sel pourraient m'arrêter ? »

John se débattit en vain contre les liens invisibles qui le retenaient contre le mur, terrifié pour son cadet.

« Ne...lui...faites...pas...de...mal, » supplia-t-il.

Le démon s'approcha du lit où Sam était allongé et il tendit la main, les doigts planant à quelques centimètres du visage du garçon endormi.

« Voyons, pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça, John ? » demanda le démon, « J'ai dit que Sam était mon préféré et je n'ai pas menti. J'ai des plans pour Sammy, oh oui, j'en ai. De grands plans. »

John grogna d'un air terrifiant quand Maggie posa une main sur la tête de Sam, flattant ses cheveux courts. L'adolescent soupira légèrement et tourna le visage sur le côté mais il ne se réveilla pas.

« Ne...le...touche...pas ! » lâcha John mais le démon l'ignora.

« Ce ne serait pas juste pour Sam d'être complètement aveugle, » continua Maggie comme si John n'était pas intervenu, « Je ne suis pas _si_ cruel. C'est pourquoi j'ai embauché Randall Gorman pour trouver Sam à ma place. Oui, j'ai possédé ce connard égoïste de Findlay et j'ai appelé le médium. »

« Lâche...moi ! » demanda John mais le démon ne le regardait pas, il était focalisé sur Sam.

« Je savais que Randall se sentirait obligé de faire quelque chose pour aider ton fils, » lui dit Maggie, « Il aime penser qu'il était un dur à cuire mais il avait vraiment un cœur en or. »

Le démon se tourna enfin vers John, « Et il s'avère que j'avais raison. Je n'ai même pas eu à intervenir ! Randall a librement décidé de donner un rein ! »

« Comment...Comment...tu...as...su- » commença le père mais le démon l'interrompit, terminant sa phrase, « Que le rein de Gorman allait transférer certains de ses pouvoirs à ton fils ? »

John inclina la tête – c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire pour acquiescer – et il attendit la réponse du démon.

« Appelle ça une intuition, » répondit Maggie, « Je peux être bon mais je ne suis pas _si_ bon que ça. En tout cas, si ça n'avait pas marché et que Sammy était resté aveugle, au moins il n'aurait pas eu à voir son sang nettoyé quatre fois par semaine. Je veux que tous mes enfants soit en grande forme et avoir Sam si malade n'allait pas m'aider. »

« De...quoi...tu...parles ? » demanda John, sa bouche s'asséchant à cause de la peur.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est une surprise, » lui dit Maggie, « Tu aimes les surprises, n'est-ce pas Johnny ? »

John ouvrit la bouche quand les yeux de l'infirmière flashèrent au jaune avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Toi ! Espèce...de...salaud ! » bégaya John, commençant à se sentir malade.

« On dirait que je suis à court de temps, » dit le démon, « J'adorerais rester et continuer à discuter mais j'ai des endroits à visiter et des gens à posséder. »

John regarda le démon s'éloigner de Sam et quitter la chambre. Le pouvoir du monstre continua de l'immobiliser contre le mur pendant une longue minute avant de le libérer et John tomba à genoux et sur les mains.

« Sam ! » cria-t-il et il se leva, titubant à travers la pièce jusqu'au cadet.

« Sam ! Sam ! Réveille-toi ! »

John sentit un soulagement le traverser quand les yeux du jeune homme de dix-huit ans s'ouvrirent lentement.

« Papa ? » marmonna-t-il, confus.

« Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda John, tendant la main pour prendre le visage de Sam entre ses mains.

L'adolescent devint confus et effrayé, « Quoi ? Non, je me sens bien. Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le père prit une profonde inspiration. Sam n'était pas blessé, il n'était pas blessé et le démon était parti. Ne voulant pas inquiéter son fils plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, John secoua la tête, « Rien Sam. Désolé. »

Se reculant, John secoua la tête et reprit son siège, troublé.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le père se frotta le visage avec les mains, se disant que Bobby et Dean n'avait pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit par rapport au démon. Cela ne ferait qu'enrager le vieux chasseur et inquiéter son fils. Non, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, John allait garder ce secret.

 _SPN_

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Bobby pour la dixième fois, « Tu peux encore rester ici un peu plus longtemps. »

Sam sourit au vieux chasseur et il le prit dans ses bras, « Je sais Bobby. Mais je vais bien. Vraiment. »

Le vieux chasseur acquiesça, soupirant.

Un mois était passé depuis que Sam était sorti de l'hôpital Mitchell.

Il n'y avait pas eu de signe du démon qui avait tué Randall Gorman et une fois que les Winchester furent de retour à Sioux Falls, le Dr Greene demanda à voir Sam régulièrement pour faire des bilans. Le jeune homme prenait ses médicament sans broncher et il n'y eut pas de complication à cause d'une infection ou d'un rejet – la chance souriait aux Winchester – et le Dr Greene rendit joyeusement un bilan de santé parfait.

Rayann Muir, étonnée par le rétablissement rapide de Sam de son opération et ses progrès continus avec le braille et la canne, avait annoncé la semaine dernière qu'elle avait fini son travail.

Même si Sam pouvait voir les objets inanimés en noir et blanc et les gens avec des auras colorés autour d'eux, les mots écrits lui restaient impossible à lire. Se plongent dans un livre Sam ne voyait que des pages mais pas les mots imprimés dessus. L'écran de la télévision, lui aussi, n'était qu'un carré blanc sans image.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir venir avec nous ? » demanda Dean à son frère, concerné, « Bobby a raison. Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, tu peux rester là. »

Sam secoua la tête et prit son sac qu'il avait posé à ses pieds.

« Je veux aller avec toi et papa, » insista-t-il.

Bobby devait bien reconnaître la ténacité du garçon. Même si John avait décidé qu'il était temps de retourner sur les routes et que Sam avait annoncé qu'il venait avec son frère et son père, les deux plus vieux Winchester avaient fait de leur mieux pour convaincre le jeune homme de dix-huit ans de rester.

« Je réussirais à m'occuper, » leur répétait Sam encore et encore, « Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. »

Finalement, battant en retraite, John et Dean avait timidement accepté que Sam vienne avec eux – même si l'adolescent serait venu de toute façon et leur invitation n'était là que pour la forme – et ils commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires dans le coffre de l'Impala.

John passa une tête à l'intérieur depuis la porte de devant, « Vous êtes prêts les garçons ? »

Les deux frères acquiescèrent et Bobby ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de tristesse en voyant les garçons s'en aller.

« La prochaine fois que vous passez dans le Dakota du Sud, venez me voir, » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire et Dean hocha la tête, souriant.

« Évidement, Bobby, » promit-il, « Ce sera probablement pour te laisser Sam parce qu'il s'ennuiera à mort avec nous ! »

Sam prit Bobby dans ses bras encore une fois et ensuite Dean prit le vieux chasseur dans une accolade.

« Merci, Bobby, » chuchota-t-il, « Pour tout. »

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux gris de Bobby et il secoua la tête, « C'est à ça que sert la famille. Maintenant, vous devriez y aller avant que votre père ne décide de vous laisser ici. »

 _SPN_

Dean se sentait mal de laisser Bobby, même si il savait que le vieux chasseur pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

Lui et Sam marchèrent jusqu'à l'Impala et placèrent leurs sacs dans le coffre, leur père fermant derrière eux une fois que les bagages furent rangés.

Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans s'assit à sa place habituel – le siège passager – pendant que Sam s'asseyait à l'arrière.

« Vous avez tout ? » demanda John, réglant le rétroviseur intérieur pour qu'il puisse avoir une meilleure vue de son cadet sans avoir à tourner la tête, « Médicaments, livres, canne ? »

Dean commença à jouer avec la radio pendant que Sam répondait, essayant clairement de dissimuler son exaspération.

« Oui papa, » commenta-t-il, « Tout est dans mon sac. »

John hocha la tête et Dean sourit, augmentant le volume tandis que 'I Can See For Miles' de The Who commençait.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Dean, jetant un regard à son père.

« Seattle, » répondit John, « Mais il y a un endroit où on doit s'arrêter avant. »

 _SPN_

Sam regarda nerveusement à travers la fenêtre de l'Impala. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

John lui avait assuré que tout irait bien et qu'il avait une promesse qu'il devait tenir.

La Chevy s'arrêta devant un bâtiment délabré, et même Sam pouvait voir les tuiles se détacher du toit, et John sortit de la voiture.

Dean ouvrit la portière pour Sam et le jeune homme de dix-huit ans fit un pas à l'extérieur.

« Détends-toi, Sammy, » dit Dean, « Personne ne va te manger. »

Sam eut un sourire crispé et il prit fermement le manche de sa canne.

Dean marcha à ses côtés tandis qu'ils approchaient du bâtiment et Sam sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une femme – Sam était sûr que c'était une femme – apparut avec une aura d'un rouge incandescent.

« John Winchester ! » appela la femme, « J'étais sûr d'avoir entendu le vieux tas de ferraille que tu conduis ! »

« Heureux de te voir, » entendit Sam grommeler son père et il sourit.

« Ben merde alors, » dit la femme, ayant arrêté de crier, « Tu as emmené tout le clan avec toi. »

« Salut, » fit Dean et Sam sentit son frère lui donner un coup dans l'épaule.

« Bonjour, » fit-il à son tour lentement, soudain timide.

« Sam Winchester ! » fit d'un cri perçant la femme et elle descendit les quelques marches. Sam fut tétanisé quand la femme attrapa ses bras, « Regarde-toi. »

Sam leva la tête et aperçut le regard de son frère sur lui.

'Aide-moi,' mima-t-il désespérément.

Au lieu de l'aider, Sam entendit Dean glousser.

« Tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux, » lui dit la femme, « En meilleure forme. »

« Euh... » répondit Sam.

« Entrez, » la femme libéra ses bras mais prit sa main libre et elle commença à le tirer, « Les autres vont vouloir te voir. »

« Les autres ? » demanda Sam et il chercha son frère, « Quels autres ? »

Dès que Sam fit un pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment – le Roadhouse, c'est comme ça que l'avait appelé John – il se retrouva au centre d'un groupe de personnes qui lui parlaient toutes en même temps, tendant toutes la main pour toucher ses bras ou ses épaules – et il commença à se sentir à l'étroit.

« Allez, allez ! » sonna la voix de Dean après une très longue minute, « Ça suffit ! »

Le groupe battit en retraite mais Sam n'eut aucun moment de répit car, au lieu de ça, Dean le présenta à tout le monde un par un. Il y avait Joshua, et Caleb, et Ellen, et Jo, et Ash, et Deke, et le Pasteur Jim. Sam connaissait certaines de ces personnes même si il ne les avait pas vu depuis des années et d'autres lui étaient complètement inconnus. Sam se retrouva à fermer les yeux pour s'éviter d'être malade à cause de toutes les auras qui commençaient à s'agglutiner.

« Tiens, Sammy, » entendit-il Dean dire et il sentit un verre froid être pressé dans sa main.

« Merci, » marmonna-t-il et il porta le verre à ses lèvres, goûtant le Coca-Cola.

Dean prit la main de Sam qui tenait la canne et le tira, « Assis-toi. »

Dean prit le verre des mains de Sam et le jeune homme l'entendit entrer en contact avec du bois – un comptoir – et Sam tendit la main, les doigts effleurant le tabouret du bar.

Sam se hissa sur le tabouret et il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux avec précaution, soupirant au familier 'crayonné' en noir et blanc, dénué de couleur.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Dean.

Sam haussa les épaules, « Ça fait un peu beaucoup d'un seul coup. »

Il entendit Dean glousser, « Ouais, mais je pense que papa voulait que tous ceux qui ont aidé pour ton sauvetage te voient en une seule fois. »

Sam acquiesça et prit son verre de Coca.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Dean, sa voix concernée et Sam lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil.

L'aura de Dean, dorée comme celle de John, était très éblouissante. Sam tourna rapidement la tête.

« Je réfléchis, c'est tout. » marmonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est jamais bon quand tu réfléchis, » répliqua Dean.

Sam sourit tristement.

« Quoi que ce soit, » continua Dean, « Oublie ça. Tout ce qui s'est passé c'est du passé. Tu n'as plus jamais à y penser si tu ne veux pas. Tu es en vie, tu es en bonne santé...ce que t'ont fait ces salopards n'étaient pas permanents. Tu ne les as pas laissé gagner. Le fait que tu soit là le prouve. »

Sam baissa la tête. Dean avait raison.

Levant le regard, le jeune homme de dix-huit ans hocha la tête.

« Si j'étais toi, » lui dit Dean d'un air conspirateur, « Je penserais plutôt à une façon de me faire embrasser par Jo. »

« Dean ! » s'exclama Sam, riant malgré lui.

« Elle n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis que tu es entré, » lui dit Dean.

Sam secoua la tête, « Elle doit avoir peur de mes yeux. »

« Non, » répliqua Dean, « Pas moyen. Tiens, je vais te le prouver. Hey ! Jo ! Viens voir une minute ! »

 _SPN_

John sourit tandis qu'il regardait ses fils et la fille d'Ellen parler à l'autre bout du bar.

Ellen soupira et se tourna vers John.

« Il semble allez beaucoup mieux, » dit-elle et le père acquiesça.

« Il a complètement changé, Ellen, » lui dit John, « C'est un homme nouveau. »

La femme acquiesça et prit une gorgée de sa bière.

« Je déteste juste le fait qu'il ait du passer dans toute cette merde pour en arriver là, » se lamenta le père.

Ellen fronça les sourcils et reposa sa bière.

« On a tous vécu l'Enfer, » dit-elle, « Parfois, on l'a cherché et d'autres fois... ben... tu sais... »

John hocha la tête, « Il est fort. Plus fort que moi. »

Ellen jeta un regard au fils de John, « Parce que tu l'as élevé pour le devenir. »

John la regarda, « Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ce garçon était fort. »

La femme lui sourit, « Les gosses nous surprendront toujours. »

John lui retourna le geste, « J'espère juste qu'il est assez fort pour faire face à tout ce qui pourrait arriver. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je crois que ça va devenir de plus en plus difficile pour lui à partir de maintenant. »

Ellen tendit la main et toucha timidement le bras du père, « Avec toi, et Dean, Je sais que Sam sera capable de surmonter tous les obstacles. »


End file.
